Across the Divide
by wolfpawn
Summary: Based on an imagine I put on Imagine Loki about Loki sneaking out of the palace in disguise and making friends with a girl, but when she disappears, he becomes heartbroken, until he finds her one day, but when she realises who he really is, she runs away.
1. Chapter 1

Loki looked at the boy staring back at him in the mirror and grinned, no one would suspect it was him, he was entirely the opposite to himself, except for his eyes, but they could not be altered, his tutors and mother taught him that, so with a last glance over himself to ensure even his clothes looked like those of a commoner, he walked down the servants hall, knowing the most of his family's servants had the afternoon off to go to the market. He had heard of the country market all the time from servants and maids as they did their duties around the palace, it was a highlight of the month for them, and he wanted to see it for himself, so this was going to be the day that he would. It was utterly undignified for him, a prince, to even ask to go his father stated before when he asked for his consent. Technically the king had not forbidden him from going, so he decided to go see it.

Getting out of the palace was relatively easy, a large proportion of the maids and servants had families, most of whom lived in very close proximity to the palace, if not in the servants quarters on the grounds of the palace itself, allowing him to slip passed the guards with ease, and into the bustling streets of Asgard's great city.

It was louder than he thought it would be. On the very few occasions he had left the palace, it was in a carriage and usually in a royal possession, so the people were quietly watching them go by, but as his presence was not known to any, the people continued as was usual for them, leading to a far more interesting experience for Loki.

He watched as traders and customers bartered and traded goods, he paid attention to what was popular and its cost, noting that some people paid in coinage, others, in foods or other goods, he was fascinated to see even basic jewellery was a form of currency in many cases. He did not get far on his first excursion, such was his fascination with taking in everything, but he learned a considerable amount, and was disappointed when he heard the bell toll for everyone to prepare for dinner, he returned to the palace. He swore he would return, and he did, every time he could.

It was another country market, three years later that Loki first came to have an issue, a simple misunderstanding that led to him coming to the attention of some guards. He knew if they were to force him to reveal himself, his father would have him cleaning the army barracks toilets for a century for the risk he was putting himself in, but to his relief, before they came over, a girl, with hair almost similar to his disguise rushed over to him.

"There you are, Mother is looking for us." She grabbed his hand and pulled him with her. When he looked into her eyes, she had a look in them that seemed to plead for him to go along with what she was saying. "Did you get the apples?"

"I was about to." Loki made his accent sound more like hers. The court had a more proper manner to language, but his time in the markets and streets had taught him the average Aesir spoke with a more relaxed yet harsher manner. "But these guards…" He looked at the two men in front of him who were still eyeing him cautiously.

"Well come on, if she hears you don't have the apples she'll lash us both." She snapped, walking over to the stall that Loki had been next to and grabbing a few apples, taking out a very meagre and dirty bag and pulling out two bronze coins, Asgard's lowest denomination of coinage, Loki had realised. The stall keeper nodded and accepted the coins before grumbling about her brother loitering near his stall, the girl just smiled back. "I asked him to get them and wait for me, he seems to have forgotten the first part," She eyed Loki in a scolding manner. "Thank you so much." She smiled and grabbed his hand before pulling him off, out of the sight of the guards. She did not stop for several streets until she came to a small alleyway. "You really need to realise when is a good time not to steal things." She commented as she eyed him up and down. "And word of advice, dress less conspicuously, you stick out like a diseased limb."

"What are you on about, I look just like you," Loki stated indignantly, not liking the girl's comments on his disguise.

She just laughed in return for a moment. "No, you do not. You are too clean, your clothes are brand new, your accent is of the city, and from what I can hear, not the streets. Why is a high-born trying to steal apples?"

"I was not trying to steal them, I was looking at them."

"Sure." She stated in a manner that stated she did not believe a word.

"I never saw them before."

"You expect me to believe you have never seen an apple? Do you think me stupid?" she half demanded, angered that he was jesting so.

"I have seen apples, just not green ones."

"Really? You are serious, you have not seen green apples?"

"No."

What he was saying was so absurd, she felt it could only be the truth. She held out one to him. "Here, they can taste different to the red ones, so I hear. "

"You have never seen a red one?" Loki asked curiously, taking the offered fruit.

"Seen, yes, I am not blind; tasted is another thing, a single red apple is a silver. No one outside of high-borns is going to pay a silver for an apple, that would be madness."

Loki eyed the girl for a moment, "What is your name?"

"Ariella, how about you?" Loki stared at her. "Do high-born's not have names?"

"Of course I have a name," Loki scoffed. "And why do you keep calling me a 'high-born' I feel like I should be offended."

"You are high-born, though, are you not? Your parents have a proper home that they own, you receive a formal education?"

Loki stared at her in shock, "Everyone is supposed to get an education, we…"

"Really? You think an older poor farmer with only one son can afford to have his only worker spend hours a day in education?" She shook her head. "There is no formal education outside the city, and even at that, only the market owners and some tradesmen can afford such a luxury, and usually only for the favourite child within the city after they learn the basics." She explained.

"I never knew, we were always told…"

"What were you told?" She asked curiously.

"That everyone is educated, a basic level must be to a certain standard, that everyone has to be fed and a home to live in, fresh water and the ability to tend to their sick, and…why are you laughing?"

Ariella took a minute to stop, "Norn's but that sounds like Valhalla." She smiled sadly. "I fear I have to be the one to tell you, it is not that way. The sick can only hope they recover or die quickly, anything else is a drain on their already poor families, as I said, none from a lower background has the luxury of school, and with a half dozen apples costing two bronzes, food is not often filling," she explained.

"And homes?"

"No one in the poorer areas owns a home, you are lucky when you afford rent on a room," She shrugged, causing Loki to stare at her in appalled shock. "So, as I asked already, is there a name your parents gave you?"

"I...yes." she looked at him expectantly. "Fandral," It was the first name that came into his head, his brother's idiotic friend had made a comment about him the day before that had festered and as a result, it was the first name he recalled, he cursed it, but there was little could be done with it now, it was what he had said and he would have to stick with it.

"Fandral," She repeated. "Sounds high-born." she sniggered before extending her hand, "Well then, a pleasure to meet you, Fandral." he looked at her hand for a moment. "Have I done some form of faux pas?"

"Well, women don't shake hands?"

"Really, do they stand there like ornaments so?"

"No, they extend them with the back viewable," He took her hand and turned it slightly.

"Why, what happens then?" She asked, her curiosity blatant.

"The man takes it and raises it to his lips and kisses it," he explained, looking down at her hand. On it, he noticed old faded scars and dirt wedged into the small lines in her skin, as well as her broken short nails, so similar to that of the palace gardeners. "Though they are usually cleaner."

Ariella pulled back her hand sharply. "Easy knowing they do not know how to work then, us low-born have to clean and work to make ends meet." She growled, insulted.

"I meant no offence."

"Clearly," she stated, going to walk away. "Why did I even bother?"

"Thank you for helping me by the way. It was very good of you, you did not have to."

"That, I am aware of." she growled.

"Ariella, please, I am sorry, I just…I rarely get to talk with girls and when I do, they are so trained to remain almost silent that there is little point in talking to them, I apologise."

"Wait, 'Trained to remain almost silent', why are they silent?"

"There are those that believe women are to be seen and not heard."

"Are you serious?" it was her turn to stare in shock.

"Yes, husbands tend to want their wives to…that is not how it is around your parts, is it?"

Ariella shook her head. "Many women do not have husbands, and those who do have to work as hard as them, often while tending to the children too. There are women you know are not allowed speak, they are obvious, but overall, women speak." She explained. "How are you supposed to work on things if you cannot communicate with one another."

"Well, they talk in private."

"There is no such thing as private for so many, I mean, there are two families to a room in some of the tenements."

"The what?"

"Oh Norns, you are so innocent." she shook her head. "Some families cannot afford a room, they share a room with others."

"All of them, in one room, how big?" Loki asked.

Ariella simple pointed to a building next to them. "I was talking to a girl today that lives in one like this, three floors, four rooms a floor, two families, usually of four to six per room." She explained.

"There is no way there are four rooms, much less two families in them per floor." Loki scoffed.

"Yes, of course, what would I know?" She snarked back. "Not everyone is as well off as you Lord Fandral, so do not dismiss them."

Loki's head fell slightly, she was right, he had no idea of people's lives outside the palace. "Sorry, do you live around here too?"

"No, I live over there." She walked into a street and pointed to the trees in the distance. "About a nights walk into the forests."

"Walk?"

"Well yes, it's this thing you do to move around, you place one foot in front of the other and move." She joked.

"Do you not have a horse and cart?"

"My father does, but it is not a horse, it is a mule, and I do not sit on the cart, it is too heavy then."

"You cannot weigh too much."

"My father will be on it, the two of us will be too much," she explained sadly. Loki sensed she was trying not to discuss something, so he said no more. "Why are you in the market by yourself, should you not have someone with you?"

"I am old enough to be here."

"I was not referencing your age, you seem to be older than me, but any high-borns I see have a servant with them." She explained.

"I am not supposed to be here."

"Really?"

"No, my father does not think it appropriate."

"So, you don't know your way around?"

"I know a few places, but I do not always get to see everything."

"How long have you been sneaking out."

"Three years, give or take."

"You are sneaky enough when you are not trying to steal apples."

"I was not trying to steal any," Loki stated in exasperation.

"Sure not." She smiled. "I better let you get on with your journey, it was nice to…"

"Please stay." Ariella stared at him silently. "I never have much company and you seem nice."

"I am only nice when I like people." she smiled. "Where did you plan to go next?"

The pair walked around for the afternoon, Ariella showing Loki all the major parts of the fair, including the best part, the food area. It was bland by Loki's usual standards, but it seemed wholesome, something that Loki wanted to try. But he knew Ariella's bag was empty, and he had never had a single coin in his life since princes did not require such things, but then he recalled the buckle of his belt. He had stripped most of his finery off so to evade notice in the streets, but his buckle, made of the finest silver, was worth a small fortune. When he took it off, Ariella stared at it, telling him just how little his new acquaintance was use to in life. He handed it to a stall owner, who eyed it only for a moment before asking if he wanted to trade it all or chip off the payment. Loki chose to chip it, he turned to Ariella with a large bowl of broth in his hand and gave it to her. She looked at him confused when he had another one in his other hand.

"It's for you." He explained.

"You do not have to."

"That apple was nice, more bitter than I usually have, but nice, you gave that to me when it is clear you have little to give."

"There is a difference between an apple and a bowl of broth." She pointed out.

"Yes, the apple was worth more to you, thank you for giving it to me." Ariella did not argue, she simply looked at him, her gratitude in her eyes before looking at the broth in the bowl, she inhaled it deeply before lifting the spoon. Loki watched in fascination, never realising the meaning of something as simple as a broth, his usual lunch, to someone with so little. When she was eating hers, he turned to his. Neither saying anything again until they were done.

As the sky began to darken, Loki sighed. "I better get home."

"Will they have missed you?"

"No, they don't really notice me as much as my brother."

"I know that feeling," She nodded in understanding. "My brother was my parent's favourite."

"Where is he now?"

"Valhalla."

"I'm sorry." Loki lowered his head. "When..."

"A year ago."

"Sorry."

"It cannot be helped," Ariella shrugged sadly. "So, what direction do you need to head in?"

"Towards the..." Loki almost said palace but corrected himself. "The East quarter."

"I forgot for a moment, high-born," Ariella self-scolded. "I will come as far as I can with you, but I have to go to my father soon." She walked along beside him.

"Where will he be?"

"A tavern somewhere." She sighed.

Loki had nothing he could say back to that, when they came to the wall that divided the wealthier part of Asgard from the poorer, they stood up for a moment. "Do you come to the city often?"

"Every month for the market."

"Will you be here next month again?" Loki's hopes began to rise.

"Yes."

"Can I meet you again?"

Ariella took a moment to think. "Noon, the fountain in the centre of the market and dress less..."

"High-born?" Loki asked with a raised brow.

"Yes. If you are not there in ten minutes beyond that time, I am leaving."

"I promise I will be there."

"Good, I am putting trust in you Fandral, I do not do that often."

"I will ensure to be worthy of said trust." Loki's grin was not as big as he had wanted at knowing he was lying to her by saying his name was Fandral. "Goodbye Ariella."

"Goodbye Fandral." She turned and began to leave, her bag that held her five apples, some baking soda and cinnamon in her hand.

"Ariella." She turned to look at him. "I cannot wait to see you again."

"You must be very desperate to have company," she laughed as she turned and left.

Loki smiled as he walked back to the palace, his hands close to the top of his pants in case it started to fall, thinking of the shock Ariella would have when she found the buckle in her bag, knowing how much it would make life easier for her, for a short time if nothing else.


	2. Chapter 2

For the month, Loki thought about what Ariella had told him. He spent more time paying attention to when peasant matters arose when he was in his father's council, learning about the realm, and he realised that nearly nothing was said of the issues of the lower classes. Everything was about their productivity, nothing of their wellbeing. He watched as the man in charge of such matters, Lord Ivan rambled on dressed in his finest silks and gold gleaming in the light as he spoke about how there had to be more done about getting them to be more productive. Loki watched as his father merely nodded and Thor seemed to be daydreaming, neither paying any heed to what was being said.

He went to the city a couple more times in the month, not on days of any particular importance and though she said she would not return until the following country market, he kept an eye out for Ariella, but she was not there. When the day finally came again for the market, Loki prepared for it well in advance, he feigned a small headache the night before and stated he was going to use the day of rest to read and recover in his rooms. Being as reclusive as he was, his parents and brother paid no heed to him. Usually Loki could be found indoors anyway, be it in some dark corner of an unused room practising magic he was not supposed to know yet, or in his rooms, or even in the indoor training arena, he was renowned for his love of the outdoors, unlike Thor, his mother, and others, though that the reason for their highly contrasting skin tones.

Rushing through the city, Loki barely paid any heed to his surrounds, though he did have the wherewithal to ensure he was in no way suspicion arousing. In the month since Ariella had scoffed at his overly clean and pristine clothes, he had made them more like those he had seen at the market; scuffed, an occasional rip or hole and with a few stains on the sleeves and pants. He still looked cleaner than most others, but he fit in far more. What irked him as the fact he had not bathed the day before or that morn or kept his hair as tidily, making him feel somewhat unpleasant, his mother would be appalled if she saw him, but it gave him an authentic appearance, he thought. When he got to the fountain in the city square, he looked around. The clock tower stated it was not yet noon, something that caused Loki considerable pride. He despised being late for things, one of the traits he had inherited from his father, though he rarely acknowledged such.

"Much better," He smiled and turned around to see Ariella behind him, smiling.

"Really?"

"Yes, I am impressed," She grinned before her face altered to one of seriousness. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"The belt buckle?"

"I wanted to help."

"I am not a pauper, I do not need your pity."

"I did not do it out of pity, I did it because I can because I have it to give. I have so many things I never use that are worth money, before, I used to discard them, but they are of use to you."

"Wait, you discard silver?" Ariella stared at him in disbelief.

"I never realised…" Loki felt ashamed for not realising sooner how little he realised something was worth. "What have you to get today?"

"Nothing." He frowned at her. "My father has not given me money to get anything."

"But do you need anything?"

"Those are two different questions." Ariella smiled. "Come on, we'll get in trouble for loitering here." she began to walk off.

"Do people often get in trouble for standing around, Court is effectively nothing but that."

"The differences a title makes. Us low-borns cannot be up to anything good when hanging around." she explained.

"Can I ask something?" Ariella looked at him. "Did you use the buckle?"

"At first, no, I had planned to give it back to you but then the rents went up. I pretended I found it and my parents used it to make sure we could keep our home for the rest of the year."

"A year?" Loki frowned. The scrapings needed for their broths the last time were nothing substantial, but they had been a small portion of the belt, a home, he thought, would be substantially more. "What sort of home is it?"

"It's small, tiny really, but we have a small plot next to it where we can grow some food, and there is room for a goat, so we have its milk," Ariella spoke fondly on her abode. "When Mikhail was alive, it was getting so cramped, I remember thinking it would be a lot easier without him there, but I always thought of him moving out, getting married, not…" she swallowed guiltily.

"How did he…?"

"He was working in a mine, they were forced to do longer shifts, it…well when people get tired, accidents happen more frequently. The mine was not properly secured, it collapsed, everyone was lost."

"How many?"

"Four hundred." Loki's eyes went wide. "So we were not alone in our loss."

"How long did it take to get him?" Arielle scoffed. "He's still down there?"

"The term 'financially unviable' was used a lot. What does that mean?" she asked, the hope in her face telling Loki she had no idea what it meant and that she truly was hoping he did.

He swallowed, "It…eh, it means that the cost of something is not worth the return," her head cocked slightly to the side. "They will not do it because they do not think it is worth their time or money," he explained. "I am so sorry."

Ariella seemed to take only a moment to think about what he said before sighing. "Such is life." Loki felt incredibly guilty at how easily she accepted the fact her brother was never going to be given a proper burial. "At least he was not alone."

"I do not know what to say," Loki was unsure he should even say that, but he felt he had to say something.

"Do you want to go anywhere in particular?" Ariella had chosen to not focus on the past.

"What is outside the city?"

"Well, the edge of the forests are only a mile or two from here if you want to see, I love it, it is so contrasting." She smiled.

"Please, I've never…" he blushed slightly.

"You've never seen the forests?" She asked in disbelief.

"I have not been allowed."

"How high born are you?" she asked curiously. "If I were to ask the right person, who would I be told you are the son of, Fandral?"

Loki swallowed at her using the false name he had given her. "Quite high." He admitted.

"Royal circle?"

"Yes."

"Wow." She took another moment to analyse things. "This way." Ariella guided them as they walked through streets and streets before the numbers of people began to thin and they finally could see the green that to Loki was only in the far distance for the most of his life, seemed to be beginning to grow to a great height above him. "What would you like to see?"

"What is there?" He asked excitedly.

Ariella showed him the routes to the different towns, including the one she lived near; Loki made note of that route before she brought him to the water's edge. He had seen the water that made one whole side of the city's outskirts from as far back as he could remember, and as he had used the Bifrost to go off realm with his parents, but he had never been to the water's edge, something that he had always wished to do and was somewhat giddy to finally get to do. When they got there, Ariella took off her shoes and placed her feet in the crystal clear water, sighing contently as she did. Loki watched for a moment before copying her when he placed his feet in, he realised that like her hands, her feet were marred in some form of what seemed to be permanent dirt, he also noticed cuts and sores that were akin to the blisters he had from ill fitted armour and clothes, looking at the shoes, he realised they were too small for her feet and aged, he could not imagine the pain she was in from simply walking, and knowing what she said of having to walk back to her home, he felt guilty for having her walk so far with him. "You seem to like this."

He looked up to see Ariella smiling kindly at him. "it is great, I never did this before, it is colder than it looks though."

"It is." she grinned before she looked at him curiously, "Why do you do this? Why do you leave your home and walk the streets?"

"I want to see what I am not taught, I want to see the whole realm, not what I am told is the realm."

"Maybe the realm will be better in the future if you are able to speak with King Thor about it."

"Do you think Thor will be king?" he asked. Ariella did not respond. "Honestly."

"I cannot say." she looked at him in a manner that caused Loki to become highly curious, but she said no more on it.

"Please, Ari, you can tell me, I will not tell anyone." He pleaded.

"I cannot, talking ill of them, it is forbidden."

"Who?"

"The Allfather, his sons."

"Really?"

"It is punishable with whippings." Loki's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "If you speak ill, what happens in court?"

"What do you call 'speaking ill' exactly?"

"Saying something they have made law is not a good idea, or that they do not care about us low-borns." she stated.

Loki could hardly process her words. "You are not allowed voice opinions?" She shook her head. "Court is nothing but people shouting them and most of them stupid, uneducated ones."

"Wow."

"I thought you were going to say something like if you want to overthrow Odin or not have a king there would be an issue."

It was Ariella's turn to stare, but hers was one of terror. "That is treason." She scolded, looking around to ensure no one saw them, to her relief, they were still alone.

"Well, yes, that is a no-no in court too, it comes with a trial and an adequate punishment."

"What's a trial?"

Loki laughed for a second before realising that genuinely, again Ariella had no idea what the words meant. "The process by which a person, accused of a crime is put forward, along with evidence to support the proof of that crime and they are found innocent or guilty and released or punished accordingly," Loki explained, trying to keep it simple for her.

"You use a lot of big words." she commented, "So the village constable does not get free reign in the city?"

"What?"

"In the villages, the constable does all of that, though not with a trial, I have not heard of such things before. Do they really let you go if the claims are false?"

"Of course, why would you punish an innocent person?"

"Because innocent is innocent," Loki stated firmly.

"The city sounds so much nicer," Ariella smiled sadly.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," She smiled. "Sure."

"Have you eaten today?" the smile fell from her face. "Your stomach is grumbling."

"Food is getting more expensive," She explained. "My father has what little we have to get as much as he can."

"But they said they wanted to increase production," Loki frowned.

"What?"

"Nothing, something I remembered," He dismissed with a smile. "Where is there to eat around here?"

"Nowhere, it is not highly populated, people either live in the city or the forest, not in between."

"Can you walk to the city?"

"Yes, I already did it today, remember, I live that way." she laughed, pointing towards the woodlands.

"But your feet." He looked down, only to see that even though she had washed them, the dirt was still there, he wondered if it was dirt at all.

"I am used to it."

"That looks so painful."

"I shall live." She shrugged. "But, so long as you do not feel overly adverse to it, I may leave these off until I get to the city."

"Can you leave them off altogether?"

"No," She laughed. "You have to be properly clothed for the city."

"Oh," Loki had not realised. "Well, leave them off for now, why do you not get another pair?"

"If I cannot afford to eat, what makes you think I will buy shoes that only get used once a month? I got these two years ago, I cannot ask for more so soon."

Loki swallowed at the idea of a new pair of shoes every other year, he thought of the new boots he had gotten the day before, to add to the many other pairs he already owned. "I am sorry, I just…How is it all so different?" he snapped.

"Fandral?"

"You have nothing, you have not even eaten today, and I…" guilt grew in him. "It is not fair."

"It is not your doing." she stated kindly.

"I feel as though I am part of it."

"How so?"

"I…" he swallowed, he could not admit who he was. "I just do."

"Well you kept a roof over my head, so you are not. I am lucky, I still have a home." She smiled before walking on. "Come on high-born, you will not be home in time if you keep this pace going."

Loki said nothing but followed. Though they were reluctant, they made reasonable time back to the city and before long, Ariella brought him through the streets to another access point to the wealthier area of the city. "Will you be here again next month?" Ariella nodded, not able to speak as he chewed on the bread that had come with the broth Loki had insisted on buying. She had eaten her own bread before it, but Loki insisted on her taking his too, she was too hungry to decline. "Can I meet you again?"

Having swallowed all of the food, she nodded. "Sure, I…oh Norns."

A figure came into view and she watched as he approached, Loki turned to see a grizzly looking man coming towards them, seemingly somewhat drunk. "There you are."

"Father," Ariella swallowed.

"Where were you?"

"Walking around, I did not realise…"

"Who is this?" He demanded, looking at Loki.

"This is a boy I met, Fandral, we just went for a walk to stay out of trouble." She explained.

"Trouble is all that could come of such things." Her father commented, looking Loki up and down. "She is too young for that."

"Sir, I would never…"

"Sir?" Ariella's father stared at him, "What sort of man says 'sir'? What sort of airs and graces do you think you have to talk such a way?" Loki swallowed, unsure of what to do.

"Where is the cart?" Ariella asked, not wanting her father to focus on her friend, for fear he would raise suspicion as to who he was and expose him, meaning she would lose the only good company she knew.

"Where I bloody left it, so get going." He turned and walked away.

"Sorry," Ariella stated sadly. "Since my brother…he did not take it well."

"Here." Loki took her hand and put something in it. "It should help."

Arielle looked at the pouch, it contained some coins. "I cannot take this."

"Please Ari, you have to, take it." He insisted. "I left a note in there, it will be where we will meet nice month, okay?"

"I…"

"Ari…"

"I cannot read," she admitted. Loki stared at her. "I do not know how to." She explained.

"The forge, on the worksmith's street, same time." he insisted. "Go, before he gets angry and comes back."

"Bye Fandral."

"Goodbye Ari." he watched as she rushed off, saddened at her life, but more determined than ever to see what could be done.


	3. Chapter 3

Ariella stood at the door of her home, she thought at most, the bag was going to contain a piece of silver or two, at most, and a few bronzes, but it was all silver, she looked at them all, there was at least ten, but to her shame, she could not count any higher. She only knew to ten by fluke from listening to people. How could she ever explain that to her father and mother how he ever came to possess them. She thought of how he had acted in front of Fandral, she was embarrassed, certain the young high-born would never want to see her again because of his behaviour.

"Where are you?" She turned around and closed the door, both of her parents glaring at her. "Get your head out of the clouds girl."

"Sorry, mother." She looked to the floor.

"What is this about you and some boy?"

"I met him in the market, we just were talking while waiting for our parents to be done." She explained though she had a smile on her face.

"What else did you do other than talking?"

"We went for a walk, talked about what sorts of things interest us, that sort of thing." She shrugged.

"If you dare even consider raising your skirt for him." Her mother threatened, fear in her eyes. "We cannot afford to keep you if anything happens."

"I would never…" Ariella's eyes widened and her face reddened.

"Every young girl says that, but none truly mean it." Her mother stated.

"He is better off than us, though he has graces he should not possess." her father commented.

"Meaning they would not want some little tramp with a brat to dampen his ideas of grandeur either so no going near him again." Her mother warned.

Ariella bit back the tears of hurt and nodded slightly before going to her 'bed' in the corner of the room. She knew she would have to be more careful the next time she met her friend, though thankfully, her father, in his state, had not realised that the mouse-brown haired boy with startling green eyes was actually some high-born in disguise. She smiled happily as she recalled their time talking at the water's edge and how he had altered her name to Ari, a sign that he was really her friend. Realising she was being spoken to, Ariella looked around at her parents, who both seemed horrified as they looked at her. "Sorry?"

"Oh Norn's, her expression," Her mother stated terrified. "Do you realise Ariella, your only hope of getting a man with a means to keep you is to be seen as anyway worthwhile, tramps with illegitimate children as young as you are will never be seen as a covetable partner." Her mother explained. "It is your only hope."

Ariella's face fell as she realised the desperation, not only in her mothers but in her father's too. They wanted her to do better, live better. But as the situation worsened for low paid commoners, she knew that no matter what, it would never get better. She liked Fandral, but she was not a fool, he would marry a girl from a good family, they would have well reared and educated children, while she would be lucky if she would ever get to put shoes on hers.

"I know mother, I want that."

"Then forget about city boys with graces and behave." Her mother's anger dissolved at the clear honesty in her daughter's face.

"Yes, mother."

Loki looked over the city, he had thought more of everything Ariella had and of what he had seen in his time with her almost daily since their last meeting. Asgard, the glorious shining light of the realms, was not made of gold, simply gold plating. People were starving, uneducated and being made homeless. His father, the supposed great and just Odin, King of Asgard, Allfather, Protector of the Realms, was allowing the people of his city live lives of misery. He thought of Ariella's brother, had he died in the collapse, had he held on hoping that help was coming, only to never receive that help. He knew it would have been difficult, but with the right tools and mages, it could have been done, they could have been recovered. Four hundred men, the number seemed almost unfathomable. Feeling angered, he stormed off, only to meet his brother two hallways later with his friends.

"Where are you going?" Thor asked curiously, noting Loki's mood and determination.

"To talk to father." He responded as he passed them.

That response caused Thor and his friends to cease walking and stare at him, Loki rarely sought time with Odin. "Whatever for?"

"A mine collapse."

"A what?"

Loki sighed. "A mine, a place that ores are extracted from below the surface, it tends to be ores of value, we have several of them here, I want to ask him about one that collapsed last year."

"I do not recall hearing anything about it." Thor mentally scanned the many days that he had been in the court with his father, not recalling such an event for that would surely have resounded in him had it occurred.

"Well, I would not expect you to recall such a thing you can hardly recall what you had for dinner last night." Loki growled. "I found out one happened last year, four hundred were killed."

Thor laughed. "Loki, do you honestly think that if such a tragic event had occurred, Father would have said nothing on it. He would have gone there, you and I would have had to go with him, we have not left the palace in two years."

"I am aware, this place does get boring after the first three hours," Loki growled. "But it happened, I want to know why he did not say anything of it."

Thor eyed his friends for a moment, they all seemed to think Loki somewhat mad. "I wish to go and watch the Einherjar train, but honestly, I want to see what father says to this." He admitted as he walked up to Loki. "I saw him and General Tyr talking not an hour ago, so he will be in his private meeting room now recovering."

Loki did not wish for his idiot brother's company, but he needed to know what was going on, so he ignored him, and indeed his friends and continued on his journey.

Odin stared at his younger son in silence for over a minute after Loki spoke. He looked to his older son, who seemed to only be there to gauge his reaction before he spoke to Loki. "Where did you hear this?"

"Some servant mentioned to another as they walked down the hallways that a sister of theirs was made a widow by it. I heard them speaking as I sat reading in an alcove." Loki knew Odin would ask such a question and had readied himself for it. He thought it a good cover, also his father had told him before to cease sitting in nooks for hours on end, it made it near impossible to find him if needed, that added to the believability of the story also.

"A year ago you say?"

"Yes, father."

"And what mine?"

"They never said, only that it was on the far side of the forests," Loki stated. "I thought you would know."

"I was never informed of such a thing." Odin seemed somewhat irked that his son may have been privy to such information before him. "Hogun, Volstagg," The two youths stepped forward, having followed Loki and Thor to the Allfather, "Get Lord Ivan, I have it on good authority that he is in the dining hall, have him come here at once."

"Yes, Allfather." they bowed in unison and rushed off.

"Young Fandral, I need you to go to the head of the Einherjar, you know where his barracks are?" The blonde nodded. "Tell him to get here, but only after he sends a message to the soldiers, the word is Finaer, understood?"

"Yes, Allfather." And with that, Fandral left.

"Father?" Thor asked worriedly. "You do not honestly think something this big was not reported, do you?"

"There is only one way to find out." Odin growled before looking to Loki, "If you are lying…"

"Honestly, father, I am not. I swear it on mother."

Odin nodded solemnly at that. Loki was renowned for being a trickster, but one mention of Frigga, and whatever he was saying needed to be believed, he did not reference her unless he had conviction in his words. "I truly hope you are wrong."

"Father?" Thor asked.

"To lose so many men," He shook his head. "I hope Loki heard wrong, because if he did, we have to try and explain how we were not there; if the people have suffered such a loss and we have not been seen to care, that can only lead to unrest and rightly so. It is our duty to be there for them, to help them, if this is true, we have failed them."

Thor nodded while Loki thought over his father's words. They had been failing these people for far longer than a year, he just needed to get his father to realise that without outing his secret time in the city, and Ariella, his friend. Loki thought about it for a moment. Ariella was his only friend that was actually his, not Thors. He smiled at the thought, as she was far nicer than any of Thor's friends, his friend, his Ari.

Lord Ivan stood in front of the Allfather, looking somewhat uneasy as Odin relayed what Loki had said to them. "So, is there any truth in this claim?" Odin demanded.

"There was a collapse, I was informed, but it was nothing major, only a few issues, apparently easily dealt with." The Lord stated, his gaze flickering to Loki for the slightest moment, irate that the youth had stuck his nose in where it was not wanted.

Loki glared back, he could tell the other man was lying, and he noticed his disdain that Loki had found out about it. "A few issues? I heard hundreds were lost, that they remain lost." He declared.

"WHAT!" Odin rose to his feet, causing everyone in the room to jump and cower. "What did you just say?" he stared at his younger son.

"The servant, he said his sister never as able to allow her husband funeral rites, that he is there still, in the collapse."

"What servant was this that spread such lies?" Lord Ivan demanded.

"A servant, there are hundreds here, I do not know him to see. But if we lost four hundred of our servants, we would know." He looked the Lord in the eye.

"Barbrin?"

"Allfather?" The head of the Einherjar stepped forward.

"Have Heimdall brought here this instant."

"Yes, Allfather."

"If any can tell us what has happened, the All-seeing Guardian can," was all Odin stated, but even he noticed the Lord look anxiously at him.

Loki swallowed hard, Heimdall could easily reveal everything to Odin, but as he thought of how terrible it would be to never see Ariella again, he also thought of how she and her family may get what they deserved. If they got that, his punishment, however bad his father would make it, would be worth it.

Heimdall was second only to Odin in commanding a room, Loki came to realise as the golden clad God stood in front of them. "You have called me from my post, Allfather. It has been a hundred and eighty years since you last have done so, what can I assist you with?"

"The lands beyond the forests to the East, what occurred there?"

"Of late, nothing my King." Odin glared at Loki. "However, last year, there was a terrible tragedy."

"A mine collapse?"

"Yes, all were lost. I counted four hundred and seventeen men, all went in, none ever came out. Their souls do not light the realms anymore, all have passed in their time down there." the guardian stated solemnly.

"Ivan?" The king looked to the Lord. "What have you to say?"

"I was told it was only a small collapse." He stated fearfully.

"May I suggest something, you Majesty." Odin looked at Heimdall and nodded. "Prince Loki was in the presence of those who spoke of this matter for some time, perhaps he heard more."

Odin looked at his son. "Well?"

"It wasn't all about the collapse, but they said the hours were too long, the men too tired, the scaffolds not secured correctly," Loki stated. "What's a scaffold?" he queried, playing innocent.

"A means of preventing a collapse, beams are used to hold the ground above's weight so it does not fall," Odin informed him. The princes did not need to know such things, so it was not in their studies, but Odin had always instilled in them that if they had a question, they need only ask, he would always answer them. He then turned to Ivan, "What has been occurring in these regions without our knowledge Ivan?"

"I have no idea Allfather."

"Heimdall, did Ivan investigate the region?"

"No, sire."

"Father," Odin looked to Thor. "Perhaps we should investigate."

"I think it wise." the king agreed, "Ready a royal convoy." he ordered.

"Yes, Allfather." Barbrin stated before leaving the room to do just that.

"Are we coming?" Loki asked.

"You are too young."

"But father…"

Heimdall looked at the younger prince, his head moving ever so slightly in a shaking motion. Loki frowned, but a moment later, he realised that tomorrow was the country market, to go to where they were saying the mine was would mean he would not make the market, so he said no more, instead wondering why the guardian was saying nothing of his friendship with Ari, and how he had reminded Loki of their meeting.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki shifted from foot to foot as he stood next to a farrier's waiting for Ariella. He was terrified that she would not come, he was unsure why he felt it, but part of him felt there was a chance it would not happen.

It was ten minutes past the time they were supposed to meet and he became worried, telling himself that she had a long route to go, he was adamant to give her a little longer, hoping she would turn up.

When twenty minutes had passed, he felt his stomach sink and his excitement and joy dissipate. She was not coming, was it something he said, was it something he did, he began to feel his breath catch in his chest as he thought of it all. Heartbroken, he turned to walk away. He was a fool to ever leave the palace, to think that anyone would be his friend. Forcing his tears of hurt to remain at bay, he began to half walk, half run to the palace, not paying any heed to anything around him.

It was only when a guard grabbed his arm did Loki notice anything, he looked at him, knowing him to see from the palace, he gulped worriedly. "Sorry?" He was so engrossed in his misery, he had not heard what was being said.

"I said, that poor girl is trying to call you," The guard stated. "Your name is Fandral, is it?"

Immediately, Loki turned to look for Ariella, who was standing behind him, about twenty feet away. He had walked right passed her, but he could not be blamed for not noticing her. Ariella was never overly pristine, but as he looked at her, she looked like she had been dragged by galloping horse through a muddy field with bushes, her face was mud smeared, but clearly had been wiped clean as best she could, a graze on her cheek was dirty, but the dark red of dried blood was visible and much to his heartache, when she tried to walk to him, she had a very clear limp. He rushed over to her and let her lean against him. "What…?"

"There was a problem on the trail this morning." Was all she gave as an answer. "I am so sorry I am late. I came as fast I could."

Loki swallowed hard at that. "Please, do not apologise, I…Norn's." he felt himself filling with guilt for selfishly thinking of how she had hurt him by not coming, and of how angry he got at thinking she did not see herself as his friend. "I am just glad you are here. Come on, I will help you to a place to sit."

Ariella said nothing as her friend as good as carried her to a fountain when she realised where they were, she became fearful. "Not here."

"We have to clean you up."

"My father, he will be around here, I was told to stay away from you, if he sees us, I will get in so much trouble."

"Why were you told to stay away from me?"

"Apparently you will ruin me, I cannot be seen as desirable if…my parents do not trust youths."

"Well, I have heard some of the stories from around court, some youths are nothing short of idiotic animals," Loki admitted begrudgingly, thinking of his brother and his friends and their bragging. "But I would never do that to you, you are my greatest friend."

"You hardly know me."

Loki looked at her guiltily. "My only 'friends' at home are really my brothers, they are not particularly pleasant to be around."

"Do you not have any of your own friends?" Loki shook his head. "Well, I had one, her name was Sara."

"What happened?"

"She died, having a baby. She was a little older than me."

"It's not common for someone to die in childbirth these days," Loki commented. Ariella gave him a raised brow. "Oh."

"Another difference."

"So, you are not allowed near me?" Loki felt disheartened.

"They just want me to do better than they did."

He took out a handkerchief and dipped it in the water before starting to clean Ariella's face gently. "So, what happened?"

Ariella looked around carefully, seeing who was close by, their spot, though in an open area, was fairly deserted. "The royal procession." Loki's face paled at those words. "They seemed to be in a hurry, but they did not allow others pass. The cart got in in time, but as I was getting in, one of the horses of the main carriage struck me. Those animals are monstrous." She explained. "I should have been faster, it was my own fault."

Loki knew what horses she was talking about, the huge black stallions, there were six of them that pulled the carriage at once, and one was as cantankerous as the other. "Did they stop?"

Ariella looked at him in shock for a moment before laughing. "Stop? Why in the realms would the royal carriage stop? I am surprised they did not send a guard over to strike me again for risking an injury to their horse."

"Do you hate them?"

"No."

"But the way you spoke just now."

"I do not dislike them, but they do not care, they never do, and why should they? There are so many of us, if the Allfather was to care about ever last one of us, he would never sleep."

Loki looked at her sadly. "I think he does care, somewhat, just that perhaps he does not realise how vast the differences between our worlds are."

"Perhaps, it is nice to think that at least." Ariella smiled weakly at the thought.

"Would it not be wiser to just do as your parents say and avoid me?" Loki pried.

"Perhaps, but then, being an obedient and well-behaved daughter has led to me being all but ignored and lonely. You make me feel as though there is…I suppose mischief is the right word, to be had."

Loki felt his eyes dart side to side for a moment, his mother had said he was going to become known as the God of Mischief if he was not careful, so Ariella's words struck him somewhat. "I tend to bring trouble." He warned.

"I gathered that the moment I met you in the market that first day." Ariella smiled.

"Many would think you a fool for being around one such as me."

"Thank you for the warning," Ariella leant in against his shoulder, her tiredness blatant. "So, is that why one as nice as you does not have any friends in court Fandral, are you too great a trickster?"

"I suppose so. I am a lot like Prince Loki."

"The younger prince?"

"Yes," Loki looked at her. "What do you know of him?"

"Absolutely nothing, just that there is prince Thor, who will be king, and Prince Loki, the younger prince." She replied honestly.

"We are told his behaviour is renowned around the realm, that his pranking and behaviour is frowned upon by all the citizens as unprincely?"

Ariella shook her head, "No, I never heard anything of the sort. If he were to walk down the street now with no guards, I would not ever know, bar, of course, the finery, but I mean, everyone with rich coloured fabrics are wealthy, so I could not tell the difference between him or what you look like in your normal clothes."

"If you met Prince Loki, you would know. He exudes confidence."

"Really? And he likes tricks?" Loki nodded. "I am surprised you two are not closer," she added nonchalantly.

Feeling somewhat uncomfortable with the topics at hand, Loki thought for a moment. "You said your father might see us here, perhaps we should go somewhere else."

"That is a good idea," Ariella nodded, looking around again, "But my leg…"

"Is it broken?" he knelt down and took off her shoe, causing Ariella to hiss from where the sores were. "You need to get this looked at."

"Where?"

"There is a healers two streets from here, I saw it on my way."

"I could never…"

Loki knew what she was about say and took out a pendant of pure gold from under his tunic. "I think we do not need to worry about such things."

"No, I could not…Is that actual gold?" she could not help it, Ariella stared at the yellow metal.

"Yes, you have never even seen gold?"

"No, how would I? Fandral, I cannot let you…PUT ME DOWN!" Ariella as indignant as the young man picked her up, with surprising ease and carried her down the street to where he had seen the healers.

The healer that received them was somewhat unwilling to do anything to assist them at first, eyeing the pathetic state that Ariella was in, Loki was about to show the pendant when there was a knock on the door. The healer opened it before stepping aside and allowing another woman enter. Loki's stomach dropped as he realised who it was.

"Forgive me, Mya, but I came to see how things are here in the city. How do you fare?"

"Countess Eir, how good of you to grace us with your presence, I am well, and you?"

"Quite well, thank you. Her Majesty said to check if there was any requirement to…" it was then the other woman noticed the two youths, the female of which was in a bad state. "I was not aware that you had a patient with you. I apologise for the intrusion, young lady."

"It is fine Ma'am, we were just leaving." Ariella rose from the chair and hissed again as she leant on her sore leg.

"Leaving? Child, you have clearly yet to be seen," Eir rushed over to her. "Sit yourself on the bed there and let us take a look at you, Norn's you have had a terrible fall, what happened?"

"I was slow moving out of the way of a car…cart," Ariella winced slightly as the woman moved her foot. It worked in her favour though, because she did not wish to say the Royal carriage, clearly the woman knew the Allmother.

"It is not broken, but badly bruised, those shoes will have to stay off also, as if it swelling is not bad enough, you wish to squeeze it into them." She looked at the shoe in Ariella's hand, then to her feet. "Norn's if they are not three sizes too small, is this some silly new trend you all think is a good idea? Sweetheart, you cannot do that to your feet, they will be whatever size they are going to be and squashing them will not stop that, as if your little feet were something to worry about anyway, my own daughter is the one age with you and her big toe is bigger than your whole foot." Though Ariella knew that to be almost impossible, she smiled. "So you need to get some better shoes."

"Yes Ma'am." Ariella nodded, but her face, she felt, showed her embarrassment.

"This cheek is just a graze, but it is dirty, you need to have it cleaned, the last thing a beautiful young woman such as yourself needs is to get an infection and scar," That caused her to blush. It was then that Eir looked to the boy beside her, "You are her brother?"

"Yes, this is Marek, he carried me here," Ariella stated quickly.

Loki looked at her confused for only a moment before realising what Ariella was doing and played along, altering his voice as he did so. "Yes, I did not realise Ari was in the way if I had known." He did not look Eir in the eye, knowing that if he did, she may realise who he was.

Eir placed her hand on his shoulder kindly. "Do not fret, young man. Getting her seen to is what matters, and you did your duty there. You are lucky to have one another. Ari, is it?"

"Ariella."

"Ariella, that is the most beautiful name." The genuine smile on the woman's face startled Ariella, who reddened immediately in blush. "So is there anywhere else that hurts?"

"No Ma'am, just a few bumps and bruises." Ariella smiled.

"Well," The healer went to a cupboard and took out two small phials, "you are to take this for the pain," She handed Ariella the first phial, she did as she was told. "This for the swelling," Again, she did what she was ordered. She watched as the healer walked to another cupboard and took out one last thing, which, to Ariella seemed to be herbs. "And these you are to stew tonight and they will guarantee you a good night's sleep, tomorrow, you will be as right as rain again, giving your poor brother here heart issues as young men try to see if they can court you."

Even Loki went red at that idea, but neither said anything regarding, thanking the healer. "How much…?" He asked, worried that Eir would recognise the emblem on the amulet, one she had seen him wearing and had made comment on its good design.

Eir lifted her hand up, "The Allmother insists any that come for the markets that are in need are to be tended to, payment not required, she will ensure it is dealt with." Loki felt his chest swell in pride at his mother's actions. "If you are to get home, you will need a crutch young lady, your poor brother cannot be expected to carry you."

"Perfect." Loki smiled.

Ariella felt as though it was too much, but seeing as she wanted the swelling to lessen and that was the only manner in which it would, even with the medicines, she did as she was told. "Thank you Ma'am, and please, send my thanks to the Allmother."

"Of course, sweet Ariella, do not forget your herbs, they will be the final part of your arsenal in your recovery." She smiled kindly before opening the door for them to leave.

With the crutch and Loki's help, they left the room swiftly enough. "Marek?" Loki asked when they were a considerable distance from the healers.

"Well, she is a Countess, right?" Loki nodded, "So you know her some bit, or at least, she may know you. Fandral is so rare a name, I was concerned she would recognise it immediately."

"And of all the names, you chose Marek, why?"

"It was my brother's name." Loki frowned slightly. "The best lies, I heard, are most often somewhat true. I did not lie, you carried there, Marek is indeed my brother's name."

"You are diabolical." Loki smiled. "So, you need to rest."

"What do you suggest?"

"Our broth?"

"You are not going to pay in gold are you?"

"Of course not," Loki smiled. "We need to go to a broker first."

"A broker?" Ariella asked warily.

"Yes, I saw one a few streets over, come on." Cautiously, Ariella followed.

The man in the brokers stared at them in disgust. "Whatever you have stolen, I am not interested."

"I have gold," Loki stated.

"Listen, boy, if you think…" Loki placed the pendant in front of the man and he silenced. "Where did you get this?"

"It was belonging to Prince Thor, he gave it to me as a result of a boon I did for him."

"What boon could Prince Thor want off someone like you?" the man asked suspiciously.

"I am the son of his hand servant, my father was ill, and rather than having his studies and training altered by an inexperienced fool, I took my father's place, in doing so, I ensured he made it to his first games, you recall his late entry?"

"Something about a damaged shield." The man stated.

"False, it was the severe lack of armour commissioned, he had to steal gauntlets from the soldiers quarters." Loki corrected.

The man stayed silent for another second before grinning. "Very well, you know the truth," He stated. "So what do you want for that thing?"

"Shoes, clothes, whatever else this girl needs and the change in mostly silvers and bronzes."

"What?!"

"Please Ari, you heard the healer, you need to be able to walk."

"How will I explain…?"

"Say you traded the old ones, say that after them, these cost you nothing," Loki suggested, Ariella just looked at him with a slight look of proud disbelief on her face. "Half grounded in truth, right?"

"I am a bad influence on you," she smiled.

"I would have said the opposite." Loki shrugged.

The broker looked between the pair for a moment before getting back to the matter at hand, he did not care about anything other than getting the gold and giving them what he had to in return.

Ariella looked at the dark yet soft shoes she had gotten as they walked on, Loki smiling happily beside her as she seemed to radiate her delight. He had suggested she choose a darker colour because of the discoloration of the other shoes telling him they were subjected to excessive attempts at cleaning. "It will be time for you to leave soon. "

Loki felt elation at her sadness at the idea of them parting ways again. "Then we best get you fed."

"Why do you do this?"

"You need to eat, you are trying to recover from injury and you need to eat in general," he explained. "Ari, I meant what I said, you are my best friend."

Ariella smiled. "I like your nickname for me, I only wish I could do the same with Fandral."

Loki did not respond, wishing he could tell her the truth, instead they made their way to the stall they usually went to, the stall owner recognising them immediately and began pouring out the two bowls for them. They said nothing as they ate, simply enjoying the comfortable silence.

As the bell tolled, telling Loki he had to rush home, he threw the bag of silvers and bronzes at Ariella, "Easier than explaining away a gold pendant."

"You have to stop this Fandral, I cannot keep taking this from you."

"Please Ari, I don't need them, you do, I just want to make your life easier, to be like my mother."

"Why, is she like this too?"

Loki froze, his eyes darting side to side. "Yes, she is, she believes in looking after those with whatever you can, I want to be that way too, I was already, I just never realised. And you are my friend, I like to make sure you are alright."

Ariella leant up slightly and gave him a small peck on the cheek, "Thank you, Fandral. Same place next time?"

"Same place," Loki confirmed, his face blushing slightly. "Bye Ari."

"Bye." She watched him leave before hobbling back to where she knew her father would be with the cart.

On seeing her, cleaned, ointment on her face and with a crutch, her father glared at her. "What is all of this?"

"A man told me that there was a healer from the palace that was seeing people today for free, I thought, since I was a little hurt, that I should see if they would see me."

"And?"

Ariella looked at the crutch for a second, unsure if her father was being sarcastic or if he was in a state that meant he could not realise she quite clearly was tended to. "I got seen, nothing is broken."

"Good, I suppose you better go on the cart if…WHAT ARE THOSE?"

"I traded my second crutch and my old shoes and got these." She smiled, "They are a little big, so I should get some time out of them."

Grunting, her father said no more ad they left the city. Ariella looking forward to seeing her friend again, hardly able to wait the month until the market once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki stood watching as his father all but castrated Lord Ivan for his handling of the mine collapse. It was everything Loki had said and far worse. The people of the area had noticed the royal presence and were shocked, yet pleased to see the Allfather had thought it worthy of his time. Odin, however, had to politically state that it was the first chance he had to come to deal with it and that though those inside had perished, he would ensure every man was given his rightful burial, on the crown's gold. That pleased the people, but enraged the king, not for the financial cost, but because it made the crown look lackadaisical and uncaring. The court treasurer almost seemed faint at the idea of paying for the mine, until Odin informed him that Lord Ivan and his officials would be paying a considerable portion of the cost, before adding that there were festivals held in Asgard for the wealthy that cost more than retrieving these men's bodies, so to cancel one of them was to have the same money spent, only this was far more worthy a cause. Frigga smiled approvingly beside her husband at that.

After the matter was dealt with, Loki actively went in search of his brother to speak with him, something he could not recall doing with nearly a hundred years. Thor, for his part, stood staring at his younger sibling when his hand servant opened the door to reveal Loki standing on the other side. "Loki?"

"Obviously, how many other siblings do you have?" Loki scoffed before he could stop himself.

Curious as to why Loki had come, Thor invited him in. "What is it you want?"

"Your trip."

"What of it?"

"What happened on it?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well, I was the one to inform Father of what happened."

"So why not ask him?"

Loki raised a brow, "In what realm do you think Father would tell me such things?"

Thor's face showed how he was forced to concede that as a truth. "Overall, nothing much on the way, saw the countryside, it looks quaint, plenty of hunting to be done when we are of age," he grinned before his face fell. "When we got there, Loki…" He shook his head. "It was just abandoned, you could see this huge crater where it had collapsed, they never even tried to move one stone to help them." Loki swallowed as Thor's voice went small. "Father was in a rage like I have never seen, but he had to remain calm, their families were there. He spoke to a few of them. They lost so much. Some lost only one family member, but there was one woman lost her brother, her nephew, her husband and three sons, all in one foul swoop." Thor's voice shook. "I have seen nothing like it before Loki, and I never wish to see it again."

"And we are helping them?"

"Father used Gungnir while we were there, he started the process and did not leave until the first cavern was fully excavated. He would not let me see what was brought up, but we were there for the first of the funerals."

"That is something."

"I am sorry I did not believe you that day Loki."

Loki frowned for a moment. "None would have thought it possible, but now we have started the process for them, that is only ever a good thing." Thor nodded in agreement as Loki went to leave the room again. "I forgot to ask, had the carriage any issue going to and from the mines?"

Thor looked at Loki as though he had asked him if a cat had given birth to a foal. "No." He elongated the word as he stared at his brother, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," he replied before leaving the room. If Loki's concern was something of note to Thor, so too was his blatant annoyance after he had told him there was nothing wrong with the carriage. Putting it down to Loki attempting to hoax it and failing, Thor shook his head and decided to bathe before getting some rest after his long and tedious journey.

As the next market began, Loki waited until it was time for him to make his monthly disappearing act. He sat in his room under the guise of again feeling poorly and waited. When his hand servant informed him that his mother was asking for him, he felt his nerves soar from his stomach up his throat, his pulse throbbing in his head. He gave the nod for her to be welcomed in and inhaled deeply, readying himself for whatever she was about to say, knowing there was a high chance that she had caught him out and was forbidding him from leaving the palace. When she entered, he smiled nervously at her.

"How are you feeling?" She smiled as she walked over to him, placing her hand on his forehead.

"Better, but there is still slight aching in my head."

"It would leave if you would take some herbs."

"Except you stated before, that unless the pain is so great it causes issues with your seidr, to not go tampering with it."

Frigga smiled, "I did, you actually listen, though you act as though you do not."

"People say more if they think you are not listening," Loki shrugged.

"Such as the topic of the lost souls in that mine?" Loki looked to his mother. "You did a great thing bringing that to your father's attention."

Loki looked away, feeling guilty for lying to his mother. "It should not have been me to say it."

"No, it should have been dealt with a year ago," Frigga agreed, "But had you not told your father…" She walked over and cupped his face in her hands, noting how tall he was getting as he made his way through his adolescence, fast making his way to his adult years. "You are the reason these men will be given proper funerals, and I know that it can never be publically acknowledged as such, but you can always be safe in the knowledge that to your father and I, it will never be forgotten." She kissed his cheek. "I am so proud of you Loki."

"Anyone would have done it."

"No, do you not see, how many of power knew, and said nothing, you stood in front of your father in his chambers, you swore with conviction that it was true, and now look what you have achieved." She stated. "You are my son."

"No, I will never amount to as much as you."

"You do not see the power of your actions," Frigga shook her head as she looked lovingly at her son. "You do not see it, but to those people, you have done the work of the Norns." Loki shook his head slightly. "I wish I could speak more with you darling, but I need to meet with Eir."

Loki looked at her curiously "Oh, are you alright?"

Frigga smiled fondly at him again. "Of course, darling. I merely have to discuss a matter with her." she gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Rest some more, I will see you later."

"Thank you mother."

"Anytime, my wonderful boy." and with that, the Allmother turned and left her son's rooms.

Loki waited several minutes before moving, his hand servant had left a cold lunch for him as he did every day he would have the afternoon off. He ate it quickly and made his way quietly through the palace, leaving a clone asleep in his bed as he did so. Sneaking his way to the exit he usually used, he created his disguise and made his way through the smaller back streets of the city to the trade master's district once more. He waited by looking around and paying attention to what each tradesman was doing. He noted the rancid smell of urine and boiled animal carcass from the tanners, the hot steel smell mixed with sweat from the farriers, while the cooper had a more refined oak like odour from his stall, he jumped for a moment and went to hide when he recalled that he was in disguise on seeing Volstagg and Hogun walking through the streets, but they seemed utterly uninterested in their surrounds as they made their way somewhere, not paying any heed to the stalls or other people. After settling himself, Loki sensed the presence of someone close to him, turning around he saw Ariella behind him, a few feet away, looking at him as though he was an apparition. "Ari?"

She rushed forward and hugged him as though her very being depended on it. "Thank you."

"What?"

"I know it was you."

"What are you…?"

"The Allfather came, he came days after I told you, he is getting them out, Marek is deep down according to the records of who worked where, but they are over half way already, and it is because of you." She squeezed him tightly as she spoke. "How did you do it?"

"I just asked…"Loki paused, he recalled the story Odin had given the people of them not having time, but he decided to go against it. "I asked the Allfather, he had never heard such news so went to investigate."

"He was never told?" Ariella asked in shock.

"No, at first he thought me mad, but he investigated and saw the truth.

"You must have a high ranked father for him to have even spoken to you."

"I do," Loki answered honestly.

"How did you explain knowing it?"

"I said I heard a servant mention it." He shrugged.

"What happened to a lie based in truth?"

"Servants are low-born, are they not?"

"Yes, they are."

"So I was not lying, per se." Loki grinned. "I gave the Healer a gift from us by the way, I left it in her rooms when none were there." Ariella's eyes widened. "So too did I give the Allmother a gift."

"What?"

"The Countess, I bestowed something she will very much like, a herb she cannot get in abundance, I acquired a seed for, so she can grow her own, and for the Allmother, a box of her favourite treats," He smiled as he recalled the perplexed look on his mother's face after she found a box of macaroons in her study. Loki had gotten his servant, to put it there when he knew her maids and the Allmother would be out, saying nothing of why, and his servant not asking, as it was known Loki adored his mother.

"For helping me?"

"Of course, how is your leg actually? Your face has healed well."

"It is good, I have rested it well." she smiled, extending her foot and moving it around slightly, her dark coloured shoes on her feet. "They are so comfortable, I am always tempted to wear them but I am frightened that if I do, I will wear them out." She sighed.

"Then we will get you a new pair." Loki grinned.

"I made you something." Loki frowned as Ariella pulled something from around her neck and gave it to him. Loki studied it for a moment before looking at her for an explanation. "Do they not tell you high-borns of the old symbols?" Loki shook his head. Ariella rolled her eyes before talking again. "Before there was writing script, our ancestors used symbols, and this is one of friendship, undividable by time and distance." She explained.

Loki swallowed hard as he looked at the symbol, it was etched onto silver and tied with a string. "Thank you." He smiled. "How?"

"Bought the rope and used a silver coin you gave me. I got an old nail and hammered it with a rock."

"You did this?" Ariella nodded. "It is amazing." She blushed, Loki was going to say something else when he heard Ariella's stomach growling. "When did you last eat?"

"Two days ago." There was shame in her eyes.

"Come on, some food now." Loki insisted. When she did not move, he extended his arm to her, but Ariella pulled back.

Her startled and scared demeanour confused Loki, "Sorry, I wasn't thinking there, sure, let us go." She walked off before he could say anything.

Loki watched as she meekly continued her journey to their usual spot, noting something was different in her, she seemed to be lacking something she usually exuded. They were in sight of their location when something collided with Ariella sending her crashing to the ground painfully. Loki rushed to pick her up. "Who the Hel just walks around like they own the place like that?" He growled before looking up and staring open-mouthed at who was in front of him.

Volstagg stood, looking peeved that something delayed him from getting to the food. "Watch your tongue," He growled.

"Me, watch my tongue, how about you watch your rotunda middle and not blow girls out of your way as you attempt to fatten it further." Loki never had time for the red-haired friend of his brother.

"Do you know who I am?" Volstagg growled, pushing Loki with his larger frame.

"The court pie eater?" Loki grinned in return.

"I am Prince Thor's friend."

"But you are not Prince Thor, are you, so you are of little standing in this conversation."

Volstagg pushed him, "Listen low-born, if you speak to me like that again I will have your guts."

"Get bend you filthy boar," Loki growled in return, pulling Ariella to her feet. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," she stated shyly, leaning against him as she looked fearfully at Volstagg.

"What do you say?" Volstagg grinned smugly.

"I apologise, Sir, it was entirely my fault." She bowed as Loki looked on in disbelief.

"You have something of a brain in your head," Volstagg sneered, "You should show your friend here how to behave, now run along, you probably cannot afford anything here, go back to the country to breed like little rabbits."

without so much as looking at the food, Ariella grabbed Loki's hand and pulled him away. "Come on, Fandral."

"Wait, that filthy low-born has the same name as Fandral, Norns I cannot wait to tell him, he will be sickened." Volstagg laughed heartily as the pair left.

"What was that about?" Loki snarled when they got away. "Why did you apologise, he hit into you."

"Because that is how it is Fandral, I am low-born, so I have to apologise, if I did not, I could have gotten a lashing from an Einherjar for putting a hand on a high-born."

"Says who?"

"The magistrate, he said it is law."

"Ari, there is no law regarding accidentally being hit or hitting another being," Loki stated. "My father is heavily involved in law making, there is no problem if you bump into someone, and regardless, you did nothing wrong, he did."

"Well he was going to cause trouble, I have seen him before, he and his friends are bullies, thankfully the blonde one was not with them today." She sighed.

Loki said nothing more as he thought over Ariella's words and thought on a scheme to get back at his brother's friends, especially Vollstagg.


	6. Chapter 6

Loki and Ariella met every market for years, their friendship becoming stronger at everyone, and as Loki's milestone of his eight-hundredth birthday approached, they only became closer.

"So, you will be an adult soon, what are your great plans?" Ariella smiled as they sat by the water's edge on a sunny day, her feet in the water.

"My mother is already starting to try and pawn off idiotic maidens to me."

"Poor Fandral, please say that they are at least pretty?" She laughed.

Loki rolled his eyes at her teasing. "Some are, but the prettier are, the more stupid they appear to be." Ariella laughed more at that. "What of you?"

Her laughing ceased. "Sadly, since Mother passed, my life is clean, cook, repeat." She shrugged.

Finally, the remains of Marek were found and he was given a proper funeral, but a week later, Ariella's mother passed, she had hidden an illness for a time, but with her son's light in the stars, she quickly joined him, as though she had just been holding on simply to ensure her son was found before she gave up her own fight. Since then, Ariella had become less and less of the girl she was. Loki looked at her, she was never a well-built girl, she was petite in every manner, but as time passed she became thinner and thinner, her bones starting to show more and more, her hair falling limp around her. That was when Loki started insisting on bringing her to the healers every market day and feeding her as best he could. He also gave her money and other items that could be bartered, but every time he saw her, she seemed to be worse than the time before.

"We better go get you fed." He went to take her hand in his and she pulled away quickly. He stood looking at her, some days she would actively seek his hand, others she would shy as though it was poisonous. "Sorry."

"It's not you," she shook her head shamefully.

"Ari?" She looked at him expectantly. "If I ask you something, will you be honest with me?"

"I always am."

It was true, he could detect lies in others, Loki had become proficient in all things of lies and deceit. "Why do you not always allow me to touch you?" Ariella said nothing, instead, she bit the inside of her cheeks and turned to walk away. "You said you would be honest."

"I said nothing, that is not lying."

"Ari," Loki rushed up to her, "Please." She looked at him sadly. "Is he hurting you?"

"He doesn't realise…"

Loki took her hand gently and pulled up the sleeve of her dress, there, on her arm, were bruises, some purple and fresh, others green, signifying they were a few days old. "Once is an accident Ari, after that, it is hurting you intentionally."

"He took Mother and finding Marek badly."

"That does not give him the right to hurt you. Has he…?" He looked at her fearfully.

Ariella frowned for a moment trying to understand what he was asking her before her eyes widened and she shook her head. "No, he never tried anything like that."

"Good." Loki nodded slightly.

"He is just so lost in grief."

Loki froze and stared at her blankly. "Grief? Ari, are you serious? Why are you defending him like this, he is hurting you."

"It is not your concern Fandral." she pulled her hand away from him. "It is all well and good for you to get sanctimonious with your good rearing and your high expectations in life, but he keeps a roof over my head, keeps me from the doss house, he is my father." Ariella snapped.

"He did nothing, I helped you keep that roof over your head, if it were not for me giving you that money and you being smart enough to use it to look after your family, you would be there, he drinks and drinks and beats you and you are defending him, you are like some sort of Stockholm victim." he stated exasperatedly.

Angered by Loki's words, Ariella stormed off. Loki remained where he was, upset and angry at how she had reacted when all he wanted was to make sure she was okay. It took several minutes for Loki to realise that Ariella was not returning, so he decided to go the direction she had gone. He did not see her the whole way back to the city, causing him to start to worry. He did not even know where to start to look for her in it, so he wandered around aimlessly for a time. Finally, he found her once more, but what he saw caused him to see red.

"So which little tavern do you work in beautiful?" Fandral asked his hand on Ariella's arm.

"None, Sir. I am not of the city."

"A little country girl, they are always more fun." The young blonde man grinned. "Come have a drink with me."

"I am sorry, but I have to say no, Sir, I am late meeting someone." Ariella gently tried to release herself from his grasp, but Fandral's grip did not falter.

"Do you now?"

"Yes, she does." Loki piped up as he walked over. "Let her go."

Fandral looked him up and down before scoffing. "Why would she have a poor city boy when she can have the son of a Lord for company?"

"Because the son of a Lord is a renowned scoundrel with a very small…shall we call it, estate." Loki smirked. Fandral's face fell immediately and his eyes widened as he tried to place the insubordinate commoner. "And said maiden is honourable and has self-respect so the last thing she is interested in is being the next in a line of highly disappointed women to experience you and your shortcomings."

"How dare you, you pathetic…"Fandral's anger rose, but Loki lifted his chin in a challenge and stepped toe to toe with the blonde warrior.

"Let me guess, 'little worm'? Tell me, does using your grandfather's term for you make you feel better in yourself? Does calling other's such a name make you feel like you are any closer to the burly man your father is because I very much doubt it." Fandral's nostrils flared at Loki's words, each one cutting like a knife. "Run along 'Little Fanny', I am sure your band of idiot friends will be waiting for you to regale your stories of how you conquered another maiden and fought off a rough toe-rag in doing so, all nodding and patting your back, but all knowing, that behind it all, you are all bark and no bite." Humiliated, Fandral stormed off. Loki turned to Ariella, "Are you alright?"

"Fine," She growled before turning to leave herself.

"You are welcome," Loki called after her.

"I did not say thank you."

"Are you still angry at me?" Loki asked sadly.

"You have no idea what you are talking about, go throwing wild accusations and expect me to forgive you, just like that?" Ariella snapped her fingers.

Loki smiled inwardly for a second; in their time together, Ariella had learned a lot of words she would never have been taught otherwise, he had also taught her to write her name and to read a bit, as well as count. He had slid it to his father to assess the countryside peasants education, and its shortcomings swiftly came to light. Frigga herself had spent the bones of a year ensuring every country town had a small school and that all children there were given the education to at least look after themselves. It was still imperfect, but so much better than what had been, sadly Ariella was too old, but she only saw the good in it for the younger generation. "You will not tell me, so how can I know Ari?" He challenged.

Ariella said nothing for a moment, forcing her to acknowledge that it was true, she never revealed anything to him of her time with her father since her mother passed. "He cries, he sobs, he…he grips me tightly as though he is holding onto life itself." She stated, her own tears coming to her eyes. Loki came over and put an arm around her gently, not saying anything. "He has no idea he does it, it is not intentional, but when he does it, he is better afterwards, he does not drink like he does when he holds it in."

"I am sorry."

"He is getting better, but…it is taking time," she stated. "I bruise easily, so what would just be a tight grip to someone else makes me look like he chooses to hurt me, but he does not. He says he is sorry for being weak, for not being the one to comfort me, but he misses them, does that sound like a man that is hurting his daughter?"

"No, that is a man lost in grief, glad to have you there." Loki smiled sadly, putting her hair behind her ear. "I am sorry for upsetting you."

"I am sorry for being rude to you, you are right, you have helped my family so much and you never ask for anything in return, you do it because you feel it is right, not because you want to feel as though you have power, I am so grateful and lucky to have you as a friend. I am so glad I saved you that day."

Loki chuckled. "As am I." he kissed her temple affectionately. "Come, let us get you something to eat."

Not arguing, since, in the years of their friendship, she realised there was little point in it, Ariella just nodded and followed him. "So, you know the blonde guy?"

"Yes, he is as bad an idiot as his friends."

"I think him worse, the others do not slap girls asses." Loki pursed his lips at that. "So, he is not as much of a peacock as he maintains he is?"

"I have it from many sources he is as gifted like a piglet's tail and is very much incapable of pleasing a woman," Loki explained to a now once more laughing Ariella as they walked towards the food stalls. In their years of their friendship, they had grown, as too did their knowledge of themselves and others, allowing them to discuss such matter in a funny manner together.

The pair spent some time more talking as they usually did, telling Loki that Ariella had forgiven him for his comments earlier in the day as they walked the streets a few more times before she would have to return to the countryside. "I got you something." Loki looked at her in shock. "Since you will be a man when I next see you." She grinned and extended her hand. Loki took the gift, which was in a small coarse bag and took it out. He stared in awe as he looked at what was in front of him. "It's only made of pewter, so it is not overly fancy."

"It's amazing, how…" Loki stared at the stag, so perfectly designed and carved in the metal."

"Remember that time we saw him by the water?" Ariella smiled, remembering the day that they saw the golden coloured creature come out for the safety of the forest for a drink near them. It saw them, staring at them for a few moments before he went to the water's edge to drink; neither uttering a sound because they did not want to disturb him.

"I do, it was a decade ago."

"I see him from time to time, the same broken prong on his antler on the same side, so I know it is him." she smiled.

"It is perfect Ari, you are so talented, you should sell these."

"I do it for fun, I would need to know how to read and write if I wanted to actually get anywhere with it." Loki looked at her in confusion, "I looked into it." She admitted. "But this, this is because he knows our secret, but he won't tell, just like we will never tell hunters about him."

"Never." Loki agreed.

"You better get back, since you said your mother wants to talk to you about your party."

"I wish you could be there," Loki stated sadly.

"It is not proper, and what reason would I have to be there?" Ariella laughed, but it was clear she too wished they could celebrate that day together. "Just keep me some cake."

"I will, I swear." Loki pulled her close, he wished he could tell her who he really was, but knew that it had gone on too long, that she could not forgive him for his lies if he revealed himself. "Same time, next time."

"Of course." Ariella smiled back, hugging him tightly. "Bye Fandral."

Loki filled with guilt as he held her close for another moment before they parted ways, him after leaving more silvers for her to look after herself and her father while he brought her gift.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki watched as Thor and his idiot friends sat in a circle, clearly deep in thought. Knowing that there was a significant chance of irritating them, he decided to join them. "Norn's but are you all not the most cheerful group, who urinated in your mead?" he scoffed as he walked over to them.

"Not now, Loki, we are dealing with something," Thor growled.

"If it is which one of you is the greatest pain, that truly is a dilemma," Loki smirked. "What is so difficult for you all?"

"Fandral was accosted by some peasant who apparently knew too much of his personal life, we are trying to figure out is it a member of our staff." Loki stared at his brother with a raised brow and a look of disbelief on his face. "We have established he was not of anyone else's house so we are trying to see if he is of ours."

"And what details of great note did this so called upstart claim to know?" Loki looked at Fandral.

The blonde warrior became somewhat flustered, rubbing the back of his neck and not answering immediately. "He made comment on nicknames and comments that only those within close contact with my family would know."

"You do realise that you cannot possibly scour our staff, their spouses, kin and friends because to do so is quite literally tens of thousands of people. This palace employs two thousand full and part-time staff, of which there are, at last count, five-sixths that are wed, and over two-thirds have children, as well as the fact the average Aesir family size is three children, can you not compute the sheer numbers we are talking here?" he laughed at the sheer idiocy of their futile task. "Honestly, I do not know why you bother."

"Because to speak such a manner…" Fandral rose to his feet in indignation at Loki's blasé attitude.

Loki looked at the other man boredly, "Whatever they said much really have struck a nerve with you Fandral, it begs the question, what did you do to warrant such scathing words as to have you in this humour?" he cocked his head slightly as he acted curious.

"I merely noticed a young beautiful woman and asked her for a drink, hardly something of note," Fandral shrugged.

For a moment, a flicker of anger on his features caused Loki to have to inhale deeply. "And the miscreant came to rescue her from your clutches, I assume?"

"I did not harm her," Fandral stepped forward challengingly to Loki.

"I never stated you did, however, your implying it now makes me wonder if you did? So you go over to a girl, can you even assume she is of age? Did she seem willing, or was she trying to signal someone to help her?"

"What are you implying Loki," Thor growled. "Fandral may be forward, but he is hardly molesting."

"What scares me in all of this is not one of you seem to care as to why someone would act in such a manner to your dear friend, rather than that, you are obsessed with what seems to be a nobody calling him out on more than likely being an ignorant fool," Loki stated angrily. "Honestly, you all need to grow up because contrary to what your limited brain function dictates, being of higher status does not exempt you from basic social construct, you cannot simply assume every female with a pulse is interested in you, if she has a partner already, then surely, since you are hardly planning on bringing her home to that busybody of a mother of yours as your partner, you would leave the poor creature be."

Fandral's lip curled in anger and contempt as Loki referenced his mother, a woman who, as Loki had suggested, was someone overly involved in the affairs of others, often seen sitting among a gaggle of women like her, tittering about supposed social faux pas and rumours. "I should…"

"What, are you actually forgetting your place further Fandral, I am a prince, you the son of a lord, and you think yourself above me? Try something, I dare you, and let us see how you fare, I am no simple country girl or street boy, I can very much take you, and by Norn's do you know it. I am not the little boy you once helped lock into a hound house."

The others in the room swallowed guilty, thinking back to a time, centuries before, where it took four of them to get a kicking and fighting Loki into said kennel because he told his parents that Thor had snuck out with Hogun to skip studies, leaving the younger prince there so long, his knees had sores for days after. "Enough." Thor decided to step in. "Perhaps Loki is right, there are too many to think of, we can only keep an eye out for this boy. It is somewhat disturbing that someone would have that much knowledge on Fandral without him knowing who the peasant is. Now onto less irksome matters."

"Do not let me stop you, I have had my fill of you idiots for one day," Loki growled as he went to leave the room.

"I have always been curious, Loki?" He turned to look at Fandral again. "You wear that friendship ruin around your neck as though given to you by the Norn's themselves, yet I have never witnessed someone near you to even give it to you."

"And?" Loki asked boredly.

"Are you so pathetic as to have given it to yourself?" The blonde scoffed, the others joining in.

"No, I did not give it to myself, I have had it for over a century because I actually got it from someone who knows the true meaning of friendship is to enjoy the company of another, not tolerate them because they know that the day may come in battle that someone will have to fall, and it is handy to have a scapegoat." he threw his gaze over Fandral for a moment, who paled slightly at the idea of such a thing, "Now, if you are finished thinking you can get the better of me, I am going to be off, I have more important things to do, like nothing," Loki left the room determined that come his Name's Day celebrations, Thor and his despicable band of merry fools would suffer.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Odin snarled as he looked at his younger son, who to his credit, had managed to make a convincing duplicate of himself that was not falling over laughing, which was more than what could be said for the true Loki, who was in need of holding onto a pillar to assist him in remaining on his feet.

"They deserved it, they have been doing nothing but trying to make my life a misery ever since I called Fandral out on being an absolute ignoramus and harassing young women."

"Loki, just because your brother and his friends act a certain way does not give you right to have them…"

"What is this of Fandral harassing women?" Frigga interrupted.

"He openly admitted to grabbing a young girl and not taking no for an answer when she did not want to be in his company," Loki explained.

Even Odin silenced at that for a moment. "Well, of course, that is unacceptable, but…"

"How in the realms can there be a 'but' in a sentence regarding one of our son's friends accosting young girls?" Frigga challenged, causing Odin to become startled.

"Well, I was about to say it does not give him right to do what he did, not condone the actions of Fandral, I blame his father, he has the same attitude."

"Really, I had not gathered," Frigga replied sarcastically before looking to her son. "You cannot use your seidr every time your brother and his friends annoy you Loki."

"I do not, for if I did, you would know of it, I would die of exhaustion from using it within a week."

"Loki," Odin warned.

"Look, if I am for my rooms for a moment, then so be it, cease delaying the inevitable and send me."

Odin shook his head, "Just leave." Loki looked at him sceptically, "Go." Not questioning him on the matter, Loki had the clone leave. "I do not know why I try to send him to his rooms," He sighed to his wife.

"It is hardly a deterrent when he effectively resides in them even when he is allowed elsewhere. He turned of age yesterday, and rather than join the other young men in a tavern, I found him in there reading reports on the improvements of the lower class' literacy programme."

"It was his idea after all." Odin shrugged. "Norns, I cannot say I can blame him for his actions, but he cannot seek revenge on Thor and the warrior's, they will have to work as a cohesive unit in the future."

"How can they work together, Loki is nothing like the others, he is very much his own spirit?"

"I am aware, that is half the issue," Odin growled. "I had best deal with the miner's dispute, they wish to have healers present at all times on the surface, yet that seems an unreasonable request to the owners, Norn's if it were not for the fact things had gotten so bad, I wish I never was informed of this mess."

With her husband gone, Frigga started at the heavy curtains at the back of the room for a moment. "A clone, honestly Loki?"

Loki came out from behind the curtains, "I had no choice, I was only going to anger him from laughing."

"You should not have done it."

"I was unaware that Fandral is allergic to Drakenback Oil, in my defence."

"It will take a week for the swelling to go down," Loki snorted again. "Loki," His mother chastised.

"I was not aware, though he deserves it."

"You do not hear your father or I disputing that, but it does not make it right. Now regarding your new found freedoms, have you decided if you are going on the hunt next week?"

"No," Frigga looked at him curiously. "I am not free that day."

"The country market is on, all your tutors are not coming."

"I know, but I am not free, I have to do something.

"Such as?"

Loki swallowed uncomfortably, "Just a potion I am working on, it will be done that day, I was not aware…"

"What is the potion for?" Frigga demanded.

"It is just a hunger potion."

"Hunger potion?"

"Yes, I want to see if I can encourage someone to put on weight that is not getting enough food to eat" he explained.

"I see," Frigga was sceptical.

Loki rushed through the streets excitedly in his disguise, he held the thick and magically kept safe piece of cake in his hands as he did so. Finally, he came to their spot and waited for Ariella to give her the confectionary and to regale her of everything that had happened in the month that had passed. She did not arrive.


	8. Chapter 8

Loki rationalised to himself that something could have arisen, Ariella could have been ill, her father could have been ill, there could have been issues that required them elsewhere that day, anything. It was not as though she could write to him or send a message for him, so if she was in no way able to get there, it was not as though there was a manner to tell him so. That was all that got him through the month to the next market. When it came around, he rushed through the streets almost frantically to their usual spot, he waited again, and once more, she did not arrive. A weight sank in his stomach, heavier and heavier it got every time he thought of the commoner girl, which was incessantly. His mood darkened as he walked around the palace after the second trip to the market without her showing. He began to pay less heed to his studies, he pulled back from training, and his family realised something was amiss with him. Frigga tried at length to get it out of him what irked him so, and after a period, Thor too began. When nothing they did bore any results, even Odin got involved, but none could figure out what had upset Loki so.

The next market came, and again, Ariella did not meet him. For twelve months he waited, and for twelve months, there was no sign of the young girl that had made him feel so good in himself. Loki fell into a darkness like nothing his family had seen, he ceased caring at all about anything, he ceased training of all kinds, his studies and books, as well as that, his daggers lay, covered in dust as the darkness engulfed his very soul. He did not smile or laugh, and the idea of him playing a trick seemed like a distant memory.

"Loki?" Loki rolled his eyes as he heard his brother call him, "Come on, it will be dark soon and you know we are more of a risk then."

"I welcome whatever lurks in the dark if it means I am rid of you." He hissed in retort.

"You make such great company brother, it is always such a delight to know I am to spend time with you," Thor stated sarcastically in return, his friends laughed in response, all of them used to Loki's now permanent state of morose and hostility.

"Why was I even brought on this fool's errand?"

"Believe me, brother, I am asking the very same thing." It was Thor's turn to roll his eyes. "I am getting weary, as no doubt are the horses."

"We are about two miles from an inn, we can rest there for the night," Fandral stated as he pointed the route they were required to take. "They have a nice ale, warm beds and well, it is a good spot."

"Is there any hole or corner of the realm you have not harassed a woman?" Loki growled. "I feel as though I should get on bended knees and thank the Norn's for the gender I was assigned, for to be a woman near you is a terrifying prospect."

"Your wit knows no bounds Loki, it is a great wonder that you are always without the company of women."

"What self-respecting man would ever want the company of women who allow you seek theirs? I see it as a form of sieving technique, if they decline you, they are worthy."

"Enough, both of you," Thor ordered. "We are supposed to be here to try and ensure there is no issue, not add to any that may already be here. Just show us to the inn, Fandral."

The other blonde warrior did as requested and showed them to where they needed to go. Loki looked at the world around him, sour that he had to endure his brother and moronic friends. At the same time, he found himself thinking of where in the forests Ariella lived. They had passed the mine that she had told him had collapsed, a day before, with another day's travel done since then, he knew they were nowhere near her home, but had he passed it he wondered.

The inn was clearly a popular spot, the ground outside showing a lot of hoof prints from travellers. Thor looked at the building for a moment, it was a far cry from the plush palace, but as far as he was concerned, food and a bed were all he required, and Fandral said it had both. They walked in and were greeted by a warm hearth and a smell of food and ale. Those inside gave the royal party a small glance but said nothing, they were not interested in causing any form of din regarding the Aesir princes. Thor walked up to the bar and waited, but none came to serve him for a moment. Finally, a man descended the stairs and eyed them all carefully. "Sir, do you run this establishment?"

"Aye, I do. How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if my friends and I could stay tonight, I am aware it is short notice."

The man looked at him for a moment, "One room or more?"

"Gregor, how are you?" Fandral stepped forward.

The man looked at him for barely a second before he grinned widely. "Well, Lord Fandral, how are you boy?"

"Not at all bad now, my friends and I were passing through and were wondering if we could have lodgings."

"Of course, any friend of yours is always welcome here." The man clapped his shoulder before he frowned and looked at Thor "Is that…?"

"Indeed, Prince Thor," Fandral beamed, pointing to his friend. The innkeeper nodded before turning to the others, his focus coming to Loki, who was looking at him with a look of indifference on his face. "And Prince Loki." There was no denying the lack of enthusiasm in Fandral's tone at mentioning the second prince's name. "So we shall deposit our belongings and need a few bowls of your finest stew."

"Of course, I will have the…where is that useless wench. Ella, get over here. Ella!"

A group of men parted to reveal a dishevelled barmaid on the floor, scrubbing the wood vigorously, some looking down at the poor woman as though she was a cow to be bought at a mart. She rose to her feet and pushed her hair off of her face. "Sorry Sir, a chalice of wine was dropped."

"If it stains…" He threatened.

"No, sir, I got it all." She smiled, trying to defuse his anger. "What is needed of me?"

"Go and make five beds and then get five bowls of stew readied, we have the princes staying here tonight." The girl's eyes widened slightly at the mention of who was staying at the inn but she nodded and rushed off to do as she was ordered. "Useless wench really, but she is my niece through marriage and my wife thought it best to take her in after her father died." the innkeeper explained to Fandral.

"Very good of you," Fandral nodded.

"Yeah, well, pity the girl is useless, she spends half the day as though she is in the clouds." The innkeeper swatted his hand in dismissal. "She'll be about ten minutes."

"Ten minutes to set five rooms is better than 'useless'," Loki growled.

"She can work, but she is by no means outstanding at it," Gregor stated.

"Two conflicting comments on your behalf in simply ten seconds, a man should not know what to believe with you," Loki added before heading to the garderobe.

"Ignore my brother, he is a cantankerous man at most times," Thor dismissed. "And thank you for allowing us to stay."

"As I said, a friend of Lord Fandral is always welcome."

Loki washed his hands, shaking them aggressively before drying them with his seidr. The girl, whoever she was, did not deserve such ridicule if she was able to do her work. Though he was cold since Ariella's disappearance, he still believed in looking ensuring those of low birth were somewhat cared for, his lasting homage to his friendship with her. When he left the bathrooms, he noted the others were not to be found, so he assumed they had gone to their rooms, he went up the stairs, he found the one laid out for him and looked around. As expected, it was tidy, neat and the sheets on the bed pulled back, ready to be slept in. he grumbled to himself again of the clear capability the girl had to at least work fast. Organising himself, he heard a knock on the door before Thor entered.

"The food is ready."

"Good."

"Loki, I am aware of your lack of time for everyone, but civility would not kill you."

"Since I know this is not about Fandral, as that is how he and I have spoken to one another since the day we first met, I am going to assume you mean to refer to my manner to the innkeeper." Thor nodded. "He is speaking ill of someone that is doing their work."

"We know nothing of…"

"We know nothing of anything really," Loki stated. "Look me in the eye and say you know how to fold those sheets." He pointed to the bed, "Or how to tidy towels." Thor said nothing. "We cannot do these things, she can, and to ridicule and dismiss her is wrong. Without her to do it, you and I would not have the lives we have."

"Why do you care about these things Loki, you care for so little, why this?"

"Why do you not? You are to be their king and you do not care for them, for their livelihoods."

"Father has not…"

"Oh cease Thor, you are fooling no one, we both know who Father will choose." Loki snarled.

"Is that why you are so angered?"

"No, now I am going to eat, I am incredibly hungry." Loki finished the conversation by pushing past his brother and walking out the door to the stairs and back to the main inn to eat his food.

The bowls of food were waiting for them, along with fresh bread. One smell of it caused Loki's stomach to clench. He recognised it immediately as the broth from the market that he and Ariella used to eat. His hunger dissipated as he thought of the many days they had spent sitting by the fountain, talking at length about many mundane things in their lives, smiling and enjoying one another's company and he rose to leave again. "Loki?" Thor looked at him in concern.

"I am not hungry."

"But you just said…"

"I said I am not hungry," Loki repeated with clenched teeth.

"Sir, is everything alright?"

Loki turned to snap at the barmaid but froze, staring at her. Her hair was short, only coming to her chin, her face was almost gaunt, her cheekbones showing more than they should and her eyes seemed almost sunken, but it was her. "Ari?"

The girl frowned for a moment before looking at him again, there was a look of confusion on her face until she focused on his eyes, his green as rich grass irises. She gasped and stood back, falling over her own feet. The shoes she was wearing were the ones he had bought her on the last trip to the market where they had met, five years previous. "No…" She shook her head violently.

"What?" Thor looked between the pair, utterly confused but before he could say anymore, the girl rose to her feet and rushed to the nearest door. "Loki?"

Loki stood staring at where she had gone, not sure if he should follow or not.


	9. Chapter 9

Loki continued to stare at the door for several moments, his heart pounding hard in his chest.

"Loki, how do you know that low-born?" Thor asked warily.

"What?"

"You know that girl, how do you know her?"

"I…" Loki's eyes caught Thor's for a moment, "I do not know her." He stated sadly.

"What is afoot Loki?" Thor's voice was more threatening that time.

"Wait," Loki refused to look at Fandral because he knew that if he did, the blonde warrior's face would be one of some level of recognition. "You…" Loki inhaled, knowing he was found out. "You are the one who told her and that servant about me." Loki's brow furrowed and finally, he looked at Fandral. "That is how she and that servant knew about…" He silenced for a moment, "You went and told them."

"I told no boy anything of you."

"Liar!"

"Actually, you will find I am truthful on that front." Loki decided his course of action and walked towards the door that Ariella had exited. He was no fool, he knew Thor and the others would tell his father, he knew that they would realise soon all he had done, but he did not care, he had to speak with Ariella, if just for a moment, if just to tell her, "ARI!" the lone figure of the girl he thought he closest friend was on the far side of the dirt road, sitting behind a tree, her apron showing bright against the dark was what gave her away. "Ari, please." she rose to her feet as he came closer and began to walk off. He reached her and put his hand on her arm.

"You liar!" she turned, her eyes filled with tears, her anger and betrayal blatant.

"No, Ari…"

"You are him, Prince Loki, are you not? You are the second son of the Allfather, a prince?"

Loki sighed, "Yes, that I…"

"Then you are a liar."

"I had to, I was not supposed to leave the palace, had I been found out…" She looked at him with a stare that told him she was not overly interested. "I swear to you Ariella, I lied about my name, but of everything else, I was completely honest."

"You are renowned as the God of Lies."

Loki stepped forward, pleading his case as he did so. "I know, and I know it is well earned, but you Ari, you are my truest friend, I would not lie to you." She scoffed. "I told you before, I am the second son, nothing but a shadow of my brother." Ariella bit her lips together, "Who is ever more second than the weedy second son of the king, I am small and pathetic in Thor's shadow, remember our talks of you and Marek, how I understood?"

"I asked you if I checked, who would you be the son of and if you were of the royal circle?"

"Well, I did not lie there, did I?" Loki pointed out.

Ariella's brow rose, before she gave a small laugh, causing Loki to grin. She shook her head, "No, no I guess you did not." She looked at him sadly. "Why did you never tell me?"

"I regretted not telling you, I did. At first, it was because I could not risk you telling anyone."

"You could have trusted me," She stated sadly.

"I know, but when I realised that, it was too late, I knew if I told you the truth, you would be hurt, because I left it so long."

Ariella swallowed and looked at him, studying his true features, "You must be a very accomplished wielder to have altered your appearance so much," She commended, Loki gave a faint smile in response. "I should thank you." He frowned. "You've changed things so much for us low-borns, children are actually getting a chance to get ahead, rather than getting caught in the same trap."

"I only used what power I have to try and make it better."

"Well you did, they are so much better off even already."

"Good," he nodded, "what about you, your father…?"

"He died, yes."

"I'm sorry." Ariella's eyes began to fill with fresh tears, not even thinking, Loki walked over and pulled her to him. "Ari?"

"I came in from tending the vegetables, he had gone to sleep, I thought nothing of it, I dozed off. During the night, I woke and it was cold; I realised he had never stoked the fire, so I huddled the blanket more. When the sun rose, I woke again…I saw him in his corner, his eyes open and his face blue, I realised in the sunlight that he…" she cried again, Loki held her tight.

"I am so sorry Ari."

"I got sent to my aunts then, I was too far from the city, I never got to say goodbye to you."

"I waited, for a year, every market day." Ariella looked at him in shock. "I was so worried, I thought you had been ill the first day, but after that…I did not want to give up."

"You…"

"Of course, I told you already, you are my greatest friend, I even had that cake you asked for." He ensured he looked her in the eye as he spoke those words.

Ariella looked at his features, they were so different from the ones she was used to, but his voice and his eyes were the exact same, giving familiarity to him. "I really missed you Fan…your… what am I to call you now?"

"Loki, no titles, no lies, I am just Loki."

"It's odd," she laughed slightly, "I cannot believe I was unknowingly friends with the prince." she laughed again. "It is like some odd children's story."

"I think there is something similar to it, yes." Loki smiled.

Then Ariella's face turned serious. "What of the others?"

"You mean my brother and his idiot friends?" she nodded. "What of them?"

"I know you call them such things as idiots, but there is no way they are idiotic enough to not have noticed that."

"Thor has been spying on us the entire time we have been speaking." Ariella's eyes widened and she looked around to see that it was true, only ten feet away, the tall, blonde, older prince was staring at the pair curiously. "He cannot hear anything we are saying." Loki assured her, "and he is terrible at lip-reading."

"Loki?" she winced as Thor came closer, he tone unsettling her. "What is this?"

Loki stood in front of Ariella, shielding her from his brother's gaze and allowing Thor to hear what he was saying. "I told you already, it is nothing of your concern."

"How do you know her?"

"That is nothing to do with you."

"What is afoot Loki?"

Ariella winced as though about to be struck at Thor's booming voice. Loki immediately turned and tried to soothe her. "What in the Norns are you doing shouting like that you moronic oaf?" He growled. "You are terrifying her."

Thor looked sheepishly at the small frail girl next to his brother, she truly looked as though one good gust of breeze would cause her to blow away. But that was what made what he was witnessing all the more incomprehensible. He could not phantom how Loki knew someone so clearly impoverished and clearly care for them as deeply as he was. "I apologise."

"What is the occasion?" Loki snarked in return.

"Not to you," Thor growled back. "To her. I am sorry I scared you, it was not my intention." His tone was softer as he spoke. Ariella stared at him in terror, not letting go of Loki. "Loki?"

"Go back inside," Loki ordered, "I will speak with you of it later, just let me speak with her now."

Thor thought to argue, but knowing that Loki would have to return to the inn to get his belongings, he nodded. He was patient when required.

The pair watched as he left. "He is terrifying."

"He is no more than a bully and a thug. He knew well you would be scared and that I would not fall for such things. He wanted to have you tell him everything since he knows I will only tell him what I chose."

"What are you going to tell him?"

"Only what we agree to tell him." Loki smiled kindly, his smile falling as he studied her more. "Ari, are you even eating, how are you even thinner now?" she swallowed and her eyes looked away. "Are they hurting you?"

"No, they are keeping me warm and clothed."

"But not fed?"

"No, they do."

"Just not as much as you need to be."

"It is not…"

"Norns do not lie to me Ari, I am the God of Lies and I have the sense of sight, you are like one that is suffering famine," he stated exasperatedly. "What happened your hair?"

"It is easier this way."

"You cannot even tie it back it is in your eyes."

"But it is cleaner."

Loki paused, his jaw clenched. "They are the ones that cut it?" She said nothing. "Ariella?"

"There were fleas in the stables a few weeks back."

"Why would stabl…you are sleeping in a stable?"

Ariella shrugged, "At least I have privacy for the first time ever."

"Yes, because a bunch of horses looking at you is just what every girl wants when she is changing," Loki replied sarcastically. "Right, this ends now."

"Loki?" He took her hand in his and walked towards the inn. "What, no, no you cannot, please, I will get in so much trouble, please." She begged, trying to pull her hand from his. Loki conceded and let go. "Please, I will be in so much trouble if you say anything."

"Ari, I am a prince, the less favoured one, admittedly, but I am still one, they cannot refuse an order from me."

"I know, but please, it is hard enough…" she begged.

Loki pursed his lips, it was true; she clearly had a very difficult life as it stood, he would leave in the morning and she would have to remain, his words could very easily make her life more difficult. "Okay, I will say nothing of it, but I am going to explain when we go in something, you just agree, alright?"

"What?"

"Why we are out here, I want none to blame you for it."

"Okay." She nodded.

Loki gave her a soothing smile. "I am here with you Ari, now I know where you are again, I am going to make sure you are alright." She gave a small attempt at a smile, Loki could see her scepticism at how that was possible in it. When they entered, most other patrons had left, but Thor and his friends, as well as the innkeeper, were all still there, all staring intently at the pair as they entered. Ariella kept her head bowed, not looking any in the face.

"Ella?" There was a hint of curiosity in her uncle's angered voice.

"Ariella was assisting me with something, I insisted she was to go outside for a moment, she did not wish to disobey her instructions, but considering…" Loki began.

Gregor waved his hand, "No, your highness, if it was under your order, she could not disobey. Thank you for explaining such." he turned to look at his niece. "You know what needs doing." Without even looking around, Ariella nodded and went about her work. "She was no issue, was she?"

"None what so ever."

"Good," with that, the innkeeper bowed slightly and left the warriors and princes to eat.

Loki said nothing and sat down, eating as soon as he did so. Smiling to himself at the taste of the broth he ate so often at the market with his friend. He had taken several mouthfuls of that and bread before he looked up again, glaring at the others for staring at him. "What is wrong with you lot?"

"How do you know her?" Fandral began.

"What are you doing befriending a low-born?" Volstagg asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"Why are you smiling?" Thor pointed out, on realising that, the others stared more concernedly at him.

"You are aware I have the ability to actually know others outside of you four useless sacks of cow manure," Loki stated, eating more of the food.

The others looked to Thor who shook his head slightly, telling them to not ask any further questions. All the time they ate, they said no more, and as soon as he was finished, he rose and went up the stairs again.

Loki sat on the bed he was going to sleep on that night and thought to himself. He could see the stables from where he was and knew that that was where Ariella would sleep. There were large shutterless windows, meaning she would be cold, he bit his hips together, come winter, especially with her almost emaciated condition, she would perish before the weather even got cold. He rose to his feet once more, unable to settle with her so close in such a state. He swore that first day he would do everything to help her, and by the Norns, he was not going to stop now. He went for the door only for it to open as he reached for the handle. He sighed and knew exactly who was on the other side. "What do you want, Thor?"

Thor walked in and closed the door behind him. "Tell me everything, now Loki."

"Give me one reason why I should tell you anything?"

"I will tell Father."

"You are going to tell him regardless, that is an irrelevant threat."

"I will not if you tell me."

"You really should not attempt to lie, Thor, you are horrendous at it."

"Loki…"

"Why do you care?"

"She is low-born, orphaned, in a condition I was not aware those outside of famine were capable of being in, how could you possibly know her?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Is she…?"

"No Thor, I have done nothing with her, she is barely of age."

"That has not stopped others before…wait, is she how you know everything about low-borns?"

"Stop saying that word, have you any idea how condescending it sounds?"

"What?"

"Low-borns, calling her, any of them, that. It is incredibly condescending. There are millions of them and only a few hundred of those of high birth, literally they outnumber us, thousands to one and you go insulting them all the time."

"Is she how you have been able to see what is happening around Asgard, the things we are not told?"

Loki sighed. "Her brother was in the mine collapse, she told me what happened." Thor nodded. "She never learned to read or write, her family lived in a one-roomed hut, the size of that garderobe." He pointed to his bathroom.

Thor inhaled deeply at that. "Let me guess, the time you stopped reading, doing your magic, smiling, she left."

"Her father died, I never knew what happened her and I never got to say goodbye."

"You care about her." Thor was shocked to realise.

"She is my greatest friend."

"How do you know she was not using you?"

"She never knew it was me."

"Loki, be reasonable, of course she knew it was you."

"No, she couldn't have." Thor scoffed. "As you do not have any idea of what was afoot, you cannot comment," Loki growled.

"Even if she did not know who you are," Thor laughed at the idea of such a thought, "She knew you were of higher birth."

"She never asked or expected anything of me."

"What did you give her?"

"Food, clothes, insisted she went to the healers."

Thor frowned, "Where did you meet her?"

"The country market."

"How?"

"It takes place in the city, Thor, it is literally a half mile walk to it, I walked out the door of the palace and into it."

"You could never have gotten passed the guards, they would have told…she did not recognise you at first." Thor realised. "You know how to disguise yourself, don't you?" Loki said nothing. "You were the boy that got above his station with Fandral."

"Technically, it is not possible for me to get above my station with him, I am above him."

"You...But you are not supposed to be able to…mother said…"

Loki scoffed, looked at his brother and concentrated. A moment later, Thor was looking at himself, a complete doppelganger standing in front of him. Though when he spoke, he had Loki's voice. "People underestimate me, brother."

"Loki…" with a basic hand movement, Loki changed himself back to himself. "You never said you could…"

"I tell you nothing I do not have to."

"What is her name?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Loki?"

"Thor."

"I can just ask her uncle."

Loki's lip twitched. "You can only be doing this to hurt her Thor."

"How so?" The older scoffed.

"She is the one who will suffer, her uncle will not be pleased with her getting too much attention. What will happen me? I will not be reprimanded for it, after all, what are they going to do, force me to leave my rooms?"

Thor shook his head for a moment, conceding it was true. "Then spare her the stress."

"You are a sick twisted cruel bully. There is nothing to be gained from this than to hurt her and me." Loki stood toe-to-toe with his brother. "I will make you suffer for this."

"You should not have messed with my friend, now it is time for me to mess with yours."

Loki's eyes widened. "That is what this is to you, a game?"

"Messing with us is a game to you."

Loki's nostrils flared, anger and anguish coursing through him. "I will get you for this." He swore.

Thor shrugged. "Everyone has a weakness Loki, I knew you would show one sooner or later." was all he said before he turned and left the room.

Terrified, Loki looked out of his room to the stables across the way, his eyes widened as he saw the innkeeper entering them. He listened intently. He could hear the mumbling voice of the man before the voice of a girl he knew to be Ariella speaking for a moment before the man left again, his breath rising in the air, telling the prince how cold it was getting. As soon as Gregor went inside, he used his magic to get from his room to just outside the stables, ensuring to end up outside so not to startle the horses within. Walking in, he looked around and hampered a guess than Ariella was in the loft, climbing the ladder, he was disheartened to see he was right, though startled to see what was in front of him.

Loki was aware that common courtesy was to inform another being of his presence, but there was something that stopped him. He had never seen a girl naked before, which in itself as something, but it being Ariella stirred him in a manner he could not explain to himself. "Ari?"

Startled to hear any and in her current state of undress, she grabbed her blanket. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to check on you." Loki felt his heart break as he studied the blanket, which was nothing short of a light scrap. "I cannot leave you like this Ari."

What?"

Your quarters, they are not acceptable." He stated, he waved his hand and the small torn blanket became a warm feather duvet.

Ariella stared in disbelief, "How?"

With another wave of his hand, she was in a warm nightdress. Looking around, he gave another wave, the draughts that were blowing into the loft ceased. "That is a bit better." Ariella simply stared from one area of the loft to another, shocked beyond words at Loki's ability. "Did you eat today?"

Ariella indicated to a plate, the reason her uncle had come out, Loki assumed. It had some bread heels and clearly the dregs of the broth pot. "I love this food, it reminds of…"

"As soon as I smelt the food tonight, I could not stop thinking about it," Loki admitted, earning a large smile from Ariella. Looking to the food again, he shook his head and altered it to be fresh soft bread, not just the heel, adding butter to it and the bowl of broth filled to the top. He walked over to the plate and brought it to the 'bed' which was really a box with straw. Shaking his head, he waved his hand again, immediately, it was replaced by a soft bed, similar to the one he had in the palace, though smaller. "Get in, and eat as much as you want."

Ariella walked over and meekly put her hand out as though scared to touch the furnishing in front of her. "I…"

"Get in, I promise, it is more comfortable than it looks."

Doing as he instructed, Ariella lifted the heavy blankets and got into the bed. "It is so high up." When she lay down she sighed. "I am never leaving this." Loki chuckled. She sat up again, her hunger was more prevalent than anything else. "Is this even real?" Loki's eyes were filled with sadness. "Have I become ill and imagined this? Imagined finally seeing you again?"

"I hope not because then I fear we have both gone mad," Loki put her food on her lap. "Eat." Ariella did not need to be told twice, Loki had ensured the food was to a good temperature and that combined with her hunger, caused her to eat like a ravenous animal. He simply sat on the bed near her, watching her for a time before she turned and looked at him strangely. "What?"

"It is odd, I know you are the same person, but it is odd seeing a different face to the one I have been thinking about for so long."

"I can make me look like that again if you want?"

"No! Please, no!" Ariella half yelped back. "I want to see the real you, so I can remember you properly." Loki frowned, not sure what she was implying by those words. "Loki?" He looked at her expectantly. "Could you tell me about life in the palace?" having finished her food and eaten as much as her stomach could take, Ariella lay down and looked pleadingly at her friend. Loki lay down above the blankets, his head on the other pillow and began to tell her about the gardens, the great halls, the paintings, the statues, the balls, the food and the going-ons of the court as they lay there. After less than ten minutes, he watched as Ariella's eyes started to droop, she tried to force them to remain open, but she was failing miserably, warmth and a full stomach were sedatives she could not fight. "I am so glad I found you again Ari," Loki admitted as he watched her eyes begin to close.

"I missed you so much." she murmured back.

Loki's chest puffed with pride and excitement at her words. "Sleep well, Ari."

"Do not leave, not yet." She pleaded weakly, her hand coming to his sleeve, gripping it tightly.

Loki knew she could never hold him, he was trained to be strong, he had muscle where she had barely anything but skin and bone, but that grip was far stronger in many ways, it was her pleading manner that caused him to not be able to argue her, so he lay there, promising to himself he would leave as soon as she was in REM, but the contentment of being close to the one person who always trusted him, his true friend gave him the first night in years where he did not go to bed feeling lost and alone, and he too fell asleep quickly.

In the stable below, Thor sat on a straw bale, having heard the exchange between the pair perfectly. When there had not been a sound for fifteen minutes, he climbed the ladder and stared in disbelief at what he saw. Loki had his arms around the much smaller girl, while she seemed to be curling into his chest, what startled him more what the look of true happiness on Loki's face. He had planned to make Loki suffer for his endless comments, quips, tricks and sarcasm, but having realised just how deep the friendship and hardship the girl had suffered and thinking of everything Loki had done to help her and those like her, he was conflicted.


	10. Chapter 10

Loki groaned as he started to wake, cursing himself for sleeping awkwardly. He then went to move his left shoulder only for it to feel as though it was trapped under something. Looking over, he frowned for a moment before he realised there was another being in the bed with him, in the darkness, it took a moment to remember what happened the night before, falling asleep slowly next to Ariella as she pleaded with him to stay.

"Loki?"

"I am here," he pulled her closer to him. "I am here, Ari."

"Is it a dream?"

"No, I am truly here, and you are not ill either." he smiled, pressing his lips to the top of her head. "I found you."

"I need to get up."

"It is the middle of the night, we have only been sleeping a few hours."

"I have to get the food ready for the morning." she explained as she sat up reluctantly.

"Ari, you need to sleep, you are like death."

"That is such a lovely thing to say," She scolded. "Does that get you all the Lord's daughters?"

"Norn's no," Loki scoffed, causing Ariella to cock her head slightly. "I am the most unliked of all the high-born men."

"Even less so than the blonde warrior?"

"Yes."

"I would be incredibly insulted if I were you, "Loki chuckled. "You are a prince and the nicest man I have ever met Loki."

"They do not know me as you do. I would never act with them as I do you."

"Why not?"

"Because I do not like them and do not want to be around them."

"But you will have to marry one, will you not?"

"More thank likely, we are not at war with any realm and thankfully all other royal women on other realms are all under a century old or wed already."

"Lucky you."

"I rather a Dark Elf to half of them," Loki scoffed again. "Do you really have to go now?"

"I have to start getting the food ready for the breakfast," Ariella explained.

"It is too early."

"It is the same time as every morning," Ariella looked at the clothes she was wearing. "Thank you for the bed, and the nightdress." She smiled feebly.

"You need them."

"You know I cannot keep them."

Loki rose from the bed. "What do you mean?"

"How can I possibly explain how I came to have them?"

"I gave them to you."

"Loki, my uncle, he has made it clear, I am to be wed as soon as I turn of age, he found a man to take me. I cannot be seen to be soiled, if you give me these, he will think I am being paid to…"

Loki looked at Ariella in horror, the idea of merely giving her basic living requirements as payment for her to lay with him sickened him. "But you will freeze."

"I will not, please Loki, I beg you, change it back."

Loki's eyes darted side to side for a moment, "I will make you a deal, the nightdress and a warm blanket as well as no draughts remain, the bed I will remove, for something smaller."

"But my uncle…"

"Will see a nothing new. I will say I altered the draught in the loft as a kindness because my horse was startled from the wind, but so long as you wear this," He took off a chain off his neck and placed it on her, "to everyone but you, it will be as it was, but to you, it will be as it truly is."

"I do not understand."

"Ari, no one will see your things only you, they will see everything as before, alright?"

"How?"

"I will make it so, do not take this amulet off," He pointed to the chain around her neck.

"But when they see it…"

Loki waved his hand and Ariella looked down in shock. "I saw this at a market the other day, it was three coppers, they surely would not think too much of that."

"No," Ariella conceded, but she felt it, still feeling the cold metal as opposed to the rope and wicker Loki made it appear as. "Thank you, Loki."

Loki pulled her close to him, "I promise Ari, I will be back to check on you soon."

"You do not have to…"

"Do you want me to?" Ariella's face could not hide her eagerness. "Then I shall."

She leant up to give him a small peck on the cheek, but as she was about to press her lips to it, Loki's head turned, causing her to kiss the side of his mouth instead. Realising her mistake, she blushed deeply and looked to the ground. "I better go, thank you Loki."

"Any time Ariella," he smiled back, though he too had a reddening on his cheeks and ears. She smiled for another moment before she turned to leave. Loki, though embarrassed by what happened noticed the cold bite in the air and the light material of Ariella's clothes, so with a small wrist movement, she paused for a moment and turned to look at him again. "In case you get cold." He explained, smiling as he thought of how the thermal clothing under her working attire would keep her warm. "I better get to my room."

"How will you…?"

Loki winked, "Do not fret, I am well able to pull another trick out of my bag."

Ariella frowned slightly, not understanding him, but a moment later, he waved his hand and was gone. "Now that is useful," She commented as she rushed down the stairs of the stables and rushed into the inn.

When Loki woke from his bed a few hours later, he stretched and groaned, he felt as though he got little or no sleep, since all he could do was think about Ariella and her life. At first, he wanted to scream, he wanted to yell and bellow, he had found her again and she was sickly, underfed and becoming frail. Rubbing his hands over his face, he sighed and forced himself out of the bed.

A moment later, Thor walked into the room, somewhat shocked to see Loki in front of him. "You are…"

"What do you want?" Loki half snarled.

"Breakfast is ready."

"Fine."

"What about your friend?"

"What about her?"

"What is…?"

Loki walked forward, changing into fresh clothes as he did so with his magic until he was toe to toe with Thor. "You will not reference her again. You will not do anything to harm or hurt her, physically or otherwise or so help me, Thor, I will have you suffer," he swore.

Thor stared at him, he had expected Loki to threaten him if he was honest, though he had not expected his eyes to be watery as he did so. "I…"

"Leave her alone Thor, do what you will to me, but leave her be, let her get on with her life."

"Loki…" Thor ceased for a moment. He was about to speak again when Fandral entered the room.

"We are leaving soon, we best eat first."

"Yes, of course." Thor turned and left the room, leaving Loki and Fandral alone for the fist time since the blonde warrior found out about everything.

"You thought you were so smart, getting one over on me," Fandral growled.

"I tend not to get overly proud of it, it happens with such regularity I would have to be in a constant state of elation were I to do so."

"The girl," Fandral took a step forward.

Loki took three until he was standing in front of the blonde haired warrior, "I will say this once Fandral, and we both know you are dim-witted, so put as much effort into listening as you can. If you do anything to impede her life in any manner, your little secret will be out."

"And what secret is this you are supposedly threatening me with, dare I ask?" Fandral grinned cockily.

"Your naughty little one, how many women have you left with a blonde haired bundle of joy now, three?" The warrior's face fell and paled. "Three little brats that could all shame your family, since every last one of them is lowborn, and not one a boy, your father would be angered, your grandfather, sickened and your poor mother, think how she would weep." He snarled. "And of course, you using your father's hard earned wealth to pay off their silence, what would your father say to that, so much money being wasted on filthy little half-bred brats."

"How…?"

"I have my means, I have remained silent until now, not even telling Thor, but if you do anything to effect Ariella, I will bring all three little…joys to the court and expose you as the filthy wench you really are."

Fandral stood still for a moment thinking. "I say nothing, you say nothing," he extended his hand.

Loki eyed it for a moment as though it was something disgusting before extending his own. "Agreed."

"How can I…?"

"I will put a binding on this, a magic one, the betrayer of the agreement will be made publically known in a most terrible fashion; I, myself will not be immune, with that, we can also not withhold anything regarding the matter from one another. If Ariella is at risk and you know, you will be forced tell me, you will not be physically capable of withholding it, and if I find out any of those brats and their mothers are to be exposed, I too am forced to tell you."

"I come here at least once a month, I can keep an eye on her," Fandral half pleaded.

"Well then, it seems we have an agreement," Loki half smiled.

"None would have thought one possible between you and I."

"Do not flatter yourself, I have had agreements with far worse than you," Loki growled. "And they have kept their end of the bargain. Now, breakfast." he left the room without waiting for Fandral, who required a few moments more to compose himself again before heading down, truly shaken by Loki's knowledge of his indiscretions.

Throughout the meal, there was an odd tenseness to the air to any who paid any heed to it, but none spoke of it. When it was time to leave, Loki left a clone of himself to wait boredly while the horses were being brought from their stalls to them. Using his magic to conceal himself, he looked around the inn for his friend, heartbroken to see her scrubbing the floor of the room he had been in the night before on her hands and knees, sweat on her brow and her hands red from the scorching temperature of the water in the bucket beside her. "Ari?"

She jumped and shrieked for a second before looking around, shocked to see no one in the room with her. "Loki?" Remembering she could not see him, he waved his hand and became visible once more, "Why would you do that to me?" She scolded, her voice a mere hiss as she swatted him.

Loki gave an apologetic smile. "I am sorry, I forgot you could not see me."

"You are a terror Loki Odinson."

"Am I forgiven?"

"Maybe."

Loki pulled her close to him. "I will be back soon Ari, I promise."

"You said."

"You do not believe me?"

"I am frightened to, I cannot bear to be hoping and to not see you again. Once was enough."

Loki pulled her back slightly so he could see into her eyes. "Ari, I promise I will return." He stared into her eyes to try and portray his honesty. "I promise."

Ariella cupped his face in her hands before kissing his cheek gently again. "I hope so."

Loki did not know what possessed him, but he recalled the feeling of Ariella's lips gently pressing his the night before and leant forward again, this time placing his lips fully to hers. when he pulled back, Ariella was staring at him in shock. "I have to go," he stated before leaving a silent Ariella in his wake.


	11. Chapter 11

The whole journey back towards the palace, Loki thought of nothing but Ariella, he did not know what possessed him to kiss her, he had never thought that way of her or any woman before, he found them attractive, he found himself yearning to see them naked, but he never felt an urge to kiss them. However he had also never before physically seen a girl naked either, Ariella held the accolade of being the first now, she was not overly defined with her being so malnourished, but seeing her had stirred something in him he could not explain; his yearning for her company altered slightly. When he woke beside her, a feeling in his chest only grew and grew.

Beside him, Thor eyed his brother carefully, trying and failing to comprehend what exactly was occurring with his brother. What also caught his attention was Fandral's demeanour after he and Loki had spoken alone, he seemed somewhat shook and jittery, leading Thor to believe that he was not the only one to be issued a threat by Loki regarding the girl, Ariel, Arianna…what was her name again, he knew it started with Ari, after that, he could not say, but one thing was certain, whatever her name, she mattered more to his brother than anything else. Her brother had been in the mine collapse, he had met so many families in his time there, he genuinely could not recall her face. She was so thin and sickly, he was sure someone like that would have stuck out. It was late, the sky was darkening once more and they reached the edge of the forest that led through to the city. "Shall we get a place to stay or continue on?" He asked.

"I am not sure about the rest of you, but I very much want my bed," Volstagg stated.

"Agreed, we carry on." Hogun commented beside him.

"Loki? Fandral?"

"Yes, home is best," Fandral half spat the words out in a rush to answer.

Thor looked to his brother then who simply shrugged to show his indifference. "On we go so."

Loki nudged the horses sides with his stirrups and continued forward, not paying much heed to his surrounds. All he could think about was how to get back to Ariella as swiftly as possible and without rising suspicion.

After a night of riding, they finally arrived back to the edge of the city, dawn was breaking as they reached the water's edge where Loki and Ariella had went the time her shoes pained her so, he smiled at the memory before he fell solemn once more, had he known what was to befall her, he would have protected her. They walked their horses on and towards the palace, exhausted beyond words. The warrior's peeling off one by one as they made their ways to their own homes until finally, only the two princes remained.

"Loki?" The darker haired prince turned to face his brother. "About your friend…" Loki remained silent. "I shall say nothing."

"Why? You seemed so desperate to do so yesterday?" Loki demanded.

"You were right, she would be punished," Thor conceded. "She does not deserve that, she has suffered enough in losing her brother in the mines and her father not so long ago."

"She also lost her mother between both of those loses, straight after her brother was found." He did not know why, but Loki felt the need to share that with Thor. "She has suffered so greatly, and by how she is looking, I fear she suffers still."

"I spoke with the innkeeper and his wife," Loki looked at Thor, "I stated that father was in discussions regarding the laws dictating work conditions, I warned them any found not to be complying to such to be at risk of closure, that all staff much be adequately fed and warm."

"Father has said nothing of such things." Loki frowned.

Thor grinned, "I know."

Loki scowled. "Why Thor, why do this?"

"She is a subject, one of my future subjects, I have to think of her and others like her, they deserve warmth and food. I learnt much that time at the mines, seeing how little some had, I never realised..." Loki stared at Thor for another moment, but when his brother would not interact with him further, he was forced to dismount his horse and walk on. "Do you write her?"

"She can neither read nor write."

"But...the laws…"

"She was too old."

"Was she why you suggested such?"

"Yes."

"How long has this friendship been going on Loki?"

"Years."

"Loki?"

"Over a century." Thor's eyes widened. "She is the reason I know what great injustices there are in Asgard, and why I have tried to right them."

"I am curious as to why you were in anyway bothered?" Loki looked at him. "No offence brother, but you are not the most caring of individuals at the best of times, nor are you particularly charitable."

"It is no ones concern."

"You care for her?"

"She is my friend Thor, do you not care for yours?"

"I do, and I would do what I could for them," Thor acknowledged, though in his mind he admitted that sleeping in their bed as contently as Loki had with the girl was not something he would do, but he knew better than to say anything.

Loki looked at Fandral, who was trying to get his attention, giving the faintest nod, he walked out of the room, five minutes later, the other warrior followed. "Yes?"

"I was back at the inn," Loki froze at the other man's admission. "She was there, obviously. I gave her the bag you gave me, she seemed highly sceptical at first."

"Any woman that would meet you could not be accused of being of sound mind if they were not," Loki quipped.

"I had to tell her of our bargain."

"All of it?" Loki asked with a raised brow.

"No, obviously, but she was in no way believing of me until I explained I was sent to check on her upon your request, and told her those words you said, why would they matter?"

"Because they are part of something only she and I would know, obviously." Loki growled as he thought back to the day she and he had joked of the difference between red and green apples, that first afternoon. "How is she?"

"As scrawny as ever. Honestly, I always took you for one to wish for his partners to at least have shapeliness."

"She is not my partner, she is my friend, a foreign concept to you, I know, but males and females can be in one another's company with out some form of seedy intent. Speaking of seed…" Fandral 'shhh-ed' him, looking around in terror. "I have it on good authority that there is another coming forwards claiming you put a brat in her, but she is lying, it is the son of her sister's husband, so be ready for that."

Fandral stared at him for a moment, "How in the realms…?"

"I am the God of Lies you idiot, I can smell one a mile off. What else of Ariella?"

Fandral said nothing for a moment before shaking his head and continuing to speak. "Nothing, her uncle mentioned something of her being found a suitor when she is older and she said nothing to me of note, not trusting me I assume."

"Who could blame her, any interaction with you before now you wanted to add her to your list of floozies." Fandral gave Loki a scathing look, "you forget, she told me such things, and I have bore witness to your enthusiastic attempts to gain her attention." Fandral cocked his head. "Oh for Norn's sake, I was that boy, the one you thought a member of staff," Loki stated in exasperation.

Fandral's nostrils flared, for a moment it was clear he was going to begin a tirade but he controlled himself and inhaled deeply, thinking of what Loki had told him a few moments previous to help him with his own woes. "I go there again next weekend, my father has business there." He informed Loki. "Do you need anything else brought?"

Loki thought for a second, "No, simply some more coins in a bag, that is all."

"That pendant," Fandral pointed to the one around Loki's neck, the one Ariella had made him but he had cast aside when she had not returned to the markets after a year. "She gave you that, did she not?" Loki gave the faintest nod, "How did this come to pass?"

"That, is and shall remain, the concern of none but myself." Loki stated coldly before turning and leaving.

Still, Loki waited for a chance to return to the forests, envious, not that he would admit it aloud, of Fandral for once in his life, because he knew he had returned there once more, he would see Ariella once more. In foul humour he walked through the palace, turning a corner and almost colliding with his parents.

"There you are." His father seemed somewhat pleased to see him, concerning Loki somewhat. "I have a matter to discuss with you."

"I did nothing," Loki stated immediately.

Both his parents looked at him bemusedly. "I was about to say 'I am aware', but your first thoughts being to say that worries me that you have." his father growled.

"Dear," Frigga scolded, before looking at her younger son lovingly. "It is to do with your actions in recent times, informing us of what has been going on around the realm, your knowledge of subjects, to our shame, your father and I have not been able to learn."

Loki privately thought of just how many horrible and painful tortures he would force Thor to endure as a result of opening his filthy trap of a mouth. "I…"

"I have no idea how you have been so accurate in your information my boy, but as a reward for your great service to our realm, you are to be allowed sit on the council for such matters."

Loki found his father's words difficult to compute. "What?"

Odin chortled slightly. "You heard me."

"But…"

"What, do you not think yourself capable, you Loki?" Odin joked, knowing full well his younger son was convinced none other was as able as him for most tasks.

"What, no it is just…" Loki was unsure how to say he did nothing think his father would have such faith in him.

Odin seemed to sense the words his son seemed so unwilling to say and sighed, placing his hand on his shoulder. "I know you will thrive at this Loki, you have done so incredibly well thus far." Frigga stood beside him, nodding proudly.

"Thank you, father." Loki gave a small smile, thanking the Norns for what was his first proof, in his mind, that his father had some faith in him.

"Good, well you need to get yourself up to date on much of the paperwork and knowledge involved so I shall leave you to it," Odin stated before heading on his way again, "Now, as for that blasted trade agreement with Vanaheim Prince Viktor is getting so hot under the collar over." he growled as he left.

Frigga rolled her eyes for a moment at her husband's ramblings before looking to Loki." We are so proud of all your hard work darling, you have earned this."

"I was just trying to be like you," he admitted, earning a frown from his mother. "You help them, the poorer people, ensuring they get the care they need when they come to the city."

"How do you know this, even your father does not know such things?" She asked.

Loki gave a knowing smile and a shrug, "I know many things mother, some of which would shock you."

"That I would believe," Frigga smiled before her eyes changed to that of suspicion. "There is something different of late about you Loki, I noticed it since you returned from that hunt with Thor and the others." Loki shifted uneasily from one foot to the other, something his astute mother noticed. "Is there anything you wish to tell me?"

"No," Loki answered, far too quickly.

Frigga smiled before her eye caught glimpse of something, she extended her hand and pulled out the pendant from around Loki's neck. "I have not seen this before."

"It was a gift, from a friend." Loki pulled it back, glimpsing at it for a moment before putting it back into his tunic.

"A friend?"

"Yes."

"What is her name?" Loki's eyes widened. "Oh, come now, you think you are the only one who knows many things. I can see it in your face Loki, you care for her." Loki blushed, earning a surprised smile from his mother. "I shall have to meet this girl that has captured your heart."

"What?" Loki retorted.

"Oh, my sweet innocent boy I do believe you to be smitten and not even know it." Frigga half laughed before she walked away.

Blushing profusely, Loki scoffed and walked on. he had only made it two corridors before he realised there was a guard coming towards him, halting in front of him and extending his hand, which bore a folded piece of paper. Loki looked at it in utter confusing, recognising immediately Heimdall's stamp on it, taking it, he opened it and read it, his eyes wide in terror.

It bore only two lines; the first, that Fandral had called to the guardian across the realm to get him to tell Loki, Ariella was gravely ill. The second, a note from the guardian himself, who reminded Loki of his new position that permitted him to leave the palace to check on the commoners, at his own discretion.


	12. Chapter 12

The manner in which Loki fled the palace had people wondering if there had been some form of fire or other disaster to befall the palace, such was his pace. He raced towards the stables, only for Thor, Hogun and Volstagg to notice him, Thor standing in his way. Without so much as a word, Loki flicked his hand, sending Thor careering into the other two with a loud thud. "LOKI!"

"Not now." Loki snapped, not even looking at them as he walked.

Thor righted himself and rushed after his brother, "What has you in such a mood?"

"I received urgent word, I have to leave immediately."

Thor paused as his brow furrowed in confusion. "From whom would you receive urgent word?"

"Did father not tell you, I am part of the work regarding the matters and concerns of the lower income people of the realm?"

Thor's face contorted more in bewilderment at Loki's words before he repeated them and his eyes widened. "Wait, you are heading the committee?"

"Heading?" Loki scoffed.

"Yes, heading, father said his most important matter this morning was appointing the new head of the committee."

"I doubt he meant me."

"Mother approved of his choice, said the candidate was the only one for it." Thor stated. "But how is that fair?"

"Fair?" Loki swung around. "This is not about fair you blundering baboon, this is about what is right, you neither know nor care for such matters, so why are you getting yourself in a tizzy over it?"

"I…"

"'I' has nothing to do with it, this is about what is right, not what we want. That is why you have nothing to do with it." He pointed out before turning and rushing on again.

"What is the urgent matter?"

"Never you mind."

"I want to help," Thor stated as he began walking briskly once more to catch up to his brother.

"You want to be involved for personal glory." Loki scoffed.

Thor rushed forward and grabbed Loki's shoulder, forcing him to swing around. "No, I wish to help." He stated, looking his brother in the eyes to show his sincerity. When he saw the panic in Loki's eyes, Thor realised. "It is her, isn't it?"

"Fandral is at the inn, she is ill, gravely ill." Loki's voice was small.

Thor took only a moment to think over his words. "It will take you too long to get there by horse."

"What choice do I have?"

"A ship."

"What?"

"Use one of the ships, if you are truly the head of the committee, then you are able to command use of one for an emergency. This is one, just not one they know of." He pointed out.

Loki froze and thought about it. "You know, you may actually have thought of something useful for once in your life."

Thor chuckled. "Praise, from you, Norns but I wish I had a manner of proving it to people." His face turned serious again. "Wait, why would Fandral communicate that to you?"

"Reasons." Loki explained as he made his way to where the guards kept said ships.

"Like what, you two loath each other."

"He felt it right."

"Loki, cease such talk, why did he tell you?" Thor began to follow him again, Volstagg and Hogun following behind.

"If you are to know how to run a realm, you need to know that on occasion, two parties, not particularly fond of one another will work together for a common good."

"How in the realms is Fandral in anyway connected to…whatever her name is?"

"That is, and shall always remain, none of your concern."

"I told you about the ships." Thor pointed out.

"And I told you that you were not entirely useless for once, we are even." Loki replied, leaving a very bemused Thor in his dust.

Loki would never admit it aloud but he was incredibly grateful to Thor for thinking of the ship. In a fraction of the time, a soldier landed it where instructed, not questioning Loki's orders, though clearly curious to them. But it was true, Thor had been right, Loki was head of all matters concerning the wants and needs of the average Aesir citizen, and as such, had been given the permission to call upon whatever resources would allow him to do so.

He as good as leapt from the ship and ran to the door of the inn upon his arrival, where Fandral met him. "Where is she?"

"Upstairs." Fandral moved out of his way allowing for Loki to rush up the stairs, three at a time, until he got to the top, there, in the doorway of one of the rooms closed over, but not entirely. His whole being seemed dragged to that room, he walked to the door inhaled deeply and pushed it open slightly. When he looked at the bed, he swallowed and forced his tears to remain at bay.

Ariella was almost grey in pallor and her skin pulled tight over her cheekbones, somehow she seemed even thinner, he had not thought it possible. Her breathing was shallow but harsh. He walked over to the bed and sat on the side. "Ari?"

"Loki?" Her voice cracked as she tried to look at him. "Am I…?"

"No, I am here." Loki stated sadly. "I came as quick as I could."

"I am so tired."

"I know Ari."

"I was scared I would not see you again."

"Do not say that." The tears began to fall from Loki's eyes. "I promised, remember?"

"I did not think I would…why are you friends with the pervert now?"

Loki laughed slightly, Ariella obviously could not see Fandral standing in the doorway. "We are not friends, we have an agreement in place, that is all."

"Loki…"

"Yes?"

"I am really scared."

Hearing Ariella speak like that tore at Loki's heart. "What of, what did the healer say to make you say that?"

"Do you still have it?" Loki frowned, "The stag?"

"I do," Loki confirmed.

"I remember that day, it plays over and over in my mind. He never feared us." Ariella rambled.

"Please stop talking like this Ari, I…I cannot lose you." He pleaded. "You are just a little sick, nothing else."

"I am just so tired." her eyes began to close again, her hand reaching out; immediately Loki took it in his, it was so small and frail.

"Have you seen a healer?" Loki demanded, but there was little point in asking, he knew the answer front her deflection. "Right." He growled. "Fandral, get the ship ready."

"What are you…?" Fandral realised half way through the sentence and turned and left.

Loki turned again to look at Ariella, scooping her up in his arms and using his magic to make more soft warm blankets surround her. She seemed to try and struggle for a moment. "Shh, Ari, it is okay, it is just me, I am going to bring you somewhere really quick, okay?"

"Loki?" her brow furrowed.

As Loki realised just how ill she was, he pressed his lips to her forehead. "Yes, it is me, I am going to look after you now." He promised. "We just need to go in a ship for a while, you will be fine, I'll be there too."

"Okay." She curled in against him and sighed.

Loki walked down the stairs cautiously, she weighed next to nothing to him, but she was so frail, he did not want to risk her getting hurt. Patron's watched curiously as Loki, the Prince of Asgard, brought what effectively looked like a corpse down the stairwell.

"What are you doing?" The woman he had been introduced to as Gregor's wife, Ariella's aunt, stood in front of him when he got to the bottom.

"Marcella, correct?" The woman nodded. "I am taking Ariella to the palace healer." Loki informed her.

"How do you know my niece?" She asked suspiciously.

"I met your niece on an occasion before where she informed me of the mine collapse my father was never made aware of since then I have had a good relationship with her regarding discussing many issues of those in the countryside."

"Ella? Helping a prince?" her aunt scoffed. "She cannot spell her name, what help is she to anyone?"

"Yes she can, I taught her," Loki replied coldly, giving the woman a glare, she seemed to back away slightly. "I am the head of the governing body that deals with the matters of the average citizen, her input has been beyond valuable to the recent alteration to the lifestyles of those in the rural parts of Asgard, I have been made aware of her current state, so either give me an update on her condition or get me someone who can." The older woman was somewhat startled by his snappy manner. "Why has she not seen a healer?" What made his words more terrifying was the absolute deadly calm tone that they were spoken in.

"Well, the cost…"

"The cost? Life has a price to you?"

"She is not earning…"

"Not earning you any money? Because she is not working? She works from before dawn until midnight every single day and sleeps in a barn loft, meaning you do not have to employ anyone, so what, pray tell, is she costing you?"

"She is taking up a room." The woman argued.

Loki's eyes widened with fury. "She is ill, she is an Aesir, she should have been in one all along, she has saved you paying staff, ergo she has earned herself the cost of a healer, and even if she was just some street child, she deserves to see a healer, she deserves to be allowed to be given basic care." He snarled, "Get from my sight before I have this place shut down and you sent to prison for murder."

"Murder!?"

"You did not feed her correctly, she is emaciated, you cut off her hair like she was some animal and made her sleep in a stable loft, though I rarely see such acts taken upon them and you denied her healthcare, those are three highly damning points of evidence against you, do you not agree?"

"I never…"

"You never what? Thought she needed warmth and food, thought she needed someone to actually care for her, since technically she is still a minor." Loki's voice rose and rose the angrier he became. "What, you thought there was no harm in it, sure if she dies, one less mouth to feed. Your useless brother left nothing for you to keep, she is nothing but an inconvenience, is that it?" He snapped. "Get out of my sight and prepare to have my wrath on you when this is done for your uncaring manner." He warned, leaving a petrified woman in his wake, her husband, in his shock, stood to the side as Loki walked through the door of the inn carrying Ariella, Fandral holding the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Loki could only focus on Ariella as the ship quickly flew over the Aesir countryside towards the city, and in turn, the palace, where there would be the best healers in Asgard to help his friend. For the entirety of the journey, he spoke of all manner of mundane and droll matters, just so Ariella would have his voice to comfort her, he spoke of the land below them, of the weather and even of the ship they were in. in her fitful sleep her breathing was shallow and fast, and every so often, she muttered something, it was only when he focused hard, did Loki realise that the word she was saying was his name. her grip, though weak and feeble, was concentrated solely on holding onto him tight, as though she was terrified he would vanish.. After a while, he looked up, sick of Fandral staring at them. "What?"

"You really do care for her?"

"She is my friend, of course I care for her, do you not care for yours? If Thor was ill, would you not help him?"

"I care for them all, obviously," Fandral argued, "But you, no one has ever warranted your concern in such a way, the only being bar yourself you have ever shown concern for is your mother."

"I also care for my father and brother," Loki informed him, his tone showing his annoyance before he looked down once more at the woman in his arms. "And Ari."

"I thought you were merely…"

"I am aware of what you determine to be the only comprehendible reason a man and woman would find themselves in the company of one another for any manner of time period." Loki scoffed. "And contrary to what you believe, friendship is actually possible without laying with them." Fandral's scepticism was blatant on his face. "Ariella is not a loose-morale floozy like your bed partners, nor am I as perverted or as willing to use my standing as you are to bed them. Speaking of which, did your little friend make herself known?"

"Yes, and you were right, she immediately fled when I told her that I knew of her scheme, thank you."

"We both upheld our ends of the bargain, to our mutual benefit I would have to say, and you had thought that it would be difficult for us to do so." Loki stated sarcastically. Fandral said nothing, though he continued to look at the difficult to process situation in front of him.

When the ship landed in the courtyard of the palace, Frigga watched curiously as her younger son, who she was certain despised his brother's friends, departed the contraption before Fandral, who then handed something to her son. For a moment, she was unsure what it was, but when Loki turned and realised she was nearby and froze, she noted then that it was an Aesir. Immediately, she rushed over, while noting that Loki appeared to be considering fleeing. "Darling?"

"Mother."

"What…?" She looked at the young woman in her son's arms, her eyes widening as she realised the sheer state of the girl. "How?"

"I will explain soon mother, I promise, but Ari needs to see a healer." Loki's voice almost broke, causing his mother to realise the severity of the situation.

"Of course, you get her to the healers, I will find Eir, I saw her heading to the herbal patch in the gardens." She instructed, turning and immediately rushing to exactly where she said the healer would be.

Fandral remained with Loki as he did what his mother suggested, something Loki noted, but said nothing on, considering his concerns lay elsewhere. On their way, they came across Thor and the others, it was then Loki barked at Fandral to remain, something Thor was shocked to see the other blonde warrior did, but rather than question that, he decided to question Fandral on what had occurred.

The other healers and their aids had barely readied a bed as Loki placed his friend on the soul forge before Eir and Frigga entered the room. "Where is she?" Eir demanded.

"Over here," Loki looked at her worriedly.

"Good boy," Eir smiled, seeing that Loki had had the sense to place her patient on the best place to aid her, but as soon as she saw Ariella, she gasped. "What happened her?"

"She is sick, she…" Loki's eyes filled with fresh tears as he recalled Ariella's words before she fell unconscious, she was dying, he knew it, but he could not being himself to say it.

"How did she get like this?" Eir demanded, her shock pushed aside as she forced herself to tend to her patient.

"They did not feed, cloth or care for her properly, she was never well tended to, but recently…"

Eir checked over Ariella, her touches as soft, as though frightened that she would bruise her. "She is on death's door." she stated solemnly.

"Can you…?"

"She is at death's door, but she has not passed through it yet," Eir commented. "Norn's is she a fighter to say she is still with us." She frowned. "I have seen this girl before." She noted, sieving through the thousands and thousands of young girls she had seen in her years as a healer. "What is her name?"

"Ariella," Loki informed her quickly.

Eir frowned as she looked at Ari for another moment, before looking at her foot. "She came to a clinic during one of the country markets," she recalled. "Injured, she hurt her leg, the poor girl was wearing shoes three sizes too small." She looked sadly at her. "I thought she was trying to keep her feet from growing too much, but she…" Eir stroked the butchered uneven hair from Ariella's face. "She is suffering through this life." Eir looked to Loki. "She had a brother."

"Deceased," Loki stated, it was true, Eir did not need to know it had happened before she had seen Ariella.

"Parents?"

"Also deceased."

"Any other relatives?" Eir asked almost desperately.

"An aunt and uncle."

"Have they been informed?" Loki gave a look that told the healer everything. "They allowed this?"

He nodded. "Her accommodations were a loft of a stables, cold and draughty, her bedlinens mere rags and her food was whatever scraps they saw fit to give her."

"They should be hung."

"It is not illegal." Loki snarled. "I checked, it is not legal."

"That cannot be," Frigga walked forward. "How can that be?"

"They gave her food, clothes and shelter, the fact they were below par does not matter, the laws are too vague, they can argue it," Loki explained.

Frigga put her hand on his arm, causing Loki to look at her. "You have the power to change that now, darling."

"What good is it if she is gone?" He dismissed, looking at Ariella as Eir checked over her, her face telling him her thoughts of Ariella's prospects, and they were not good.

Frigga watched her son's attention to the girl on the table, she then turned her attention to the girl. She knew from her time aiding in the country to organise the schools what the poorest of Asgard's people looked like, at that girl was an outright pauper. She wondered how Loki came to know her at all since Eir recognised her from the country market, and how he came to know so much of her, but it was not the time for such things. Frigga had insisted on learning of healing as a youth, it was how she came to know Eir, they had learned together, but when she became betrothed to Odin, it was unfitting of her new position to be a healer, yet she continued to learn, unofficially of course, alongside her friend; meaning she knew that the girl her son clearly cared deeply for, was in great peril, it is was quite possible that she would not make nightfall.

As the soul forge allowed Eir to complete her analysis, she turned to Loki. "I need you to leave for a few minutes, your highness…"

"No!" Loki started.

Eir raised her hand. "I will call you as soon as we are done, but I need to have Ariella stripped, cleaned and tended to, I cannot allow a man in the room as I do so, it is not fair to her to expose her in such a manner without her consent."

Loki's jaw clenched and he blushed slightly at the reasoning for Eir's request, "As soon as is possible, please." he turned to look at Ariella, who he noted was still wearing the pendant he had given her. He leant over and took it off, immediately it turned from the cheap wicker appearance back to its original expensive pendant. "I will just mind this, for now, Ari, I promise to give it back," he swore before touching her hand softly and turning for the door. He wanted more than anything to remain by her side, but knew the faster he left, the faster the healers could work on her and hopefully save her. Looking to his mother, he saw from her demeanour that she was going to stay, so he left to wait in the corridor alone.

When he had left, Eir looked to Frigga, her face showing the same confusion and bewilderment that was mirrored on the Allmother's. Frigga shook her head slightly. "I have no idea what is afoot here." she admitted.

Eir thought for a moment. "He called her 'Ari', did he not?"

Frigga nodded. "He did."

Eir began to try to piece it all together when she remembered Ariella's urgent need for care. "Get me warm water and soap, this girl cannot possibly heal if she is caked in dirt and her own sweat." she ordered to an aid before turning to another healer. "Get the cotton, we are going to have to cushion her hips and shoulders while she heals. Frigga…?"

"What do you need?" Frigga readied herself to assist.

"Honestly, I am scared to even touch her for fear I harm her, can you use your seidr to undress her?"

It took only a moment for Frigga to do so, but as soon as she did, she wished she had not, her throat tightened as she looked at the skeletal look of the girl's body. "Eir…how is she alive?"

Eir looked at her patient, "By the grace of the Norns and also I think by the grace of your son." Frigga stared at her. "When he took that pendant from her, those warmer clothes appeared. I believe he has been tending to her for some time, in secret."

"How long?"

"If I am honest, I think over a century." Frigga gave her a dismissive look. "Can I ask my friend, is there any truth to the rumour that Loki is as proficient as you with his seidr?"

"It dents my pride to admit he surpasses me."

"Do you recall when you were forced to give up your training?"

"I do, of course."

"And of how you continued it?" Frigga froze. "I think your son is very much your heir."

"You think…?"

"I would very much wager it. In fact, I think I have bore witness to him in such a manner. The way he called her Ari just now, her 'brother' called her Ari the day I met her."

Frigga said no more as the two women watched the aids gently clean Ariella's body before Frigga placed new, fresh, clean, warm clothes on her. It was then that Eir had special brews made, one to hydrate her, another to fill her stomach with an easy to digest meal. As she did so, Frigga thought over what her friend had said, recalling Loki's potion to assist the drinker to gain weight, looking at the girl in front of her, she would have wagered all she ever owned that she was to be the recipient of such.

After what felt like an age of pacing, the door opened once more, Loki's gaze immediately fell upon it, his eyes fearful as his mother stepped in front of him. "What…?"

"I need you to talk with you Loki, I need to understand."

"Ari…"

"Ariella is being given the care she so desperately needs, and I promise you, you can return to her in only a few moments, but first, we need to discuss this matter," Frigga stated. "You swore to me that you would tell me all, please my son, tell me."

Loki looked at her, unsure of what to say.


	14. Chapter 14

Frigga said nothing as her son told her everything, from the day he first met Ariella in the country market as she assisted him get away from a stall-keeper who was accusing him of theft, of how he befriended the girl, how she was the reason he learnt of the mine collapse, how she thought him of all the great inequalities of Asgard, of how she was his greatest friends, how she cared about him, and him her, of her family, of how she ceased to go to the markets one day, of how he thought she was lost, but then found her again and of how was suffering, how she had no form of comfort, how she clearly could not fight the inevitable decline of her health any longer, of how he was about to lose her. What he did not say was his feelings on the matter, but that didn't matter, Frigga could see that as plainly as she could her younger son in front of her.

She had realised only a short period before that Loki's recent infatuation was with the girl in question, causing her heartache. There was such little chance of the girl making any form of recovery, she knew that her death would tear Loki apart and so few could understand.

"I need to be there." Loki rose to his feet.

"Darling, there is nothing anyone can do now, she has to be allowed recover," Frigga placed her hand on his arm to comfort him.

"What has Eir done?"

"She has put a force field around her, obviously, to keep her warm and kill off anything that could cause her harm in her immediate atmosphere, she is being given very small portions of an infant mix, her stomach is so tender that were she to be given any more, she would not be able to process it and it could very well kill her, she will be given that every other hour, it will build her back slowly and she is being treated for several ailments that have managed to finally weaken her to this state."

"Like what?"

"Pneumonia is the most concerning, her lungs are barely able to function and according to Eir's findings, her kidneys are very much unable to function as well as they should, oedema and other issues associated with malnutrition. She has some small wounds that have become infected and another issue, one of a female nature, ails her also."

"What is it?"

"It is…well, a female issue…"

"Mother, please just tell me, I have been taught of the differences between the genders, I am aware of women's bodies requirement to keep the womb clean," Loki stated, annoyed at his mother's assumption that something as basic as bodily functions was too much for him.

"It would appear no one taught her of how to tend to herself at such times, she has a terrible infection as a result," Frigga explained. Loki's nostrils flared as his anger continued to rise. "Loki, I know you are frightened and upset, but you need to do something," Loki looked at her. "You are the one that has to stop this, you need to stop it going further, I can only do so much getting them treatment if they come and look for it, but you my darling," She cupped his face in her hands. "Make it so none other suffers as she has."

Loki swallowed, "They broke no laws, I cannot make them pay unless she dies, I want to make them suffer, but to do so I lose her; if she survives, they are her guardians, she will only return there to suffer again."

"She is not yet of age?"

"Not for another year."

"She is so young," Frigga shook her head. "How can one suffer so greatly and yet still fight?"

"She cannot fight anymore."

"She is trying darling, she would not be still here if she was not."

"How long does Eir think she could…"

"Most of that is up to how long her body will take to recover, but Eir has sworn she will tend her day and night if she has to until she is better; it could take weeks."

"Okay." Loki nodded.

At that moment, Eir exited the healing rooms and was almost bowled over by Loki in his attempts to get to her. "She is stable but so weak, I know this is hard to hear, but her chances are not great," She explained, knowing he would be deeply upset to hear that. "I have placed the shield over her, similar to the ones you have seen before on the Allfather when he has his Odinsleep, but unlike with your father, until the infections have passed, no one, bar myself or my top two other healers, can place a hand inside the shield, is that clear?" Loki nodded. "You can visit her, but only for very short periods of time, minutes at most for now, if she pulls through and wakes, of course, that may alter."

"Thank you."

"You got to her just in time, my Prince, any longer, and she would have been beyond saving."

"But she still…"

"Yes, she is still very much at risk, there is no way to say she will pull through, hope and faith are all we have now, and I am not sure that alone will be enough, but it is all we have as she gets the medicines, foods and care she needs. That reminds me, she has a tube in her mouth, do not be alarmed, it is to allow her food to her stomach with her unconscious, it is not harming her, though when she wakes, she may gag a little and try to pull it out, do not worry about it, just call one of us if you are present at that time. We also have her in a state of sleep for at least a week, if she tries to wake, it may take more energy than she has to give it. In rest, she can recover as she requires. She looks like one that has not slept so soundly since she was an infant, if she even did then. There are cotton pads on any part of her body that is touching the bed, that is to prevent her getting bed sores, her skeleton is showing, and the bones with so little muscle over them means that there is very little to protect her between her and the sheets."

"Okay, may I please go in?"

"She has endured a lot today," Eir answered unsurely.

"I will not go against anything you said, I just want to see her for a moment, say a few words to her and leave again." Loki pleaded.

Eir eyed the youth up, not sure of what to do before looking to Frigga, who gave a small nod. "I have to continue what I was doing before, I need to make some new potions, Helga, my second in command is inside, she will be watching her like a hawk, you may go in, but only with the Allmother with you. Later, after a few hours rest, you may return again alone if you choose."

"Thank you, Eir." Loki smiled, turning to his mother, who to his relief was already to his side. "I will see you later."

"I very much think so." Eir smiled before heading on her way again.

"Come," Frigga encouraged her son.

When he entered, Loki made straight for Ariella's bed. It took everything in his power to not put his hand in and put it on hers, to comfort her. He looked around to see his mother was giving him some space, the closest thing she could do to emulate privacy at that time. "Ari, I…Norns look at you," He half sobbed before inhaling deeply again. "I will right this wrong, I will protect you and all the others. I just need to find the way to do so. Fight it, please, for me." he begged, again feeling an urge to put his hand in, to touch her. But he willed himself not to, to let her heal. He knew if he did, the eagle-eyed Helga, watching from beside his mother, would inform Eir and he would be banned from visiting. He took a step back, and inhaled deeply, anger on his features. "I am going to right this Ari, wait and see, when you wake up, you will see what happens when I am involved." with that, he left the room, not waiting for his mother.

Frigga watched him leave, she had not heard his words when he was closer the bed, but the last sentence, his sworn promise, that she heard, and she knew he meant it. Walking forward, she studied the girl that mattered so greatly to Loki. She would be beautiful, she thought, if her hair had not been butchered off and if she had not been allowed be starved. As Loki swore to right the injustices of the world, Frigga swore that the young girl, not yet even in adulthood, would no longer suffer simply because she was born in poverty, nor would any other girl. "You will be the one that will the great catalyst that changes everything, I only hope you are alive to see it happen little Ariella," she stated before she too left the room, her own new mission so clear in her mind.

Loki met some opposition to his plans from within those on the board for the commoners, something he was realistically aware would happen, but there were two substantial differences between Loki and those on the board, he was not blissfully unaware of the sufferings of the truly needy and he was the only one there with a true vested interest. He would not stop until Ariella and others like her were protected. He was not stupid, there would still be those who would suffer, but he would ensure they would be given protection, that their tormentors would rue the day Loki was ever even born for what he would do to them. Any manner they made others suffer, he would have them suffer ten fold.

It did not take long for those on the board to realise that Loki was not only more determined than any they had met before but more cunning. Some thought it wise to attempt to bully, cajole or otherwise control the young prince, whose age they thought meant he was weak or foolish, but they soon realised that not only could no one control him, he knew their plans as they thought them, and had ways to counteract any plans to stop his changes.

Odin grinned proudly from atop the throne as Ivan, a high-powered lord of the forest lands complained to the Allfather that his son was without reason or compromise with his demands. "Why do you think I put him there?" He laughed when Ivan half asked, half demanded the king deal with his wayward son. "None can get Loki off his chosen path, not Thor, not my wife, and most certainly not me. That is why he has been put to the task at hand, there cannot be compromise on this matter."

"He will bankrupt us with the policing costs alone."

"You own more land than any other in this realm, you charge four times the rate of a full day's pay for a one-roomed shack, you will not go bankrupt if you charge fairly, all you need do is stop visiting brothels and gambling, do that and what will you cost yourself? So cease your moaning, you cannot have everything while others have nothing."

The Lord made a grumbling that Odin was sure contained the words Nepotism and own wealth, to which Odin gave a bark of a laugh. "My wife has spent more than four times her considerable dowry on healing the sick poor this last decade, she is also funding the schools she insisted we build off the money made from the using of the palaces we possess and their farmlands to feed the poor around the realm's lands and has used said palace's as orphanages. I have paid more money to dressmakers on children I have not fathered than I ever have paid to cloth my sons in their finery in all of their lives and if I have to sit on a chair of wood instead of this golden throne, then by the Norns, if I can ensure every one of my citizens goes to bed warm and fed, I will."

"Laziness cannot go rewarded."

"I agree, which is why I am wondering why you are here in front of me and not doing something of use for once in your overprivileged life. The poor slave to get food, and what food they get I would not feed to a hound, so they cannot be accused of sloth, idle Lords, however, now that is a different story."

Seeing that not only was he getting nowhere with Odin, he was at risk of more focus by the royal family, Ivan bowed and left the room.

"You are almost as silent as our son." Odin stated to the seemingly empty room, "What ails you, my dear?"

"How did you know?"

"Of what?"

"My actions?" Frigga asked, walking out from behind a pillar.

"My dear, I go through each and every coin spent by the crown, myself." Odin chuckled. "You think me so blind that I did not realise you are sending money to healers all over Asgard, on specific dates each month, coinciding with the markets and the one day I cannot find Eir for love nor money."

"Have you been clothing the children?"

"I received a letter, the writing terrible, the spelling atrocious, from a little girl, not yet four hundred, from a small fishing village at the edge of the realm, thanking me, and you I might add, for letting her learn, that she cannot wait to finally own a book but that she needed to wait until after she got new socks. Socks, something so basic. I had Hildegard look into it, there were children turning up to the schools in a pillowcase, made to look like a dress." He shook his head. "I am the king of a realm so divided, so contrasting. How can my people see fit to look to me when I failed to look after them? Loki, I have found out, has been allowing himself only what he requires, Thor seems to not be so conscious of such things, but Loki…I have no idea what it is that has him so aware, but whatever it is, it can only be good."

Frigga thought for a moment before speaking again. "It is not a what." Odin looked at her. "It is a who." Odin's brow raised. "I need to introduce you to someone."


	15. Chapter 15

Odin stared at the bed in front of him and the small being that inhabited it. He had gone to the mines, he had seen the terribly under cared for of the realm, but he had seen nothing like the creature in front of him. He went to Alfheim when it was revealed there was a terrible famine on the outskirts of the land, an island whose only method to the mainland was by sea travel, but a winter of storms meant none could travel, by the end of it, most everyone had perished from lack of food. The King of Alfheim had called on him to go with him to the island, the starved were deceased with more flesh than the small woman in front of him, somehow clasping to life in the bed. "Her family have all perished?"

"Immediate only, her aunt and uncle are the reason she is as she is now apparently," Frigga answered from beside him, looking at the girl also.

Odin inhaled and shook his head. Frigga had a brother on Vanaheim, a pain of a man if he was honest, but he had a daughter and were it to pass that she came to their care, she would want for nothing, he would ensure it. Looking at the girl in front of him, there was perhaps an argument that death would have been kinder to her. "She seems surreal."

"I know."

"And this is Loki's link to the common people?"

"Apparently she is the one that told Loki of the mine collapse, her brother was in it," Frigga informed him.

"And the schools, healthcare?"

"Her also."

"How…?"

"He snuck out, every market day."

"You would think the guards would have noticed him," Odin growled, displeased with the lax manner the guards performed their duties.

"They would have if Prince Loki passed them, but he did not." Odin looked to his wife. "A boy with her hair colour and more tanned skin walked by them, not a tall boy of pale skin and black hair."

"Norn's, you had to teach him seidr." Odin groaned. "He will be dangerous with that in the future."

"That is for Asgard's enemies to worry about." Odin had to agree with his wife. "How angry are you?"

"For his going to the markets, I am not, if I could have snuck passed my father's guards, I would have done the exact same thing. For using such magic, I am somewhat annoyed, he should have alerted you to his abilities for his own safety, but for his knowing all of this and fibbing and lying as to how he know, for that I want to tan his hide."

Frigga smiled, Odin had never raised a hand to either of their sons, and though they were not perfect, they were good; she knew he was irked at Loki's lying, but so too did she know that he understood the reasons behind Loki's lies. "We better let her rest," she stated, placing her hand on Odin's shoulder to coax him out.

"The girl." She halted and looked at him. "Loki is attached to her?"

"I believe Loki to care for her very deeply."

"What is her name?"

"Ariella, he calls her Ari."

"I like it." Odin gave a small smile at the name. "Her chances?" Frigga did not answer. "That bad?"

"Eir is trying to understand how she is still alive."

"Sometimes it is the smallest pup has the greatest fight," Odin commented. He turned and walked out of the healing rooms when he came to a pairing of guards that were patrolling and not in sentry positions, he ordered them to find his younger son, that he required him and his expertise immediately, the guards nodded and immediately set about doing as asked.

"Are you going to tell him you know of Ariella?" Frigga inquired.

"I believe he will tell me himself when the time is right," Odin stated. "For now, the only thing he needs to worry about is sorting this farce of a situation."

Loki rushed through the halls to his father, as the head of all things commoner related, he knew he would be called on by his father for updates and whatnot, but he was in the middle of readying his report and subsequent changes to include quality of life to the basic needs of poorer citizens, especially those who required care. The report was in his grasp as though life itself depended on it as he made his way to his father's private study. Knocking on the door, he waited.

"Enter," Immediately, he did as told. Looking around, Loki was somewhat confused as to why his father alone was in the room and none other. "Good, you came quickly." He nodded as his son stood watching him. "I had Lord Ivan come to me this morning, telling me to put a rein on you." Loki's lip twitched slightly in contempt, "he tells me you cannot be reasoned with, that you will not yield to any demand. Is this true?"

"Yes," Loki confirmed. "Because there is no other option."

"What if the demands you made are unreasonable, what if they are not what is best for the people, will you listen to reason?"

"If any could argue that what I seek is not for the best of others and explain to me why, I will be the first to listen, but the only reason I am being argued with is because the Lords are greedy and do not like the idea that peasants and uneducated people would be given the ability to be educated for fear that they will soon realise there are more of them than there ever is soldier, guard or Lord, and that makes them fear for their safety, because they know how badly they have mistreated the poor, overcharging them for basic food, water and shelter, and they know that should things change, they will be the ones to bear the brunt of it, though Ivan could do with less fine dining, he is at risk of being as round as he is tall."

Odin nodded, "Most definitely."

"Can I asked why you called me here?"

"Are you busy?"

"Yes, actually." Loki made a movement that brought Odin's focus to his hand and the report in it.

"I wanted to talk to you regarding whether you were being as unreasonably stubborn as I was being told you were, or if you were being forced to fight your corner ardently in a hostile environment."

"The latter."

"Yes, I agree." Odin conceded. "What is that?" He indicated to the report in Loki's hand.

"A law I am going to see if I can have altered."

"Is it ready?" Odin asked, going to his study table to offer Loki to show him.

"No," Loki stepped forward, opening it in front of his father, "I want to make it iron clad, no loopholes, I want to make it as strong as possible." He explained.

Odin skimmed its contents. "Orphans."

"Some of the weakest and most vulnerable people in all of Asgard, the laws regarding them are so flimsy, too weak to ever be brought to a court should neglect take place."

"An odd first order of business," Odin noted, Loki looked at him, half expecting his father to dismiss it. "An integral piece to have cleaned up, but not one many would ever consider, much less make a top priority."

"I have been made aware of some horrific side effects of such laws being so weak, I have to rectify it."

"I agree."

"You are doing that a lot with me today," Loki stated suspiciously, looking at his father as though expecting him to begin to dismiss him and his work.

"I spent so long thinking that you and Thor should be identical, on the battlefield and off. Of late, perhaps because of my aging less than gracefully," Loki chuckled at his father's joke, "I realised I was fighting a losing battle, you and Thor, you are nothing alike, he is a warrior, brutish yet personable, you are more like an assassin, you are as deadly, if not more so than your brother, but you are better hidden in the background, watching, calculating your moves, you do not do as well in a room with others, and though I thought it integral, I see with you, it means you get to know what so many of us only wish we could know. Giving you this task, I thought you would thrive, I really did, but you surpass all expectation." Odin grasped his son's shoulder and smiled. "You are doing well Loki, whatever it is in you to think so much of those less fortunate, it must be tended to and cared for so greatly."

Loki swallowed, his father's praise was completely unexpected, as was his reasons for his recent good humour and encouragement towards him. He thought for a second about telling him about Ariella but thought not to at that time, it would take too long to explain and he wanted to ensure his wording for his amendment was right, he swore to himself he would tell his father as soon as Ariella was a little stronger. "Thank you, Father."

Odin noticed the conflict in Loki's eyes. "Is there something that you wish to tell me?"

"No, I just am eager to get this finished, with that done, I can speak with you more," Loki explained.

"Very well, go and do it so and do not let me bother you." Odin encouraged, realising that indeed Loki would tell him his secret in due course. He knew to force Loki to admit it would not work, nor would in build trust with his son, who seemed to finally have a sense of purpose. "Your humour was so dour for a while, I am glad to see you are taking to your responsibilities so seriously, it has brought new life to you."

Loki gave a small nod and left. "Darling." He turned to see his mother coming down the hallway, "How is your day going?"

"Fine." Loki was somewhat unsettled.

"Loki, I know you are anxious to return to her, but you need to do your day's work also."

"I am trying." he explained, his hands once more twitching around the work he had done.

"I see," His mother stated understandingly. "I will let you get on with it so." Loki nodded in gratitude and made to go back to his rooms. "I went to check on her again as I was passing the healing rooms," He turned to face his mother, "She is after another feed and is taking it well it would appear."

"Good, thank you, Mother."

"Anytime my love." She smiled before making her way into her husband's study. "Well?"

"He is willing to tell me I think, but he is obsessed with getting the adequate legislation altered first."

"That will take some work."

"Loki is the only one I think will outlast them all. The lords are stubborn, but Loki puts all to shame."

"I wonder who he got that from." Frigga smiled.

"To be honest, I think he has both of our stubbornness combined."

"The poor souls that have to suffer him."

"Why do you think I chose them? They will soon learn not everyone can be bought." Odin grinned proudly at how his plans to make some overly useless lords realise they were not as powerful as they thought came to fruition as his son got what he wished from the arrangement also. Odin was usually the first to condemn nepotism, but on this occasion, it very much was an all-win situation for the people of Asgard, and that mattered more than anything else.

Satisfied with his work, Loki placed his request with his father's work to allow his father give it the consent to be forwarded to court, he suspected his father would not only read over it to assist if possible, but with his comments that afternoon, Loki suspected that there would be no issue from his father regarding its content.

With his work done, he knew his next port of call should be to get something to eat, but all he could think of was Ariella, so rather than taking the stairwell to the dining hall, he rushed to the healing ward instead. On entering, he watched as Eir personally placed food through the tube for Ariella to eat and stay with her until she was satisfied the food was in her stomach, he then witnessed the healer change her position to ensure her body was not feeling too much pressure on the same spots for too long before she turned to face him, her face telling him she was unsurprised to see him there. "How is she?"

"She is accepting the food, it seems, I cannot tell for sure until we start seeing the benefits of it." Loki came forward, looking hopefully at his friend. "It is still a very long path of recovery, but she may make nightfall now."

"If she makes it through the night?"

"Then her chances will increase exponentially," the healer smiled. "The first seventy-two hours are the hardest because she will have to process the food fully for us to know what way it will be."

"And because of her state, it is taking the food longer to process?"

"Because the food is so nutrient rich and small in size, we anticipate the first few feedings to be absorbed in their entirety."

"And so far?"

"This is the fifth one and she has not declined any further."

"Good, good." Loki nodded, not wanting to get his hopes up.

"You have done so much for this girl, you have saved her life."

Loki said nothing for a few moments, "Not yet, I have not." Eir frowned at him, what good is keeping her alive if all that is going to happen is for history to repeat itself?"

"Well, my abilities lie in healing the ill; you, if I am hearing correctly, it is you that holds the power to alter laws," She smiled.

"I can only do so much."

"Look what you have done so far; to Ariella, you have changed the world, now to the world, you can change it all."

Not fully understanding what Eir was saying, Loki gave Ariella a small smile, "Can I sit with her for a few moments?"

"You know the rules," Eir stated firmly, Loki nodded and went over beside the bed. "Ari, I am doing everything I can. I am so scared that it will not enough." He admitted. "What if I fail you?" he asked fearfully. "I am so frightened that this will all be for nought, please Ari, I can only fight it if I have you to fight with me, you are the reason I have done everything so far."

He was about to say more when he realised Eir was back in the room. He looked to her and he became fearful. "Prince Thor is looking for you, he says it is urgent."

Loki rushed from the room, not wanting Thor around Ariella, he found his brother only a hallway away. "What is afoot?"

"Loki, Father has given consent for your alterations to be made to the laws," Thor explained desperately.

"That is a good thing."

"The lords are going to deny it."

"Oh what grounds, it affects them in no way."

"To have you leave the position. Ivan is going around getting them to follow him, he is saying that you are going to ruin their livelihoods if you are left at it. He cannot expel you, but he thinks that if he gets you to fail on your basic law changes, that you will become disheartened."

Loki growled to himself, his thoughts racing as he tried to think through everything. "Thor, I need your help." Loki was surprised he even could ask.

Thor seemed twice as stunned before he shook himself slightly and answered. "Of course brother, what can I do?"

In all honesty, if, when he was younger, Loki encountered an older version of himself saying that he would one day be begging for Thor to help him as he was about to that day, he would have scoffed, but here he stood, about to do just that.


	16. Chapter 16

Loki stood in front of the Lords that made up his council colleagues, one as fat and privileged as the next. He watched as Lord Ivan entered the room, with something that finally made him understand the word his mother had called a swag. He looked at Loki with a sly grin on his face, one that made Loki want to go and shake the life out of him, but he refrained, instead, he acted blissfully unaware of everything, the lord had not realised Thor had heard of his plans, so the element of surprise, much to Lord Ivan's surprise, was not with him. "Lord Ivan, this is most irregular, is everything alright?"

"Some issues need to be attended to, your highness." Ivan grinned, "I am aware you are eager to amendments you wish to make."

"Yes, of course, it is most basic, a standard to basic living for orphaned children, warmth, basic amounts of food, nothing taxing." Loki feigned innocence, his mother often said it was terrifying, the more he knew and planned, the more he could act as though he knew nothing.

"Yes, well, there is issues in policing such matters, that is the issue."

"I cannot see an issue, we have magistrates in each town, there are schools that will note a malnourished or under cared for child, since all are supposed to be in school, and who can report to the magistrate and have the law enforcement in that area investigate, it is so simple really, it is a wonder it was not done before."

"The cost and manpower it will require, however…" Ivan began to explain.

"It is hardly any extra cost, those are the outlines of their basic duties as it is." Loki rubbished. "I cannot see how this negatively effects anyone bar the abusive. I cannot see reason for you to object to this Ivan on anything other than you being affected by it?" The insulted look on the Lord's face answered Loki's accusation. "So why object?" There was no answer. "We shall put it to a vote, shall we, I believe that though Asgard has a monarchy, it should be a fair system." Loki turned and nodded to the guard at the door, who opened it to reveal Thor, who strutted into the room, grinning widely. "As heir to the Aesir crown, a Lord in his own right and a high ranking member of Asgard's army, my brother Thor shall be the one to adjudicate over the vote to ensure fairness. He is not involved in this council, so I think him the fairest adjudicator, any objections?" The room remained silent.

"Let us get on with it then," Ivan growled, turning to face the other lords, wanting to get the farce over as quick as possible, to stop Loki's interfering with the realm and its current method of running.

"One more moment." The Lord scowled but his face turned to one of confusion as Loki smirked, "We need to have the count registered."

"Registered?" Several Lords seemed unsure what he meant.

"Yes, Someone will document who voted which way," Loki explained plainly.

"Why in the realms would we do such a thing?" Ivan demanded, repulsed by the idea.

"Because the people need to know what representatives they have on the council and how they voted and more importantly, know how their issues are being dealt with in a clear and incorrupt manner," Loki chuckled, "I mean, they could accuse us of plotting against an individual, or a coup if we are not honest from the go. If a representative lies to their workers and says they will vote one way and then go another, the people need to know, they need to be able to get answers."

More than a few lords went pale at such a thought, two shouted in anger, Ivan stared in open-mouthed disbelief. "It is not the way it is done."

"Correction, it is not the way it WAS done, now it will be the way it is done. Any that have issue, take it up with the Allfather." Loki could not help the gleeful smirk on his face, Thor, for his part, chuckled, his muscular arms folded as he watched the scene in front of him, which was just as entertaining as Loki promised it would be. "Now, we need a magistrate. I hear your daughter is one for such positions Lord Ullr, is she not?"

The Lord looked at the prince with uncertainty in his face. "Yes, she has a passion for such things, but her gender, as you can imagine…"

"Gives her no favours in her quest to pertain such roles," Loki nodded. "Have her sent for at once, she shall become our magistrate."

Ullr looked at the prince with pride and delight. "Of course, your highness, I cannot express to you of how honoured she will be." The Lord rushed to the door to have his daughter sent for.

"My mother recommends her highly." Loki looked back to the other Lords, his plan coming to fruition in front of him. He had chosen Ullr because, though he was not influential, he was an ordinary Lord, not a higher ranking one; he had not been brought in by Ivan's plan, giving his family such a role would show the lesser titled men that such loyalty was to be rewarded. "While we await the Lady Sif, let us go through the legislation as it stands, and my amendments to it, and please, I beseech you, any that have a question, no matter how menial, do not hesitate to speak up. If I have overlooked something, I am only too delighted to have it pointed out if it means we get this done right."

With Thor sitting to his right, and the young and bright Lady Sif to the left, Loki presided over the proceeding with a grin on his face that terrified Ivan. As expected, with accountability, many Lords abandoned their promises to Ivan and his attempts to get Loki to willingly walk away from his position. The amendment was passed by a majority, a very thin one, but fifty-one percent was still a higher number than forty-nine, and that was all that counted. Many of those who realised that they have lost seemed very uncomfortable in their seats, Ivan thought Loki to be bluffing and watched with almost denial as Sif wrote every name down in the ledger Thor had given to her. When, at the end, Thor walked over and took the ledger from the girl, Ivan thought that the prince was going to bring it away and discard it, that Loki was all theatrics and bluff, but instead, Thor turned and gave it to his brother. "What with it now?"

"The Lady Sif and I will bring it to the palace magistrate, who will have it reprinted to as many copies as are necessary and sent to every town hall on Asgard. I will send the original to father as proof of our work and have him amend the law as is necessary, and then, we begin the next order of business." Loki smiled.

"Wait, you cannot seriously give this to the people? What use have they for it?" Ivan demanded.

Loki turned around, his face cold and his eyes focused on the Lord. "I am as serious as heart failure Ivan and as for the people and their use of it, you forget how politics work, it is so simple really. If people do not like what they are getting for their money, they can call for change, if enough people call upon my father to have a Lord dealt with, he has to listen. The needs of the peasant many far surpass the wealthy few." Loki growled, he walked forward, close enough so only the Lord could hear him. "This is only a taste of what happens when someone crosses me, when someone who thinks himself a man runs to my father to cry and complain that I am too strong for him, too wild for him to tame like a little pup to sit obediently at his feet. you thought I would not find out what you had schemed? You are lucky I am feeling so generous this day Ivan, for I would watch you burn upon a pyre if I did not feel as I do." he swore, turning and indicating for Thor and Sif to follow.

Loki looked at Ariella as she slept. She looked no different from when he saw her last, her skin still like paper over her bones, her eyes still closed and her breathing, though deeper, was still harsh. "She has had no negative reaction to the food," Eir told him as she walked over to her charge.

"Neither has she had a positive one though, right?"

"Sadly, there is no change."

"Her breathing is different."

"Yes, the clean warm air is doing her some good. You say she was in a barn before?"

"A stable, a cold and draughty one."

"It makes sense then."

"Is there anything…"

"My prince, I told you already, it all depends on her getting through these first days," Eir stated kindly.

"I know." He looked at his friend for a moment. "I know you are busy, and with Ariella, even more so, but may I ask something of you?"

"You may ask, but I may not be able to assist," Eir stated, listening intently.

"Can you make a list, saying all of her illnesses and issues, I want to ensure those who made her suffer are forced to pay for this."

Eir looked at the young girl, who was fighting so ardently, yet not able to fight any longer. "I cannot say 'it will be my pleasure' as to say that means I take pleasure in her suffering, but in all honesty, nothing will give me as good a night's as knowing the wheel is turning, change is happening." The healer smiled. "Have you told her yet?"

"What is the point?" Loki looked at Ariella, her eyes closed and her body still.

"Her sleep is one of seidr induction, if she is healing, she could hear you," Eir explained. "There is no guarantee, but she may get comfort in your being here if she is aware of it." she walked off to begin her work to assist Loki, leaving the prince to sit next to his friend.

"I am trying to right the wrongs even more now, Ari," he explained. "I had my father change the law, through an amendment." He paused for a moment and sighed, Ariella would not have an idea what in the realms that meant. "I got put as a chair of a council, the one that deals with commoner issues, and I had a law changed, so that I can help you, help people like you. It is working, and it is going to do so much Ari, wait and see." He stopped for a moment, "Please, please wake up, I want you to see. I want you to see that you are so important, you are getting the realm to change. You are so important to everyone Ari, especially me."


	17. Chapter 17

Loki sat looking at Ariella, a faint smile on his lips. Her face was starting to not seem so sharp and her skin was no longer a grey pallor. It had taken ten days, and exhausting effort by the healers, but finally, Eir could say that all of Ariella's infections were becoming less of an issue, her body was accepting the food and somehow still fighting the terrible state it was in. She had not woken up, nor did Eir suspect she would for some time, she still had the tube in her mouth but the food, not that Loki could call it that, it seemed to be nothing more than light brown sludge, but the portions were slightly bigger.

When Eir entered the room again, she sighed. "There is a world outside of the room, young prince. She will not awaken today, go get some fresh air."

"Do you know…?"

"As I tell you every day, she is nowhere near waking yet, her body is still fighting valiantly." Eir looked at Ariella, "I have never met one so resilient." Loki looked at her affectionately, Eir noticing and smiling slightly. "Yet, I suppose your being here now is well-timed, I was going to wait for the Allmother, but she is otherwise busy and it is clear, for your lack of bragging, you possess a power that she fears surpasses her own."

"She cannot alter her appearance." There was pride in Loki's voice. "What do you require?"

"Hover Ariella above the bed, we wish to change her sheets." Immediately, Loki began, "Not right away, I need to get what is required first," Eir smiled at his enthusiasm, "But that you."

Loki watched as the different healers and their assistants rushed around getting everything ready before Eir gave him a nod. The shield was raised so to protect Ariella from infection as they worked, the healers were the only ones permitted to put themselves within the shield, though only select ones of them were permitted, their clothing signifying that they were of minimal risk to Ariella. When that was done, he allowed her descend towards the bed again.

"She requires cleaning also," Eir informed him, causing Loki's brows to furrow.

"Eir, you cannot be serious, he is male." another healer stated in disgust, "He should not even be present."

"You have female healers attend the soldiers." Loki pointed out. "In fact, you were the healer that attended to my brother's friend when he got a spear into the upper inner leg, is that not inappropriate also by your standards?" Eir smirked and eyed the other healer, who looked aghast at Loki's pointing out of her contradiction. "I am not here hoping to stare at a naked girl for my personal pleasure, I am here because I care deeply for her and her recovery. And when the girl in question is emaciated and severely ill, it surely is some form of an oddity to finding her sexually enticing?"

"Agatha, we have enough duties to perform in our day without waiting for the Allmother to arrive." Eir reminded her. "I have more than ample work to get done, I know you do also. Prince Loki is the safest option we have right now. He will ensure her safety."

"But her modesty…"

"Modesty means nothing to the severely ill. I am sure when she wakes, if we were to ask her did she mind too greatly, she will say no, as it aided her recovery. However, should she say yes, I owe you the greatest of apology's and you can lead the health care of the next starved and ill woman that enters these chambers." Some of the assistants and other healers smirked and coughed to mask their laughs as Eir reminded Agatha of their duties over their personal thoughts.

Loki bit the inside of his cheek but said nothing more on the matter. "What is required of me?"

"She needs to be put in her undergarments and her body cleaned before fresh clothing is applied," Eir explained.

"Where are the other clothes?" Eir pointed to the fresh attire that lay on the trolley one of the healers had brought over.

"Okay," Loki averted his eyes and looked to another part of the room before using his seidr to strip her, and to the amazement of the healers, clean her. "I am not knowledgeable on how to pad her to prevent sores." He admitted.

"I will tend to that. Maggie…"Eir looked to her assistant. The young woman rushing to give the head healer the soft pieces of padding immediately. Eir did what was required and then gave a nod towards the fresh clothing, as her assistant went to retrieve it, it disappeared into thin air, only to instantly turn up on Ariella.

"Well, that is convenient." The young assistant commented.

"Very." Eir agreed. She dismissed the other healers and asked Loki to lower Ariella again. When he had done so, she walked over to him, handing him a small container of fluid which caused him to look at her in concern. "This is to use on your hands if you decide to sit beside the bed. Do not touch her hand before using this or my shield will have been for nought."

Loki took a moment to process what Eir was saying before nodding almost enthusiastically. "I will."

"And for Norn's sake boy, go get some dinner, or you will be as emaciated as her before long if you continue as you are." Eir chastised before going about her business once more.

Giving a small nod, Loki used his seidr and moved his chair closer the bed, immediately cleaning his hand before gently put it against the golden shield and then through it, focusing on Ariella's hand. Gently, he placed his hand on hers, her skin neither hot or cold against his, telling him she was without a fever as she had had before, her fragile bones under a thin layer of skin. With none paying any heed to them, Loki spoke to her for longer than usual, his voice quiet and soothing, the topics, like most other days, was mostly a run down of what he did, or his thoughts.

It was only when Eir returned two hours later and he was still there that she shoo him away, swatting him repeatedly on the upper back as she chided him for missing dinner. No sooner than she convinced Loki away and turned to begin feeding Ariella her next meal, the door opened again, looking around, Eir rolled her eyes, "I am sure I told you not to disturb my patient at this hour," she complained but said no more as she finished her task. "This family, I have never met such a stubborn lot."

"Is that everything?" Loki asked, looking at the daunting amount of ledgers, notes and papers on the desk his father had put in an office he had given his son to permit his work.

"Yes, and the document you asked for will be here tomorrow, and there is a magistrate from the deeper forests that will be arriving at the end of the week, he says he has something important to discuss with you." Sif recited.

"I thank you for your astute work, but I should remind you Lady Sif, you are not an assistant but a magistrate." Sif looked slightly downtrodden, "by which I mean, do not feel obliged to act in such a manner, you are of higher standing than such," Loki smiled.

"Thank you, I just feel as though, considering my…"

"Being female does not require you to do additional work to your role, especially concerning menial tasks."

Sif frowned for a moment before looking at Loki worriedly. "May I ask you something?"

"You may."

"Something deemed inappropriate by many?"

It was Loki's turn for his brow to furrow. "I cannot say I will answer for sure, but I will endeavour to answer."

"Why did you give this role?" Loki's brows furrowed. "You never paid any heed to me in court, you showed me no interest, meaning you cannot want any particular favours or indeed expect any from me, so why did you elect for me to be the magistrate?"

Loki shook his head. "No, I want nothing from you, I can tell you that here and now and it is nothing to do with finding you displeasing looking, I am simply not interested in you in that manner. You came very highly recommended. Gender meant nothing in my decision for this role, competency is all I was concerned with; though I will not deny that I enjoy that your being a woman has an added bonus in annoying the Lords no end."

"Then I owe you great thanks, Prince Loki, for your unbiased choosing of me for the task; though I fear Prince Thor does not share your enthusiasm in your choice."

"Not that my brother has any form of say in these dealings, but dare I ask why you feel such?"

"He looks at me oddly."

"I would not take much offence to that, he is very odd in general."

"It worries me slightly."

"As thankfully, I have not had to be on the receiving end of any of the men of courts attentions, I cannot say I understand the sensation you feel, but it is something that I have little doubt many other women have felt regarding my brother and indeed most men."

"Most seem to try and get his attentions."

"They are usually the ones to avoid."

"Does it concern you, being forced to marry a woman like that?"

"As I am not the heir, I am not required to marry any particular social climber, but I have the luxury of a treaty marriage more than likely." Loki gave a smile that was more of a bitter grimace, "what of you, what plans has your father given you?"

"The same as every other woman in Asgard, attempt to catch Prince Thor's eye, but realistically, I am lucky, I have not been forced into anything so far."

"Then may your luck continue." Loki looked to the sheer amount of work in front of him. "If I recall you are free tomorrow, correct?"

"Afternoon." She confirmed.

Excellent, we can discuss the reaction to the amendment then."

"Reaction?" Sif asked in concern.

"Yes, when you do something that the wealthy and guilty do not like, they tend to become angered and react." Loki explained, "The trick is to get ahead of them, to ready for their attacks."

"You talk like a warrior."

"A warrior is one who ensures their ability in all aspects of their life Lady Sif, I only ever give my full attention to everything."

"Good to know. I will see you tomorrow Prince Loki."

"Until then Lady Sif." Loki waited until she had left the room to begin his work. Only a few moments later, Thor walked in. "I would ask if you knew how to knock, but as we have the same parents, I know that you do, so why are you bursting in here with no form of manner to you?" He growled, looking at his older brother.

"Are you coming for the hunt?"

"No."

"Why not?" Thor seemed somewhat disappointed. "I rarely see you these days."

"We were never a pairing to be seen often together before, but as for now, I am busy."

"With what?" Loki indicated to the stacked desk in front of him. "What is all of this?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "It is regarding the council work."

Thor eyed it all in horror, pointing at it. "You have to deal with this?"

"Yes."

"Norn's I hope I never am inflicted which such work."

Loki looked at him in disbelief, "You are going to be King, Thor, of course, you have to."

"I will have magistrates for the majority of that. Speaking of magistrates, where is Lady Sif?"

"Gone home." Thor's shoulders slumped slightly. "By the way, you are terrifying her with your gawping, she thinks you disapprove of her." Thor's eyes widened. "How are you supposed to try and get her to notice you if you have the girl frightened off." Thor stared at him. "Oh do not give me that face, you are as blatant as that oversized boar's snout you call a nose on your face, the only issue is, you use Fandral as a template for how to act with women, which of course, is a terrible idea. Just speak with her, she is actually very capable of holding a conversation." Thor went to leave. "And hurry up, mother is planning to badger you into an engagement soon enough, if you choose a woman yourself, she is more than happy to allow it, so long as she is of enough standing, I checked, Lady Sif is of such, so, with that in mind, be off and leave me to my work."

"Your friend, the lowborn?"

"If you call her that again I will make sure you never have a chance with Lady Sif." Loki threatened, the fire in his eyes telling Thor he meant it.

"What is her name?"

"Ariella." Loki responded, "And what of her?"

"Was she okay, after everything?"

"She is still recovering."

"But she is okay?"

"No one can tell yet, it is still early days."

"It has been two weeks."

"People who are close to death rarely are back to full strength in two weeks."

"She is really that bad?"

"Yes."

"I am sorry to hear that." Thor's tone was solemn.

"Are you actually growing a conscience?" Loki looked at his brother in disbelief.

"I always had one, I just did not extend it passed my closest family and friends before."

"Well, at this rate your at terrible risk of being a good Aesir being…it is somewhat worrying." Loki eyed his brother up and down, causing Thor to chuckle. "But on a very serious note, I genuinely do require starting into this work."

"Then I shall leave you to it brother." Thor smiled and turned to leave. "Pray tell, why are you aiding me with Sif?"

"You aided me with the ship, telling me of Ivan's plans and you assisted in my little show, I suppose it is the least I could do."

"Thank you, Loki." Thor gave an honest and grateful smile and left.

"Norn's I will have to arrest myself for crimes against my magistrate if I keep helping him," Loki sighed to himself as he looked back to the mountain of paperwork in front of him.


	18. Chapter 18

Loki continued his vigil by Ariella's bedside whenever his ever increasing workload permitted. His day consisted of paperwork and visiting her, so much so that Frigga insured all his breakfasts and lunches were sent to his office, while Eir ensured his dinners came to the Healing Rooms. They could not force him to the dining hall, but they could at least prevent him from starving himself.

By the end of the week he had most everything that had been on his desk at the start of it completely and dealt with, something he took great pride in, though he was no fool, as he dealt with that, more was piling in on top of him, but in the time he had been in his position, he had overseen a culling of terrible and horrible issues within the communities of Asgard and much to his doubters dismay, the public were completely in favour of his measures.

He was finished his afternoon's work, so he rubbed his eyes and yawned before getting to his feet and walking towards the door. Just as he went to open it, it opened towards him, causing him to have to jump back.

"Loki, I apologise." Loki looked at his father warily, Odin Allfather was not a man to apologise for anything. "I was just coming to discuss a matter with you."

"I am actually in a bit of a rush father, can it wait?" He had not realised he was over twenty minutes later than usual to go see Ariella and wanted to spend as much time as he could with her.

"No, I am afraid not, I was hoping for an early day myself today, but alas, it is not to be." Odin shut the door.

"What is it?" Loki asked, noting his father's demeanour.

"I had a magistrate come to me today regarding a young girl, an orphan girl in his region."

Loki walked over to the desk and leant against it, his interest raised. "What of her?"

"She has been kidnapped apparently, he wants to press charges against her kidnapper."

"Of course, that makes sense." Loki nodded, "How can we assist?" Loki looked at his father, "What is it?"

"He said the one that took her came in a palace ship to do so." Loki's jaw clenched. "He had black hair and bore green and black armour."

"Me."

"You." Odin's voice was calm.

"Father, I…I did not…"

"Sometimes fate forces our hands before we wish to show them," Odin consoled.

"I did kidnap her, per se. But only to save her life."

"Where is she?"

"In the Healing Rooms, she is still not awake," Odin said nothing. "I was going to tell you, but when she woke, she should be waking soon."

"It does not matter now, what matters is ensuring that this is dealt with."

"Can he really…?" Loki asked nervously. "I am not scared of the ramifications for me, but Ariella…she cannot go back to that."

"Loki, if this goes ahead, if he proves you took her without reason, you could end up facing the full brunt of the law."

"I do not care," Loki growled.

Odin nodded. "I can see."

"Where is he?"

"The throne room."

"Give me five minutes." Loki pleaded.

"Loki? You are not going to do something brash, are you?"

"Of course not, that's Thor's Modus Operandi," Loki scoffed, causing Odin to chuckle and nod.

"Five minutes," He stated, leaving Loki alone again to think through what needed doing. Rushing around, he forced himself to recall where he put the different files he had begun preparing to deal with Ariella's situation when the time would come that she would be well enough to leave. He found his own findings, as well as Eir's and brought them with him as he made his way to the throne room.

"You see, he is power mad, this has to be stopped Allfather, I understand he is your son, but none are above the law."

Loki growled to himself as he heard Lord Ivan comment on a matter he knew nothing of, nor did it concern him inside the great room.

"Ivan, the evidence of both sides must be brought forward first," He was elated to hear his mother's voice, "Then and only then should any of such little knowledge or sense of the matter or other things make comment, though even then their comment is needed warranted or required."

"What evidence, the boy went and took a girl, without her consent, and dragged her off to some far flung region of Asgard, on a royal ship, I might add, and has done Norns knows what with her."

Loki had used his gifts to get into the room without being seen because he wanted to appear from nowhere beside Ivan to startle him, but that statement caused him to halt in his tracks, utterly shocked at what the man was implying. Where he became unable to speak, his parents very much had their voices.

"How dare you imply such things!?" Odin bellowed.

Frigga placed her hand on Odin's arm, the king looking at her for a mere moment, a small secret conversation taking place in their looking at one another, before Odin nodded and stood back, giving his wife the floor, which caused Frigga to stand as tall as her lithe frame allowed, her face one of schooled calm, but her eyes showed a fire that terrified Loki. Everyone knew Odin could be loud and bark in a threating manner, one he could back with force, but so many dismissed Frigga, she was so kind, adored and gentile, none seemed to think her capable of a single thought of anger, but a few knew otherwise. Frigga rarely became angered, but when she did, not even Odin, his armies or his greatest weapons could level Asgard's opponents like her. "I know I misheard you right now Ivan, tell me I misheard you."

Her voice was terrifyingly low, but the fact she was giving the man a chance to rescind his words meant when she would unleash her fury, it would all the more terrifying and spectacular.

"I was merely saying…" The Lord seemed surprisingly taken back that the monarchs would be somewhat unreceptive to the idea their son was a deviant.

"You were 'merely saying' that my son, my boy who has done nothing but try to better the lives of the most needy, took a girl for no reason, took her from her home and at best molested her and at worst killed her, that is what you are implying, is it not?"

"You misunderstand Frigga, I…"

"You will address my wife, your Queen, THE Allmother by her proper title before I have you put in the dungeons for a century you filthy little…!" Odin's nostrils flared as his anger rose.

Ivan cowered but noted that still, Odin allowed his wife to be in the fore of the situation. Frigga, for her part, had a brow raised and a schooled look of indifference on her face. "Do you know, Ivan, that before Stephanie was your wife, she was my lady-in-waiting?" The Lord frowned, wondering what that had to do with anything. "And do you know, that I know, she bore a child of yours before she bore the title of your wife?" The Lord's jaw clenched. "And do you know, that I know how she came to be with your child, the one you forced her to lose by pushing her down a stairwell?" The Lord took a step back, his face paling, but the Queen continued forward, slowly and terrifyingly calm. "I know that you only forced yourself upon her because her father was beginning to favour another for her husband, a better man, a good man, and you could not have your walking dowry go elsewhere, all others that you eyed were only half her father's wealth, and so, you harmed her, in the most intimate manner possible, then forcing her to face her father, terrified and shamed by what you did, and you killed an innocent child, because you could not have a daughter, she would have to be given a dowry too some day, you could not have that, could you?"

"I do not know what you…" Ivan's words shook as he spoke, his sentence dying on his tongue when he realised she would not be convinced otherwise.

"Do you know what Loki is nicknamed?" Frigga smirked. "The God of Lies." She began to circle the confused Lord, her voice never once rising in tone or volume. "So many think that this is due to him being a skilled liar, which, of course, is not wrong, he is incredibly talented, but also; his ability to see the lies in others. He smells them out like a good hound does blood, and when he finds one, none can shake him, he shows a great judge in character," there was pride in Frigga's voice. "You probably do not recall the first time my younger son met you, it was when he was a bare hundred and fifty years old, he was so small, he would still sit on my hip. When you entered the room, he shied into my neck, he would not move, when I asked him what was wrong, he pointed to you and said 'bad'." Even Odin looked at her in awe. "Loki was always so astute, from such a young age. I dismissed him then, told him you were a lord of his father's court, you were a good man." She shook her head, "How wrong I was, how easily a young child could see through you." she looked directly to where Loki still stood, silent and invisible. "I am so sorry I did not realise my Darling, you were warning us all."

The few present in the room looked around confused, gasping as Loki appeared in front of them without warning, his eyes on his mother for a few moments before he turned to glare at the ever paling Lord Ivan. "Always the coward Ivan." He growled, "Call me a fiend to my face." He walked forward, using his height to his advantage to make the Lord feel weak and scared. "Go on."

"How…?"

"I warned you, Ivan, I am not to be mistaken for a puppet. Now, what is in this for you, why are you so vocal in this?"

"You kidnapped a minor." The Lord declared loudly, his voice stuttering slightly.

"According to whom, exactly?" Loki queried, stepping closer.

"A magistrate here on behalf of a concerned citizen."

"You mean an uncle that as good as starved his niece to death, who worked her like a horse with minimal food, clothing and shelter until her body ceased being able to fight illness, who is lying unconscious in our Healer's Rooms, with a tube from her mouth to her stomach as she has laid for almost a month since her 'kidnapping' with Eir and her healers still working hard to save her as she slowly heals, her file so far, though expanding daily, takes two whole files of Eir's report to list her illnesses and the longevity of their being and her suffering." Loki thrusted the two files he had brought from his office into the shocked Lord's hands. "The girl that had to be flown here because if not, she would have died on the journey, is that the girl you are referring to because if it is, you should refer to her by her name. Her mother did not bear her and birth her to be referenced by some useless fat middle-aged nobody with a God Complex as anything else."

"I…did not know…"

"Well that I would believe, I would wager considerable sums that there is a vast amount that you do not know, enough to fill the great void that surrounds the weapons vault in the very pit of this palace." Loki snarled, getting closer to the older Lord. "So, now that I have not only dismissed your ludicrous accusations with hard evidence, what are you going to throw at me now?" Ivan's eyes darted to the side, causing Loki to focus on who he had glanced at for a moment. Nearby, there was a man standing, looking more than a little out of place, his features telling Loki that he was less than comfortable with how events were going. "I assume you are the magistrate in question."

"Yes."

"It is yes, your highness, Norn's has this room no decorum." Odin snapped, less than pleased with the stranger's lack of respect.

"Yes, your Highness."

"And you are here out of concern for her, and that alone, that is awfully kind and good of you, two whole days of travel, just for an orphan." Loki's voice dripped with sarcasm. "So commendable." the man swallowed hard and Loki smirked wickedly. "So it is not concern that has you here, then pray tell, what does?" The man said nothing, causing Loki to eye him carefully before his eyes widened. "You are who her uncle promised her to…" he realised.


	19. Chapter 19

Odin and Frigga leant forward at Loki's words and the look of confirmation on the magistrate's face. "She is a minor," Odin reminded him.

"Allfather, the agreement is for when she becomes of age, I have no interest in breaking any laws." the man bowed. Odin looked less than impressed but nodded.

"Father!" Odin looked at Loki sadly, causing Loki to realise he father would not intervene, so he walked closer his father so that the man could not hear their words. "He is closer to mother's age than hers."

"It is not illegal, Loki." Odin stated; though it was clear he did not approve, "If, when the girl wakes, she is less than willing, I can step in, if she accepts, then none can stop it."

Loki's anger and despair at what could happen with Ariella caused him to look again at the man in front of him. He had no sign of being kind or caring, nor did he seem like a man that would ensure that Ariella was well cared for, sure she would have clothes and food, but he had little doubt she would be nothing more than a plaything, a young girl to breed and give an heir. He thought of the times he spent with her, of the stag and its statue that he had put by her side, hoping it would give her comfort, he thought of his time by her side since she came to the palace and he found himself clenching his teeth at the thought of her being forced to lie under the man, who he could tell would neither be gentle or tend to her throughout marital acts, and he felt himself began to shake with anger and disgust.

"Loki, we will deal with this, continue with your evening," Frigga placed her hand on his arm.

Not even looking back, Loki left his parents to deal with the situation in the throne room as he fled it, going instead to torture himself looking at Ariella. He walked through the halls of the palace, not paying any heed to his surrounds until he noticed Eir's aid in front of him. "Yes?"

"Your Highness, the girl, she is waking, Eir sent me to retrieve you." the girl stated.

Immediately, Loki bolted down the hallway towards the Healing Rooms, who or what he saw on the way, he could not tell, he simply ran. When he arrived, Eir and her healers were looking at the bed, and on seeing Loki enter the room, the Head Healer smiled. "We have much to do, come," she instructed, the other healers scattering different directions. Loki came closer the bed. "She is quite weak, but asking for you." She informed him.

Loki walked over, delighted to see the tube was finally out of Ariella's mouth, her eyes, though open, were not fully so, but the small smile on her face caused an elated one on his. "You're late, I thought you stood me up." her voice was weak, but hearing it made Loki's heart pound loudly in his chest.

He rushed over to the bed, "I am sorry, I am so so sorry." he sat down next to her and took her hand in his, lifting it to his lips and kissing it as he spoke.

"I suppose I can forgive you, maybe."

"I will make it up to you." He promised.

"I think with you saving my life, I owe you."

"I'll remember that."

Ariella's nose scrunched slightly, "I was afraid of that." Loki smiled. "Why are you crying?"

Loki's hand went to his face, sure enough, there was a small trickle of wet down it, though his blurred vision should have been the giveaway. "I am just so relieved."

"Was I really such bad company? You didn't have to listen to me."

Loki huffed a small laugh at her comment. "I was so scared, Ari."

"I'm sorry."

Loki leant forward and kissed her forehead. "It was not your fault, none of it was."

"Did you get that issue sorted?" Loki frowned at her. "That, what did you call it…" she frowned as she thought about the word he had used. "arbitry thing with the Lords."

Loki pondered for a moment at what she was referring to, but then his realised, "You mean the arbitrary issue, I am working on it, but…wait, I told you that three days ago, you were asleep."

"I could hear you."

"Really?" She nodded. "I am glad I said nothing ridiculous then." Ariella smiled. "I wish I had known sooner."

"Why, so you could have started to ramble about stupid things so I would have had to wake up earlier to tell you to shut up?"

"Well, yes." Ariella smiled. "I am so happy you are awake." he squeezed her hand.

"Me too." Her smile fell. "What happens now?"

"Well, you are not yet recovered." 

"But, I am awake." 

"That is not the same thing." Ariella looked at Eir, who was walking over with a small bowl of soup in her hand. "You are nowhere near fit to even eat solid food yet, so you are stuck here for a time yet to come." Ariella looked at the healer curiously. "I took just as long to recognise you." Eir smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Would it be wrong to say tired? I just woke up."

"Your body is catching up on the rest it needs, you will be tired for a time to come yet."

Ariella frowned. "I do not think I will be able to rest much longer, how much work and bother…"

Eir looked to Loki who had his jaw clenched. "Child, you do not seem to realise, you are not leaving here anytime in the near future, you have still so much recuperating to do."

"Recuper…?"

"Healing," Loki explained.

"But I am awake," Ariella stated sheepishly.

"That does not mean you are recovered, child," Eir smiled kindly. "You will be here for a time yet, so I hope you are comfortable."

Ariella took a moment to look at the soft sheet that covered her. It was thin but the room was at a comfortable temperature. She also looked at the bowl in front of her, she noted the beautifully designed bowl. "Are you hungry?" Loki asked. Ariella nodded, so he helped her to sit up properly so that she could eat. "There is more than that there," he stopped and looked at Eir, "Or is that all for now?" 

"She has had almost a month of being fed small doses, she could take more, but I think it better, for now, to have little and often. As close as two hours apart, but nothing too big, we need your stomach to strengthen, liquids, for now, understood?" Ariella nodded, causing the healer to smile before she walked over and checked a few of Ariella's vitals before leaving them alone again.

"Eat," Loki ordered.

"What about you, I know you eat here, I heard the healer force food to you?"

"I will get something as soon as you are done," Loki promised.

"You better. I like having you here, but I do not want you here next to me."

"I like being next to you." Ariella frowned as Loki realised he had spoken aloud. "You better eat." And so, she did. When she had finished, she sighed contently, the thick but liquidised food filling her still recovering body. "Ari, do you recall before, when you said to me that your uncle found a man for you?" Ariella bit the inside of her lips but nodded. "What did you mean by that?" In truth, Loki did not want to discuss the matter, he wanted his time with Ariella to stay as it was, without outside influence, without interference.

"Just that, Gregor found someone who is willing to endure me."

"Endure...Ari, you are not something to be endured, you are a being, you deserve to actually experience happiness and such things."

"Loki, I am a destitute and uneducated nobody, I am very much doing better than I should from this. I will have a proper home, I will not have to scrape by, I cannot express my relief at that."

"At what cost Ari, you…he could be cruel."

"Breandán is not a good looking or indeed a young man, but he is not cruel. He was married, she died, but I had seen them together, she was always content, she smiled often. That is…I have been given great kindness by the Norn's for such luck."

"Luck!" Loki jumped to his feet. "How in the realms can you dare call that luck?"

Ariella swallowed. "You should understand, you are the son of the Allfather, your marriage will be one to advance some girl, she will be a wealthier version of me, she will be luckier in many ways, she will have you, she will see her luck and be grateful for it."

"If he is so kind, why was he not fighting your uncle to tend to you better, where was he while you lay near death?" Loki stated wildly, his eyes filled with rage and anguish, "Where was he then?"

"I do not know," Ariella admitted. "Why would he care, I am not his concern yet."

"His con...Ari, cease acting as though you are some burden, you are intelligent, strong and incredibly brave, you are not a burden, get that through your stubborn skull." He growled angrily, sick of his friend not realising her worth.

"What good is intelligence when I never got a chance to use it?" Ariella scoffed. "I can be the smartest unschooled lowborn, wonderful!" Her tone dripped sarcasm. "I am jealous of others, they seem so unaware of the situation we are in, perhaps being intelligent is a curse more than a gift."

"Ari, you cannot seriously go through with this." Loki half begged. "It is madness."

Ariella gave him a heartbroken smile, "It is the best option for me, Loki. Accept that."

"But you do not…"

"Respect that." She interrupted. Heartbroken, Loki rose to his feet and left the room, leaving an equally upset Ariella behind. He was gone barely a few minutes when another entered. Ariella looked at the older man in concern.

"You are awake." his voice was soft, but showing his slight shock. As soon as Ariella heard it, her eyes widened. "You know who I am?"

She nodded. "Yes, Allfather, I do. I never said anything."

"Good, let it remain that way. Now, I need to speak to you regarding the matter of Breandán Hugosson." Ariella sighed and nodded.


	20. Chapter 20

Loki tried and failed to calm himself as he paced his rooms, he had to make Ariella see sense, she could not marry that man. She did not deserve to be pawned off to some old fool that would not care for her. But how could he get her to admit that she did not want it? If she would only say it once in the presence of his father, it would all be stopped. He had to get Ariella and Odin to meet.

He was about to leave his rooms when Frigga entered. "I have somewhere to be mother," he stated dismissively.

"She has awoken."

"Yes."

"She insists that she accepts the marriage." Loki's jaw clenched. "There is nothing can be done in such circumstances Loki."

"She is doing this because she thinks it is her only choice, it is not, she needs to realise that." he stated frantically.

"Loki, sometimes people make decisions, ones that we do not agree with, but we cannot do anything about," Frigga stated kindly. "Ariella is making this decision based on her own views on life. I know it is hard, but her logic is sound for one of her position."

"She does not have to live like that now," Loki argued.

"Loki, darling, you cannot dictate to others how they should live their lives if they are making an informed decision." Frigga pointed out. "She has made a calculated and in many respects, the best decision."

Loki swung around, his face filled with revulsion. "'The Best' how in the realms is that the best decision?" He demanded.

"Because she has nothing, no home, no family, no money. A magistrate is well paid, has a pension and a man that much older than her, she does not have too long before he is too old to bother her. I have it that he already has two daughters, she may not even have to bear more than one child, a son would secure her."

"Listen to what you are saying mother, it is…"

"How it has always been done," She completed. "Loki, do you not realise you too have a similar fate?" He stared at her. "You will have to marry, you may not even like her, you may be two thousand before she is old enough to wed, but she will have to give you a child, it is the way not only of the destitute orphan but of your wife not yet decided."

"No, you cannot possibly want that for Ariella, for any girl?" Loki shook his head. "Why help them at all if you send them all to such lives? Why?"

"Loki, it is not all bad." Loki scoffed. "I thought you would have seen that yourself."

"How could I see such horrific acts here, in the shelter of the royal wing of the palace?" He demanded.

"Because that is exactly where you should have seen it, right in front of you." Loki frowned. "I was given to your father, I had one duty and one alone, bear a future ruler of Asgard." Loki stared at his mother. "Your father and I were a similar match, the difference being I came with a dowry of soldiers and ore, I was secured a good life. Ariella comes with nothing but youth and the high chance of years of childbearing." Loki felt physically ill at the idea of Ariella bearing any other man's, much less some old man's child. "She has accepted this willingly Loki, I know you do not want to acknowledge that, but she has," Frigga spoke softly, but her words did little to quench the rage Loki was feeling. He stormed out of the room, leaving a disheartened Frigga inside. She wanted to stop it, but she knew from her conversation with her husband what Ariella felt regarding the matter, both monarchs could do nothing to assist if the girl did not specifically request such. She watched sadly as Loki was forced to accept it also.

Loki rushed through the palace, cursing that Thor had gone for a hunt, he wanted nothing more than to battle him at that moment, to take out his frustrations on his brother, as it stood, only the training mannequins would suffice, no other warrior could withstand the attacks his brother could. He attacked and attacked everything in sight, repairing them several times with his seidr until finally, there was no way to repair them, he had caused them to disintegrate to ash. Though his anger continued to rage, Loki was tired, he contemplated going straight to Ariella to talk with her again, but decided instead to go to his rooms and clean himself up first. He was no sooner out of his bathing room when his father was standing in front of him. "I spoke with your mother."

"I am not in the mood for such speaking at present," Loki growled.

"You have to accept that no matter how much you change things, no matter how much you do not want something to come to pass, very often, it does not change it, it still happens," Odin explained to his son.

"So I have to accept this, accept that Ariella is to be effectively sold off like a broodmare?" Loki snapped.

"Loki, I know you do not want to think of such a future for your friend, but on occasion, these things happen, and we are powerless to stop it."

"But we are not powerless, are we?" Loki roared. "You are the Allfather, King of Asgard and protector of the realms, yet you do nothing."

"I cannot enforce my personal thoughts on others Loki, so long as what is being done is legal, and all parties say that are at ease with it, then there is nothing I can do. To go against that is not ruling justly, that is dictating, we all know what happens under such regime." Odin pointed out. "It is wrong." "Loki, your mother and I tried hard to ensure you did not have similar to other royals. You and Thor have been given so many freedoms others have not." Loki did not argue, though he felt his life was sheltered, it was true, the Vanir royal youths were not permitted outside of the palace at all until wed. "We have ensured both yourself and Thor are given every opportunity to find someone of your own choosing." Again, that was true, his mother insisted he speak and dance with women at events, but she never forced it further. "It is not just young commoners in this situation."

"Mother said…"

"I was to marry a young woman from Alfheim, Roseanna, small little thing, I have no idea what her father and mine were thinking. She was closer to my age than your mother, as you know, there is a considerable age gap between us also." Loki looked at his father confused. "You haven't realised? I am almost a millennia and a half older than your mother." Loki's eyes widened. "Yes, then the war happened, and we needed armour, men and weapons. Alfheim had none to assist, Vanaheim did, and right in prime position was the head of the armouries, General Richard Collison."

"Grandfather."

"Your grandfather," Odin confirmed. "King Tywin had his marriages set for his children, Richard was his second in command, his closest friend, he was also godfather to his only daughter. As soon as he saw me, he knew how to assure a good alliance."

"Mother."

"Your mother." Odin nodded. "She was young, as young as your friend, terrified and not the least bit happy with her lot. I mean, I may be Allfather, but to her…"

"You were an old fart."

Odin gave his son a bemused look. "I was just over two millennia old, not ancient."

"To her you probably were."

"Yes," Odin conceded. "I probably was. But we have found great happiness, I adore your mother, as I know she does me, and together we love you and your brother, two great gifts from the Norns."

"You think Ariella can find such happiness with that man?"

"I have no idea, to say otherwise is a lie," Odin admitted. "But I know that I cannot make comments on such a situation when I myself was one of them."

"If there is one thing I have learned from Ariella, it is sometimes it is those that have been in the situation are the ones that have gone through it," Loki argued. Odin nodded, conceding to the truth in his words. "I cannot do this father, I cannot watch her throw her life away like this."

"There is none that can stop her, she stated plainly it is her own decision and she will not be swayed," Odin stated. "I know you do not want to hear this Loki, but none can stop this without her asking." he walked forward and patted his son's shoulder.

When Loki finally made his way back to the hospital wing, he heard voices from within, using the same magic he had in the throne room and hid himself again before going in.

"It has been decided." Loki's stomach churned as he saw the magistrate that would take away his beloved Ariella standing over her bed. "I will have a cart sent for you when you are deemed fit to travel."

"The healer said it will take time."

"Yes, but fit to travel and full health are not one and the same, you will continue to receive care when you return, I will ensure it."

"Thank you," Loki felt as though he was after being severely winded as he watched Ariella's attempt at a smile, a pale imitation of the action at the man. It was clear she did not want to do anything of the sort.

"Good, and on your return, we will continue as was agreed." she nodded. "My daughter, she is a little older than you, she will give you what you need, when you fit into them of course, you'll need to fatten up some bit, there is not a pick on you at present." Again Ariella only nodded. "Until then…" He turned and left.

It took everything in Loki's power to not obliterate the man or slit his throat as he passed him and went through the door of the healer's rooms. He stood, wondering if he should make himself capable of being seen again when he looked at Ariella and froze. Her face was one of torment and anguish and for the briefest of moments, she let out a pained sob before she turned in the bed to face away from the door, and inadvertently Loki.

Loki, for his part, used his magic to bring him out of the healers rooms and to the front of the palace, where the Einherjar watched as he all but ran to the stables and took his horse out of its stall, leaving shocked stable hands watching as he mounted the untacked animal and pressed his heels into the stallion's sides and galloped off, not telling any of where he was going.


	21. Chapter 21

Ariella sat in the bed staring at the small file of paperwork in front of her that the healers kept attached to her bed, unaware of what anything said on it other than her name. she had watched as the healers and their assistants had referenced and written on it time and again in her time there, often speaking to one another and pointing to one of the pages in front of them, nodding and debating something regarding it. She swallowed and bit her lips together at the shame of knowing that it referenced her, yet she did not have the faintest clue what any of it meant.

Since Breandán's visit informing her of the situation with her aunt and uncle, as well as what he had said to her, she did not know what to say or do, she felt as though she was in a perpetual state of shock.

Part of her wanted to speak with Loki; though she was angry at his manner earlier but he had not returned. She knew he usually came at what had felt like evening; and she had heard the head healer badger Loki more than once to eat his dinner, as we as having just witnessed Eir relieve the last of the healers and their assistants for theirs, confirming the approximate time to her. She lay awake that night, regardless of her exhaustion and waited, but Loki did not return.

"Eir?" The healer turned to see Frigga walking towards her. "You called on me?"

"My friend," Eir smiled sadly. "I must speak with you." She indicated for Frigga to follow here into a small side room. "It is regarding young Ariella."

"What of her?" Frigga asked, her voice showing her concern.

"There was a man that visited her last night if my assistant is to be believed."

"Yes, the magistrate…"

Eir's face became saddened. "The one that she is to be given to?"

"Yes," Frigga pursed her lips, "It has caused some serious contention."

"And more that I doubt you realise," Eir stated, Frigga looked at her. "Ariella has been highly distressed since, she has not slept, she simply stares around as though lost."

"Has Loki been able to extract from her what is ailing her?"

"Frigga, he has…perhaps that is the issue."

"What?"

"Loki never came to visit her last night," Eir informed her. "And every time the door opened, her attention was drawn to it, I thought it was in fear, but perhaps it was in anticipation."

"Has he ever failed to show up before?" Eir's raised brow was her response. "Odin informed me that she knew who he was when he spoke to her; she was able to tell him of what was discussed in her presence while she was unconscious. It is very possible that his presence or lack thereof last night was very much noted."

"I believe so too, now that I have thought of it." Eir agreed. "What caused his not coming, the man?" Frigga nodded. "I see."

"He is adamant that she should not go ahead with her plans, that she should not be wed," Frigga stated, her heartache for her son blatant.

Eir looked at her, "I have seen how Loki reacts with her, there is plenty reason for him wanting such." Frigga frowned. "He always touches her, he has been spotted on more than one occasion kissing her hand, speaking to her affectionately, his tone, his words. There is no denying his feeling for her."

"Loki?" Frigga stared in disbelief. "My son, Loki, affectionate? I am his mother and though I am liable to be gifted many items and indeed be give an occasional kiss on the cheek, there is no possibility of even I being given such a thing as affection."

"You forget Frigga, you were never courted as others have, it is very much the norm for young men to treat the objects of their affections in such a manner."

Frigga sighed. "I knew he cared for her, it was obvious he had some feelings for her, but this…this is far deeper than that, considering Loki's manner."

"He loves her Frigga, I truly believe he loves her greatly, and if I am honest, I fear she feels likewise for him, though neither seem able to realise it."

"Norns, it is like some tragic Midgardian play." Frigga groaned. "How do I aid my son through such great heartache at such a young age?"

"Heartache?"

"She is promised."

"Norns Frigga, as though that is what matters here," Eir scoffed. "There is little reason for her betrothal to go ahead, look at the entire situation."

Frigga said nothing in return.

When Frigga entered the healing rooms, she frowned slightly. "You look like you have had very little rest, child." Ariella turned to look at her in surprise. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, Allmother."

Frigga smiled politely back, giving her a small nod to indicate that she had been correct. "You have heard a lot o what has been happening while you were resting, how are you feeling now?"

"Better," Ariella's voice was small. "Thank you."

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Frigga asked, referencing her blatant exhaustion. Ariella shook her head shamefully. "Well, how is one supposed to recover fully if she does not sleep?" she chastised slightly.

"Has Prince Loki been sent away on business?" She asked meekly.

"No, he does, however, spend the earlier part of the day dealing with issues regarding his work and station, which I have since been informed is a result of your informing him of the issues of those in more…"

"Common Asgard?" Ariella suggested. Frigga stared at her for a moment, unsure of how to respond. "There is no need to sugar-coat it Allmother, it is what it is, common Asgard."

"It sounds so harsh."

"The truth usually tends to do so."

Frigga looked at the worn girl sitting in the bed in front of her, still so young, yet clearly, world-weary as a result of her difficult life to date. "Yes, it may be, at times."

Ariella bit her lips together and nodded for a moment. "Thank you." Frigga looked at her perplexed. "For the clinics, you allowed be held."

"You used them?"

"Everyone does."

Frigga thought for a moment before she spoke again, recalling how she heard of how Ariella had assisted Loki in improving matters. "If I wished to make them better for people, how could I do so?" she sat down in the chair that was placed next to Ariella's bed and looked at her curiously. "Can you think of anything?"

Ariella barely remained silent for a moment to think of the matter before speaking again. "A lot of women come from the forests to get checked while carrying. A doctor is hard to come by and those that are there are said to be very costly, perhaps, if there was a way for them to not have to come so far?" Frigga stared at her open-mouthed. "I apologise, that was stupid, please do not listen to me," Ariella chastised herself.

Frigga extended her hand and gently touched hers, causing Ariella to look at her. "Darling, that is by no means stupid, it is very brilliant and intelligent. I cannot commend you enough for such a wonderful idea." The Queen smiled, her tone soft and kind. "You are very smart, I can see why Loki befriended you, you are one of the only ones I have ever met so young to have a mind equal to his own."

The small smile Ariella had on her face due to Frigga's compliments and kindness fell again on her mentioning Loki. "I fear I am no longer his friend though."

Frigga cocked her head slightly, "And why is that?"

"Because of the argument we had yesterday, he has not come back since."

Ariella's voice was so small, she sounded more like a child than a young woman on the cusp of adulthood. "Was it regarding your life after you return from the palace, this disagreement?" Ariella did not look at her, but she nodded nonetheless. "Loki is not one to show his emotions easily." Frigga could not help but laugh at the comical 'you're telling me' look on Ariella's face. "He will calm and return soon."

"If he does not, if he decides to stay away, will you tell him, tell him that I am sorry that he does not understand?"

Frigga nodded solemnly, wishing for nothing more than to tell the girl she was being dramatic, but she knew from her dealing with Loki over the years, that on occasion, it was better to just agree and give a person time to time. "I will darling." Seemingly relieved to have someone to relay her message, Ariella began to get comfortable in her bed. "Rest now, you cannot heal if you do not rest." Frigga encouraged; nodding, Ariella did as she was instructed.

Frigga watched, as swiftly, the young girl began to doze before falling asleep. When she was sure that Ariella would not wake again, she rose to her feet to walk away.

When Ariella woke a time later, she was surprised to see someone sitting on the seat by her bed. "Allfather?"

"Did I wake you?" He asked worriedly, Ariella shook her head. His smile was kind and in his hand was the sculpture that she had made for Loki, the stag, that he had placed on the locker beside the bed. "My wife informed me earlier that you had not slept, do you feel a bit better?"

"Yes, sir."

"I have told you already, enough of the formalities," he warned. When he toyed with the stag, her attention fell on it, something he noted immediately. "This is Loki's, is it not?" She nodded. "Do you know where he got this?"

"I made it for him."

Odin had anticipated Ariella to have some part in the answer to his question, but not in that manner. "You made this?" she nodded again. He looked at the stag again, inspecting it in greater detail. "It is impeccably done. I must confess, when I saw it in his rooms near a century ago, I inspected it and I accidentally broke it."

"Broke it?" Ariella looked at the stag, inspecting it for cracks in the wood. "How?"

"The antler."

When Odin pointed to the broken prong, she smiled fondly. "It was always like that, the stag I based it on has a broken prong there."

Odin stared at her for a moment. "A large one, the same colour as a hazelnut, lives close to the edge of the forests?" Ariella nodded, curious as to how he knew that. "That old fart is still going?" The statement startled Ariella, as she had not expected such from him as the king and Allfather. "When I was young and very naïve I might add, I tried to hunt him, but Norns, when I caught up to him, he turned and charged me, he broke the antler on my armour but that was the only injury he maintained," he explained. "He is a very aggressive animal."

"Maybe he was to you, but he was always so calm when he saw us. But we never tried to hunt him, so perhaps he knew we meant him no harm."

"Or maybe he mellowed with old age, like myself." Odin chuckled, causing Ariella to smile. "Where did you learn to do this?" he asked, referring to the sculpture.

"I made it with an old nail, a rock and some wood," Ariella explained.

"But who taught you?"

"No one, I just did it myself."

"You did not learn it in school?"

"I never went to school." Admitted sheepishly, her shame blatant.

Odin sighed. "I failed you."

"How, you did not know I even existed until not too long ago?"

"As the Allfather, as your king, I failed you before I met you, I never ensured you and all like you were taken care of fully, I merely assumed you were all being educated without caring too greatly to check if it were so."

"But you are the Allfather, it is not like you have time to check on every small issue and non-issue that may arise in the realms, is that not why you created positions like the one you gave Loki, so that someone would ensure that any shortcomings in any region were brought to your attention and dealt with as required?"

Odin eyed her. "You know some large words for one with no education." He commended.

"My closest friend is Loki," She stated as though obvious. "He could never adopt the commoner manner of speaking."

"I would imagine using anything other than his usual dialect would irk him greatly." Odin concurred. "So you cannot read and write?" Ariella bit her lips together and shook her head, unable to look him in the eye. "When you are better, you are to receive lessons," he stated firmly.

"Thank you, but there is little need for that," Ariella stated. "I am to wed as soon as I leave here and then there will be no need for such things."

Odin notices how her demeanour regarding the matter of her future had altered so greatly since he had spoken to her of it previously. "Every being should know how to read and write." He argued. "And what is this of an immediate marriage?"

"Breandán came here, he told me that my aunt and uncle have decided that because I am of age, it is time to fulfil the contract as soon as I am deemed fit to continue my care elsewhere."

Odin had not been made aware of such by Breandán during their talk. "I see." Ariella just shrugged in return.


	22. Chapter 22

Loki sat staring at the water. It was at their spot, just outside the city. He had galloped for an age before the horse grew weary, then he stayed in a tavern, which had a few of the local people that spoke to him and told him their woes, he left again come morning. When he got back to the edge of the city, he could not bring himself to go back to the palace, he simply sat on the rock he and Ariella used to talk on by the water's edge as she soaked her pained feet. When the stag emerged from the forest, Loki stared at him, swallowing his pain. It was clearly not the specimen it had once been, he was fading, with age no doubt, but the symbolism of it crushed Loki, he felt as though the creature and its current state was indicative of his world, his life and his friendship, anguished, he found himself on the verge of tears. The animal looked at him, its gaze telling him it acknowledged its weakened state. He watched as it meekly made his way to the water's edge and drank before going back into the forests.

'It is terrifying to acknowledge to one's self that they are aging.' Loki turned to see his father standing nearby. 'There was a time that he and I were young, strong and vibrant, now look at us, two old farts, hobbling along.'

'Stop insulting the stag.' Loki scoffed. 'He, at least, has both eyes.'

'Yes, that is true,'Odin acknowledged, walking over and sitting beside his son. 'You did not return last night.'

'I was not aware I was under instruction to.'

'You were not, but you usually tend to spend time with Ariella in the evenings, I hear she did not rest without seeing you.'

'She did not wish for my company.'

'I do not believe such words.'

'Whether you believe them or not is inconsequential, it is true.' Loki rose to his feet.

'She did not sleep, she waited for you, she has done nothing but wait.' Odin argued.

'For what? Why should I stand around and be there for her when it is all for naught, she will not even bother to take care of herself. Why should I have to endure when in the end, after all of this, I will no longer see her as she will be married to some man old enough to be her father, how can I accept this?'

Loki's thoughts all seemed to wish to be voiced at once, leading to Odin having to attempt to untangle them. 'She needs to be the one to say it Loki.' Loki thought his father was dismissing him again, but he then placed his hand on his son's shoulder, 'Get her to say it, just once, and I can and will enforce it.'

'She won't, she refuses to, she knows she has options, but she will not take it.' Loki stated frustratedly. 'She sobbed after he told her that she had to marry him as soon as she leaves, she...why will she not say anything?'

'The fear of the unknown can impede even the bravest warrior.' Odin stated. 'To her, she sees more than she had with that union, yet within the realms of what she knows, to walk away from that, she has nothing, no money, no form of income, that is terrifying.'

'She could…I would ensure she had what she needed.'

'She is proud, she would not take it. You fail to see the fear that is so clear to her, one we cannot, as men of wealth, understand, she cannot, in her mind, be at risk of returning to the destitution she knew previously, not when she has another option.'

'We…' Loki paused, his mind racing.

'Loki?'

'She will say it.'

'However you make it so, do it. Take your time.'

'Be in the throne room this afternoon, I will ensure it is known she has said it.' Odin merely nodded and turned to leave.

'How did you get here?' Loki looked around, noting no guards.

Odin pointed to his own steed nearby, Sleipnir grazing close to his horse, both horses seemingly unbothered by the realm around them. 'Come, pacing here will not get the job done.' He put his arm around his son's shoulder and encouraged him towards his horse. They mounted and headed back to the city together.

People watched the Allfather and his younger son as their horses walked through the streets, curious as to what would bring the pair who, many believed held disdain for one another, through the streets with no procession or guards, but it was clear the pair were in each other's council. Their demeanours, though ones of urgency and seriousness, had no animosity to one another.

On their arriving at the palace, they dismounted their steeds and with a simple nod, parted ways, Odin, to the throne room, and Loki, to parts unknown.

Odin sat on the throne, being made endure as certain Lords, as Lords tend to do, rambled on about their perceived slights, was a punishment for acts of a horrific manner in a previous life he concluded to himself. They argued, bickered and squabbled, not of the issues of the people, but of their own miserable woes, if they could be called that. Odin had come to realise as time passed, that Loki's analogy of the court was filled with old grousing codgers was as accurate as stating the sun was warmer, the closer you got to it. He wished he had the power to strip them all of their power and to show them that they had little to complain about. Even with his aging and missing eye, Odin knew well he lived the most lavish and extravagant life, even with having fought wars, and his sitting with his soldiers in the camps, he knew he was not like them, he never knew their struggles. Even the wealthier sons of business owners had issues, not as many as the men born of poverty, but every man had issues, some far greater than others. He rubbed his temple and prayed for Loki to arrive.

Not half an hour later, a guard came in and stood in front of Odin, the room silenced and Odin gave the nod for the guard to speak. 'Your Majesty, your son wishes to have an official audience with you, at your earliest convenience.'

Odin saw Thor shift slightly to the side of the throne, his curiosity peaked. 'Tell him to come immediately then, if it is so urgent.' A moment later, Loki strutted into the room and stood in front of his father. 'Loki, what is this regarding?'

'It is concerning a maiden, one that has been here at the palace recovering after a terrible act of neglect, based on her situation, a penniless orphan. I was made aware of this, because, of course, this is the sort of situation you wished to address upon my appointment. While looking into the case, I also was made aware of the fact that she, a woman with all of a week, is betrothed, to a man coming up on thrice her age, a contract secured via her legal guardian when she was a minor, for a set sum. Though this is not, under most circumstances an unusual arrangement, it has been made clear to me, by the woman herself, that this agreement is one that she cannot fulfil on the grounds that she feels it is simply something she cannot bring herself to do, she fears for her health as a result. The anguish of this affecting her health in every way, both physical and mental, this can, of course, be confirmed by Countess Eir, the healer in charge of her care.'

'And you have this, from her own mouth?'

'I have heard these words spoken, from her very lips, if the court wishes, she is willing to say her opinion on the matter publicly.'

Odin frowned, he knew, with persuasion, Loki could convince her to say the words in the presence of Eir or his wife, but in front of the court, he could not fathom how his son could have her have such a change of heart. He nodded slightly, 'Very well, have her come in.'

Loki gave a nod to the door, a moment later, the guards opened it, allowing Frigga to walk in, Ariella by her side. She was small beside the taller, regal Frigga, her clothes were plain and they showed her still thin state. The courtiers looked at her, hushed whispers ran rampant around the hall.

'Come forward child.' Odin stated formally, 'and state your name to the court.'

Ariella looked around in terror before doing so. 'Em...Ariella, your Majesty.'

'Ariella what?'

'I...I do not know my father's name Sire, not his real one, everyone simply called him Fyr.'

'Very well.' Odin stated, 'My son tells me you are not in agreement with the marriage arranged for you?'

'No, Sire.'

'Why not?'

'He is too old Sire, I do not want to marry a man I cannot have a family with, he has already had his children, his daughter is older than I am. I wish to seek my happiness elsewhere.'

'Asgard will never permit a young maiden, of good virtue to be forced into marriage, especially if it impedes her own wishes in life. It goes against all our realm stands for.' he declared. 'I hereby declare the contract void.' he struck Gungnir to the floor, ending the matter.

'Sire, if I may be so bold?' he looked at her, surprised at brazenness, especially in a room full of people, having known her to be meek in their time speaking with one another. 'The man paid a sum to my guardians, could you perhaps order them to pay it back?' He frowned at the request. 'I...It does not seem right to refuse to marry him and for others to keep his money.'

Odin nodded, 'I do not suppose it is, very well, your guardians will be informed that they have twelves months, to pay the man back his money, giving allowances for it being spent already.'

'Six months, please, they would try something less than honourable if given more time. It is only fair to him.'

'You concern for his financial hit yet say you cannot marry him.' One Lord commented. 'A contradiction.'

Ariella shook slightly against Frigga, who rubbed her arm. 'It is not fair, wishing to be just has nothing to do with personal feelings on someone, often we need to ensure justice more at those times as we are less inclined to be so for whatever reason, including not wishing to marry someone.'

'Agree.' Odin nodded. 'Six months from this day, should this man not be reimbursed, those who were the guardians of Ariella Fyrdottir will be held accountable for their actions.' he struck the floor with Gungnir again. 'Now, from what I have been informed, you are not yet to full strength, and you very much need to continue to recover, so return to the Healing Rooms, this shall be dealt with accordingly.'

'Thank you, Your Majesty.' She gave a curtsy and left.

Odin sighed, 'I think that just about the only true matter of business today. Court is dismissed.' He stated, rising from his throne. 'Also, Lord Stefan,' The Lord looked at the King. 'Until such time as a matter concerns you directly, do not dare interfere in the matters of others again.' he snarled, leaving the Lord startled.

When he left the Throne via a side chamber, he was met by a grinning Loki, Ariella, and Frigga standing to the side, both frozen. 'It is one thing to make a copy of Ariella, but your mother?'

'I did no such thing.' Loki grinned, waving his hand, Ariella dissolved, but Frigga remained, standing stoically still.

'You did not create her?' Odin pointed to his false wife.

'I did not.' He looked to the side door, which opened, Frigga walking in with a grin similar to her son's on her face. She looked at the copy and moved her hand, it smirked for a moment before dissolving.

'Norns but you are your mother's son.'

'You say that as though it is a bad thing.' Frigga smirked.

'Does she even know?' Odin asked his son, knowing better than to argue with his wife. Loki gave him a guilty look. 'She should at least know.'

'I will tell her, but she would have fought it if I told her beforehand.'

'It is not right to make a decision on behalf of another Loki.' His father warned.

'It is when you know it is what they want also, but are too frightened to do.' Loki argued. He inhaled deeply, hoping she would see it that way also.


	23. Chapter 23

Sitting in the bed, Ariella felt lost and alone. Eir had been called to deal with an issue at the soldiers quarters and as another day ended, there was no sign of Loki coming to visit her, again. She cursed herself for being so aggressive to him when all he was trying to do was save her from what was happening, but it broke her that he could not see that it was the only way to guarantee her future, one child would not be so bad, if it was a son, it would be far better off than she would ever have dreamt possible for herself, though fear filled her, a daughter would require further children with her husband. She had liked the idea of children, someday, but she always dreamt they would be with someone she loved, a man who she would be happy to carry the child of, who would be excited to feel a child growing within her, when the time was right, when she felt as though she had everything she needed in life, not now, not a week after she became an adult.

She was so consumed with her thoughts that she failed to realise there was another in the room; when she looked up, she was shocked to see Thor standing in front of her. She said nothing as he stared at her for a moment. 'Were you in the throne room earlier?' he asked, his voice was neither accusatory nor aggressive.

Ariella stared at him confused, having not had the strength to get out of bed thus far in her time in the palace. 'Should I have been, Your Highness?' She asked.

'What game is afoot with Loki?'

'I am not sure that I understand.'

'Thor!' The pair jumped as Loki stormed in. 'Get out!'

'What is going on Loki?' This time his time was demanding.

'Thor!' Odin stood in the doorway, Frigga beside him, both looking highly angered. 'Get out, NOW!'

Thor knew and expected aggression from Loki, but his parent's reaction shocked him. With his tail between his legs, he scarpered from the room.

Ariella and Loki watched as the Allfather and Allmother followed their older son, leaving the pair alone. Loki looked at Ariella sheepishly. Though confused and scared by not one, but three shock arrivals of people, she seemed to realise something was not as it should be. 'I am sorry.' Loki began, 'I should not have left you yesterday and I should not have assumed to know what you were thinking. I have never had to worry for myself wanting for anything, such a concept is alien to me, but not to you.'

'No.'

'Why are you so afraid to allow yourself to be free?' Loki asked. 'I know the world is terrifying, especially when you do not know where to start to deal with things, but you have me, Ari. I will help you.'

'You have your own life to lead.'

'We are friends Ari, best friends. When you were dying, you asked for me, you held onto me for dear life.'

'You are a Prince, and I, a pauper, we are not conducive to being friends.' she dismissed. 'I…'

'Stop!' he ordered, he could see the resolve in her eyes. 'No, no you are not going to push me away, you are not going to end this friendship.' Loki growled, he noticed she seemed adamant to do so.

'It is for the best.'

'You do not believe that,'

'Yes, I do.'

'You think you can lie to me, no one can lie to me, I am the one person that will fall for them. Stop lying Ari, you are miserable.'

'That is a tad dramatic.'

'I heard you, after the old fart left, saying that he would return soon, that his daughter, who by the way, I have since found out is older than I, would be able to help make you look presentable, I heard you cry, I heard the noises you made when you thought you were alone, when you thought no one would hear your anguish.' She swallowed the lump in her throat. 'That is why I had to…'

Ariella frowned, 'You had to what?'

Loki inhaled and lifted his head high. 'The message was received.'

'What message?'

'Breandain has accepted that the betrothal has been annulled, by order of my father.' Ariella's eyes widened in terror. 'Before you freak out and are frantic about what you are going to do, you are staying here, at the palace.' Though terrified at what was being said, she frowned. 'You are being educated, formally. Father is less than impressed that all you can do is write your name. He is not letting you leave here until you are fully literate, and do not get started on my mother, apparently, your inability to read is something of a personal affront to her.'

'Loki...please, take it back.' her voice shook. 'Please, I…'

'Ari, cease. You are not going to be without. You accepted your fate because you thought you had no other option, Ari, this opens everything to you. Education, training, everything. You can choose the life you want here, anything you want.' he explained. 'You do not need to worry about food and lodgings, you are going to have your own room, clothes, even a maid to help you.'

Her nostrils flared as tears flowed from her eyes. 'Why?'

'Why? Ari, why not? You deserve this, you have done so much to help our realm with all you have told us of the woes of those less fortunate, you brought about the changes in Asgard, you need to be rewarded for all you have done. You deserve this.'

She shook her head, unable to comprehend what he was saying fully. 'I…' when the door opened again, she looked to see Odin and Frigga standing there. 'No, please, you have to stop this.' she begged, her eyes filled with tears.

'It cannot go ahead child, you know it is not the correct life for you. Yes, I understand that this is overwhelming, but with time, you will see that this is the life you deserve, an education befitting your intelligence and a career befitting your talent.'

'What career, I am nothing.' she shook in terror, forgetting that the man she was shrieking at was the Allfather and King of the realm.

'Ariella, what have I told you before?' Odin stated kindly. Loki watched curiously as Ariella inhaled deeply and tried to calm herself. 'The career I reference is the one I hope to now start you on.' her brow and Loki's furrowed as Odin continued to speak. 'Loki's friendship token, the stag you carved, show me your talent, I need you to sculpt something for me. You will, of course, be compensated according to your ability, which is to say, handsomely.'

'I...I am not trained, I could never be able…'

'For the past two years, I have had eight different sculptures commissioned for this piece, by eight of the best men in Asgard, one as terribly incapable as the next of getting it right. I wondered if it was because they were not as talented as they are accredited, but I soon realised, it is because they do not understand the situation enough to give in that certain something that makes it standout, poignant even.'

Ariella looked at Odin with confusion and uncertainty, she looked to Loki for some assistance. 'He feels those he asked to make it don't have that certain something that gives it the ability to make others feel its message.'

'What would I possibly be able to make that professionals would not?'

'I am glad you asked.' The old king grinned.

When Odin returned to his rooms after discussing what he wished for Ariella to do, he was shocked to see him older son standing in the middle of them, arms folded and the facial expression of a petulant child. 'Are you not a little old to be acting like this?'

'What is going on of late?' Thor demanded.

'First and foremost, do not speak to me like this, I am your father, a higher ranking officer and finally, your king.' Odin growled. 'And secondly, that is not your concern.'

'Fandral is talking in secret with Loki, Loki is up to something with that girl, I am the only one in this family that does not know.' he thought for a moment before smiling smugly. 'How can I ensure whatever it is remains as planned if I do not know what it is that is happening?'

Odin sighed. 'Loki has turned reasonable and mature and you have turned malicious and conniving, I should be worried.' Thor scowled at his father's comments. 'You have a lot to learn before you will be king of Asgard.'

'Do you hate me?' Loki looked fearfully at his friend, who had not said anything to him since his parents left. She said nothing in response. 'A simple yes would suffice.'

'I am not talking to you.' she stated coldly, though her eyes were not filled with anger. 'You meddled in my life, without even talking to me.'

'I did it for you…you were so unhappy.'

'You still had no right.' she pointed out, not arguing with him on her misery.

'No, I did not, but what I did, I did in service of a friend. I would rather lose you as a friend than see you so miserable. As much as it would hurt me.' She gave him a small glare, which he used to give her a very sorrowful and remorseful look. 'Please Ari, I did it because I care about you, I want you to be happy, to have the life you deserve.' she unfolded her arms and looked at him while chewing her lip. 'You are my best friend Ari, I want you to be happy, so much so.'

'I know.' she admitted. 'I...I just...I am so scared...I was always told...if I wanted to survive, I had to be realistic and accept my lot.'

'No Ari, never 'accept' anything, strive. You can acknowledge what is most likely going to be your life, but do not accept it just because of that, see what you can do, you will fail, everyone fails, and yes, failure is terrifying but it is not near as terrifying as living a life so beneath you to make others happy. Live the life you want Ari. Now you can learn to read, write, and with everything else, you will be…' he looked sadly at her, 'You will travel the realm, further even.'

'Is that bad?' she asked fearfully, noting the sadness on his face.

He gave her a sad smile in return, one that did not reach his eyes. 'No, nothing of the sort. You will meet so many brings, they will adore you, you are so smart and good, they will see it so easily, who knows, you may perhaps even meet someone more suited to you, your own age, or even if they are older, they will be of your choice.'

Ariella swallowed slightly at that. 'When does the tutoring start?' she asked quickly, wanting to change the subject.

'Whenever you feel like it.' Loki felt a tightness in his throat and her seeming excitement at such a prospect.

'WIll you be here?'

'No, I have to continue my work.' Loki stated.

'Oh.' Ariella toyed with her hands. 'I see.' she looked at Loki's hands, she felt as though they were too far away to reach out and touch, something she wanted to do more than anything. She was terrified, the idea of Loki not being there to help her through it scared her more than she knew how to voice. She needed him, but it was clear from how he referenced his own work, he would see her from time to time, but not with the frequency she had come to adore.

Loki looked at her hands as she stared at them. When she had been weakest, he held onto them, as her strength returned, he continued to do so, now she had them on her lap, and not waiting for his touch as she had done before. He took it as her manner of telling him she was not interested in such any longer. Her apparent acceptance of his idea to have her educated was not argued again after making mention of her having the chance to meet more suitable partners, leaving him to feel as though his heart had been pulled from his chest. He looked at her sadly, not remembering when it was he fell in love with her.


	24. Chapter 24

Ariella sat looking at the tutor in front of her as though he had four heads, he was getting frustrated with her for her lack of knowledge at her age, meaning she was not learning anything. By the end of the lesson, she felt as though it was pointless, merely looking at the book she had in front of her caused her to become nauseous, she wanted nothing to do with it. Throwing it to the side after he left the room, she curled up in the bed, wondering why they had bothered.

'The lesson did not go well, I assume.' she turned to see Odin holding the book she had discarded in his hand, and glowered at it. 'What happened?'

'He said I was supposed to know it already. I said I never had any education and he dismissed it as nonsense and called me lazy.' She stated sadly.

'Well, that is going to teach someone to read.' Odin scoffed sarcastically. 'Do you know the alphabet?'

'Yes, Loki taught me that.' she smiled. 'When he taught me it was simple, I learnt everything he taught me in our afternoon's, it was easy.'

'When one's tutor is one they like, they are able to teach even the most difficult thing to even the youngest of their students.' Odin nodded.

'Do I need to see that tutor again?' Ariella asked worriedly. Odin nodded his head. 'I did not even last one lesson.' she felt her heart breaking at her failure.

'You did last the lesson,' Odin pointed out. 'The issue now is getting you a tutor before you learn to despise learning, that would only serve to impede you.'

'I cannot…'

'The only thing you are unable to do in this life is father a child.' Odin interjected. 'Everything else is possible for any, especially one as determined and strong-willed as you.'

'When does Loki return from his duties across the realm?' she asked, not wanting to discuss the pressure she felt to achieve what was expected of her. Odin looked at her oddly. 'He said he had to leave a few days ago, when will he be back.'

'Yes, he is due back soon. I will ensure he knows you are looking for him when he does.' he gave her a reassuring smile. 'Now, perhaps we can see what it was that the tutor was doing wrong.' he took the book she had been using and slowly started to go through the first page with her, calmly and kindly explaining what words she had difficulty with, never correcting her with anything other than assistance.

Odin walked into Loki's room without waiting for his son to consent to his arrival, inside, Loki was looking over reports. 'Since you taught me to knock and await permission to enter, I assume you do know how to do such yourself.' He stated as he looked up from the paper in his hand and to his father.

'What are you doing Loki?'

'Reading a report on the average sized plot of land that is assumed to be able to feed a farm labourer and his family for the twelve months of the year, for the record, it is not Aesirly possible for them to sustain themselves on the meagre scrap of land given. There is a family of seven in a two-roomed shack expected to live with only thirty feet by ten of land to grow food near the Riverlands. I paced this room and covered that and more to get around my desk.' Loki ranted. 'So what is bothering you so greatly you took time from your afternoon off to come here?'

'Ariella,' Odin watched his son's face contort for a moment at the mention of his friend's name, acting as though he was merely listening and not trying to show his concern. 'You have her told you are not in the palace at present.'

'I am incredibly busy, as you know, it is less cruel than having her assume she is being ignored.'

'It is twice as cruel because you are ignoring her and lying to her to add to it, what if she were to find out? She would probably much rather you tell her you were busy, she is asking for you for Valhalla's sake. I had no idea what the poor creature was on about when she asked when you would return and she asked me to tell you she was asking for you should I be speaking with you before you saw her again.' Loki chewed his lip at his father's words. 'What is afoot, Loki?'

'It is for the best.'

Odin sighed, threw his eye skyward and folded his arms. 'What is?'

'Distancing myself from her.'

'And what, pray tell, will that achieve? Other than mutual misery. Tell me Loki, why save her from that forsaken life if you are going to give her another one. You swore to me that you would protect her here and have her cared for.'

'I can do that from afar.'

'And why not in close proximity?'

'Because it is not realistic.'

'That friendship was never realistic Loki, but it is very much real and more solidly founded than most of our ties with other realms. What have I taught you and your brother, realism does not always have a place in reality.' Odin growled. 'You promised her you would be there for her, and you have not seen her once since the day you promised that.' Loki turned his back on his father. 'What excuse are you going to use next, boy? What idea can the Liesmith think of that will not crush her? You would bring her back from the brink of death to put her through the suffering of it again, only this time, at your hand, is that it? Make it more painful for her? Give her a glimpse of a better life they pull it away because you can?' Odin's anger grew.

'Why do you even care?' Loki snarled, angered at the horrible ideas his father was voicing.

'Because like you, the time spent speaking to that girl by your mother and I has caused both of us to see the incredible being she is, smart and caring.'

'Why does that matter to you?' Loki shouted.

'Because she took my son from the brink of self-destruction and darkness and turned him into a man, a good, honest, decent man, who cares about others, who stands pacing in his room trying to find a way to look after a family of seven that needs help and fights, even when even his father thought he was mad for something he knows is right and does not stop until I listen, that is why. She is the reason you have turned into a most honourable prince, leader, son and man. One that his family are incredibly proud of, and who hope that he is proud of himself.' Odin roared back, trying to get Loki to react with anything other than dismissal. 'That is why.' His last sentence was quiet, the shocked look on Loki's face telling him that his son heard him fully. 'You are everything a realm needs Loki, you are what they need.'

'I am not the crowned prince, though, am I?' Loki retorted.

'You are not to be king, but you never wanted that, did you?' His father challenged. Loki said nothing in return. 'Your lashing out, your mischief, it was all to get recognition.' Loki looked down, not able to meet his father's eye. 'I was blinded for so long to you, comparing you to Thor, it took too long to realise that you are different men, and because of Ariella…' Loki winced. 'What is going on Loki?'

'Nothing.'

'For a being capable of lying to any and seeing any lies, you are not doing a good job of doing it right now.' Odin shook his head as though ashamed of Loki's lack of ability to do so. 'So I will ask again, what is the point of avoiding Ariella?' Loki tried to push passed his father, and though older, was far sturdier build and was able to take his son's actions. 'What are you so fearful of?'

'I fear nothing.' Loki growled.

'Do not be foolish Loki, we all fear something. Look me in the eye and tell me you do not fear something happening to your family or Ariella.'

'Ariella is not my concern.'

'Yes she is Loki, or you would not have risked your friendship with her to save her from that marriage, so I will ask you again, why?' Odin refused to let Loki passed.

'What is the point?' Loki continued to try and get passed him.

'Running from things does not get rid of them Loki.'

'I am not running.'

'Yes, you are!' Odin pushed his son backwards, his patience wearing thin. 'You are running from her, is caring for someone outside of your blood that terrifying for you?'

'You do not understand.'

'No, I do not suppose I do. I never knew the sensation of loving a woman before she was given to me as my bride. I did not have to go through the emotions as a youth and try and understand them and worry as to her thoughts, on that, you are right.' his son paused, looking at him in shock, causing Odin to chuckle. 'Did you think your mother and I would not notice? There are kitchen maids who know this, the blind can see it, boy.' Odin commented.

'I…' Loki was at a loss at what to say. 'But I am a prince.'

'Yes, the younger one.' His father pointed out. 'Your brother is the one that has to be wed to someone of a certain standing, he is the one to take the throne. You on the other hand…' Odin chuckled. 'You would be, if anything, ironically doing what so many have commented has been needed for about four generations in this house, adding new bloodlines, bringing something of variety to it.' Loki stared at him. 'You confronted Ariella on her fears yet do not do the same yourself, the irony is not lost on me.' Loki said nothing more. 'It is not going to go down well with many of the older Lords, it will be said that this occurred to make a statement, there will be those who will fear it, because it means that a commoner of no standing would be able to voice situations they are desperate to keep silent and they will not be able to silence her, or you.'

'Except I lose my title were I to take her as a wife, correct?'

Odin shook his head slightly. 'Why would you?'

'Because she is a commoner. Grandfather stripped Uncle Vili of his title for that.'

'No, your grandfather stripped him of his titles for going to common brothels, and breeding a child with an occupant of which he wanted to recognise as his.' Loki looked to his father startled hearing this for the first time. 'She is not much older than your brother, I think she is named Alannah...odd name, beautiful thing though, I hear she is a healer now.' Loki remained silently shocked at his father revealing a cousin he never knew he had. 'My father chose to do that to Vili, no other held any power there. I could do such a thing should I want to, but I will not cast my son out for being a good man or for making his own choices in life, never.' Odin placed his hand on Loki's shoulder. 'It will result in comments, mutterings and rumours at first, that you have her with child, that you are only using her, if you can accept those rumours cannot be stopped and continue with your life, if you know you can be strong enough to stand with her and know they are saying such things, then why are you wasting any time away from her?'

'I...she…'

'If you only knew…if I never give you any other advice, son, I will bestow these words on you, communication is key. Even when your mother contemplates removing parts of my anatomy for whatever reason I have invoked her wrath this time, she at least tells me what I have done to deserve it. Though, it is debatable as to whether or not I feel I do. She cares for you too, Loki. Eir and your mother have realised it also, in case you think I am a blind old fart.'

'You still have one eye, but you are halfway there.' Loki growled.

'As important as it is to deal with farmworkers woes, I think you need to speak with Ariella, this hiding in work will do you no favours. You especially do not want her to know you were here when you said you were elsewhere. How long before someone goes into the healing rooms and makes a comment regarding you?'

Loki's eyes widened, earlier in the day, Thor had stated he was going doing training drills with some Einherjar. Because of their training, it was never possible for Thor to come out of such training without at least a few lacerations, so he rushed passed his father and towards the healing rooms. When he entered, his assumption was correct, there was Thor with his forearm covered in a cloth, a small trickle of blood stemming down to the elbow and dripping to the floor. He was standing not far from Ariella's bed, the older prince and the younger woman both looking at him, Thor's face one of startled uncertainty, Ariella's unreadable.


	25. Chapter 25

Loki looked between the pair, giving Thor a hate-filled glare. 'You just had to stick your nose it. I bet you love just causing misery, you are loving this.' He spat. Thor said nothing in retort, instead, he licked his teeth. 'Stirring up trouble, all because you are miserable in yourself.'

Thor's perplexed face turned to one of anger. 'Enough Loki.' he warned.

'Or you will do what?' Loki challenged. 'I bet you were all too glad to be the one to tell her.'

'Tell me what?' Ariella looked to Loki, her face one of clear confusion.

Loki froze, his bluster gone completely as he looked to his friend and then to his brother. 'I had just told your friend that you were due home soon.' Thor stated calmly, leaving Loki to swallow a lump in his throat. 'That no doubt you would be looking forward to seeing her again. After which she had simply asked was my arm alright.'

Loki's stomach dropped, in his haste to assume the worst of Thor, he had led himself into a serious blunder. He looked to Ariella, who clearly knew there was something amiss.

'I am going to get this seen to,' Thor declared, holding up his injured arm and walking off. Leaving an awkward silence behind him.

''Tell me what Loki?'

'That I was back before I had a chance to tell you myself.' He stated immediately, all too quickly.

Ariella looked at him with uncertainty for a moment before biting her lips together and nodding. 'You never went anywhere, did you? Your father and brother were just covering for you, right?' Loki did not respond.

She was about to speak again when Eir walked over, looking very happily between the pair before sensing the tense atmosphere. 'Is everything alright?' she asked in concern.

'Yes,' Ariella gave her best attempt at a smile.

Eir did not look overly convinced but did not want to push the matter in case she made it worse. 'Well, according to the Allmother, your rooms are ready, so you will be moved soon, alright?'

'Today?'

'As soon as you are ready.' Eir nodded. 'In fact, since Prince Loki is here, why don't you assist in getting Ariella ready and you can aid getting her there.' The healer smiled at Loki.

'Loki was just saying he was busy and would not be able to stay this afternoon sadly, so I will get myself ready,' Ariella stated, her eyes set on Loki, daring him to say anything to the contrary.

'I see.' Eir looked between the pair, concerned as to what was going on. Ariella was clearly angered and Loki looked blatantly hurt. 'Well, can he wait a few minutes and assist?' Knowing that her idea could either work or backfire spectacularly, the Healer decided to at least try.

'Yes, of course.' Loki stood forward before Ariella was able to say anything, the glare she gave him was withering, but not wanting to make a scene, she said nothing more.

'I will get what you need,' Eir smiled and walked off.

'Well, that was ironically timed.' Ariella stated coldly.

'Ari…'

'If I am not worth being honest with, to begin with, I do not want to hear it.'

'I was scared.' Ariella scoffed, not looking at him. 'I was, and I do not usually get scared, so rather than dealing with it, I ran off like a little pathetic child.' hearing him admit to his faults caused Ariella to look at him, though still sceptical. 'I am sorry Ari. I should simply have been honest.'

'You are never going to be fully honest with me, are you?' she asked sadly. 'First, you lied over who you are, your name, what you looked like. The appearance makes sense, obviously, but you could have said your name, then this, all you need have said is that you were busy or needed space. I thought you wanted to be around but could not be when you did not want anything of the sort.' her tone was so heartbroken, it caused Loki to remain stoically silent. 'I thought you liked me, I...I thought…'

'I do like you.'

'Clearly.' she scoffed, tears in her eyes. 'That is what anyone who likes another does, avoids them, lies to them. At least, for all their faults, my parents were honest with their comments, however they hurt my feelings, at least I could take their words to be true.' her face contorted angrily as she spat the words at him. Pulling off the blanket, she made to get out of the bed, but her leg got caught on the bedsheet and caused her to fall to the ground painfully. Immediately, Loki rushed over to her. 'Go away, leave me alone.' She spat at him, blood trickling from her knee. Loki looked at her like a slapped puppy. 'Go away! I don't want you near me. If I am not worth your time, you are not worth mine. Leave!' Loki stood up and looked down at her. 'Go, I do not want you here, leave.'she began to shout as tears fell. 'Get away from me.'

Realising something was wrong, healers rushed to the origins of the shouts, shocked to see their patient on the ground, her leg injured, they rushed to her side. One pushed passed a silent and remorseful Loki, who seemed unable to be unable to say or do anything. 'Your Highness, please.' He looked at Eir, who was standing nearby with Thor both looking shocked. 'I think it is best that you leave for a time.' She stated sadly. Loki wanted to argue, but seeing the futility of such, decided against it and turned and left the healing rooms, his chest hurting as he fled, what he failed to see as he did so, was his father's raven flying out of the room after him before landing close to his parents who were standing close by, both knowing what had taken place in the healing rooms.

'So, which of us is taking which?' Odin asked, looking to his wife.

'Do you want to flip a coin?' Frigga asked in return, looking to him.

'It will be worth it in the end.' Odin commented.

'Odin, just admit you are dying to flaunt it in front of the court and be over with.' Frigga swatted her husband's arm.

'I will not apologise for looking forward to something at this hour of my life. The look on their faces will be priceless.' Frigga rolled her eyes at her husband. 'But we both know that this is important for Loki more than anything, she is Norns sent for him.'

'Yes, she is.' Frigga agreed. 'I will take him, he may see you approaching again as too much.'

'Very well,' Odin sighed, 'I can imagine she is going to be in foul humour also.'

'Would you rather the heartbroken Loki?'

'If you think she is not heartbroken Frigga, my good wife, you have not been speaking to the same girl I have in that room.'

Loki felt as though his chest was going implode. It hurt in a manner he had never thought Aesirly possible. He felt sick, as though he could not breathe and in more in pain that he ever thought he could endure. He wanted to cry, he wanted to let out the anguish but the pain was so great, he could not release it vocally, instead, he used his seidr and trashed his reception room, every last item of furniture, every bookshelf, it all was attacked violently with his magic. Finally, his focus came to one particular item, looking at him from its place on high, given back to him the day of his last proper talk with Ariella, the stag she had made him. His anger and anguish consumed him and with his hands glowing green, he focused on it. Just as he unleashed his seidr, it glowed gold before disappearing. 'Why?' He warned, looking around to his mother, knowing it was her standing behind him, holding it in her hand.

'Because you love it, because it means so much to you, a moment in anger would take it from you forever.' She explained calmly.

'What is the use, she…' His emotions battled within him, his turmoil unable to be put into words.

'She feels betrayed, which is understandable Loki, but her anger shows you how much you mean to her, and that is what shows you it will be fine, she just needs to forgive you.'

'And how long does that take?' Loki growled.

'That is up to her darling, I cannot answer that for her.' Frigga stated factually. 'On what I know of her, I can only say a day or so. Your father would be a better judge on that.'

'What is that even about?' Loki demanded, 'How does he think to know her?'

'Your father has spoken at length with Ariella, more so than I even, he has taken quite the liking to her.' Frigga smiled warmly at that. 'As have I, she is an incredible being, but she has right to be angered by this Loki, to lie to her as you have, for no good reason, we taught you better than that.'

'I was scared.'

'Of love? Darling never fear love, even unrequited love, it is not to be feared. The only fear regarding love in this life is never experiencing it.' She stated. 'With regards it being unrequited, I would wager all I have, had and ever will have that you need not worry.' she smiled. 'She does love you too.'

'Why are you and father alright with this, this is unacceptable?'

'Why are you so desperate to not let this be? What do you fear so greatly that you want to not be allowed this? Is that the appeal of it, that you feel she is forbidden to you?'

'Of course not,' he snapped.

'Then why argue that your parents want you to be happy, that we are encouraging you to take this opportunity to better your life?' She shook her head slightly as she spoke, genuinely not understanding what her son was trying to achieve.

'Because it is too simple, you are supposed to demand a woman of standing, someone I don't know, cannot care for, I am supposed to…'

'Oh for Valhalla's sake Loki, are you that desperate to be miserable?' He glared indignantly at her. 'You are so desperate for us to say "no, you cannot, think of the realm" well I would have to say that, were it your brother, but for all the drudgery you think to be the second son entails, and yes, some of it is true, you have liberties Thor will never have, including the ability to have a wife you love of your own choosing. Why do you think I merely guided you towards girls, but him I am forced to make official inquiries for?' Loki exhaled loudly through his nose. 'You have the short straw, I am not going to dismiss that, but you are not under the same rules he is in many respects.'

'What is the point now, she hates me!' Loki's anger crescendoed before he began to sob. 'She hates me.'

Frigga did not know what to say or do as she watched her younger son sobbed, his anger collapsing into anguish.


	26. Chapter 26

Odin walked into the front room of the quarters as a maid stood staring at him. 'Inform Lady Ariella that I wish to speak with her immediately.' He ordered. Bowing so quickly that he was sure that she would give herself vertigo, the maid rushed off to the other room. When she returned a moment later, she seemed nervous. 'Allow me to speculate, she does not wish for company, yet she is aware I will go in regardless?' The maid just nodded in return. Sighing, Odin walked forward. When he entered, a dishevelled Ariella was looking at him from the bed. 'How do you find your quarters?'

'I am not a Lady, I do not belong here.' she stated sadly.

'Every woman is a lady, from the those who work the taverns to my wife, every woman by the nature of their gender alone, is a lady. ' He stated, using his seidr and Gungnir to conjure a chair for himself beside her bed. 'I owe you an apology.' She gave him an uninterested look, 'My dishonesty means as I as culpable as my son is.'

'No, you are not innocent, but you were only trying to protect him and not hurt my feelings.' SHe stated.

'It did not work.'

'No.'

'Loki cares for you, you know.'

Ariella scoffed, 'He shows it so well, what with ignoring me and everything.'

'Loki is somewhat odd from time to time.' Ariella gave him a sideways glance. 'He suffers from a terrible infliction.' She scoffed. 'It is true, I suffer it myself on occasion, it is terrible.'

'What is it?'

'Well, it has some fancy medical name, but unofficially, it is called acute emotional constipation.' Ariella snorted. 'You may laugh, but it is a terrible ailment to have bestowed upon you, it has a plethora of side effects.'

'I don't know what that means.' she admitted in embarrassment.

'It means there are a lot of side effects,' he explained kindly. 'One of which is the terror that allowing ourselves to be happy, to show those we love that we love them, we end up making a mess of things.'

'What did you do?'

'Norns, what have I not done is more the question. How my beloved Frigga has not turned to ale and wine for solace I will never know. I have aged that woman terribly. Do you know what I said to her when she came to the altar on our wedding day?'

'"Thank goodness you are not dressed like my mother". You told me when I was sleeping.'

'You remember?'

'I was forced to lay still to get better, I had nothing else to do but listen.' She smiled cheekily. Odin chuckled. 'What did you mean to say to her?'

'That I thought I had died and the Valkyries had come to bring me to Valhalla, that she was, without exception, the most divine and beautiful creature I had ever lay eyes on, because, back then, I was not a half-blind old fart.' Ariella could not stop herself from smiling. 'Loki adores you, Ariella, you do not see it because you are so concerned with hiding your own feelings, but he does, everything he does, his actions are to impress you, to please you.'

'I would be more pleased were he to be honest and tell me he did not want me around.'

'He wants you around, he just is terrified you will reject him if he admits to it.' She looked at him sceptically. 'Loki is not one to lay himself bare to anyone, not even his mother and I, he does not like showing vulnerability.' Ariella remained silent at that comment. 'You care for Loki do you not?'

'He is my best friend.'

'And other than that?' Ariella stared at him blankly. 'Do not think me a fool, young lady, I have been around long enough to know how to read such thoughts on a person's face, one eye is enough to see it.'

'It does not matter though, does it?'

'Why is that?'

'He is a prince, is he not?'

'He was born to my wife and myself, and we are indeed the King and Queen of Asgard, so yes, I can confirm he is a prince.'

'Are princes not meant to marry princesses?'

'Not strictly speaking.' She frowned. 'At present, there are Nine Realms…'

'Are you planning on there being more?'

Odin laughed at that. 'Not that I am aware of. On the Nine Realms, there are very limited supplies of princesses, princes, for some reason, seem to be outnumbering them almost two to one. But this is a good thing.'

'Why?'

'Well, all the royal families are related, as are the major houses.'

'When animals are too closely related they cannot get pregnant or there are issues with the young.'

'Exactly, we are the same. There is a royal family on Muspelheim that cannot have an heir, they refuse to marry out anymore and as a result, their king is married to his sister's daughter.'

'That is disgusting.'

'Indeed, so that means, for the safety of the bloodlines, external influences are required.'

'I do not fully understand what you just said, but I feel as though there is a general gist that I am a fresh bloodline to stop that happening here.'

'It is one of a few bonus effects.' Odin conceded. 'That makes it a valid argument for the court.'

'As well as what?'

'Do you know what court fears more than anything?'

'I think change.'

'I was going to say lack of control, but yes, change terrifies them. You are not of an influential family, your father is not a man of power, nor can he be bullied.'

'Aesir seldom can be when they are dead.' She nodded.

'Indeed.' Odin's tone was slightly apprehensive at that. 'So you are not someone they can manipulate via a parent, you will scare them.'

'So you are willing to permit your son take a commoner partner on the basis that it will annoy the court?'

'It is a perk of it. The reason I am willing is because of the positive effect you had on my son, something any father should want, and because, having gotten to know you, I have to say, without exception, you are far nicer than any girl born to a Lord, Count or Duke in my court. They tend to be vapid, unintelligent and brown nosing, you care for Loki because you love him, be he the son of the Allfather or the son of a farmer.'

'I used to wish he was just some boy that was just from the forests.' Ariella admitted.

'Well, life does not always go that way, but does not mean that this is not a good thing.' She looked at him. 'You, of course, have every right to allow him to stew on what he has done to you, but know it was not done maliciously.' She cocked her head slightly. 'It was not done to be horrible.' He explained. 'He did it because he did not know how to deal with his own feelings.' Odin explained. Ariella seemed unconvinced. 'When you have given him time to think over his actions, call on him and see what happens. You will see how remorseful he is.' he patted her hand. She glanced up at him nervously. 'What is it?'

'May...?'

'Ariella?'

'Can we do some more reading?' she asked like a nervous child.

Odin beamed. 'Of course.'

'Guard, where is my father?' Thor asked, walking through the halls, not able to find any of his family.

'In the royal quarters, Your Highness. Fourth room from the end.'

Thor frowned, pondering for a minute as to why his father would be in one of the rooms usually kept for foreign dignitaries. He went to where the guard told him to find the front rooms empty. He went to leave again when he noticed the fruit bowls filled and a fresh water jug on the table. He looked around more before hearing a low voice from the sleeping quarters. Silently, he made his way over before listening silently, his eyes widening when he recognised the voice.

'The air was litt….er-ed...litter...littered, the air was littered, an ho-how-hour...or so. The air was littered, an hour or so.' The final time the words were spoken, there was a definite upbeat to her voice. 'With bits of...that cannot be a word.'

'It is, it is called gingham.'

'What is gingham?'

'A fabric.'

'It does not sound like a word.'

'Well it is, so continue.'

'With bits of gingham and of cal...i...co.'

'Put it together.'

'Calico.'

'Very good.' There was a pause for a moment before the door opened by itself, revealing the room to Thor. 'Yes, Thor?' His father asked from his seat beside the bed.

'I…' Startled by the suddenness of his own reveal, Thor stood, uncertain. 'The magistrate meeting is to be brought ahead to tomorrow.'

'Under whose authority?'

'Their own, it would appear.' Thor stated still processing what he was seeing.

Odin swore under his breath, rising from his chair. 'Ariella, Sweetheart, I am going to have to deal with this.'

'It is fine, thank you for your company, and for assisting me.' She smiled.

'Remember what I said to you regarding that son of mine. He means no malice.' Her lips pursed, but she said nothing else, instead, she went back to looking at the book. 'Thor, you remember that poem, why not stay for a moment and help her finish it.' Odin suggested as he left the room.

After he left, Thor looked blankly at Ariella, who laughed slightly. 'It is fine, I have had enough reading for today, that is the third one.' She stated, putting down the book and yawning.

'Book reading can be tiring.' Was all Thor could think to say. 'I...I apologise for intruding.' Ariella simply gave a face to imply she was not bothered. 'Does my father often visit you?'

'Daily.' she nodded.

Shocked by that revelation, Thor was forced to try and compute it. 'And my mother?'

'Most days, yes.'

Thor processed that. 'Why am I the only one that does not partake in this particular ritual?'

Ariella simply shrugged. 'Why did you lie for Loki?'

'Because for as much as my brother and I bicker, his care for you exceeds a level I knew him to be capable of, whatever the reason, I assumed it was not to hurt you.' She gave him a slight glare. 'In fairness, I owe my brother more loyalty than I do you.'

'I will not delay you.' Ariella curled up under the blankets, turning her back to him.

'How did you two even meet?'

'I am sure he told you.'

'Loki is not known for his honesty.'

'Whatever he said should suffice, since it is no one's concern but our own.'

'You do realise I am a prince?'

'Yes, you are Prince Thor, son of the Allfather and Allmother, the King and Queen of Asgard, and are heir to the throne.' She stated plainly. 'And?'

'The manner in which you speak to me suggests you do not know such things.'

'I speak to people as they speak to me. Loki taught me when it came to high borns with ideas of grandeur, they usually do so because they are less than happy in themselves.'

'You both are well matched.' Thor growled as he left.

'I can see why Loki has no time for him.' She commented sadly to herself as she began to rest again, loving the warm and comfortable blanket on her, still not used to the different path her life had taken and very grateful for every moment she was allowed enjoy of it.

Loki sat staring blankly at the books in front of him, in his current state, they held little interest for him, when Thor's shadow came into view, he sighed to himself, not overly happy to even see the other God. 'I am surprised you knew where the library was.'

'You know, all things considered with me lying to your...whatever her name is, you would be less scathing, however, since even she has grown weary of you and your lies, I suppose it is to be expected.'

'We had a disagreement.'

'You mean she caught you on a lie and screamed for you to leave, you forget little brother, I was there, I heard her. I have spoken to her since and she is not overly interested in your apologies.'

'Cease your lying, Thor. You are not overly proficient at it.'

'That is true, but then again, I am not lying at present, am I?'

'Of course you are.'

'Use your ability Loki and tell me I am lying.' Thor sneered. 'I am honest.'

Loki looked at his brother. 'How long ago did you meet her?'

'Not an hour, she is sitting in bed in her new quarters, resting.'

Loki slammed Thor into a nearby bookshelf, 'What were you doing in her quarters?'

'That is none of your concern.' Thor growled. 'You messed up, brother. Though I am starting to see the appeal of her, now that she does not look like a victim of war. Her weight gain suits her.'

Loki's nostrils flared as his anger rose. 'Do not even consider it.'

'I wonder would she be willing. If she thought you ample, I think would she very much find me better.'


	27. Chapter 27

Life, as it so often does, conspired against Loki and Ariella. While Loki was contemplating how best to apologise to her, there had been an emergency that called him off realm. He had not even the time to talk to Ariella again and to try and make amends when he and Frigga had had to rush to Alfheim to deal with a matter there that caused need for all the greatest seidr wielders in the realms to be required, the matter was of such importance, Odin had given Loki Gungnir to assist. Leaving Ariella to be told what was going on by Odin, though she was slightly sceptical at first, but after a day or so, she had heard maids confirming it, as well as the lack of appearance by Frigga, confirming it more to her.

After a week she had begun to walk about her room somewhat and with good food and rest, she had recovered almost fully. It was then she set about the task that Odin had asked of her. She had thought about it at length while she recovered. Odin gave her permission to call upon anything she required, the results startled all involved, the materials were inexpensive and basic. There were comments made regarding it, scoffing and ridicule being most common, but Ariella never heard any of it, because she was too busy in her own world.

Her days were busy, she did lessons for a few hours in the morning, had lunch, then she worked on her idea, then dinner and rest before beginning the next day again. Odin was a constant mentor to her as she continued her education. A better-suited tutor was found, one that made Ariella's learning a pleasure for the woman, Odin came by every so often to see how she was progressing in those lessons, but also to keep her company and to inform her of what was going on with Loki.

'How is the project going?'

'Fine.' she smiled as she put away to book she had been learning to write with. 'I need to do the next phase of it soon.'

'Excellent. Have you a timeframe or are you simply working as you see fit?' Odin asked as he watched her work around her room, putting away more items.

'I think a month, but then I have days like today and reassess to six weeks,' she rolled her eyes.

Odin chuckled, 'All beings have such days, they mean very little.' He dismissed. He smiled as he noticed she had taken some his vernacular in their time speaking as well as broadened her own comprehension of many words he used. 'Loki and Frigga should be home soon.'

'That is nice.' She gave a small smile.

'Are you still angry at him?'

Ariella gave a stern glare at the old monarch for a moment before her shoulders slumped, 'No.'

'Then why the disinterest?'

'I am not disinterested, I am looking forward to seeing Frigga again.'

'And Loki?' She said nothing. Odin shook his head, knowing there was nothing he could do regarding the matter. 'You are as stubborn as each other.'

Ariella said nothing and went about getting herself ready for her afternoon's work. She thought of the time when she had just seen Loki after their forced separation from one another due to circumstance, of how he placed a chaste kiss on her lips, and the sensation that she had felt as a result, as though she was after being given a new lease of life. It had made her feel incredible, but of late, thoughts of Loki had made her feel less than good, she felt as though she was never going to feel such a way about him again since he clearly had not seen her in the manner she thought he had. Perhaps, she thought, she had only imagined it in him in desperation for his affections in return for her own.

She was toying with her hair, which thankfully was now halfway down her neck and getting to her shoulders once more even after it had been cut to shape it. She was able to put a small braid in it now, making her feel more feminine. The new dresses she was made also caused her to realise she could actually look somewhat like a high born woman giving the right circumstance. It filled her with joy to feel such a way, she often looked in the mirror smiling as she began to gain weight again. The only concern she had was how she would know how to stop. Eir assured her that that was not a concern, she would ensure that her diet be altered come a time she reached such a weight.

Smiling as she walked to where she was working on her piece, she rarely paid any attention to anything around her, oblivious to the people watching her, many speculating she was Loki's whore, some even speculated she was Odin's, more than a few comments were made that there was life in that old dog yet, especially with Frigga off realm for what was notably the longest period in recent centuries without her husband.

'Ariella?' She turned to see Thor behind her. 'Forgive my shouting, I was unsure if it was you, you look well.' Thor jogged a few paces to catch up to her, smiling widely. 'I hardly recognised you.'

'Yes, now that I do not look like some form of famine victim, I am somewhat different looking.'

'Different would imply grotesque to many, you look incredibly well.'Thor beamed.

Ariella folded her arms, 'What do you want this time?'

In the time since Loki's departure, Thor and Ariella had spent some time in each other's company through different events, most of which were accidental meetings, as Thor tended to go training after his lunch while she went to about her own dealings, both inadvertently meeting en route, as well as Thor aiding with some of Loki's matters in his absence. In such times, they had spoken, though not at any considerable length. It was through this that Ariella had noted Thor's interest in the young and seemingly pleasant Lady Sif, and due to a small suggestion on her behalf one day to get Sif something that she had noted the girl liked as a gift and her subsequent elation, Thor had come to Ariella to deal with any issue he had regarding the maiden thereafter, citing she was the only non-staff female he had any form of amicable relations within the palace, and with Frigga not on realm, he needed to ensure he did not screw up too badly on the matter.

'I wish to ask the Lady Sif to dine with me tomorrow.'

'And?'

'What should I ask her?'

'Ask her if she wishes to dine with you, literally there is nothing wrong with just that.' She stated as though obvious.

'And if she declines?'

'Force your father to force her father to force her to marry you; what do you think you do, you get over it like a grown man.' Ariella scoffed before rolling her eyes. 'Honestly. Look, you like her, she likes you, according to Odin, she is of enough standing for this to be allowed, and according to the monkey stirring the devilment pot in his head, having his son be in a love match will only add to the situation.' she stated as they came to where their paths usually ended on the accidental meeting. 'So, just get on with it. I am literally going to die of old age before you take your finger out and deal with this.'

'Take your finger out of where?'

'It is an expression.' She stated, not paying any more attention to him, too busy thinking of her next addition and not overly bothered by Thor's love interest other than hoping he was content with it.

'Did you hear Mother and Loki are back soon?'

'I was not aware of such.' She stated, trying not to show her emotions at that.

'You still have not forgiven Loki?'

'I still have not forgiven your lying and I was not even friends with you.'

'So, you see me as a friend?' Thor grinned, Ariella gave a stare. Thor placed his hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes. 'Do not hold onto anger and let it fester, you will end up ill again with such thoughts.'

'Stop trying to be sagely, you are too young to make it work.' She scoffed before walking off. Thor rolled his eyes before heading to the training grounds.

'I cannot wait to return home.' Frigga smiled wearily as she got into the carriage to bring them home.

'Yes, my own bed is something I never thought could be so enticing.'

'And Ariella?' Loki gave a sideways glance at his mother. For the entirety of their time on Alfheim, she had tried to get him to use some manner of communication with Ariella, which led to him commenting that she would not be able to read the letters and would be too proud to get someone to help her. When Frigga mentioned her at all, he clammed up slightly, the look of defeat on his face blatant. 'You cannot ignore her forever.'

'I am not the one who said to leave, am I?' Loki growled.

'Time heals most wounds.' Frigga stated sagely. 'Wait and see, before the full moon you will be worse than before, back once more in each other's company.'

As Loki thought of the time he had kissed Ariella, after seeing her in the inn after their time apart, he swallowed and sighed. 'It can never be like that again.'

Frigga rolled her eyes and looked out the window again, wondering why her son had to be so melodramatic.

*

Loki walked through the palace, not overly interested in anything around him, he did not care what others were doing, he was partly concerned with Ariella and her reaction should she see him again and also wondering what work would be waiting for him on his desk.

He turned a corner and froze at the sight that greeted him. There was Thor, giving Ariella a hug, then kissing her cheek as they parted ways, the smile on Ariella's face telling him she was genuinely happy. He noticed too her hair, her now fresher features and her clothing; she looked beautiful, more beautiful than he ever thought the small grime covered gaunt peasant girl could ever have looked. With his heart pounding in his chest, he watched her laugh to herself as she walked off down a hall, Thor grinning widely as he went his own direction. Not wanting to see any more, he used his magic to get him to another part of the palace and away from the scene he had just witnessed, Thor's promise the day that Ariella was angry with him coming to the fore of his mind and his anger rising as a result. From his hidden position, he heard two courtiers going by, scoffing as they spoke of the peasant concubine and how she clearly was seeing to all three royal men, such was the manner they were in her presence, and how would Prince Loki feel on his return to know that his father and his brother had been ploughing that particular field of his in his absence. Unable to take the pain in his chest, he rushed through the palace again, not able to stand it.

When he got to a large balcony that overlooks the city, he realised he must have run several staircases also. Knowing none would hear it from such a height, he let out a pained yell.

'Loki?' He turned to see Odin behind him, looking at him with great concern. 'My son, what is it?'

'I…'

'Yes?'

'You…'

'I what, Loki, tell me.' Odin walked forward slowly, looking worriedly at his son. 'Whatever it is, my son, I will assist you. Is it Ariella?'

On using her name, something in Loki snapped, his pain turned to anger, the scoffing words of the two men coming to the front of his mind. Looking at Odin in hate, he lunged forward. His actions startled Odin only for a moment, and though old, years of wars, training and general knowledge came to the fore again, and he grabbed his son with a swiftness a man of his size should not have and held him fast against him, using his own seidr to prevent Loki using his, grateful that in his anger, Loki's was not able to function with the proficiency that it usually would. 'Let go.'

'Speak to me Loki.' Odin refused to let him go, instead, holding him fast.

'I heard what they are saying.'

'Who?'

'What you are doing with her.'

'Who Loki?'

'Ari.' He got his elbow free and was trying to strike him. 'In her rooms.' Implication rife in his words.

Loki was winded as his father threw him forward and he fell to the ground, when he turned he felt fear for the first time in his life of his father, who glared at him with anger. 'Do you think me such a man?' He bellowed. 'That I would prey on a young girl, the only one that holds my son's affections, that I would do that to my wife, the woman I have loved since before you and your brother were ideas in my head?' He stood over his son. 'Courtiers will always talk, you are capable of knowing their lies, yet you choose to believe that of me, of Ariella.'

'She and Thor…'

'So he is using her now too, Norns how has she the time of day to do anything other than bounce from room to room of the Odin-Line with such actions? Nothing to say about her five hours of study before lunch, or the six after that she labours on the task she is set, no, she is bed-hopping the royal household, I have to commend her, she is by far the most hardworking creature to ever set foot on Asgard to juggle all that, whenever does she sleep. What sort of way is that to speak of her, you know her better than any, you know she would never do such a thing, yet here you are accusing her of it.'

'I saw them.' Loki shouted, causing Odin to pause and frown. 'Together, in the hallway, he kissed…'

'Where did he kiss her?'

'Does it matter?'

'Yes, it does. To kiss her as a lover would is far different than to kiss her as anything else.' Odin growled before looking to the edge of the balcony. 'But no better one to ask than one involved. Care to explain what Loki witnessed.'

Thor stepped down, Muninn and Huginn pruning themselves after completing their assignment to retrieve their master's older son. 'I gave Ariella a kiss on the cheek, yes, I confess, I also embraced her, tightly I might add.' He strode over to his brother, his face stern. 'And? What concern of it is yours? What right have you to dictate who she does or does not have contact with? What makes you any better than those before you to try and control her, those you stated you wished to see her free from?'

'You could not see me happy, you swore to ruin it.'

'I am happy, I am elated beyond words or measure.' Thor bellowed, resembling his father.

'With her.'

'I do not want anything to do with her in that manner,' Thor scoffed.

'Then why do as you did?'

'Because of gratitude.' Loki scoffed. 'Yes, I suppose that is a concept you cannot understand.' Thor sniped. 'If you must know, Ariella has been helping me.'

'In what manner?'

'Not that it is your concern, but with the matter of Lady Sif.' Loki frowned. 'The interaction you witnessed was a result of her aiding me have the Lady Sif join me for dinner, in private, as a manner to court her, the Lady Sif, and not Ariella, the woman I know you, my own brother and kin, to love.'

'Then why say what you did about her?' Loki challenged, though his voice uncertain.

'To get you to cop on and start doing something about this rather than allowing something good pass you by.' Thor stated as though obvious. 'Why else?'

'So you did not want her?' Loki's voice was smaller as a result of Thor's declaration.

'Forgive me, brother, I mean no disrespect to your tastes in women, she is quite pretty, I can see and acknowledge such, but not a type that would interest me.' Thor stated. Loki's lustre to fight dissipated fully. His brother and father's words ceasing his anger. Turning to his father, he could see understanding in his features. 'You never cared what idiots thought before, yet now their word is sacred. You need to reassess yourself.' Loki gave him a sideways glare, causing Thor to square up to him. 'And if you ever attempt to lay hand on our father again when he did nothing to warrant it, when he only tried to help, I will create a crater with your body as its centre.' He swore, walking back to the edge of the balcony. 'Sort yourself out brother, not everyone is as honourable as to take your feelings into account.'

Loki frowned again. Odin walked over to his son, placing his hand on his shoulder. 'We all want you to be happy Loki, why will you not let yourself be happy?'

He looked to his father, remorseful of his actions. 'I…I should never, I am so sorry.'

'We shall say no more.' Odin stated, waving his hand in dismissal. 'You have an incredible mind Loki, you are also a very good man, it is not in your nature, so we will put it down to exhaustion and stress.' Loki nodded, grateful for his understanding. 'But as your brother threatens, once I can forgive, a second time would be wrong of me to. It would indicate you are aggressive, and I do not want anyone, much less a girl who deserves the world, to deal with a man that could strike her.'

Loki looked at him appalled at first, but said nothing, knowing his actions deserved such words. 'It will not occur again Father, and I will make amends for my actions against you this day.'

Odin nodded and gave a small smile. 'I know you will, now, go calm yourself, and then speak with Ariella when she finishes later.'

'Finishes?'

'She is a busy woman, as I said, she will not be seen until after dinner, which she usually takes in her rooms alone and many times she goes to bed immediately after, if her maid is to be believed. She is caring for herself now, eating well, sleeping well, she is a new being because of it.'

Loki swallowed, he was so consumed by jealousy, he had not taken time to even assess Ariella's appearance fully, though he noted her beauty. 'I will have to wait to see her so.' He gave a sad smile.

'I hope it is soon.' Odin smiled encouragingly. 'I am proud of your work in Alfheim, your mother's correspondence was very complimentary.'

'I am just glad it worked.'


	28. Chapter 28

Ariella focused on the work in front of her until she was bleary-eyed. Rubbing her eyes, she stretched then groaned as she got off the chair and made her way back through the palace to her rooms, paying little heed to the world around her. When she went through one hallway, she paused when a young man stood in front of her, blocking her path. 'Hello?'

'You are Prince Loki's little hottie, are you not?' The man grinned.

'His what?' In all honesty, Ariella had no idea what a "hottie" was, it did not seem like a thing one would want to be.

'His toy, his plaything, his concubine.'

Until concubine, Ariella was under the impression that the man was referencing her as an actual plaything for Loki, something he amused himself with, but even she knew the meaning of that word. 'I am happy to tell you that you are mistaken, I am no such thing.' She tried to step around him but he took hold of her arm. 'Let go of me.' She hissed through gritted teeth.

'If you are not in bed with Prince Loki, then you should warm mine.'

'I would rather drink poison.' She stated, trying to pull her arm free. 'If you do not let go of me, right now, I will break your damn fingers.' When he did not do so, she shrugged. 'Suit yourself.' She grabbed the man's hand, pulled him around so he fell to the floor on his back and grabbed his fingers and thumb on the hand that had touched her, then, with a foot on his chest, leant her weight in a manner that forced pressure to the knuckles, breaking and popping each of them with the force used. The man yelled out in pain. A moment later, two guards came around the corner, not sure what to do with the scene they were witnessing before the man yelled at them again.

'Seize her.' She turned to see a man she had never seen before, but who clearly was very highborn by his attire rushing forwards towards them, another well-dressed man beside him. The guards obeyed and grabbed Ariella by an arm each and held her fast. Ariella, though scared, looked at the man with her head high. 'You filthy little wench, how dare you touch my son, a man of high birth and injuring him in such a manner.'

'If that was my son, the last thing I would ever do is openly admit to such a shaming.' She spat back. 'He is a pig, but clearly, it is learned from you.'

The man's face went puce with anger at her words. 'You will be lashed for what you have said and done.'

'Lash me a thousand times, it doesn't make you and your son any less vile.' She shook, not only in fear but in anger at the man would not acknowledge the fault in his son.

The man seemed less than pleased with her tenacity and sneered at her. 'I will take pleasure in hearing you scream in pain.'

'Not as much as I will enjoy yours.' Ariella gasped in relief as the man's face paled and when he turned, she saw Loki standing there, his face filled with disdain and anger. 'Let go of her, this instant.' He snapped at the guards. The guards, knowing that for all his anger and bluster, Lord Ivan held nothing near the power of their Prince, obeyed. Loki walked over to Ariella, noting immediately the darkening of bruises on her arms from their grips. 'Report to the Captain of the Einherjar, immediately. I will have you dealt with after I deal with these vile rats.'

'That will not be necessary, Your Highness.' Loki's snarl became a slight sneer as the Captain himself came into view, and with him, Thor and Odin. 'Did the lady resist being held?' He demanded, neither replied. 'Then why in the name of the Norns is she marked? And what made it necessary for two men your sizes to hold her, she is smaller than most bloody Light Elves.' The men winced. 'Drills, and cleaning duties for a month for both of you. Now, did you see what occurred?'

'She…'

'Ivan, are you a guard?' Odin interjected. 'Because if you are not, you will not speak until you are spoken to.' Odin turned to Ariella. 'What happened?'

She indicated to the man sitting on the floor, his mutilated hand clear for all to see. 'That man suggested that I am nothing more than a concubine and to warm his bed, when I declined, he grabbed me.' She pointed to the worst bruise on her, which was now a deep purple. 'I told him to let go or I would break his fingers, he would not, so I did as I said I would.'

'My son does not want or need to touch a lowborn woman.' Ivan shouted. 'So you admit to harming him?'

'Shut up, you fool. I think you forgot the part where she was first accosted, then warned your filthy boy to let go of her.' Odin growled. 'I am very well versed in our laws, but you, Jarl, are the professional, what is the defence here?'

'Self-defence surely?' Thor stated. 'He could have assaulted her further if she did not protect herself.'

'Further?' Ivan spat.

'He marked the Lady's arm, she gave him a warning, she very much is covered under self-defence, and with the marking to her arm, she does indeed have a case for assault.' The Captain stated.

Loki found himself standing close to her. When she looked at her injured arm, he gently extended his hands. 'May I?' She looked at him, seeing the same caring that she always knew and loved throughout their years of knowing one another in his face and nodded. He gently touched her arm, the marks of the Einherjar paled in comparison to what was in front of him when revealed properly. He recalled her saying before that she bruised easily, and of some of the marks her father had left on her skin in his grief. 'It needs Eir. the blood is not stemming under the skin.'

'Get her there, immediately. I will deal with this.' Odin promised.

'Ivan swore to flog her, that he would take pleasure in her agony.' He informed his father before he took Ariella's hand in his and walked down the hall at the pace he knew was the swiftest she could comfortably walk.

When they left, a shocked looking Thor and an appalled and livid Odin stared at Ivan, who seemed to quiver visibly. 'We...we do not flog people, do we Father?' Thor asked, terrified of the thought.

'No civilised realm would ever do such a thing.' Odin dismissed before turning to Ivan once more. 'What atrocities are you performing against the common people without jurisdiction or law?' He stood tall over the Lord.

'It was merely a threat, nothing more.' Ivan stated, his voice shaking.

'You tell a maiden, a woman barely legally an adult, that you will flog her and take pleasure in her agony as a threat? What sort of barbaric animal are you, and what fool do you take me for to think I would believe such lies?'

'Allfather…'

'Your son is to be sent to the armies, he will do ten years service, and on his return from training, he will be sent to Vanaheim, to serve under the Athena Warriors, those women will ensure your son's learning of proper treatment of the sex.' Odin explained calmly. 'While you, Ivan, will be held in the cells until I get numbers for those you have wronged in this way. For every man and woman you have wronged, you will be stripped of land, deeds and moneys, to be used to pay your victims for your crimes against them, any Lord that stands by you will face similar, Asgard will not protect those who have abused their power. I am the King of Asgard, of the lowliest pauper, to my house, I will defend them to the last. It is my duty as King, to die for them if needs be, and I will do it willingly if the time ever arises, without hesitation.'

Ivan fell to his knees, 'No…'

'NO!? You do not get to dictate to me you filthy excuse of an Aesir, you abuse your power, you bully a victim of assault and you raise your son to think a woman can be used to warm his bed as he sees fit without her consent? If you and your son refuse to acknowledge a 'no' then so too shall that justice be given to you. Jarl, have him thrown down there now, I want him out of my sight.'

'And his son?'

'Lord Baldric will have to see a healer about his hand….AFTER Lady Ariella is done. She has suffered enough in his presence today, and should he so much as look at her, I fear I will be forced to try and extract the location of his corpse from my son.'

'Sons.' Thor corrected, glaring at Baldric. 'I will escort him there, personally.'

Odin clapped his son's shoulder. 'Good man. I will send word to your mother, she planned on seeing Ariella this evening for dinner.'

'Yes Father, I will inform her myself if I see her on the way.' Thor looked to the other Lord that had been in Ivan's company. 'Lord Frederick, please inform Fandral and indeed Hogun and Volstagg that I have become predisposed and give my apologies.'

'Of course, I need to discuss another matter with my son anyway.' The Lord bowed.

'All this happened around you Frederick and you said nothing.' Odin commented. 'Fandral is known to be somewhat...enthusiastic, shall we call it, with women also. Surely you do not agree with this behaviour and set it down as example for your son?'

'Of course not, Sire. I merely…' Odin's glare silenced his words.

'If I hear of similar regarding you, Frederick, I will not hesitate to take what I feel is correct reparations for those on your lands also.'

'I would never do such things, Allfather, and regarding my son, I will ensure he is aware that unwanted advances on his behalf are to be left that way after he is declined, should they occur.'

'Very well, I suggest you do so immediately.' Frederick bowed comically low before turning on his heels and bolting away. 'One thing about allies Ivan, when it is time to nail colours to the mast against an enemy, one look at the enemy will send most scarpering back for cover, especially when the enemy is the king, and a king that the common people know to truly care for their interests. How long do you think you and your like would last in a revolt? Sure, you may get me, if I was in Odinsleep perhaps, but my sons, the young powerful man that can wield thunder, or the one that with my staff, can obliterate any near him, and without it, do similar with a blade, even their mother, she would have you cower. Then, of course, there are the warriors, the Einherjar, the guards, and of course, the common people. For every one guard Asgard has, there are five civilians, think about that. I know we currently have five hundred thousand guards spread over Asgard, that is two and a half million civilians. Can you think to take that many, I know you have forced them back before as individuals with fear, or killing four hundred at once with a mine collapse...then there are the eighteen hundred Einherjar, all highly trained in their own rights. Then, of course, our allies further afield. Vanaheim, Alfheim, Nidavellir, and Helheim even signed treaties with is not long ago. You cannot think you stood chance against us, surely? Take him away.'

Loki got Ariella to the healer's swiftly, though none were in there on their arrival. An aide stated she would get one, and told them to just sit and wait. 'It is getting bigger.' Loki noted, seeing the bruise spread.

'Why will it not stop?'

'You are not full strength yet, you can only take so much.' he explained, looking closely at it. When he looked up at her face again, he cleared his throat. 'Do you...do you want me to leave?'

'No, please stay.' She gave him a small smile. 'How was Alfheim?'

Loki cleared his throat. 'Fine, other than what needed to be done.'

'Good.' Ariella nodded, feeling as though her attempts to speak with him were not wanted.

'And here?'

'Alright.'

'You are walking around now.'

'Yes.'

'And breaking fingers.'

She smiled at that. 'He should not have touched me.'

'Indeed, he chose the wrong Aesir to do that to.' Loki agreed. 'Did he really say you were a concubine?'

'Your concubine, and plaything.' She divulged.

'I apologise.'

'Why?'

'I am the reason he said those things.'

'No Loki, he is the reason he said them, that is not your fault.'

Loki looked at her. 'Your hair has grown.'

'Yes.' She put her hand through it. 'It has a long way to go yet, but it will get there.'

'It suits you now, there seems to be something different about it.'

'It is clean, brushed and I am eating food with nutritional value?' She suggested.

Loki chuckled. 'Yes, perhaps that is it. You look so different Ari, I hardly recognise you.'

'Is that good or bad?'

'Good, you look healthier, it's good to know you are okay.'

'Yes.'

The tension grew between the pair.

'Ari, I am so sorry.' Loki could not take it any longer.

'Why did you do it?'

'I got scared, I was…Ari…' He shook his head. 'I was scared because the more time I spent with you, the more I wanted to spend.'

'That does not sound overly scary.'

'It scared me because it forced me to acknowledge that I do not control myself as much as I think I do.'

'That makes no sense.'

'I cannot explain it,' Loki shrugged. 'I can hardly make sense of it, but please, Ari, please understand, it is not because I did not wish to share your company, I find I want it too much.'

'So you pushed me away?'

'I understand that makes no sense, but yes.'

Ariella looked him up and down. 'You know you are an idiot, right?'

Loki chuckled. 'Yes, I can be, on occasion.'

'Thank you for saving me.'

'Anytime. I am sorry you had to endure that.'

Ariella leant against him, her head against his shoulder and sighed. 'Girls get that all the time.'

'You should not have to though.' without thinking, he held her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. 'Does it hurt?'

'Not really. I had worse.' she looked up at him, a small smile playing on her lips as she looked at his green eyes.

'I missed you.' Loki confessed. 'It felt wrong not being around you.'

Ariella meant to only kiss his cheek, not near brave enough to do anymore, but as she leant up to do that, Loki became curious as to what she was doing and turned to look at her, meaning her small peck on the cheek resulted in her kissing his lips. She had barely done that when Loki's hand came to her cheek and he pressed forward himself towards her.

Frigga rushed up the hallway, appalled and worried for all Ariella was forced to endure. When she got to the Healing Rooms, she made to enter when Eir grabbed her and pulled her back. 'What…' The healer placed her hand over Frigga's mouth.

'Shh, you have been going on about this since before you left so damn well give it a moment.'

'What?'

Eir gently pressed open the door enough to show Frigga what was occurring inside. 'This is terrible.' She hissed when Eir closed the door again. 'I owe Odin a back rub for this, he will never let me live it down that he wagered the Healing Rooms and was right.' She sighed. But the smile on her lips would not be altered by her annoyance.


	29. Chapter 29

Frigga walked into the private chambers she shared with her husband and paused, seeing him sitting on his favourite chair, his armour off and only his comfortable tunic on. 'Husband.' She gave a small acknowledgement to him.

'Dear wife.' He smiled smugly back. 'Would you be so good as to use your seidr when working the right shoulder, I had a terrible kink in it today as I held Gungnir.'

'Did you, now?' She rolled her eyes as she walked over to him and beginning her work. 'Out of curiosity…' Her answer came when one of his ravens flew back into the room, joining its twin. 'You have been spying on them?'

'And Thor and Lady Sif.' She paused. 'I want my sons happily married. This way I do not have to force either of them into an unhappy marriage.'

'And how are matters with Thor and the Lady Sif?'

'They are coming along nicely, though they did not waste time beating about the bush like those other two, honestly, I thought I would go bald from them. Though I may need to reiterate to our boys the manner in which children before marriage are frowned upon.'

'I do not need to think of my little boys doing such things.' Frigga groaned.

'They are men now.' Odin corrected her. 'I would have thought you would enjoy grandchildren?'

'I will, when the time is right, it does not mean I wish to think of my little boys that used to suck their thumbs or curl into me to fall asleep when they were babies as men in the act that causes such things.'

Odin chuckled. 'Fair enough. But in seriousness, whatever playing around they do, illegitimate heirs to the throne would probably by the final straw for the court. I foresee trouble with Ullr's daughter, he is only a smaller Lord and his daughter has the attention of the future king, and Norns know how they will react to the confirmation of Ariella as a courted suitor.'

'They will very much be against her.'

'Yes, but she is able for them. If you saw her today, she stood so stoically against Ivan, she even reprimanded him for the behaviour of that rancid boy of his.' Odin grinned.

'You have a terrible fondness for her.' Frigga smiled.

'And you do not?'

'I do, but you, you see her like a daughter.'

'When she weds Loki, she will be our daughter. And I could not ask for a better one. I admit, I am too fond of her, she is an incredible little creature. All she has done for the people, done for our son. I thought for years he would do himself harm, he was so morose and angry, now look at him, he is the brightest and most driven young man. I seldom get to ask him, but I think him happy too; when he is not trying to destroy his happiness.'

'What happened on the balcony may I ask?' Odin said nothing. 'I saw Thor fly up to you two.'

'A minor moment of madness on Loki's behalf, some people saying things to hurt him and I was the first person he met after so he unleashed his anger in my presence, Thor just made sure that Loki did not harm himself.' Odin dismissed.

'Is this regarding poor Ariella being the whore of the house?' Odin looked at his wife. 'You think my maids do not talk?'

'Yes, so the child she will bear when the time comes, be warned, it may very well be mine or Thor's if they are to be believed.' Odin scoffed.

'Those narrow-minded malicious fools.' Frigga sighed. 'Speaking of which, I need you to invite the Lord and Lady Johan and Mya back to court for a private meal soon.'

'Whatever for?' Odin stared at his wife in concern, knowing she disliked that couple immensely.

'I want to rub it in their faces that my sons are happy, regardless of their rumours and comments.'

'So they started it.'

'All because they wanted Anja to be chosen for Thor.'

Odin thought of the girl in question, she was beautiful, yes, tall, blonde, very talented, especially in song, and well liked by others though she tended to see them all as below her. She had a terrible vicious streak that could not be ignored. He shuddered. 'Never. Could you imagine her with power?'

'Exactly, but they beg to differ.'

'Let them beg all they like. Little harder there, my dear.'

Frigga shook her head as she smiled, using her elbow to get into the muscles of her husband's shoulder. 'Norns but you are stiff.'

'Behave.' Odin grinned playfully, earning him a small slap on the shoulder from his wife, causing him to chuckle and her to laugh with him. He took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently. 'I have the greatest love for you, you know that?'

'You are getting sentimental now, you old fool.' Frigga placed her arms around him, effectively hugging him from behind. 'I have it for you also.'

'I only wish I had not be thrown at you like I was, I would have very much preferred a more natural way of winning your affections, even if I am an old fart in comparison to you.'

'Life has so many moments, so many twists and turns that can alter our lives so greatly. There are many I would change, but you are not one of them.' she kissed his cheek. 'I am very much happy to be your wife, you are a true companion as well as husband, I am incredibly grateful I was given such fortunes. I only wish for our sons to be so lucky.'

Loki groaned as he pulled his lips from Ariella's after what felt like both an eternity and mere seconds simultaneously. Looking into her startled eyes, he realised that she felt as he did regarding the cessation of their actions. 'We...we cannot do this here.'

She bit her lips together, wincing slightly. 'Why are they sore?'

Loki grinned. 'Because they are not used to that.'

'Yours are deep red.'

'So are yours.' he took her hand. 'The healers should have been here by now. Are you feeling alright?'

'Never better.' Ariella smiled. She looked at her bruised arm. 'Has it stopped?'

'I think so.' Loki inspected it. 'Yes, I think it has.'

'So long as I eat liver and heart, it will strengthen me more and it should not occur again.' She looked to Loki, who was staring at her. 'What?'

'I am not kissing you after that.'

'You spoiled palace brat, those foods are highly nutritious.'

'I do not care, still not kissing you.'

Ariella tilted her chin up. 'Maybe I do not wish for you to kiss me, what say you to that?'

'I would say, that going by the way that you kissed me, I would think that you were speaking falsely. What say you to that?'

'I think you to be overconfident.' Ariella stated with a coy smile on her face.

'I would disagree.' Loki smirked back. 'If you are feeling better and considering there is no sign of a healer, I think it best if we leave these rooms and continue this discussion over something to eat.'

'I think that to be the best idea.' Ariella used his hand that was holding hers to help her to her feet and with their fingers intertwined, the pair left the healing rooms and made their way back to Ariella's quarters, requesting her maid to retrieve some food from the kitchens for them to eat.

During their meal Loki informed Ariella of all that occurred while he was on Alfheim, he told her of those who had gathered to aid the Light Elves and of the issue they had had to resolve. Ariella told him of everything that she knew of what had happened on Asgard, and of her studies and work. She did not tell him what it was exactly that she was doing on request from Odin but she promised that he will be the first to see the finished work. Loki knew what it was that his father had asked her to do in general but the specifics were not something he had been privy to considering Ariella told no one of what she had planned, insisting that it would be a better surprise when it was revealed to everyone. Loki, of course, would be the exception to this, but he would not be shown until she was ready to reveal it. Her proud smile and the passion of she spoke with told Loki that's whatever it was that she was working on meant and a great deal to her and then it wouldn't be giving her utmost attention and dedication.

Somehow, though how neither of them could tell, it was past midnight when they finally ceased to speak to one another of merely anything that came to mind from their time apart. Loki was disappointed and Ariella was unhappy when finally it was made clear through yawning and bleary eyes that their speaking would have to cease for the evening. Loki would be incredibly busy catching up with everything that he had missed while he had been on Alfheim for a time, meaning that for the next couple of days, he would not be able to spend as much time with Ariella as he wished would wish to, though he openly admitted it this time, insisting that he was not trying to avoid her, quite the opposite. Though part of her mind made Ariella sceptical and scared that he would lie to her again, she dismissed it because it was only logical that after such time away there would indeed be such a backlog of issues for Loki to deal with. She told him of her schedule and where to find her when not keeping to it hoping that should he finds himself with some spare time that they could agree to meet up somewhere, or perhaps, if this time came without prior knowledge, Loki would know where to find her. With this in mind, Loki decided that he would actively seek out her company for breakfast and lunch and perhaps dinner too should he finds himself free in time, so that they could continue to spend time with one another even with their busy schedules. He wanted to know how her reading was advancing considering she mentioned that she had begun to read several pieces of literature that one either simplistic nor light reading by many people standards. He felt himself swell with pride for her at the immense work that she was doing to better herself and to allow herself the ability to study the things that she loved so greatly in the future. With their promises made, he stole one more kiss for the evening and begrudgingly bade his farewells. Ariella, excited by everything that has happened and by the revelation that Loki felt for her as she did him smiled and waved sadly as he left her room and made his way back to his own.

Loki, on a high from everything that has happened that evening, bumped into his brother in the hallway between the rooms.

'You seem to be in exceptional spirits.' Thor noted as he looked at his brother's beaming smile with one similar on his own face. 'I take it you've spoken to Ariella?' He then noted Loki's reddened lips. 'Or perhaps it is that you did more than just speak.' He chuckled knowingly.

'You are one to talk, you look like you've tried to skin your own lips. I take it you were with the Lady Sif.'

'Aye, but I would not deny such things.' Thor shrugged unashamedly before his face became serious. 'Do you think that Mother and Father will be angered that their sons will be seen to be a disappointment to the station, their realm and their titles by so many?'

'To be frank, I do not think that Mother, or indeed Father, ever cared too greatly about the opinions of those who think themselves important considering they are not who was important. They have always stated they have wanted us to be happy and considering both of our mannerisms being learnt of theirs, I think them to enjoy the idea of annoying such people.' Loki shrugged, grinning at the idea of annoying so many inconsequential and irritating Lords in one fell swoop, with Odin sitting on his throne daring anyone to question what he was permitting as King and Allfather.

'I often find myself worried as the how much pleasure you take from such actions.' Thor admitted.

'How can any not enjoy the idea of those pompous idiots being given a dressing down to or indeed crushing any ideas of advancement and grandeur they may have at yours, or indeed my expense. Think about it Thor, they do not care if you are happy in life or in a partner all they care about is their personal advancement and if your happiness is what they have to pay for that then they do not care they will pay it gladly for his not their happiness they have to pay.'

'I often forget that you were the younger of us, as much as is often killed me to say so you are right, they do not care they will never care unless it affects them. The issue is that this will affect them and we know that they will fight and argue this. Sif and Ullr are not of such power that they are their allies, and now with Fathers backing, Ullr will not able to be bullied into doing as they wish, meaning that a Lord that they think below them getting above his station, that will cause consternation. I feel somewhat guilty thinking that I am the reason for unrest, but my feelings for Sif cause me also to not care what they think to an extent that I will happily be the one to take them down should they fight it too greatly.'

'You do not know Sif as long or as well as I Know Ariella, that is not me dismissing your love for her, I am merely stating that mine is longer and deeper by age, they will fight against her even more ardently considering she is of no considerable family. She is a commoner, an orphan and a pauper; her family cannot be bought with riches and promises, and she cannot be bullied nor can she be dismissed. already they have tried to thwart our courtship, and I have little doubt that they will try again and who knows perhaps more veracity and with more damaging comments.'

'You made a deal with Fandral before regarding her, did you not?'

'Yes, and?'

'We make a pact now as brothers, kin and allies. We protect each other and the women we care so deeply for against them all as a team. Do we have an accord?'

'I will say to you what I said to Fandral, I have made deals and packs with people that you would never even consider. I am willing if you are. I will make any who mention Sif in a negative manner, even just a whisper, suffer for doing so, but in return, you do the same if any say such of Ariella and if Norns forbid, you become King whilst I am still courting her, you will never stand in our way.'

'You seem certain that you will marry her.' Thor smiled.

'It is her or none, there are no other options, not for me. I love her, I love her with every part of my being. We are told we have one true other half I believe the day I met her in that market, that was the Norns bringing her to me, showing me who I am to have my life with. The very same as when I held that little show to out those lying two faced Lords, when I chose Ullr's daughter, that was the Norns bringing her to you through me.' Loki smirked. 'Come to think of it, I am the reason you have her now, you owe me so much. In fact, I think I might state of my fee here now for such a great boon for you.'

'Dare I ask?' Thor winced, terrified as to what his brother could possibly ask for.

'Your first child, considering you have to have children as King.'

'Loki I am not giving you one of my children. Firstly, because well, it would be my child and as such the future ruler of your realm, but also secondly, considering there are two parents to every child, I do not think it's fair to actively agree to give one of our children away without Consulting what would be its mother, and thirdly, no, just no.'

' I do not want your child you idiot, with you for a father, it would frustrate me without end to try and explain to it the most basic of magic, considering you do not have a working spell in your body. But also, why would I want to look at your ugly mug every day in your brat when I can have my own smarter, quicker and by far better-looking children should I choose to want such?'

'Then why mention such a thing as my hypothetical child, then?'

'Simple, I would ask to be its godparent, the poor creature would need some intelligent male influence in its life to make up for its poor excuse for a Father.'

'I feel you have only requested this, not out of care for a child but as a means to insult me in as placid a way as possible considering the alliance we have just made.'

' I think you are finally catching on Brother, that only took you over half a millennia.'

'Your humour knows no bounds still I see.' Thor stated in bemusement.

'No, thank the Norns, but I find myself continually trying to test it to see just how far it will reach, that is why I have been anything but disappointed, I hope it continues in such a manner.'

'As do I, but I warn you, not all will be as accommodating with your comments as I.' Thor warned.

'That is why to go with my vicious tongue I have an incredible ability to keep myself out of harm's way. But you know this because of course, on occasion you have had to use such yourself.' Loki grinned. 'Goodnight, Brother.'


	30. Chapter 30

As expected, when it was revealed that both Thor and Loki had found suitors that were not, in the opinion of some Lords, to be suitable, many argued that Loki has used his magic to trick his father into permitting him to court a peasant orphan and that Lady Sif was carrying a child, who, depending on who you spoke to, was or was not, of Thor's blood, though none spoke these words aloud within the throne room. In Odin's presence, only particular arguments were made, usually regarding alliances with other realms that could be made with either or both sons, as well as comments that it made Asgards look weak will it not to be theme to choose adequate partners for the future king and the realm's most powerful second Lord and seidr wielder. It was very clear very quickly that Odin did not care for their opinions on the matter and that all of the comments, requests and beseeching were falling on deaf ears.

Frigga, for her part, took immense pleasure in grinning at the ladies of Court, both mothers and daughters, who thought they had a chance with her sons but who she always found lacking, knowing it would kill them somewhat that her sons had chosen such women of their own accord. Sif was never overly feminine, though incredibly beautiful, she had never been one to worry about the latest trends in fashion. Frigga had noted on occasion when she had been looking for suitors for her sons, that Sif would never want to try and seek attention from any man, nor did she throw hers on them. Her dresses were always elegant and well-tailored, usually to a different design to most of the girls, but her demeanour had shown that it was not to seek attention that she did this. In her opinion, it made Sif all the more desirable a partner for her eldest son. It was one thing she noted, the daughter of a lord, even one seen as lowly to catch the eye of the Prince, but it was Ariella, Frigga noted, that got the lion's share of the abuse and aggression. What made that more laughable, was the severe lack of caring and Ariella's part. Not once did she seem the least bit interested in the gossiping of Court. She continued her studies and her own private work daily and without concern.

Though both of them were busy with their respective duties and tasks, Loki and Ariella ensure that they ate together at least once a day making sure to speak to each other regarding any issues that they had as well as inform each other of what they had done throughout their day. Loki often used evening meals as a way to ask Ariella about certain issues and details that had arisen during his councils and meetings regarding those he was dealing with and their problems on any given day. As before, Ariella always answering as best she could using the knowledge she had from her time living in such conditions, if not worse. As with before, her council led Loki to make informed and intelligent decisions regarding the needs brought forward to him. Often, Ariella requested that he bring her some of the files that he had been working on, using them as a means to both help him and to improve her own reading. Upon her making this request, Loki selected some easier tasks that she would find easier to read or ones that would most certainly require her assistance that could be done with her present and would bring them to her rooms with him, or to his own should she be joining him in his for the evening, and together they dealt with the issues at hand. Unfortunately, as much as the intentions were to make the evenings productive by means of work, on many an occasion, the young lovers found themselves instead kissing, and on occasion, prone to a lot of touching and feeling.

It had not got any further, thanks to a stern warning and somewhat embarrassing conversation between father and son regarding extramarital coupling and resulting risks of pregnancy. Though if he was honest, Loki was curious about trying such things with Ariella, he knew better than to disobey his father with a particular matter, just yet. He knew, if they continued as they did, the time will come that he and Ariella would find themselves lost in the heat of passion. It took everything in their joint reserve to prevent it thus far, and as their feelings, and in turn, their lust, grew, it will become harder and harder to ignore such feelings. The only solace that Loki felt was that his brother was suffering from the same issue that he was. Sif, it appeared, was the only reason it has not gone further with them, and that was simply because she did not want to upset her mother should anything happen. Leading to two young sexually frustrated princes, something the Lords and indeed the Warriors never realised they did not wish to meet.'

One such occasion was one of young Lord Stefan made comment to Thor regarding his brother and how after Loki's acquisition of such a poorly and lowly partner any that Thor chose would be seen as aristocratic and hence the lack of objection by his father to Lady Sif. Thor himself was unsure if it was the comments regarding his own choice of partner or the mockery of Loki's that set him off, but before Lords Stefan knew which way the sun rose, Thor having held against wall, his strong hand clenched around his throat and a dagger Thor kept on his person against the young Lords jugular. 'If you ever make mention by way of jest, the ladies Sif and Ariella in such a manner again, I will skin you alive. Do I make myself clear?' Lord Stefan was not a small man by any means, he stood a decent six foot three and was almost as broad as Thor, but Thor's threat left the man quivering like a kicked puppy, whimpering his apologies, before scarpering away.

Frigga walked to the empty throne room searching for her husband, as it stood, he came in through another door on the other side of the room. 'We need to discuss the issues of our sons.' She informed him, 'I fear of late, that Thor is getting somewhat aggressive.'

'In what manner?' Odin sat on his throne and looked to his wife in concern.

'Well, though deserved, Thor just threatened to skin Lord Stefan alive.'

'And dare I ask, what do you mean by deserved?'

'In one fell swoop, the young fool decided to not only insult Ariella but also you and indeed Sif.'

'Well then, he has only himself to blame.' Odin commented, sitting back.

'What is causing his anger is my concern, he is passed the age of moodiness, and do not get me started on Loki and his frustration at a simple letter this morning.' She shook her head.

Odin chuckled, 'I know you are an incredibly wise and intelligent woman, my dear wife, but you are not to know everything, especially regarding young men.' He explained.

'Meaning what?' She folded her arms and looked at him.

'Our sons are suffering the consequences of being young virile men with young and two very good looking partners.'

'We are above basic animals Odin, are you saying our boys are acting like two Bilgesnipes with toothaches because they are not getting their way with their partners?'

'That is exactly what I am saying, and do not dismiss me on this, this is one area where I far surpass you in knowledge. Our boys are behaving themselves with Sif and Ariella and as a result, their tempers are running short.' Frigga looked at her husband in concern. 'Do you recall when you went to visit your sister after she had her child? Norns was it Edwina or Danielle, I cannot recall which of them it was, and you returned here while I was holding court?'

'How can I forget, you bellowed worse than an injured bull at some poor chancellor from Nidavellir and scared the poor being half to death. You were like a demon with a toothache.' Frigga recalled.

'And what did I do after that?'

'Called a halt to court and...well, we have a second son as a result.' She paused. 'Oh.'

'Five months, two weeks, four days, that is how long you were gone, the longest time you and I have been apart since the day I was made the luckiest man alive and had the honour of taking you as my wife. Our sons, who are younger, and as a result of youth and hormones, are more inclined to get annoyed in their frustrations.'

'Is there a way to tackle it?' Odin gave her a certain look. 'Other than that.'

'What is wrong with it so long as they are careful?' Odin questioned.

'No!'

'Frigga, this is a new era, we do not have to be so uptight these days.'

'What other people do is their own business, you forget, I ensure young unwed mothers are able to tend to their children, but some of those women have two hundred years on Ariella, she is too young.'

'I know she has great plans for herself, to get to study what she loves so much, even if Loki were hasty, I think she would be the voice of reason there, Thor on the other hand, I would wager he would have Sif with child in half a year were he in charge of precautions.' His wife gave him a scathing look. 'You know spells and potions, are you telling me you cannot think of one to protect Sif and Ari from that.'

'I notice you call her Ari a lot now,' Frigga smiled.

'Tell me that you do not think her the daughter you would have wanted were we to have had one?'

'Very much so.' Frigga conceded. 'All the more reason why I do not want her caught before her time.'

'Why is it called "caught", what are they doing, fleeing something?' Odin wondered aloud.

Frigga found herself rolling her eyes once again at her husband and his random rambling thoughts, she had never admitted it but she always found it one of her husband's more funny traits and something she would never wish for him to cease to do. 'Promise me you will never change.' she smiled fondly at her husband.

'I'm far too old for that now, you will be glad to know. There is another matter we need to discuss, it too concerns both Sif and Ariella.' Frigga looked at her husband in concern. 'They need to be officially welcomed to the family, you know what that entails.'

'Infighting, backstabbing and brattiness on behalf of effectively most of Court?' Frigga listed.

'Sadly yes, but it does require that we set aside a feast at which both young ladies arrived with our sons.'

'Are you sure that Ariella would be alright with that? She has barely any experience regarding even eating with a member of our family, much less at a public event. There are rules and protocols of which she knows nothing of, it will set her up for ridicule and failure. I do not think it wise to do such thing with her just yet.'

'Yet it is improper for Thor to be allowed show off Sif before she and Loki are given the chance to be, as they are the longer paired couple.' Odin pointed out. He sighed rubbing his hand over his wrinkled forehead, 'As elated as I am for my sons to have found partners, it is somewhat irksome that they decided to do so within such a short spacing of each other.'

'Thor is the one that truly requires being betrothed and wed with a greater haste, so I think it's wise to speak with Ariella and Loki and explain to them why, for now, we are not declaring her as his suitor and continue with the celebrations for both Thor and Sif.'

'Though part of me agrees that on an official level that is more than likely the best means forward, I fear that considering the past and Loki's concerns regarding his standing against his brother's, that that may solidify previous thoughts he had suggesting that he is not an equal standing to Thor.'

Frigga found that she was agreeing with her husband, Loki was somewhat sensitive, even still, to the opinion that Thor mattered considerably more by virtue of being the firstborn son, and in turn, the heir. 'Life is never too easy, is it?'

'By virtue of being life, it is not supposed to be easy. life is a challenge, ironically we all die in the end, but those of whom have risen to the challenge with the greatest ferocity tend to live the longest. That said, I am the old fart that sits on a golden throne, eats the finest foods and wears the finest clothes.'

'Forgive me if I am wrong, I must admit that I never particularly liked the study of mathematics, but in the limited amount I choose to do, I seem to count only one eye in your head.' Frigga commented. 'Now I must admit, due to my original path in life, the one I almost had, I am more learnt in anatomy and as a result, can tell you, you are supposed to have two eyes. And being your wife, and recalling the war with Jotunheim, I do remember you leaving with two and arriving back with only one, telling me, that not only did you go to war, you fought, and returned an injured man.'

'You make it sounds like I had an arm cut off, I can still see,' He growled, not overly pleased at the manner in which his wife was making him sound like an invalid.

'You are too proud for your own good, husband.'

'If you keep rolling your eyes like that woman, sooner or later, they are going to be stuck like that.'

Frigga found herself laughing as she went to do it again, only for Odin to give her a reprimanding look before chuckling himself.

Odin took it upon himself to speak with Loki and Ariella regarding the matter of a public feast. He found them after having dinner in Loki's rooms, the pair sitting by the window, Ariella on Loki's lap both reading a file that was clearly one of the ones handed to Loki to deal with. When the pair realised that they were not alone, Ariella felt embarrassed, Loki on the other hand, looked at his father unashamedly, his arms still around Ariella's waist, and a smug grin on his face. 'I need to speak to the two of you regarding a matter.' Odin explained.

'How serious are we speaking?' Loki did not fail to acknowledge the somewhat sheepish look on his father's face.

'It is regarding the matter about your courtship and your brother's.'

Loki licked his teeth before answering, taking his father's words, and studying them carefully in his mind. 'Are they to be ceased?'

'No.'

'Formally recognised?' Odin did not speak for a moment. 'Thor's is to be recognised, not ours, am I right?'

'For now, not out of any disrespect for it, but so when it is recognised, Ariella is fully trained in the manner of which court is held, and of how to act in certain social occasions. I do not mean this in a disrespectful manner to you, Ariella, but Court is somewhat stiff in its traditions, why let you come in unprepared, it would lead to ridicule and mockery of you, something I do not want.'

'So Thor and Sif get to be allowed together in public officially, and all the while, Ariella is to be kept nothing more than my gossip?'

'I understand your being upset, Loki, I do. Your mother will tell you that is why I stated it was unjust for you to be the pair to be left behind and that I disapproved of it, but one of the pairings has to be made official, and we do not think it would be fair to fling Ariella to the wolves in such a manner.'

Loki remained silent for a moment, understanding his father's concern. 'It does not make it any less painful to know that I cannot be seen with Ariella as Thor will be permitted to be seen with the person he cares for and all the while, I have to treat the woman I love like a dirty secret.'

Odin looked sadly at his sin. 'I know.' He acknowledged. 'But you do not have to act as though it is forbidden or illicit, I would actively encourage both of you to act publicly as you are doing even right now, as two Aesir who genuinely care for one another, the only issue is, you will have to wait just a little bit longer to do what store and Sif will do.' He then looked to Ariella, 'You have said nothing throughout this, is there anything you wish to ask or say?'

'Would I have to do stuff like that, be in court and…' Ariella's entire demeanour altered drastically at the idea of being in court and the role of which she would have to play as Loki's significant other. it was blatantly clear she wanted nothing to do with such a life. 'I think I need to think about things for a while, excuse me.'

In the shock of her reaction to this news, Loki did not prevent her from getting off his lap. He looked helplessly at his father as he tried to process what she was saying. Ariella wanted nothing to do with court life, something he could not abandon. 'What…?'

'You need to talk to her, immediately.' Odin encouraged.

'And say what, yes that thing you want less than anything else clearly, you should do it to make me happy. Is that what I should say?' Loki half cried in exasperation. 'Why, why did you have to say this?'

'You can be angry with me later, speak to her, now, before she makes any rash decisions.'

Though terrified and angry, Loki did as his father instructed, and rushed out the door of his rooms and into Ariella's. 'I told you, I need to think about this.' she had her back to him, but it was clear, Ariella knew exactly who was in her room.

'No, you are going to talk to me about this, we are going to talk, and any concerns or issues you have, you are going to voice to me, and we will deal with it, together.'

'I am not the right choice for a prince, I am not princess material, I could never be a princess. Look at me.' She had tears in her eyes as she flailed her arms up and down to indicate to herself.

'I do look at you, every chance I get. No, you are not a princess, you were the last girl on the realm that could ever have been mistaken for one.' she looked at him, having expected him to agree with her, but not in such a manner. 'You are so much better than any princess I have never met, and I have met far more princesses than you have. Every princess I have met is spoilt, conceited, unintelligent, lazy, and terrified of work and consideration of others. You are nothing like are far better than that.' he stated firmly, walking towards her. When he got to her he placed his hands on her arms and leant down to look her in the eye. 'Ari, please, I know my title is terrifying, as is Court, I would never deny that, but I love you more than I could love any title.'

'I can't do it, I cannot be part of that life.' she stated, adamant that she would never do such a thing. 'I have heard what they say of me, I have heard them laughing. I don't care what they think, but I do not wish to have to stand there and take it.'

'I would never expect you to.'

'By asking me to stay by your side, that is exactly what you are doing.'

'So you want to stop this?' Loki's voice cracked twice merely saying those words.

Ariella looked at him, ' I cannot.'

'Cannot?'

'I do not know how I would get through one day not being with you.' Loki exhaled in relief. 'But so too do I not know how to deal with this.'

'If you do not wish to be publicly at court, then bar our officiating, declaration of the betrothal and our wedding, I would never ask you to be there.'

'Do I have to be there for them?' she asked, her slightly hopeful face making Loki laugh.

'It is somewhat required, yeah.'

'Drat.' Loki pulled her to his chest and kissed the top of her head. 'I will do everything in my power to look after you.'

Ariella inhaled deeply, taking in his scent, one of citrus, treated leather and a hint of oak. 'I do not fear them, I fear becoming one of them.'

'Not possible.'

'Out of curiosity, would we be expected to be wed soon?'

'It is the norm, but not required.' Loki explained. 'Why?'

'I am not ready for that yet.'

'But you were going to marry that old magistrate.'

'I did not want to marry him at all, much less, at this age.' She looked at him noting the hurt in his eyes. 'It is not that I do not want to, it is that I am not ready. I have things I want to do first, challenges I wish to complete, for me.'

'Do you want me at your side while you do them?'

'I will always want you by my side, especially through them, but I wish to do them first.'

'It is not something insane or impossible, is it? these achievements you wish to have?'

'No, nothing insane. I merely wish to have them done for me before I have to concern myself with wayward children trying to escape the palace disguised as lowborns. I can only take so much pressure at one time.'


	31. Chapter 31

Loki watched in silence as Thor brought Sif to the top table of the hall to sit with them in front of a full room having had their relationship be publicly approved by his parents. He liked Sif, it was him after all, that had brought her to Thor's attention and even with everything with herself and Thor, she had come to Loki to request to remain working with him, which he immediately agreed to, not wanting to lose someone trustworthy and efficient at a time when issues were amounting fast.

He wanted nothing more than to have Ariella by his side, but he knew it was not possible at present for two reasons; she was not ready, nor did she want to be there in a public sense. He thought of her words after she admitted she did not want the life she had almost been forced to have, married and a mother so young. She had wanted to wait and complete some goals of her own first, goals he knew she had never dreamed she could have before her life had changed so much, but her exact words, how she had ideas for herself before dealing with mischievous children disguising as lowborns, those words told him so much, she saw her future with him, her life plan included him as the one beside her. That was all that allowed him to endure the event taking place, she was not there beside him, but she wanted to be with him where it mattered, away from the prestigious role of Lord, Warrior and Prince, when he was just Loki, the man behind it all.

Remembering that, he was more able to enjoy the evening, speaking at length with both his parents and his brother and Sif, to any looking, it was clear the house of Odin was content, though many did make hushed comments regarding the commoner suitor of the younger prince, many envious women declaring her name was nothing as elegant as Ariella, they spread rumours of it being something like Gladys or Phyllis and that she had been giving the name Ariella to make her seem less common, that had caused Ariella to laugh somewhat, since she was the fourth generation of firstborn female in her family to have that name, she shrugged it off, she thought it made her sound old, since she only ever remembered her paternal grandmother being called such. Smiling as he continued to think of her, Loki sat and watched the festivities.

'You know, even though you are courting Ariella because it is not official, you are supposed to dance with other women.' He father informed him as he took the seat next to his son that Thor had vacated to go dancing with Sif.

'Is that an order?'

'Nothing of the sort, I am merely telling you as your king that that is the usual protocol.'

'I am sure there are many disappointed women in my wake.'

'There are actually if they comments around court are to be believed, you and your brother had the audacity to not only find suitors together but with, from what I am told, completely ill-suited women, which is completely obvious from your combined miseries.' He chuckled, Loki did similarly. 'You are in better humour of late.'

'Ari and I have spoken through the issue of her being presented to court.'

'How did that fare?'

'She never wants to be in court and asks only to be taught what is needed for the few occasions when such would be required.'

'Your wife is supposed to be an active member of court by virtue of being your wife.' Odin pointed out.

'Would you force her to?'

'Not in a million years, Ari is not a public being, we sit here, discussing her while she sits in her little workshop studying her work, far more content than we are.'

'Have you been spying?' Loki looked at his father warily, his good humour ceasing.

'No, I am aware of the manner she holds what she is doing, I know she does not want anyone seeing it. I have, however, got Muninn outside her workshop, for her security only, as well as two Einherjar in the corridor, she is still your beloved and as such, needs some protection.' Loki relaxed visibly. 'You forget sometimes my son, that I, and your mother, adore that girl like she was already your wife, and we want her to be safe and happy.'

'What if she had decided that that was only achievable away from me?'

'Then you and I would have had to have a chat regarding the right of a young woman to choose her own path. She has so much potential in this life, Ari deserves to reach it.' Loki smiled again. 'Not that you want your old father asking, but your good humour is not the result of you and Ariella….'

'Father, do not say it.' Loki pleaded as he winced at his father broaching the subject.

'I have to.'

'No, we have not.'

'Good, there is time enough for such things.'

'Father, please...Ari and I are not ready, she has plans she wants to achieve, as do I, we are barely adults, we have plenty of time for children later, we have agreed that already.' Loki felt himself going red at his father's suggestions.

Odin however paused and looked at him. 'Good, I am very proud of the intelligence and level-headedness you are both showing, you are so mature for two so young.' He father clapped his shoulder. 'There is time enough for that later.' Loki shifted slightly. 'Ah, well, so long as you are careful.' He winked with a knowing smile.

'We have not…'

'There is no requirement to do everything to do things Loki, do not think I got this far in my life without learning that much, just remember that you have plenty of times to be parents, though I would not say no to sometime before I lose my marbles and become senile.'

'Something tells me Thor will not have you wait so long.'

'No, I can all but guarantee that and I can assure you, I will love and spoil those children something terrible, but a child of you and Ariella, well now, to watch you stress and go grey trying to control such a terror will be too entertaining to miss.' Odin chuckled as his son gave him a side-eye, but that turned the chuckle into an all-out bark of laughter.

'I am glad you take pleasure in the idea of me being tormented.' Loki growled.

Odin embraced him with one arm, 'You and your brother turned me grey.'

'You were an old fart, to begin with.' Loki retorted. 'This is not very "Allfather" of you, people can see.'

'Loki, I am your father first and foremost, never forget that.' Odin pointed out. 'Real power is something these people will never understand, do you know what the greatest sign of power is Loki?' He took a moment to think about his father's question. 'Most people think it is fear, but can you see one flaw in that logic?'

'If they fear you, they will not respect you, they will only do as you ask because they worry about the consequences.' Loki answered.

'Correct.' Odin nodded slightly as he spoke. 'Can I ask you something?' Loki nodded enthusiastically. 'If I was threatened tomorrow by a younger man, staking claim to the throne, would you stand by my side?'

'Of course.' Loki did not even think over his answer.

'Why?'

'You are my father, the rightful king.'

'If someone else were to state that the only right of kingship is fought and earned, not birth?'

'I would still fight with you.'

'Out of obligation?'

'No, because you are the rightful ruler, by birth and by actions.'

'Would many stand with me, do you think?'

'I would say yes, you care for the citizens, they love you as King, some Lords do not, but they are the few, the common people are the many and they love you.'

'I like to hope so, that they would.'

'Father, I have to admit, I do not get what you are getting at.'

'What do you think the common Aesir sees as common ground between himself and I, what connects us? If Ariella's father was here today, what would he and I have in common to speak of?'

'Nothing that I can think of.'

'We are both fathers.' Loki gave a facial expression that conceded that that was actually true. 'I am as much a father as any man on this realm with children and a husband.'

'I feel used.' Loki grumbled.

'No, the affection is real.'

'No other man here is doing that.'

'Perhaps if other men see that enjoying the company of his son and enjoying fooling about with him is acceptable to the Allfather, they may be more inclined to do the same themselves, I dislike the idea a man cannot embrace his sons as he would his daughters.' Odin commented. 'So, how are other matters with you, I see you have Sif continuing to work with you.'

'Yes, she wants to and I want her to, the only issue is shooing that idiot brother of mine away during work hours.' Odin chuckled, 'You should have seen his face the first day she hit him with a bundle of papers when he would not let her get her work done, he was like a child being scolded.' His father laughed heartily, just as Frigga returned from a conversation, the trio speaking more as the evening went on.

While the Aesir royal family publicly celebrated Thor and Sif's courtship, Ariella continued to work on her project, she hummed to herself as she worked. She thought of how her life had altered so much as she took a moment to stretch, having spent so long crouched over as she worked. Only a year before, she was a penniless orphan, cold, hungry and her hair butchered off to "keep tidy", she was to marry an old man, remain illiterate and have at least one child for no other reason than to please another, now, she looked as she liked, Loki, Frigga and Odin all telling her independently of one another to make sure to be herself when telling dressmakers what she wanted, she ate well and had mastered basic literacy and writing, the latter of which was causing Loki to laugh, her artistic nature meaning her handwriting was arty as a result, more swirls and dramatic than necessary, but she loved it, whenever she concentrated on writing, she realised that Loki would smile at her with a joyous and elated look on his face, it took her a while to realise that it was because she always would be looking at the page with a face of concentration and her a furrowed brow and biting her lower lip which he adored.

She blushed as she thought of how their relationship was changing, both unable to continue to behave as they should, but neither wanting to risk early parenthood, so using what Loki knew of particular acts and with her own research, the pair realised they could further their relationship without risking that. It had made her self-esteem soar when she realised how much he adored every aspect of her. She had felt that she was somewhat odd looking, having realised that most girls of higher standing attempted to look a certain manner shape wise, something she had never thought much on since she was always the type to think it is not possible to alter one's basic shape as that meant altering bone structure, so she would never attempt to. But her emaciation and subsequent constant battle to gain weight again in a manner the healers deemed "safe" made her worry that when she got to a certain stage, would Loki begin to see her differently, it was clear that his opinion on her physical appearance was subject to aspects unrelated to what she was made feel by others was what actually mattered to men, it made her smile all the more as she sighed and rubbed her hands off the apron she was wearing, elated to have completed her work, only tidying up the last of it, as she studied it, she decided that tomorrow she would show it to Loki.


	32. Chapter 32

Ariella found herself hyperventilating as she paced her rooms, she had to leave her workshop for a time to try and calm herself, she had never felt like this before, she had never known how to deal with nervousness, she always felt more excited than nervous when meeting with Loki, so this was something she was not ready for. She needed to wait for Loki to finish his work for the day, but time seemed to be going so slowly, she wondered if time was conspiring against her.

Loki gave consent for the person knocking to enter; when he saw it was Sif, he gave her a small smile. 'I thought you had "Princess Training" today?'

'Later, I am pretending I have work with you now.'

'It is not wise to lie about such things.' Loki warned.

'Are you going to tattle on me?'

'Of course not, what do you take me for, I am insulted.' Loki looked at her indignantly. When her eyes went wide and she seemed shocked by his reaction, he chuckled. 'I would do no such thing, hide her as long as you like, most of that you are forced to learn is utter nonsense.'

'I think you are supposed to be trying to encourage me to want to do this.'

'Not likely.'

'What about...Arianna...ella, I feel terrible, I do not even know her name?'

'Ariella, her name is Ariella, and what about her?'

'I asked Thor and he shrugged about her being allowed join you…' Sif ceased speaking and noted Loki's pursed lips. 'I should not have….'

'As you know from court gossip, Ariella is not of high birth, she was born to a poor family in the forests, as such, for her to ever be considered for me, she will have to be trained extensively and officiated in a more different manner.'

'I am sorry, I should not have…'

'Please Sif, you were asking not out of conceit and gossip but curiosity, I understand.' He gave a small smile. 'If you are so desperate to flee your duties elsewhere, could you…' There was another knock on the door, 'Enter.' Sif saw the newcomer before Loki and frowned. 'Yes?' Loki looked warily at his father's servant.

'I am sorry to intrude on you, Your Highness, but Their Majesties has requested you come to their rooms immediately.'

'Can it not wait until later?'

'I fear not sir, they said it as important.' Loki rolled his eyes, a trait he had inherited from his mother. 'It is regarding the Lady Ariella.'

That ceased Loki's reaction immediately, 'Sif, continue sorting everything, as usual, please.' He asked, rushing out the door before the servant could bow at him and rushing to his parents' room.

When he got there, he was met by his parents looking at him. 'Finally, could you have taken any longer?' Odin growled.

'Hush Odin.' Frigga patted his large chest, 'I know you are worried, but it was all of ten minutes.'

'What is wrong?'

'We hoped you knew, Ariella has been pacing frantically and talking to herself in her rooms for most of the morning, her maids cannot make head nor tails of anything she is saying, they informed us and now we are unsure what to do or say.' Frigga explained.

Loki shook his head, having not been able to see Ariella since breakfast the day before, he had hoped to meet her in the evening for dinner. 'I do not think I know of anything….is she not usually in her workshop at this hour?'

'Usually, yes, that is the concern, she never fails to be there, yet she left after only an hour today.' Odin stated, having seen her arrival and departure through Muninn.

'Should I speak with her?'

'I think that best, darling.' Frigga nodded.

'Frigga, could you excuse us a moment?' Odin asked of his wife. Sensing that it was something of importance, she nodded and left the room, giving Loki an encouraging smile as she did.

'I did not do anything with her to have her worry of being with child.' Loki stated immediately.

'I believe you.' Odin nodded immediately. 'You're concern is too obvious for that, and not too terrified in case it could be.' He stated. 'I need to talk to you regarding another matter.'

'Yes?'

'There is an issue in the forests again, it needs to be dealt with.'

'In what manner?'

'I have it on good authority that there is a man there, a man by the name of Frankworthson that is trying to imply that your work is mere fiction, that there is no assistance being given to the less fortunate and that Ariella is a figment of imagination, that there is no "ordinary girl" here.'

'But there is proof that assistance is occurring, the orphanages, the clothes, the food, this is nothing more than fabricated statements.'

'And Ariella?'

'Father, you have spoken to Ariella more times than you can count, she is not mere imaginative being.' Loki growled.

'Yes, well, the matter remains, he will have to be dealt with.'

'How?'

'That is for you to decide, you are the man in charge of such things, I merely wished to inform you.' Loki remained silent as his eyes darted side to side, thinking of what his father said. 'If you need to consult with me regarding anything…'

'We need to invite them here.'

'The forests?' Odin asked.

'No, spokespeople from different areas of them, have them see the work that is being done, allow them to discuss their ideas, let them see that this is not show, but a genuine effort, that way they can give their opinions and hopefully quell some issues.'

'Only some?'

'Father, I could give them my title, my life and my own beating heart was freshly torn from my chest and some people will not be happy, they will always want more, but this will give them the voice so many have wanted, they can see what so many have needed to see, that change is actually happening for them.'

'And Ariella?'

'I will go speak with her now.'

'But of their concerns regarding her?'

'She is not a stage piece Father, a prop or a display in a museum, she is a living being, if they do not want to believe she exists, that is their choice. She has made it clear, she will be public when the time comes only when she has to be. They will see her the day we are wed or presenting our children, or even Thor's coronation only because she has to be there, other than that, let them say what they want, she has the right to her privacy, regardless of who I am and my roles.'

Odin smiled fondly. 'I am so proud of you, my son. Your brother has my appearance, and no, that is not the terrible affliction you claim it to be, but you, you have the mind I always like to think I have had, well, with some of your mother's input too, you are so intelligent and are able to think of things from many angles. You want to prove your work to these men because it will aid it to be bettered and to silence them, but you too see that Ariella is not the same, she is a living being, not just something to be displayed.'

'I could never….'

'I know, that is why I am so very proud of you.' Odin smiled. 'Now, go see what is wrong with Ariella.'

'You are incredibly bothered by this.'

'I am incredibly fond of that girl.' Odin stated. 'I adore her as though she was born to your mother and I.'

'Do not say such things,' Loki warned. 'I love her.'

'I know you do, and through you, she is our daughter, so we will worry about her and care for her as such. She has no one left to love her and want for her what a family should, except for us.' Loki frowned for a moment. 'We, all of us, are her family now. And your mother and I take that role very seriously.'

'And Thor?'

'I do not think they know much about one another, I do not think he would see her wronged, but I doubt Thor would discuss much with Ari, could you imagine their attempts at common ground?'

'Eating and sleeping.' Odin laughed at his son's comment. 'I had best speak with her, thank you, father, for your counsel on these matters.'

'I am always here for you if you need me Loki, be it advice or to simply talk, I am both your father and your king, if you recall.'

'If I am about to make a terrible error, will you not tell me?'

'If it will jeopardise others yes; if it is a mistake with consequences that do not risk people, how can I get you to learn or be confident in decision making if I do not let you make decisions?' Odin smiled. 'Now go see what is wrong with Ari, she is making Muninn dizzy and me, anxious.'

Loki walked to the rooms closer the end of the corridor, the ones his parents insisted Ariella have even though it would be somewhat frowned upon in high society if it was found out that Loki's lowborn not formally recognised lover was staying in the royal quarters so close to him, but they were at opposite ends of a hundreds of meters long hallway on opposite sides and with their both being adamant that nothing would go too far, they felt it was alright to permit, something that caused Thor to grumble regarding, but nothing more than that. Loki knocked on the door, but heard no reply, he did so louder and waited again, but again there was no answer, what there was, however, was a small bang and a grunt of pain so he rushed into her rooms to see Ariella hopping around holding her leg. 'Ari?'

'AHHH!' She fell backwards when she realised she was not alone.

'Ari!' he rushed over and helped her up. 'Are you alright?'

'Fine, just startled and bruised, I think.'

'What has you in such a state?'

'You startled me.'

'And before that?' She frowned at him. 'I knocked, you never acknowledged me.'

'I did not hear.'

'What has you in such a state? You seem frantic,' he rubbed his thumb on her cheek.

'I...I needed to speak with you.' She stated quietly.

'Why did you not just come to me?'

'You were working, I did not want to disturb you.'

'Ari, never think you cannot come to me if something is bothering you, I cannot take time from my work as I would like to sit and talk of matters such as the blooms in the palace gardens, but I can take time for the occasional issue that causes you such concern, what is it?'

'Should you not still be working?' She noted the time on the clock, 'Or has that stopped?'

'No, it is functioning as it should.' Loki stated. 'Mother and Father sent for me, they are worried about you, they were hoping I know why you are so out of sorts, when I did not know why; I came to see.'

'I…'

'What is wrong Ari, you can tell me?'

'I need you to see it.'

'See what?'

'It.'

Loki's eyes widened. 'You…?'

'I think it is done, but I am unsure.' He frowned. 'I feel it is good, but I am scared…'

'No Ari, do not fear it, you were the only true person for this, I knew the moment Father told us, I knew you would be the only one to get this right, do not doubt yourself.'

'Will you come see it?'

'I would be honoured.' He smiled honestly, elated that she would want to show him before any other.

'You need to be honest though.'

'I swear to be,' he rose to his feet and helped her to hers. 'Is that what has you like this?'

'I am scared that it will not be right.'

'We will see in a moment what it is.' He smiled, with an arm around her, he looked to the window where Muninn was still perched, knowing the bird could not hear through the glass, he gave a nod to indicate to Odin everything was being dealt with.

In his own rooms, Odin was still curious as to what was afoot, but seeing his son deal with it, he knew it would be alright. 'Dare I ask?' Frigga asked as she came back into the room.

'Loki is dealing with it, whatever "it" is.'

'And the other matter?'

'He has, as he has done so much of late, come up with a solution for an issue that even I could not think of.'

'Were you using him to think of a solution you could not?'

'No, of course not.' She looked at him for another moment, an eyebrow raised. 'Perhaps.' He conceded, 'And by Norns, did he.' Odin beamed proudly.

'He is my son.' Frigga smiled.

'In some manners, in others, he is very much mine.'

Frigga rolled her eyes at that.


	33. Chapter 33

Ariella stood in front of Loki, terrified by his severe lack of reaction. 'You did this, by hand?' He asked eventually. 'This is done manually?'

'Yes.'

'Ari…'

'Is it…?'

'It is sublime.' he looked at her with awe, 'You are so incredibly talented.' His pride obvious. 'Incredible.'

'Does it…?'

'You think you need to ask?' He walked forward, looking at the work in front of him, touching the stone with his hand so gently it was almost like he was checking for an illusion. 'It is amazing. How have you it done so quickly, I never imagined you would be done this soon let alone something this size.'

'I have lost sleep to this.' She confessed. Loki gave her a disapproving look, 'Like you can talk, I came back to my rooms one night after three and you were going into yours mumbling about school feeding programmes.'

Loki could not recall that particular night, but he knew he was caught. 'I am not just after recovering from being at the gates of Valhalla.' He pointed out.

'That was months ago. I eat and everything now.' Ariella argued, looking to the side.

'Wait, what was that?' Loki noted her comment. 'Why did you say it that way?'

'Say what?'

'The way you said how you are eating now, you need to eat properly for your health.' He stated. 'Do you worry about eating?'

'No.' She rubbed her arm and looked to the floor.

Loki stared at her, realising that she was admitting to it. 'Ari...Ari, are you concerned about gaining weight, you realise you are still on the thin side, you have never looked better, you look so fresh and healthy, you look incredible. I thought we went through this, I know that you know you have to do this for you to look after you, but I have told you my feelings, I have shown you, I love how you look, you know that.' He gave her a cheeky smile.

Ariella bit her lips together and smiled as she thought of their actions. 'But if it continues….'

'Then I will love you as dearly. Ari, you have to see, I loved you as a penniless and emaciated orphan, I love your incredible mind, your outer appearance is very pleasing to me, but it is not what I love most about you.'

'But Frigga…'

'My mother is of an entirely different body type to you.' Loki pointed out. 'She is tall and lithe by nature, you are far shorter and broader shouldered, by that alone you should not look like her, you are you, my mother is my mother.' Loki cupped her face in his hands, 'You are incredible perfect as you Ari, do not think you have to be someone else, I love you, as you, if no one else thinks you beautiful, know that I always will.' She bit her lips together for a moment before leaning up and kissing him chastely. 'Now, what do you want to do next?'

'I think...I have no idea.'

'Would you like Mother and Father to see it?' Loki suggested.

Ariella looked between him and it for a moment. 'Yes.' she nodded.

'They will not be cruel, you know that.'

'But if they do not like it…'

'They will, I know it.' He promised.

'You cannot promise that.'

'I can when I know my parents enough to know that they will.' He kissed her for a moment. 'Come on.' He held onto her and walked over, touching it for a moment before they were all magically transported to Odin and Frigga's chambers.

'Oh.' Ariella looked around shocked to see Odin sitting reading across the room from them.

'What have I said about knocking?' Odin growled at his son.

'It is alright dear, he checked with me first.' Frigga smiled, walking into the room from the bedchambers.

'And you did not think to tell me?' Odin asked.

'No.' She barely glanced at him as she spoke, earning a bemused look from her husband, 'What could you have been doing anyway?'

'Getting changed.' Odin suggested.

'Well, that would ensure no early grandchildren.' Frigga quipped.

'See what I have to endure.' He stated as he looked to the younger pair, a smile edging its way onto his bearded face causing Ariella to bite her lips together to prevent herself laughing, loving the way Odin and Frigga acted when they were behind closed doors, the playful loving banter they shared. He looked behind them. 'So what is this then?' He rose from his seat and walked over to them.

Ariella looked to her work worriedly only to frown to see it covered in a large sheet of material. She looked to Loki for an explanation. 'I thought a surprise reveal would be nice.' he shrugged unapologetically. He turned to his father. 'Ari has completed what you asked of her.'

'Already?' Odin looked at her, she nodded.

'She wanted to show us, that is why she has been so bothered of late, she was worried we would not like it.'

'Oh, Darling.' Frigga embraced her. 'Never be frightened of such things.' She turned to Odin. 'So do I get to know what this project is about now?'

'Yes, you do.' He turned to Ariella and smiled. 'When you are ready.'

Scared, Ariella walked forward and held onto the large piece of material, her hand shaking. Inhaling deeply, she pulled it off to reveal what was underneath and stared at the floor too terrified to look elsewhere.

'Oh, Norns.' She looked up to see Frigga's shocked face, beside her, Odin's mouth was some bit agape. 'It…'

'Perfect.' Odin nodded, a small smile on his face. 'Exactly what is warranted. He walked forward and inspected it closely. 'Impeccable.'

Ariella looked to Loki. 'Without fault.'

'So...good?'

'Better than good.' He smiled back. She exhaled with a shaky voice. 'I told you.' He held her close to him.

'We will have an event held for its unveiling.' Odin declared. 'When…' He was disrupted when Thor walked into the room. 'Yes, Thor?'

'I need to speak with mother regarding a matter.' He stated calmly, though seemingly startled to see something akin to a family conference taking place without him. 'Did I miss something?' He looked to the unveiled object next to him. 'What…?'

'It is a project Father requested.'

'I can gather what it is, I can see clearly what it represents, but why is it here in Mother and Father's chambers? Why is it not where it needs to be?'

'Because Ariella was unveiling it to them.'

'In their private rooms, it is a very poignant piece, I can say wholeheartedly, but is this the place for it?'

'Poignant?' Ariella looked to Loki.

'To evoke a keen sense of sadness or regret.' Loki stated, she gave him a confused look. 'It makes people consider what it stands for.'

'So that is a….good thing?' Ariella guessed.

'Considering what it stands for, yes, that is a great thing.' Frigga smiled making Ariella feel relieved.

'Do you deem it worthy?' Thor asked her curiously.

'I would hope so, she is its creator.' Loki scoffed.

Thor's half smile fell immediately and he looked to Ariella in shock. 'You….you did this?' She nodded fearfully. 'You created this?'

'Yes.'

He looked at her and then back to it, getting close to inspect. 'How?'

'You use a hammer to smash things, I use one to make things.' She shrugged, earning a chuckle from everyone in the room.

'But the grooves are so small here.' He pointed to a particular point, what could you have possibly used to do that?'

'A horseshoe nail.' The manner Ariella spoke implied she thought it the most obvious answer in the world.

'And you can use a hammer on that?'

'I prefer to use a smooth rock for smaller work.' Thor was not the only one to stare at her. 'Did I say something wrong?' She looked to Loki to realise he shared a similar look of disbelief.

'Nothing of the sort.' He smiled proudly at her. 'You are incredible.'

'As I was saying, we will get the unveiling done as soon as is possible.' Odin stated.

'I was thinking, Father.' Odin looked at his younger son. 'The men we discussed, we should have that be our first display of such matters as we discussed, if we send notice to them and make them a part of it.'

'That is not a bad idea.' Odin nodded in approval.

Ariella eyed Loki carefully. 'There are men in the areas you lived trying to say the work we are doing here is not truly taking place, I want to show them it is and to involve them where possible.' She nodded silently. 'I am not going to use your work to further other agendas.' He promised.

'I know, but some people will try and use you.' She replied.

'Like who?' Odin asked curiously.

'There are a few that think themselves above their stations, I know them from the inn, they talk utter rubbish.'

'Welcome to politics in general.' Odin grumbled

'They want to be the local big people, they pretend to care for others, they act as a spokesperson, but they no more care about them than Thor does salad apparently.' Thor gave her an indignant look. 'Why are you looking at that salad like that?'

'It is measly, what does that even feed?'

'That is Muninn and Huginn's food.' Odin stated. 'Or did the mealworms slip your notice?'

'Could you imagine he decided to eat it?' Ariella whispered to Loki causing him to smirk. 'I do not think he would notice, do you?' That caused him to snort a laugh as she grinned.

'You two are incorrigible.' Frigga sighed.

Ariella looked to Loki. 'We cannot be saved.'

'From what?'

'Our behaviour.'

'Who is asking to be saved?' She whispered again, causing Loki to chuckle and for the pair to receive a scolding look from Frigga causing both to act as innocent as they could as she rolled her eyes. 'You get that from your mother.' Ariella looked at Loki who looked at her bemused. 'What is an unveiling, it sounds painful?'

Thor's brow rose as Odin chuckled. 'An unveiling is not the least bit painful, it is bringing this to where it needs to be and showing it to people for the first time with an event.'

Ariella barely registered the words before she realised a certain issue. 'Do I…?'

'It is somewhat the norm.' Frigga stated, causing her to swallow in fear and inhale sharply.

'I have a compromise.' Odin interjected. 'You come and see what everyone says, but do not have to be front and centre.'

'How…?'

'Stand in the crowd.'

She looked to Loki who did not give her any outward voicing of his opinion, but she could see in his eyes, he thought it a good idea. 'Yes...I think.'

'Do not give an answer now, consider it for yourself first.' Odin smiled. 'Whatever you want personally is best, but I do think you should see it in situ.'

'That means…' Loki leant in.

'I actually know that one.' She smiled proudly, which he reciprocated. 'If it is okay, may I think about it?' Odin nodded. 'Thank you.'

'Have you eaten today?' Loki enquired as he heard her stomach grumble, she looked at him guiltily. 'We will right that immediately.' He insisted, pulling her away, knowing his parents to be well able to ready everything in their absence.

As soon as they were gone, Thor looked back to his parents. 'I will leave you two to whatever needs to discussing, I need to prepare for this.' He indicated to the block next to him as he walked out of the room.

'Yes, Thor?' Frigga smiled, though she was inwardly terrified as to why her older son as coming to her for counsel.

'Why does Ariella not want to see the unveiling?'

'Ariella is not a very public being, surely you have realised that?'

'But she is being courted by Loki.'

'Loki is also not a very public being.'

'But he is a prince.'

'Yes, and I dare say if he was anything other than a prince they would already be wed and in a small cottage somewhere together far away from here living like the two introverts they are. Happily away from prying eyes.' Frigga mused. 'Now, how can I assist you?'

'I need you to brew something.'

'Oh, Norns.' She shook her head, 'Dare I ask?'

'I may have been thrown across the training yard and well...the skin on my... I could not go to the Healing Rooms with the guards…'

Frigga tried to keep her voice steady as she spoke. 'So you have effectively skinned what part of yourself?' Thor sheepishly indicated to his backside. 'I see. Well I was expecting you to ask for something different I should be grateful for small blessings. I will get what is needed.' She turned and bit her lips together, pleading with herself not to laugh as she got what she required to help her already feeling foolish son.

'Wait, what were you expecting?' Thor enquired.

'Anti Grandmother Brews.'

'Wait, you can make them?'

'I should have kept my mouth shut.' Frigga rolled her eyes.


	34. Chapter 34

Ariella stood amongst the crowd as Odin spoke, he admitted to not knowing straight away about what happened, he acknowledged the people of the region had been betrayed by those in power and he apologised for it.

'You deserve better; you, the people of these regions, mine the ores of metal and gold that arm and build our great realm, you fell the trees and you farm the lands, Asgard would be nothing without the work of those in areas such as this, Asgard depends on its people to flourish, but so many were lost, four hundred men, lost. Your loss, is Asgards loss, for Asgard is not a place, it is a people, we are all one. This does not take back the wrongs against these men, or bring them back, but it reminds those yet to come, their children, their families that they were here, that they are remembered. It was done by one who lost family here, who understands the great suffering you all go through as it is one of you who did it.' He had Frigga unveil it, there were gasps in the air, a woman, Ariella knew to have lost her husband and two sons in the collapse, sobbed, nodding slightly, causing her throat to tighten and for her to swallow. There was applause at the piece, causing Ariella to shake slightly from the nervousness she had felt.

At first, she did not hear half of what people were saying, but as the fear settled in her, she heard them.

'You can tell it is one of us.'

'Who is a sculptor here?'

'He'd have loved it.'

'The axe in the corner, it's someone from the oak district. That's their town sigil.'

The negative comments were there too, but as Loki had stated to her a thousand times on the journey, you cannot please everyone and some people just want to be annoyed.

'One of us, sure, like one of us could do that. If it is one of us, where are they?'

'It had to have been done by some rich fart and then tell us this as some little lie.'

She swallowed and walked forward with others, they were going to inspect, she was going to get closer Loki without it being obvious.

Ariella watched as some men, men she knew to be the ones that spoke great things and never actually were interested in others, spoke with him, Loki giving a smile she knew so well, it was his "looks genuine but not believing a word" smile. Beside him, his mother was giving a curt smile that indicated she wanted nothing more than to turn them into some little slimy animal that she thought them to be in her head.

Next to the statue were Thor and Sif, her having come as his partner, though it as her first time seeing the piece, so she was genuinely interested in viewing it, Thor having told her privately that it was Ariella's doing and that though Ariella was coming, she was not to act as though she was with them or the artist, that baffled Sif, but on explanation that Ariella did not want the credit, she accepted, no matter how baffling she found it.

Odin was nearby, surveying everything, speaking with the few that braved coming close to him, though it was clear, he enjoyed talking to the people. One or two asked for information on the artist, but he insisted with a smile that they wanted their anonymity. When he saw Ariella close by he gave a curt salute, to which she shyly curtseyed back. The man he was speaking to turning and noticing her for a moment before watching her leave. 'You know that young lady?' Odin pried.

'I knew her father if she is who I think her to be. Arienne, I think is her name. She better than I have ever seen her, that aunt of hers is looking after her well.'

Odin's lip twitched in contempt at those words, knowing it was not by the actions of her aunt that Ariella was alive, but he said nothing to the man regarding her, not wanting to inform any of Ariella's new position in life. 'He passed in the…'

'No, her brother did, her poor family took it terrible, no sooner was he brought up and her mother passed, her father drank as a result, the poor girl, they say he did things to her.' Odin's eye widened. 'She was always covered in bruises and underfed too. I hardly recognised her.'

Odin remained outwardly stoic as he stewed on the man's words. He looked for Ariella again in the crowd but saw no sign of her.

Ariella gave a small smile to Thor and Sif when she saw them close to the statue, she stood in front of it and found herself smiling. She had seen it a million times, but actually looking at it in front of her, where it was needed, felt right. She looked at the stars to the top, four per hour she had averaged on them, one hundred hours spent etching them, but they, if nothing else, had to be perfect. Four hundred lights that rose to Valhalla, she smiled sadly. There was one in the exact center, the others radiating out from it, no one else would know what it meant, none except her, it was the same size as the others, it was identical in every other way, but it was special to her, it as the one she had focused on for her, for Marek. She looked at the rest of it then, the axes, the buckets, the carts and the shovels, fallen, broken and left there and the entrance to the mine. She wanted to make it simple, words were not needed, she felt they would have taken from it. Loki and his family had agreed, some things never needed words.

'Ariella?' She turned and smiled politely on seeing a girl she used to know from her youth. 'Is that actually you?'

'Brie, hello.'

'You look different.'

'I do.'

The other girl continued to study her. 'The last I heard you were married off to some fancy soldier.'

'What?' Ariella stared at her blankly.

'Yes, you were supposed to marry some old guy and one of the Allfather's soldiers stole you from your aunts and whisked you to the city and wed you.'

Ariella looked at the woman silently for a moment. 'That is not exactly what happened.' The other woman did not seem to care what the truth was, and with her lack of willingness to tell her, she shrugged.

'Are there many guards in the city?'

'Thousands.'

'That is amazing, you are so lucky to have gotten out.'

'Are things bad here?'

'No, they are way better now, but still, to not have to worry about certain things, that would be a great relief.'

'Everyone has worries, but the worries are less, that is true.'

'Do you miss the forests?'

'The quiet perhaps, it is very loud there.'

'You look so different, do all women dress like that there?'

'I am not sure.' It was true, Ariella rarely saw anyone, she as not of court and as she was not openly Loki's partner, she was not expected to be there, she had been so engulfed in her own work she never got to see what other women did. 'I never take any notice, I just ask for something I like.'

'Wait, you choose your own clothes, that is amazing.'

Ariella simply shrugged. She felt uncomfortable as well as sensing she was being watched, so saying her goodbyes, she turned and accidentally bumped into someone.

'Watch it.' The woman snapped.

As soon as Ariella realised who it was, she groaned. She was the wife of one of the men who considered himself important, meaning she acted twice as self-important. 'It was an accident.'

'Then apologise.'

'Apologies are for those who have done wrong, I did nothing wrong, I merely turned around.' Ariella stated.

'You would think one such as you would remember you are in the presence of a Lady.' The woman was about to hiss something more when she noticed someone behind them and put on the largest fake smile Ariella had ever seen. 'Your Majesty.' She bowed extravagantly, causing Ariella to look at her as though she was mad. 'Such an honour.'

Frigga pursed her lips for a moment before smiling. 'I assume you are the Counsellor Marcus' wife?'

'Lady Ethel, at your service.' Still, Ariella stared at her severely disturbed by her actions.

'A pleasure.' Frigga's tone barely concealed that it was no such thing before she turned to Ariella and beamed brightly. 'And you, young lady?'

'Your Majesty.' She gave a polite curtsey, one Loki had trained her to do, perfect and neat. 'I am no lady, but my name is Ariella.'

Frigga beamed even more brightly at her perfect manners. 'I beg to differ, any young woman to carry herself in such a manner is very much a lady.'

'Then it seems I stand corrected, for none would ever question the Allmother on such a matter, you are most certainly the most qualified to say such things.' She gave another small curtsey at that.

'Does she not carry herself and speak so well?' Frigga asked the older Ethel sweetly.

Ethel looked like she was being asked to eat cow faeces. 'Indeed. Please excuse me, your Majesty, I am required elsewhere.' She gave another odd curtsey and left.

Frigga used the moment to check on Ariella. 'She seems pleasant.' She stated as she leant in to speak with her.

'As a fall into a stinging bush.'

'How are you faring, Darling?'

'Okay, it is weird being here.'

'Yes. I wish you could be by Loki's side for this, he yearns to comfort you.' There was a shrill laugh causing the pair to turn and see the Lady Ethel touching Thor and laughing in a manner that clearly made her older son uncomfortable.

'Should we save him?' The pair turned to see Odin next to them. 'She seems ghastly, not to mention false.'

'There is a saying around here for that type, she is "all fur coats and no knickers".' Ariella stated. Both the Allfather and Allmother immediately laughed loudly at her comment, causing Ariella to jump slightly, everyone in the vicinity turned to look at them.

'I am using that, Norns, that is brilliant.' Odin chuckled as he settled again.

'I am pleased to have made you laugh, Your Majesty.' Ariella curtsied again.

For a moment, Odin was confused, but remembering the public place they were in, he forced himself to become serious once more. 'Yes, thank you, child.' He turned to Frigga, 'We need to ready to get back to the city soon, my dear.'

'Yes, hopefully, we will talk again soon.' She smiled to Ariella, who smiled at her comment, the pair turning and leaving which left Ariella to walk another direction.

She knew others were watching her, curious as to what she could have said to make the stoic Odin Allfather laugh so heartily. Keeping politely to the outskirts of people, she watched as different groups decided to go to local inns or to each other's homes to discuss the situation after the ceremony.

Loki as watching her, having used his parents' laughter as a means to find her when she had gone out of sight and remained fixated on her since. 'Your Highness.' He inhaled deeply and rolled his eyes before turning to face the man. 'A good gesture.' He indicated to the statue.

'It is not a gesture, it is a memorial, a gesture would signify a gift, this is by a person of this region, one who has suffered loss here, to all those that have lost.'

'Is it really of this region, for you see, from what I gather, none here know the artist.'

'It is, your artist does not want to be publically accredited, surely you respect that?'

'Indeed.' The man looked at him sceptically.

'I assume you are the man of the opinion that my hard work does not exist?'

'I merely question if it has any input from our region since Your Highness has never been before.'

'I have, on occasion been to the region. I stayed in the Lion's Mane Inn on my travels here, good food, not too fond of the ale though, very bitter, the innkeeper said it is the wood they use, oak gives a smoother finish than ash.'

The man was startled by the accuracy of Loki's words. 'You are correct.'

'Yes, as I said, I have been before and one of those I consult most is a person of here, the sculptor of this piece actually,' Loki stated plainly. 'If there are aspects of the region that you want to discuss, some I might not be aware of, I beseech you know, Counsellor Edvin, to tell them to me, I have made it my life's ambition to ensure the betterment of those less fortunate in our realm.'

'A noble cause.'

'Yes, indeed.' Loki watched the man carefully.

'I am curious, Your Highness, if we could speak as men and not with titles.' Loki looked at him suspiciously as he as the only one to hold any real titles. 'The rumours have come from court that your lover is of low birth.'

'My personal life is not really a matter I discuss.' Loki stated bluntly.

'But your lover is a lowborn?'

'Do such matters concern you?'

'It does concern the people of Asgard when you take a proper wife and your interest in the causes of those less fortunate dwindle or when a young girl is left to care for an illegitimate child the crown does not recognise.'

Loki's jaw clenched at the ideas and implications the man had. 'It is a good thing then such are not matters to concern yourself with, Counsellor.'

'And why is that?'

'Because I have taken no maiden's virtue as I am fully in possession of my own.' Loki grinned smugly. 'But when the time does come that I lose it, and if there are children, no child will be left unrecognised, for it will be impossible for it to be so with my dashing looks and personality.' He winked. 'My lover, as you so disdainfully call her, is a woman whose birth status is irrelevant. You find when one genuinely have standing and is not showboating, the status of one's partner merely needs to be single and not wed for it to be allowed. It is rich for a man who married his brother's stepdaughter to get some land to make comment on my lover when she possesses skill and talent, both of mind and other accomplishments, good day.' He bowed his head slightly before moving off. The man watched startled as Loki left, making his way to his parents, he also watched as Loki looked through the crowd for someone, and in doing so he noticed what Loki was looking at, or more importantly, who.


	35. Chapter 35

Ariella waited for her carriage, Odin had made sure a less ornate and highly comfortable carriage was arranged for her to go along the road not far from the royal procession. She saw Loki and his family getting into their carriage and waited for her own, not engaging too much with anyone around her. It was then she sensed someone looking at her, she glanced around to see no one close to her paying much heed to her, but when she focused more, she realised a man walking towards her and looked at him worriedly for a moment before schooling her face to one of indifference.

'I do not know you, do I?' The man grinned at her as he came up to her. 'I am a counsellor in these parts.'

'Yes, Counsellor Edvin, I am very much aware as to who you are,' she smiled politely, disarming him somewhat.

'Yes, that...do I know you?'

'I know you.' Ariella smiled. 'I worked in an establishment you used to hold meetings in.'

'A girl your age from these parts is not usually of the education to refer to a place as an establishment.' He eyed her more carefully.

'Not usually, no, sadly, but some are, I was lucky to have distant family that wanted to right that wrong.' She almost sighed in relief as the carriage came. 'It is a pleasure to meet you Counsellor and I thank you for your being here today for those of us who lost family.' She stated as she waited for the coachman to open the door for her.

'That is a nice carriage.'

'It is, my family were again the ones to provide it for me, I live so far away from here now, I could not have made it back without their assistance, I only wish others were as lucky. Goodbye Sir.' She turned to get into the carriage.

'Is that what manner you wish to address it, "distant family" I suppose the Prince's Whore

does not have the same respectable air to it.'

She paused for a moment, realising his words, even the coachman seemed to want to usher her into the carriage away from the man but she turned. 'Funny, how a girl assumed to be laying with a singular man is a "whore" but a man that is known the have lain with many is not called anything disrespectful himself.' She stated factually. 'I have never lain with another, I am very much of the belief that my purity should remain intact for marriage but should I ever choose to alter that, I cannot see that altering today to tomorrow, so to hear someone attempt to use such a jeer at me does not bother me too greatly. But for a man that has no legitimate heirs and four illegitimate ones, two of which he only sired in the past decade with the women he smears as whores when he was the one dip his wick in multiple waxes is too rich for me to remain silent on. Perhaps rather than attempting to hurt a person who has never done you wrong and who is here to mourn a loved one with hurtful comments you should consider remaining silent when you are not one of tremendous virtue and since someone had to work in the establishments you liaised with your female friends…' She stood stoic and glared him into forfeiting. 'I am only too aware of the validity of my comments. Goodbye Counsellor, I am sure your wife is wondering where you are.' She turned and entered the carriage, leaving the Lord silent and staring after her.

Inside the carriage and with the door closed, Ariella smirked before a green hue surrounded her and Loki became his true form again. In the royal carriage, Odin and Frigga smiled as "Loki" once more became Ariella. When they got into a more secluded area of the woods, the two carriages met and the royal carriage door was opened for Ariella to leave it before going to the other carriage, where Loki was still smirking. 'Darling,' He beamed as she entered.

'We should not have…' She shook slightly at the thoughts of what ramifications there would be from such an act.

'Ari, he is a counselor in the forests; you are a young, educated professional in the palace, I do not wish to give you a big head, but you very much are higher in the world than him and you just so happen to have the entire Aesir royal family adore you, so even if he decided to kick up a storm in his measly little teacup, you are well protected, what can he do?'

'Reveal who I am.'

'So people will actually be shocked to hear that the person who did the statue is actually someone of the area, oh, the horror.' Loki stated dramatically.

Ariella gave him a bemused look before conceding that there was indeed nothing that the Counsellor could do to make her life difficult, what she had told Loki and what she had seen through Frigga's magic that he had used to silence the other man would make his own life far more so, so she sat beside him and allowed him to put his arm around her. 'I am glad you dealt with him, I do not know if I could have.'

'He had no right to call you a whore, you are anything but.'

'A prude?'

'Well, okay, anything but a whore or a prude, I know you are not prudish.' He grinned thinking of her willingness to have fun with him.

'I cannot believe he called me that, and on the day of remembrance.'

'That is the difference between a counsellor in a small woodland area and a Lord in court, the latter usually know to hold their tongue at certain events.' Loki stated.

'But one is as slimy as the other.'

'I think the counsellor to be less so, at least he is honest as to his feelings.'

'True.'

'Now, we have a long journey back.' Loki magicked up a book that they had been reading together. 'Let us start Chapter Four, shall we?'

'Which of us will read?' Ariella looked at him excitedly.

'You sound like you wish to.' He gave her the book. 'There is a word on the fourth page that is difficult, let us see if you can manage it alone.' He pulled her in such a way that she was laying on his lap. The carriage was not overly big, but with some aid from his seidr, he made it as comfortable as possible as she began to read.

'You look somewhat upset, is everything alright, dear?' Frigga looked at Odin in concern.

'The way that man spoke to "Ariella", the nerve.' he growled indignantly on her behalf.

'Men with delusions of grandeur often feel they have right to say what they want to women, I am surprised he did not proposition her.' Frigga responded. 'But you were looking at her oddly before the fool said that, so what is it?'

'There was another counsellor...'

'And?'

'He seemed to recognise her some bit, he got her name wrong, but he knew of her.'

'Again, I see no reason for concern there.'

'He implied something, something more sinister and foul.'

'Yes?' Frigga leant forward, curious as to what her husband had heard.

'He implied her father hurt her, in ways a man should not hurt his daughter.' Odin almost coughed the words out.

Frigga's eyes widened for a minute as she processed his words. 'I see, do you think…'

'I do not know, do you think she would tell anyone, would Loki even know?'

'Perhaps this conversation is best left to when he is present or with her.' Frigga recommended though she was uncertain as to how Loki would react to such information.

'I just cannot imagine that girl being harmed in such a manner by those who are meant to protect her.' Odin shook his head solemnly. 'She is such a good creature, she does not deserve it, no child does.'

'You are too much of a softie behind it all, do you know that?' Frigga smiled fondly.

'In war, you have to be cold, when there is an army attacking realms and killing innocent people, you have to protect them, you have to be willing to kill young men to protect the innocent, I never liked taking life, but I knew I had to when they were so adamant to take mine and innocents with me.' Odin stated.

Frigga smiled fondly at her husband. Her husband was a man so many thought to be cold and uncaring, but since the day she had been introduced to him, as a trade for service, he treated her with the utmost respect and kindness. 'You are a good being, Odin Allfather, do you know that?'

'I endeavour to be, but I do not always think it.' She took his hand and squeezed it. 'I look at our boys, Thor and Sif in their carriage, talking about the next palace games and Loki with Ariella, and they no doubt talking about some random issue that we could never think to think of and I wish I had not been thrown at you, an ageing fart to a young healer, I should not have allowed it. You deserved some young strapping soldier or courtier, not me.'

Frigga looked at him in shock. 'No, I am glad it is you, do you know that you ageing fart, as you seem to want to call yourself.'

'You wanted to be a healer, I took that from you.'

'You made it so I could heal so many more than if I were one. All the wealth I effectively stole from your family.'

'That wealth was accumulated from the people of Asgard, it is only right it is used for them also.' Odin pointed out before chuckling. 'Although, I cannot wait until I get to Valhalla to hear my grandmother rant about you giving over her favourite palace that she badgered my grandfather into having built for her and given it to "mere peasants".'

'She was always a wagon.' Frigga growled.

'I probably should defend her.' Odin scoffed. 'But I fear I cannot, it is an accurate analysis.'

Loki watched as Ariella slept, he knew she was tired from preparing mentally for what the day would entail as well as being meticulous of her work and going over everything a hundred times and still not being convinced it was good enough. They would have to stop to eat soon again, as they had done on their journey, him slipping into her carriage as soon as it was possible outside the city and changing his appearance to allow them privacy. When the carriage stopped, he paused and waited for a moment. The coachman opened the door and acted as though Loki was not a royal, as he was instructed to do. 'Excuse me Sir, but there is an inn ahead that is said to be the best around, I was wondering if that would be where you would wish to eat this evening?'

'Yes, thank you, Broderick, I will wake Lady Ariella while you get us the rest of the way.'

'As you wish, Sir.' It took a moment of fighting instinct for the man to not bow, but he nodded and closed the door again.

'Ari, Darling, you have to get ready.' Loki shook her gently.

'For what?' She asked groggily.

'We are going to get something to eat, the coachman says there is a place to eat near here.'

'Okay,' She pulled herself up and stretched. 'Was I asleep long?'

'Not overly.' He kissed the side of her head before using his magic to assist her to look as though she had not been asleep. 'Are you hungry?' She nodded. 'Good.'

'What about you?'

'What about me?'

'You cannot go out looking like you.'

'Norns, you are right.' A wave of his hand made him look like he had before under disguise from when they were younger, though aged slightly, something that had caused Ariella to look at him oddly during their time on the way to the mines, having long gotten used to the true Loki. The carriage was only moving a few more minutes, barely enough for Ariella to become more awake before they came to a halt and the coachman knocked lightly on the door before opening it. Loki got out first before helping Ariella down. 'Ari…' His smile to her fell when he realised the look of horror on her face. Turning, he realised the reason for her change in demeanour. 'Oh…'

'Is there an issue, Sir?' The coachman asked, looking to the prince.

Loki looked to Ariella. 'I think we should eat here.'

'I…'

'We should eat here Ari, you need to show them how far you have come, how strong you are.'

'I am not strong…'

'You are the strongest woman I have ever met.' He put his arm around her. 'You need to show them what you have become.' He insisted.

Ariella looked at the dwelling, to the freezing stables she had called her home and to the inn that her aunt and uncle had allowed her to get to near death in. 'I am going in first.'


	36. Chapter 36

Ariella looked around the tavern area, it was fairly busy, the commemoration having sent everyone to inns for food, drink and talk after it. Again she heard people speculating over the sculptor but she said nothing. In truth, she was terrified to within an inch of her life, she did not want to deal with her aunt or uncle, but Loki was right, she did need to do this, she needed closure on this, since she had mentioned it to Loki a few weeks previous that she was still angry at what happened her, it festered under the surface, scratching its way into her thoughts too often he had insisted she needed to deal with the matter, this, apparently, was perfect for doing so.

She heard someone coming to the counter and turned to look, seeing a young woman she had not seen before. She was petite and had short hair, but her face did not seem to show signs of hunger as Ariella's had done. 'Hello, can I get you something?'

'Yes, I need two tables please, for food.'

'Sure.' The girl looked at her in concern. 'Are there…?'

'Yes, they are outside getting the carriage dealt with, I came in to see if there was anywhere free.'

'Of course, I do not have two tables together, is that alright?'

'As long as both bills come to me, that is fine.' Ariella smiled, loving that she had earnings of her own now.

'Yes, Miss, one moment.' The girl went and put a sign reserving one table on one near the kitchen and bringing her to the other one, closer the fire. 'Do you need any drinks?'

'Two meads here please and two of your finest ales for the two on the other table.' She smiled. 'I cannot speak for those two, but I can already tell you,' She looked at the menu for a moment, 'That my dining partner and I will have two of the house broths to begin, then a duck for myself and a steak, medium rare for him, all the trimmings please.' She smiled.

'Of course.' The girl nodded, knowing the costs of those meals were beyond what many could afford.

'Forgive me, but can I ask are Marcella and Gregor around?'

The girl frowned for a moment. 'They tend to be, do you wish for someone to get them?'

'No, I was just asking, thank you.' A moment later, Loki, in his disguise, as well as the coachmen came in. The girl looked to Ariella, who nodded to signify they were the men she was waiting on and went to get the drinks, indicating to the men to sit at the other seats as Loki made his way to her. 'They are not here.'

'No, I noticed. It looks slightly different, feels different.' Loki looked at the stairs, the ones he had snarled his words at her aunt those many moons before as Ariella lay in his arms, mere skin and bone.

'I thought that too. I like it.'

'How does the girl seem?'

'Alright, not starving, so that is always an improvement, is it not?'

'Very much so,' The girl came over with the mead. 'Thank you, the Menus?' She looked at him worriedly.

'I got you the broth and some steak.' Ariella informed him.

'I am stealing some of your duck.'Loki noticed the specials board, knowing Ariella was incredibly fond of the foul when the palace had it in stock.

'I will stab you with the fork.' Ariella warned back before looking at the worried looking girl. 'Thank you.' The girl nodded and left. 'You are scaring her.'

'I am not the one that threatening stabbing people with cutlery.' Loki laughed. 'How are you feeling?'

'Unnerved, where are they, Gregor always was the one to stay at the bar.'

Loki took her hand, 'All you concern yourself with is having your dinner, alright?' She nodded. 'And yes, steak, our broth and a mead is a perfect meal.'

"Our broth?"

'Do you not think of our times together, meeting in the market, talking as we did when you think of it, I cannot help but do so.'

'Yes, I do,' Ariella conceded with a small smile. 'We really did nothing but be silly, dodging being us for a while.'

'Yes, I spent more time being happy with you there than I did for all my years in the palace.'

'And now?'

'Well, you are now in the palace.' Loki grinned. 'I miss our outings though.'

'We should go out sometime, dressed as we did and go about the market.' Ariella smiled.

'There is one in two weeks.' Loki stated, wide-eyed at the idea.

Ariella looked at him for a moment. 'Will we?'

'We are.' Loki grinned, bringing her hand to his lips and pressing them to it. 'I will look like this, but we will act as we are doing now, as ourselves, agreed?'

'You know, it feels wrong?'

'What?'

'Letting "you" at me like this.'

'In what manner?' Loki frowned, not understanding her meaning.

'You are still who you are, but you do not look as though you are him. My mind is not fully happy with allowing you act so personal when you look like this, even with all the time we were together when you had this appearance.'

Loki chuckled. 'I can only imagine.'

'Could you imagine if I did not look like me and wanted to kiss you?'

'Could you imagine me not knowing in advance for some reason?' Loki laughed.

Ariella shook her head with a bemused smile, thanking the waitress for bringing over their broths just as they finished speaking. She frowned slightly. 'Is everything alright?' The girl asked worriedly.

'It seems different.' She noted. Ariella took a spoon and tasted it. 'This is the exact one from the market.'

'What?' Loki asked in confusion.

'The broth, the one here before was different, this is the exact one we used to get at the market.'

Loki's brow rose slightly as he tried to understand what she was rambling about, he turned to the concerned looking waitress. 'Thank you kindly, it would appear this is a good thing, whatever she is rambling about.' He smiled, the girl nodded, looking again at Ariella who had nearly eaten half of her food already and walked away. 'You do realise you seem mad?'

'Tell me that is not the same broth.' She challenged.

Shaking his head, Loki took up some of the food, smelling it before taking a spoonful. It had been years since he had the broth in the market, and though the one he had when staying at the inn for the night was almost identical, this one was superior by far, there was no denying it. His face clearly gave away his thoughts, because she smiled smugly at him.

They ate in silence and spoke again when they had both finished. As they did everything in their power to eat together as often as possible, they had a routine the tended to stick with when dining, including only speaking between courses.

When they finished their mains, Loki was sporting a fork stabbed hand, but had been triumphant in stealing some of her duck, they smiled at one another, talking about their takes on the day.

The door of the inn opened and the happy atmosphere seemed to dampen immediately at the bar, where the local men were chatting loudly and laughing with the barkeeper that had been serving since Ariella and Loki had sat down. The pair turned to see a dirty looking man stumble to the bar.

'Go home, you have had too much today.' The man ordered.

'Shut up and fill my tankard, I did not ask your opinion.' The man growled.

'Why should I serve you?' The barkeeper challenged.

'Because this was my tavern.'

'Yes, was. Then you went and pissed off the Allfather by leaving your niece's corpse in the room next to one of the Warriors. You got off lightly. I think the only reason the Allfather did not throw you in prison was because he wanted you to suffer in the only way you would feel it.'

'You do not know what occurred with that whore.'

'I was here you fool when Prince Loki and Fandral the Dashing brought her down the stairs and your foul wife tried to stop them. I saw her body, she was nothing but bones in a flesh bag, to this day I get nightmares, knowing that as we drank and ate here, that poor girl lay up there dying.' He pointed to the stairs. 'Get out, that child was no whore, besmirching someone that can not defend themselves against your words…' The man spat in the dirty man's direction.

Loki looked to Ariella, whose gaze was fully focused on the man standing near the bar. 'I have money to pay so give me the damn ale.'

'I will not serve you here.' The barkeeper stated coldly. 'Leave.'

The man growled and turned, crashing into a table as he did so. 'Stupid…' He rambled, no one aiding him, all looking at him in disgust.

Loki watched wide-eyed as Ariella got to her feet and walked over to him. 'Miss, do not worry yourself, he is not worth it.' The barkeeper suggested.

'Gregor?' The barkeeper and others stared at her for referencing the other man by his name.

The man himself grumbled before turning to look at her, his eyes squinted as he tried to make out her features. 'What do you want?'

Ariella realised he had no inkling as to who she was. With a cold scoff, she kicked him, square between his legs, causing him to grunt in pain and every man in the inn to wince. 'I was never a whore.' She snarled. 'This look suits you, uncle.' She shook with anger before turning and walking back to Loki, who instinctively had gotten to his feet when she had gone to the drunk man, he immediately pulled her to him and kissed her head.

'You…Ella'

'Despite your best efforts, she is not dead.' Loki stated proudly.

'That is…' The barkeeper stared, 'No, it is not possible, the girl the Prince brought down, none could survive that…she was already dead.'

'It took months of extensive care, herbs from Alfheim that had to be procured with diplomatic agreements, spells from Vanaheim and Asgard's finest Healers, for so long it seemed as though she would not make it but she is alive and very well.' He grinned, looking to her.

'So even the Prince cast you out after you got better, and you shack up with this fool.' Her uncle spat, his speech slurred. 'Once he got what he wanted from you.'

It was Loki's turn to get angered. Walking forward, there was a flash of green before he turned back to himself and grabbed Gregor by the front of his clothing. 'You dare insinuate Ariella some common hussy, or that I would cast her aside, you foolish bitter man, you are only angered because my father was able to thwart your little payday to that old fart of a Magistrate for her and now to see how she has grown, how healthy and beautiful she is. She is strong and she is educated and I know that kills you because she is everything you hate, everything you never had the ability to be.'

'She is also the owner of this establishment.' They turned and all in the premises stared in shock as Odin Allfather stood in the doorway of the tavern, Gungnir in hand.

'What?' Ariella looked to the Allfather.

'As punishment for their actions against you, I had them stripped of the titles of this place, a good staff put in and the titles given to you, their victim.' Odin explained. 'It is only the first year, the money needed to improve it and pay staff has meant you have no profit of yet, but there is great promise.' Odin nodded as he looked around. 'Reminds me of a lodge we used to stay in, Baldr, Tyr and I when I was prince and we went hunting. Always loved those smaller places, the food was always incredible. Do you do a pie?' He looked to the startled Barkeeper.

'Yes, All….Allfather, Steak and Ale.'

'Oh Norns, that is it, he will never leave.' Frigga rolled her eyes as she walked past her husband and into the inn, as soon as she came to Loki, holding Gregor up, she gave her son a look that showed her less than pleased thoughts on him not remaining in disguise before looking at the man. 'Get out of my sight before I turn you into a bottomfeeding worm, you filthy creature. How dare you hurt that wonderful girl as you did.' She snarled viciously, even Loki was somewhat taken back at her demeanour, having never seen his mother so angered before.

'Why…?' Loki looked at his mother.

'Well we had intended coming here like you were supposed to do if you left the carriage, in disguise, but with you declaring to all of Asgard you were here, that proverbial cat was well and truly out of the bag, so why bother?' She shrugged before walking over to where they were sitting. 'You will sit with us a while.'

'We had not even had dessert yet.' Loki grinned, letting go of the man, who scarpered for the door and helping his mother to sit down before sitting beside her.

Odin gently placed his hand on Ariella's lower back. 'I am afraid you are to be stuck next to me, dear.'

'Why did you not tell me…?' Ariella looked at him slightly hurt.

Odin had bore witness to his sons acting hurt or saddened by different actions in the past, but he had never seen such a heartbroken betrayed face in his life. 'Well, I did, you were recovering at the time, but you are only able to listen to so much before even someone as patient as you can zone out or fall asleep.'

Ariella gave a look of uncertainty before she realised Frigga was nodding. 'Thank you.' She smiled, 'I...thank you.'

Their food came over and the girl looked between the monarchs in terror. 'Thank you, this looks wonderful.' Frigga smiled, looking to her husband and hoping it was him she kicked under the table, Odin too busy eyeing the large pie in front of him.

'Oh, yes, thank you.' He barely moved his glance from the food as he did, earning a bemused look from his wife and barely contained chuckles from Loki and Ariella.

'Can I get you anything else?' The young lady looked at Loki and Ariella.

'Yes, I will have some apple pie please, he will have pudding.' Ariella smiled.

'Are you ordering everything for me today?' Loki asked in shock.

'You get used to it, women dictate your life to you, if they get a chance, they will dictate your death too, your mother has told me I am not allowed die yet, she is too young to be a widow apparently.'

'Only old women are widows.' Frigga explained.

'See what I mean.' Odin shook his head, 'Norns, this pie is fantastic, we need the recipe for the kitchens.'

'It is hardly very regal, what would the Lords say?' Frigga scoffed.

'Why would I bother feeding those fools something as good as this, let them eat their ridiculous small globs of pretentious tripe, I do not care, I want good hearty food, like this.'

'Think of their reaction.' Her husband had a dangerous twinkle in his eye. 'Oh, Norns.'


	37. Chapter 37

Considering the speed of the royal carriages, it was impressive, in Odin's opinion, just how fast word of mouth got back to the people of the city, telling the people that the commoner partner of the second prince really did exist, she was not just some fairytale or rumour and was adored by the royal family. The court knew of her, of course, they gossiped about her constantly for the first few weeks, but with no sign of her after that, they began to assume Loki had gotten what he wanted from her or that they had parted ways by other means, but the common people had never been told, they were never told such things. When the two carriages came inside the city boundaries, the people watched them closely, looking especially to the second less ornate one, since that was where they knew Ariella would be. They had heard about her, now they wanted to see if they could see her, but Loki ensured they could see nothing, though both he and Ariella were intrigued by their curiosity.

'Did they send messengers galloping to the city?' Loki scoffed as the carriage went in the palace gates before pulling up outside.

He was the first to get out of the carriage, extending his hand to assist Ariella out of it after them. 'I fear you are something of a celebrity.' Odin joked as he and Frigga walked up to the palace. 'The irony, the one girl in all of Asgard that does not wish to be know is the most known of all now.'

Ariella looked at Loki worriedly. 'I will never force you to do anything you do not want to do.' He swore as they made their way into the palace.

'What...what am I to do now?' Ariella asked worriedly when they made their way through the palace.

'What do you mean?' Loki asked, noticing her concern.

'Well, what am I to do?' She looked at him as though fearful.

'Whatever you wish.' Loki thought it an odd question. 'You still have a lot to study and I assume now you have a workshop you might want to sculpt more.'

'I can?'

Loki ceased walking and looked at his lover. 'Ariella, that room is your, permanently, for whatever you wish.' He stated firmly. 'How can you master your incredible talent if you do not spend time at it?' The look of elation on her face made him smile. 'But tomorrow, right now I was hoping you could join me for a meal?'

'But we ate earlier.'

They had stayed in the tavern for the night in different rooms, Frigga and Odin taking the one in between them for obvious reasons. Loki was given the room that Ariella had been left get so ill in, something that caused him little comfort until his mother, sensing his seidr flare with anxiety, went in to speak with him, reminding him that had that not happened, Ariella would not be the girl she was today, healthy and happy in the palace, being educated and with him. Agreeing with her, he was finally able to settle.

'Yes, but it is dinner time, are you not hungry?'

'Not really, the travelling made me ill.' She admitted.

Loki gave a sympathetic smile, knowing well that carriages took some getting used to. 'Something light for you so.' He smiled before it fell slightly. 'Unless you rather be alone?' Ariella's answer was to take his hand in hers and pull him along smiling.

'Enter.' Loki looked at the door to see who was knocking, slightly startled to see Thor there. 'Lady Sif is not here today.' He stated.

'I am aware, she is with Mother.'

Loki looked at his brother in concern when he admitted to knowing that. 'Then what do you want?'

'Do you know that there is a potion Sif and Ariella can take to prevent them getting with child?'

Loki looked at his brother sceptically. 'What?'

'Mother thought some matter I came to her recently with was actually me coming to her over a potion to prevent an early child with Sif, I went to the palace library and found out, it exists.'

'I am sorry, I am still at the part where you knowing where the library is.' Loki looked at his older brother in shock. 'Even if there is a potion like that, it would not be easy.'

'It is not, I cannot even tell what half the ingredients are.' He pulled out the book and opened it at a certain page to let Loki see the procedure to get it.

'Thor, four of these ingredients are only able to be gotten through a registered healer, if brewed incorrectly, they are very dangerous. You would need to go to Eir to get this, I have seen this potion in her rooms, they are available for anyone to take, just I did not know what it was for.'

'Eir would tell mother.'

'No kidding.' Loki stated sarcastically. 'I am not making this for you.'

'It is not for me, it is for Sif.' Thor pointed out.

'I am not making it for her either. Have you any idea the trouble I would get in if I did and were caught? Tiger Scale Root, that is….mother has that in a triple-locked by seidr, it is highly restricted for the safety of those who it would be used on, one piece of its bark can make a year's potion, think of the damage it could do to a woman if she was given too much, it could make her permanently infertile. I am not getting involved, if you want it made, you ask Mother or Eir. I have little doubt they rather you go to them about it than risk the family's reputation because you cannot control yourself.' Loki stated, pushing the book back to his brother, wanting nothing to do with such a situation.

'Cannot...wait, you have made it?'

'What, no, of course not?' Loki dismissed.

'Well, there is no way you have done nothing with Ariella.'

'I do not claim such.'

'You would not risk it, so you must have made it.'

'You are clutching straws brother. Or else you are severely limited in what you think you can do with a female without doing everything.'

'What does that mean, what can you do?'

'Oh, Norns.' Loki rolled his eyes. 'Go to the library, look in the Midgardian section, do not roll your eyes or scoff, I am trying to help you, on the shelves at the back, right at the back, the one furthest to the left, third shelf from the bottom, eighth book in, that will assist you in all things fun without sticking your manhood in her and risking a child. If you find you cannot resist, then go to Eir, for the love of the Norns, I am too young to be an uncle and you cannot even wipe your own face, much less an infant's rear end.'

'Would we not have carers?' Thor looked at his brother in worry.

'Small saving graces, yes, you would have them, it would still have to be tended to you by occasion, or do you not recall our father with us?'

Thor paused for a moment. 'Do you think Eir would tell Mother?'

'She cannot by virtue of her oath per se, that does not mean she would not somehow get the information to her by other means.'

'Wait, what oath?'

'You really are an idiot, her Healer's oath, she cannot disclose a patient's care to any.'

'She told you of Ariella.'

'A status report is not full details, I cannot go to her now and ask to know what inspections she does as part of her check-ups now.' Loki growled. 'Go, leave me to work, with your darling significant other in Mother's council, I have more to do by myself here.' He shooed his brother out.

'I could help.'

'I doubt it.' Loki scoffed.

'Come on, Brother. They are the people I am supposed to rule, surely you of all people would think me knowing about them would be a good thing?'

Loki paused for a moment. He had asked Ariella to join him if she was not busy for the afternoon, but she had since sent a maid saying she could not make it. 'If you make light of any of this, I will use my seidr to send you to the deepest most remote part of the palace and away from me, are we clear?'

'I swear.' Thor held up his hand as though swearing an oath.

'Fine, we have a village near the oceans where the fish are seemingly disappearing, this matters for a few reasons, care to give a guess why?'

'Income, food and… what else?'

'Income for the people of the idea, food for the people of the area and fish shortages for those like us here in the city with no fishing industry.' Loki explained as he walked around the room. 'What do we need to consider as the cause?'

'Do you do this with Ariella?' Thor asked, watching his brother pace.

'Yes.'

'No wonder you do not need to worry about children if this is what you call time together,' Thor commented. Loki turned to look at him. 'What is the consideration?' He went back on subject immediately.

'Overfishing, that is self-explanatory and would require checking with those in charge of such things to see how we can restock and prevent further issues; a new predator, which means finding it and dealing with it; and fish deciding the area no longer suits their needs, in which case we need to check for pollutants and to figure out where said fish are.'

'Do you really spend your days doing this?' Thor asked in disbelief, toying with the stag that Ariella had made his brother that he kept on his desk.

'Yes.' Loki growled, taking it back.

'Did Ariella make that?'

'Yes, she did.'

'She is incredibly talented.' Thor commended.

Loki smiled fondly at it. 'She is.'

'Thank you, Brother.' Loki looked at Thor startled. 'For doing all this. I will no doubt be grateful to have you in years yet to come.'

'It is my duty as your younger brother.'

'No, it is not, you could take your leave, go with Ariella and live in a different realm and leave this mess to me. You have titles of wealth of your own, Ariella is so talented she could make a killing on the Vanir palace redesign, as well as her other income from the tavern when the profits start and just ignore this and its mundanity and be happy with her, but you remain here, dealing with fishing, fishing, for the love of the Norns, I did not realise we have people that deal with this.'

'You knew about the tavern?'

'I was with father when he gave the sentence.' Thor stated. 'You did not know that?'

'Not until he told Ariella.'

'Yeah, I wish I was there for that.' Thor grinned. 'We have to go there more often now.'

'You are not getting free food.'

'I did not ask for free food, I can well afford to pay….though I would not say no to a slightly larger portion.' He smiled.

'The fish, Thor.' Loki growled.

'Right, yes, the fish.'

That evening, Loki was looking forward to speaking to Ariella about his day, but as it came to dinner time, he was startled to see her maid come to him. 'Yes?'

'I am afraid I bear bad news, Your Highness. Lady Ariella is feeling still poorly and cannot join you this evening.'

'What ails her?' He asked, genuinely concerned.

'I cannot say. Her Majesty is with her at present.'

Worried, Loki rushed to Ariella's room only to see his father outside her doors. 'Father…?'

'I was just speaking with your mother.'

'Ari…?'

'Is just fine, well, she is a little ill, but nothing of concern, in fact, I would see it as a good thing in one or two respects, obviously making her ill is not one of them, but overall.'

'Father!'

'Ariella has finally recovered fully from her ordeal, she is as a young woman should be once more.'

'I...oh.' It only took Loki a moment to realise what his father was implying.

'Yes, she is after beginning to bleed again, at least that means the infection did no permanent harm.' Odin smiled. 'It is one thing to decide not to have children, but to have a decision so fundamental taken from you, to have no choice, that is a faith worse than death for so many.'

'You stated already you expect us to have children.' Loki pointed out.

'Based on both of you stating you would like them someday,' Odin countered. 'But not yet. You both have so much you want to do first.'

'So overall she is okay?'

'From what I gather, she feels ill and is in pain, but she will survive it, according to your mother.'

'Is it really that bad for them?'

'I am told.' Something in the way his father spoke caused Loki to look at him peculiarly. 'Never dismiss a woman that says it pains her.'

'What happened?'

'I thought, being a man and having no sisters, that it was something of a fable, these cramps women get. So about a fortnight after we wed, your mother experienced her first one in my presence, she winced and gasped at it, she was younger then and younger women are supposed to feel it more, and I rubbished it. Well, she lashed out, and rightly so. She was in pain and kneed me.'

"Where did she aim for?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Loki winced. 'I think she was trying to give me a taster of her pain, lesson learnt.' Odin stated. 'I am surprised I got her pregnant at all, much less twice after that.'

A moment later, Frigga came out of the room. 'Darling, she is sore, not dying...Loki?'

'I was leaving when Loki came so we were talking.' Odin explained.

'Well, fair enough. So you know she…?' Loki nodded. 'She has made it clear, leave her alone today and tomorrow and she will be alright again after, if she is still as she was before apparently.' Frigga instructed.

'Alright.' Loki nodded, he made to go passed his mother and down the hallway out of the family chambers.

'Where are you off to?' Odin asked curiously.

'I read before some women like comfort foods and books when feeling poorly in that manner.' He explained before moving on.

'He has a kind heart.' Frigga smiled proudly.

'The genius.' Odin shook his head envious his son had been able to think of that.

'Well, at least he will not require a telling off.' Frigga eyed him.

'"A telling off", you tried to turn my plumbing into a set of ovaries you kneed me that hard. My kidneys were about to make room for them!'


	38. Chapter 38

'What?' Ariella looked at Loki worriedly.

'Come on.' Loki grinned, trying to encourage her to consent.

'Loki, I do not need a disguise.'

'The whole of Asgard wants to know what you look like, how do you know that they do not already know and as soon as you are seen out, you could be badgered or worse, people mock you for being with a man that is not me.' Loki stated, indicating to the fact that he was now "Commoner Fandral" in appearance once more.

Thinking over his logic, Ariella was forced to concede that it as true, she could be setting herself up to fail or be ridiculed if she did not consider such options. 'Fine.'

'How do you fancy yourself with long hair again, or stay short perhaps?'

'Whatever you think is best.' She shrugged. In the end, Loki went for a red-haired girl with light skin and freckles. When she saw herself in a mirror, Ariella laughed. 'I look nothing like me.'

'That is sort of the point.' He wrapped his arms around her. 'We look nothing like us, so we can be happy today as us without worrying about it.' He smiled.

'Did I tell you today that I love you?'

'I could lie and say no, but I do not wish to, instead, I will happily take the second declaration and respond in kind. I love you too, now, let us go.'

'One moment.' she rushed to the table and took out a bag of silver and gold coins. 'I need to get a few things today.'

Loki looked at the pride she had in having her own income and independence. She beamed happily as Loki held out his arm to her and the pair made their way through the hallways of the palace.

'Wait just one minute,' The pair froze and winced, looking around to Odin, who was standing not far away with a raised brow. 'Going somewhere are we?' Loki opened his mouth to answer. 'If you are not my son and his partner, you are about to be obliterated, so do not test me if it is you Loki.'

'We just want to go to the market, nothing untoward, we just think this is safer and allows us to act like everyone else does.' Loki stated in his own voice.

'Be back in time for dinner.' Odin stated as he rolled his eye. 'And get me some of that vanilla fudge from that small stall near the inn on Market Square, but do not let your mother know, she gives out it is not good for me at my age.'

Should you go against her on that?' Loki asked his father.

'At my age, if I want some vanilla fudge, I should be allowed have vanilla fudge.' He declared indignantly.

Loki and Ariella looked at him with identical looks of uncertainty and humour. 'Sure, we will.'

'I knew I could depend on you.' Odin gave a small wink at Ariella, who smiled before he walked off.

'If Mother finds out...' Loki whispered.

'Your mother heard us planning this yesterday and has asked we get her something called Turkish Delight from the Midgardian trader, but not to tell your father, so she will not say anything.' Ariella informed Loki, who looked at her in disbelief before they walked off.

No one took any notice of the young couple as they walked through the palace and to the market, both looking as though they were staff of the palace rather than the main residents. They held hands as they walked through the streets, both talking animatedly as they looked at different stalls, making mention of those they had known to be there before they were separated for a time and the new ones, inspecting both as they did.

They found where they needed to get their different purchases, but bought none of them for a while, instead, they made their way to the edge of the city and to the water. They sat there for a time at the water's edge, even eating their lunch, broth bought from their favourite stall that they carried with them. They acted as though Huninn was not perched in a tree nearby. They knew Odin was not having his raven spy on them, he was there for an emergency, they were certain he was not even looking at them, merely knowing the raven would bring his attention to them should there be an issue. It was dangerous for a Prince, even a skilled fighter of one, a master of deception and seidr to be out without guards, but he knew too that would bring attention to the prince and his lover, as it stood, Loki would protect Ariella while Odin sent some of his best soldiers if there was an issue.

'You seem preoccupied with something.' Odin turned to realise his wife was standing beside him.

'I am just using the ravens to make sure everything is as it should be.'

'Have they anything to report?'

'Nothing of note. Loki and Ariella have disguised themselves as commoners to spend a day in the city for the market, I think they yearned for their times of old.'

'It is not the safest though, is it?'

'No, but no one knows of this but you and I, so they will be fine.' Odin stated, Frigga gave her husband a funny look. 'What?'

'Thor and Sif went to Eir looking for a way to prevent her getting with child.'

'At least they are being smart regarding it and he did not leave her to the task alone, we have to give them that if nothing else.'

'It is not proper though.'

'What do you expect Frigga, they are young and care deeply about each other. This is safe and responsible. We have it that any girl on staff can walk through Eir's door and get what she needs to prevent a child, that means we accept the women of our staff are sexually active and not all of them are wed, why expect more of our sons. They are Aesir beings, they are both utterly smitten with their partners, I rather it this way. Lady Sif is as entitled to that potion as any other. In fact, were it not Thor that was her partner, you would be commending her for her intelligent and mature decision.' Frigga scowled at her husband. 'Why is it different now?'

'It is not right.' Frigga growled.

'Is it that, or is it that you are now realising that that chubby faced little boy you always loved and wanted to keep as a baby is a fully grown man in a physical relationship with a woman, and that means you are no longer the most important woman in his life?' Odin gambled. The anguished face of his wife told him he had been accurate with his assumption. 'My beautiful Frigga.' He had her come over to him and held her tight against him. 'You are their mother, both our sons will always love you so very deeply, you are a loving and caring woman, the likes of which are so rare, it is like finding a blooming fire flower on Jotunheim.' He stated, kissing her temple. 'Yes, our sons have Ari and Sif now, and they will be enamoured by them, they will love them dearly for years you and I will never get to see, they will adore the children they have with them, but you forget one thing, my love. They do not seek to replace you, you cannot be replaced and to me, there is no one I could love as I love you. You will always have me.'

'But the day will…'

'Do not think of it, my dear, I am going nowhere anytime soon. Do not light my funeral pyre just yet.'

Ariella and Loki walked through the city again after their time outside it, getting what they needed before going home for the evening. They obtained the confectionaries for Odin and Frigga, both laughing that both of his parents did not want the other to know that they had requested such of them.

'How will they hide it from one another if they are in the same chambers?' Ariella laughed.

'Father keeps his in his office, mother in her Lady's room, so I think they will be okay.' Loki smiled. He watched as Ariella looked at different tools required for different types of carving. 'We have all of these at your disposal.'

'You have ones meant for big stonemasons, not me.' She corrected. 'I want something in particular though, horseshoe nails are good, but they are usually blunt, I want something sharp.'

'What is the material?' The man behind the counter asked, overhearing some of their conversation.

'Wood, ash to be exact.'

'If it was a lighter one, a nice violin carving knife would do you, but ash...that is a tough one, I would suggest this, it works on rock too.' He showed her one. 'Is it for you?' He asked curiously.

'Yes.'

'We never had a woman come in here for these before, not for herself, times really are changing.'

'You do not seem bothered by it.' Loki commented.

'As long as the money for goods goes into that till and my children have food on the table I do not care if it is a man, woman or Bilgesnipe that comes here looking for carving materials, Lad.' The man declared. 'If it does not affect my livelihood negatively, then I do not care about the sex of a sculptor.'

'Surely if women begin sculpting more, that doubles your potential client base.' The man looked at Loki as though he spoke a different language.

'Yeah, dumb it down to us mere Aesir, could you? I have no idea what half of that meant and I know it was about me.' Ariella scoffed.

'Sorry, what I meant to say is that if more women sculpt, then because of that, you will have the ability to increase your profits a lot.' Loki stated, having to think the words he had to say before saying them, realising just how separated he was from others in their city.

'Yes, that's better.' Ariella patted his arm. 'I got you that time.'

The man looked at Loki again and nodded. 'Aye, that made sense. Yes, that is true, I never thought of that.' He pointed to Loki. 'Not often we get the likes of you in here, usually, you send the servants.'

'The likes of…' Loki got worried.

'I force him out with me.' Ariella winked at the man who chuckled. 'No notions of grandeur down these parts.'

'It does no good.' The man agreed with a smile.

'Can I get a few chisels from you, ones not made for men with ogre's hands?'

The man laughed loudly. 'I see how a high born ended up with a normal girl like you.' He commended. 'I have a few in the back.' He walked away for a moment.

'You still need to learn to speak to people.'

'I speak to people all the time.'

'Yes and no, you speak at them, not to them. You need to remember your audience is not always Lords and Generals, normal people like to speak plainly, no frills.' she explained.

'You understand us though.'

'Only through exposure, remember when we first met?' She laughed, recalling the confused looks she had to give him on many an occasion when he spoke with his better vernacular to her.

'How did you understand my father?'

Ariella laughed. 'At first, I could not understand most everything other than your name. But then he kept talking and talking and even in my state, I must have reacted to when he spoke too flowery or when he spoke normally and he dumbed it down to my level and that was that.'

'He did not have to "dumb it down".'

'Normal people do not speak as your family do.'

'People in court are normal people.' Loki stated indignantly.

'I heard, from your mother I might add, that there is a Lord married to his sister?'

'Half sister, his father bedded his wife's main maid, who is actually a relative of hers.'

'That is not normal, you realise that, right?' She scoffed.

'They are not the norm.' Loki argued. 'Are you telling me there is no incest in the lower classes?'

'I have no idea, I do not tend to ask people.' Ariella conceded with a laugh.

'So do not assume that it is only an upper-class thing.' Loki grinned and he pulled her to him and kissed her head.

The man returned as he was still holding him against her. 'Now, here is everything I have that is not "for ogres".' He grinned.

'Ooh, these may actually work.' She smiled as she looked at them closely, Loki's arm still around her waist. 'I will take them all.' She looked at the man.

'That...that is quite expensive.' He commented.

'It is a good thing then that I charge a great deal of money for my work.' She smirked. 'I have a piece I need to do and it needs these, so I will have to buy them.' She pulled out a purse from her bag, one that Frigga had gotten made for her that was almost like a satchel. 'Will this cover it.' She handed seven gold pieces to him, causing him to stare in shock.

'Yes...yes very much so.'

'Wonderful.' She beamed.

'I will wrap them.' He grabbed the tools and set about doing so.

'You overpaid him I think.' Loki stated quietly.

'I know, but he did not scoff or sneer at me for my choice of work; and this way, when I ask for more complicated items, he will be more willing to go the extra mile to get them for me.' She explained with a smile.

'My smart girl.' Loki commended as he watched her look at her new tools before going off to look at something else.

'It is not often a man of your position would have a common partner.' The man commented as he watched Loki watching Ariella.

Loki knew the man was not aware of his true title and standing from the way he spoke. 'No, but a good woman is not made of breeding but of her heart. She is very much a good woman.'

'Yes,' the man agreed. 'Do you want some of your money back?'

Loki looked at him and gave a small laugh. 'It is not mine to take back. It is hers, she earned it herself with her sculpting work, she knows what these are worth and she chose to give you that, I do not own her or that money to say what she does with it. If she gave it to you willingly, then that is what she wanted to do with it.' He took the tools. 'We will see you again.'

The man was startled by Loki's comments and by the manner he referred to his partner and her decisions. 'Yes, yes. I am here all the time, not just the market days, feel free to come again.' He smiled as they left, Ariella waving and smiling as they did beside Loki.

They went back to the palace with their hands heavy, their purchases were plentiful as they made their way through the extravagant building. In a quiet hallway, Loki changed them back to usual and they made their way to the royal wing. Within ten minutes of their arrival, Ariella's maid informed them the Allfather was asking for permission to enter. With it granted, he came in smiling.

'A good day then?'

'Yes.' Loki smiled, indicating to Ariella's tools, 'Someone went a little mad shopping.'

'Talk about fitting a stereotype.' Odin chuckled. 'Though most women are supposed to go for shoes and fashion, are they not?'

'I think shoes count as fashion, Father.'

'I would not know.' Odin admitted. 'Did you, by chance…' Ariella held up a paper bag, the smell from which told them of its contents. 'Lovely.' Odin grinned.

'They had a few samples there so I got you some from what I have seen you eat, raisins, rum and salted too.' Ariella smiled.

'A lovelier girl, you could not have found.' He grinned at his son, who rolled his eyes at his father. 'You can be too like your mother.'

'She says I am too like you.'

'You poor boy, you never stood a chance.' Ariella laughed as Loki gave his father a playful glare for his comment as Odin grinned and took a drink of some mead.

The maid came again looking slightly confused. 'M'Lady, the Allmother is asking for to speak with you.'

'Oh shit.' Odin put the cup down and hid his sweets before his wife entered. 'Hello, Dear.'

Immediately Frigga froze and looked at her husband. 'I worry when you call me that, it tends to mean you are up to something.'

Ariella and Loki did everything in their combined power not to erupt in laughter as both monarchs tried to act casually around one another, though both were there for something they did not want the other to know about.

'I wanted to know what Loki and Ari got up to for their day, what brings you here?' Odin asked in a light tone.

'The same.' She eyed her husband suspiciously.

'Oh, Norns.' Loki bit his lips together as Ariella snorted in laughter, immediately making it look like an odd sneeze.

'Well, good, yes. How about we have some tea brought to our rooms then and we can all talk together?' Odin suggested.

'That sounds like an idea.' Frigga agreed.

'Wonderful, well you go and get that organised then,' Odin put his arm on his wife's shoulder and herded her to the door, his face telling Loki and Ariella to stow the fudge safely in the time they followed.


	39. Chapter 39

Ariella stood watching the wedding take place. Thor and Sif were being wed and for the past two weeks of her life, her time was engulfed by preparations. She stood amongst the common people that had been fortunate enough to have been able to get into the palace to watch the ceremony. In the time that she had been training for the role expected of her, she had yet to feel comfortable in court and as such, felt it more her place to remain with those of similar birth status to her, low born.

She had had little to do with the court and from what few encounters she had with it, she was not overly eager to rush to have hers, and indeed Loki's, amusement, very few had correlated the young and pretty woman wandering around the palace as being Loki's lover. She seemed too uninterested in being the centre of attention and lacking the adequate pride to be such a woman, so many had said. She never said anything to confirm or deny who she was, she merely continued to live her life and with no known connections to better other women, none paid any heed to her.

Loki, for his part, was upset he could not have her by his side. He knew that she would not be permitted to stand by him as the wedding ceremony took place; he was required to remain by his brother's side, he was, after all, his best man, but he thought that she would be close to his mother, as Sif had been at events that she had been at which he and Thor were required to be with their father, but instead, Ariella was in the crowd, she could not be farther from the family, he could not even see her in the sea of people. He swallowed and wondered if that was intended; part of him knew otherwise, but in all her time in the palace, it felt as though it was that way. Frigga and Odin clearly loved Ariella as their own, more so even than Sif, but he wondered was her lack of social standing more of an issue than they let on.

When Sif and Thor were announced as husband and wife, the room erupted in cheers. The firstborn prince was wed, there would be a child in the future, and the line of Odin would be secure.

Ariella jumped when the crowd cheered, loud noises were not really something she enjoyed, neither were large crowds in small spaces, as it stood, she was dealing with both. She bit her lips together, she knew that the same would be expected of her the day she would marry Loki, whenever that took place in the future. She dreaded the act of the day itself; to her, it was far too public. She wanted something small, no huge room full of people, and no one paying her too much heed. As it stood, she knew that was not likely to happen. For the thousandth time, she wished Loki was really just a commoner like her.

The people around her nattered as to where Prince Loki's supposed partner was. 'They wouldn't want her taking Princess Sif's day.' A woman commented. 'And rightly so.' Ariella said nothing as she watched her pass.

'Sure, it is all well and good a girl lying with Prince Loki from our class, but be seen with him on his brother's day, that is a no.' A young man scoffed.

'When she gets pregnant and has a bastard royal they'll dump her out and she will be ruined for others.' His friend agreed.

Ariella swallowed and kept still. Others spoke of their disappointment at not seeing the girl that caught Prince Loki's heart, they were curious to see what she looked like or if they knew of her. None knew her too well, though those they had spoken to that had seen her, or whose family worked in the palace and knew of her, said that she had, after eating properly, having not known the truth of her past, turned out to be quite beautiful. Ariella realised there were more comments regarding her than most any other topic, including the bride and groom, and though most were positive about her, the negative hurt her. She just stood there as Thor and Sif walked by, both seeing her and Thor giving a small wink, Sif giving a small nod, but she hardly reacted, instead she gave a pathetic attempt at a smiling, causing Thor to want to check on her, but he could not, they continued on to the continued cheers of more people outside.

Using the attention being on the newlywed couple, Ariella walked out of the room via a small side exit and back through the palace towards her rooms. She had made it to the edge of the family quarters when she was grabbed roughly by a guard. 'Where do you think you are going?'

'To my room.' She replied plainly.

The two men looked at one another for a moment before erupting in laughter. 'Yeah right, come off it.'

'I live in that room,' she pointed to her door a hundred metres away. 'That is my room.'

The men, though they were laughing, were clearly less than jovial regarding her. 'Look, one more word out of you and we will have you put into the cells, so zip it.'

'Ask the Einherjar of this hallway, I live here, they know that.' She pleaded.

'Right, that is it, you tested me too far now.' the older of the men growled, grabbing her by the shoulder and forcing her away from the hall and towards a stairwell she had used frequently to get to her workshop. On the journey, she realised there were no Einherjar in their usual positions, instead, there were guards she had never seen before, telling her the Einherjar were elsewhere, more than likely dealing with the incredible numbers in Asgard for the wedding.

She tried more than once to wriggle out of the man's grasp, but to no avail. 'That is my workshop.' She declared as they passed it. 'Check inside, that will prove I live here, it is a sculpting workshop.'

'Listen, before you were a bratty girl trying to get into the royal quarters to do Norns knows what, but now you are teetering on being a nutcase.' The younger guard snarled.

Ariella wished she had just stayed in the hall, but as soon as the chief Einherjar saw her, he would sort it all, but to her shock, she was not brought to his office, instead, she was brought down stairwells she had never seen before. When she got to the bottom, she stared in terrified shock as she realised that the guards did as promised and brought her to the cells. She tried to pull backwards as she saw men that looked as though they would kill you as soon as look at you staring at her. 'No, this is a mistake, I live here, I am Loki's partner.' It was the first time she had said it aloud and was met with a scoff.

'Prince Loki's partner, whether she actually exists or not, would be in the hall, not skulking around when the royal family is down at the wedding, do you think we are that thick?'

'And if she does exist, there is no way THE Prince Loki would have a woman dressed as you are.'

Ariella felt humiliated at their comments as they brought her to a guard in charge of the prisoners. 'Name.'

'I am not supposed to be here.' She stated frantically.

'I don't give a damn, name.' The guard ordered.

'Ariella.' She admitted.

'Charge.'

'Trying to break into the royal quarters.' The older guard that had brought her there stated. 'And habitually lying regarding the reasoning for such, and for added measure, pretending to be the partner of the Prince Loki.'

The guard in charge of documenting her going in stared at her for a moment before giving a laugh that was half a scoff. 'Yeah, right.' He wrote in his ledger. 'Well, tell you what Princess, you can think about that while you cool your heels here. As to be expected, there is no court today or for the next week, so you had best be getting comfortable, cell four.' He did not look at her again, but laughed and mumbled the words 'Loki's partner, that is a new one.' As he continued to write.

Ariella swallowed her humiliation as the men brought her to a cell and threw her in. She stumbled forward and looked around. It was more than she ever had growing up, but she felt utterly exposed. There was no privacy and there was no way to change, she had nothing to change into, but the option to would be nice. She went over to the bed and cursed her luck.

Loki looked around for Ariella in the dining hall for the meal. Though she was not at the table with him, as much as he had wanted her to be, she was meant to be sitting at the table in front of it, but her seat was empty. He looked to his parents who gave him similar looks of concerned curiosity, he could only shrug in return. When Thor and Sif joined proceedings before the meal started, Thor informed his brother of Ariella's somewhat odd look as they had left the hall. Knowing he could not be seen to leave his brother's wedding feast, Loki was forced to remain as he fretted over her. Frigga and Odin spoke words of encouragement to him as to how best discuss with Ariella any concerns she was feeling over anything after the meal. The feast lasted four hours, and to Loki, there was no longer an hour in the realms as the ones he endured waiting to be allowed look for her. He was supposed to dance with his mother as Thor and Sif danced, but instead, Odin took his place and he rushed off to the royal corridor to see what ailed Ariella so greatly.

When he arrived, he knocked on the door as he usually did, only for her maid to open it as she always did, though her face was one of surprise. 'Is Ariella okay?' Loki asked.

'I...I do not know.' The maid responded, shocked at the question. 'I was not aware she was unwell, she left this morning for the wedding and I have not seen her since.'

That startled Loki. 'But she left the wedding a few hours ago, she did not return, we assumed she was here.'

'No, Your Highness. She has not been here since she left this morning.'

'Very well, thank you.' Loki nodded and walked away again, this time heading to Ariella's workshop, again he knocked on the door in his usual manner, but there was no response from inside. He knocked again before trying the door, which was locked, as it usually was when she was not there. Loki used his seidr to unlock it and checked inside, but everything was as it had been two days previous when he had been there with Ariella for the last time she had the chance to before the wedding. Concerned, he locked the door again and began to look around the palace for her, guards not paying any heed to him as he did.

For the remainder of the evening, Loki tried and failed to find Ariella. By the time the newlywed couple was cheered out of the hall, he had scoured anywhere in the palace he had known her to frequent twice but to no avail. He asked some guards if they had seen her, though with no idea what colour dress she had worn for the wedding, he could not give them the finer details, each did not recall seeing her regardless. Loki cursed to himself and wondered was it really wise to have all the Einherjar off the halls and at the wedding instead, since guards were not as well trained or familiar with the general running of the palace halls.

'Loki.' He turned to see his father behind him, looking less than pleased. 'You never returned to your brother's wedding, have you any idea….'

'Ari's missing.' Loki interjected, Odin froze. 'I have scoured the palace, I cannot find her.'

'You are sure?'

'Father, I have looked anywhere she could conceivably be, there is no sign of her anywhere.' He stated again, beginning to panic. 'I have no idea where she is.'

'It is alright, son, there is a simple explanation for this, there has to be.' Odin consoled. 'We will speak to Raoul, he will have the men find her.'

Loki felt some relief at his father getting Raoul involved. Though he knew that the Captain of the Einherjar was at the entire wedding for safety reasons, he would be able to get his men to search everywhere for her quickly enough. Nodding, he followed his father back through the hallways to Raoul.

As expected, the Captain called all his Einherjar to a meeting immediately. With Frigga providing the specifics of Ariella's attire, the men knew what the Prince's lover was wearing and knew her general appearance already, allowing them the maximum knowledge needed to assist in searching for her.

They scoured the palace, including Odin sending the ravens to search the grounds, but to no avail. It was then the Allfather gave the order. The Aesir palace was on lockdown to find Ariella.

Two hours later, Raoul came to Odin again. 'Well?'

'There is no sign of the Lady Ariella, Allfather.'

'Nothing?'

'No, Sire.'

'Norns where is she?' Odin demanded to no one in particular. 'What about the guards?'

'Nothing.'

'Thor and Sif laid eyes on her as they left the hall after the ceremony, that means that she was there for definite then. They stated she seemed somewhat gloomy, as though something was bothering her. Did you check with the Einherjar on the gates?'

'Yes, Sire, they have been posted there since Midday, she did not enter or leave through any gates, there was also none to leave the palace with anything that could be considered suspicious or a large cart or anything, so she could not have been removed from the palace by such means either.'

'It makes no sense.' Odin shook his head. 'And the guards on patrol.'

'They changed guard at a later time, we are checking with those off-duty now, nothing seems to be amiss though.'

'They would not be used to seeing her around the palace, so they would not notice her out of place regardless, we can only wait and see.'


	40. Chapter 40

'Loki?' He swung around to look at his mother. 'Anything?'

'Nothing.' His shoulders slumped, he had hoped his mother had been able to give him some information. 'Where is she, mother?'

'I do not know, Darling.' Frigga stated in a consoling tone, her own worry increasing by the moment. 'We will find her.'

'She should have been next to you.' Loki looked to his mother.

'It was not the right time for that today. It was Thor and Sif's day, people would have focused on Ariella she will have to be introduced carefully, with how people are.'

'So that is it, the shame of her rank. I should have known.' Loki stepped back. 'She is fine to have in private, but in public, she could be seen, that cannot be allowed.'

'Loki, you know it is not like that.' Frigga responded.

'Then why was my partner, the woman I love, down so far in the hall that even you could not see her? How is it that Sif was readied in no time to be Thor's wife, but Ari is not even ready to stand with us at public events?'

'You know her feelings on these things Loki, she does not want to be public.'

'Yes, I do, but that was not your reason for today, was it? What you just said was how it was not right today, how she would divert from Thor and Sif, and how she is to be gently introduced, to suit others. She is not pregnant with my illegitimate child, she is not some sort of convict, she is good and pure and that is not good enough?'

'Loki….'

'Leave me,' He ordered angrily. 'No wonder she is gone, she realised she is not truly welcome here. She is fine in private, she is wonderful then, but she is not worthy of being with me when we are in front of others, is she? You could not have your son seen with a commoner. I know what they are saying, that I am merely bedding her, there is no issue with that, I noticed, me taking her purity or even having her bear my child, sure that is fine as long as no one has to look at her. I am Loki after all, the troublesome prince, I surely just want to rebel against you both and have some fun, but I will have to settle with some up her own ass privileged wench when the time comes, right? And I have little doubt she would be allowed be by my side immediately too, whether or not I cared for her.' His eyes were filled with tears of rage as he voiced the thoughts that had been festering more and more in his head of late. 'I bet you delayed her training, just so she was not fit to be with us today, as you so often ensured Sif was. You cannot have your son love someone so poorly connected.'

'I understand you are very angry and very worried by what is happening, so I will not take your words to heart, though they hurt. I care deeply for Ariella and your father, he acts as though she is his own daughter, I feel similar. We can speak more of your concerns after we find her.' Frigga stated; her hurt clear at Loki's words and the clear conviction behind them. 'For now, we need to find Ariella.' Loki said nothing more as he stormed off in search of her again, leaving Frigga to inhale deeply and turn herself to try and find her.

Loki walked through the palace as he thought, he paid little heed to those around him. He had tried everywhere he thought Ariella could be and found nothing, so he now thought to look everywhere she would not usually find herself, it was the only logical way forward. He walked around searching anywhere he could think of, not saying anything to anyone as he did.

Odin walked with Raoul as they went to check the guards quarters to see if any of the other guards knew anything.

'And then some peasant was trying to get into the royal quarters, saying she lived there.' There was a loud eruption of laughter from within the mess hall.

Odin and Raoul looked at one another for a moment before the captain walked in. 'What is this about a peasant?' He demanded.

'Nothing of importance, Sir,' The older of the two men to apprehend Ariella dismissed, 'Just some woman wanting to get into the royal quarters, saying she lived there when she clearly does not. We dealt with her though.'

'How?'

'We put her in the cells for herself, that will make her think again.'

'WHAT!?' the men jumped as Odin came into the light. 'You put her where?'

'The…..cells.' The man repeated.

'You put Ariella in a cell!'

When the men heard the name, they paled as they realised they had made an error. 'We...we did not realise…'

'You imbeciles!' Odin turned and walked out, giving a sharp whistle, as soon as the ravens came into view, he shouted to them. 'Get Loki here now.'

'Sire, the guards do not know what the Lady Ariella looks like, in their defence, she is not publicly known in the city by her appearance.' Raoul pointed out.

'Why do you think I have been so lenient?' Odin snarled.

Loki was searching the stables and outhouses when he heard his father's ravens. Looking up, he noticed them circling and calling out frantically. As soon as he was under them, they flew off towards the guards' barracks, so he followed them as fast as he could. On arriving, he noticed the tense atmosphere and terrified looking guards and his father looking as though the next person to utter anything that would annoy him would be obliterated. 'Is she….?'

'The cells.'

Loki went to turn and rush back to the palace to go where needed when the location his father gave seeped into his mind and his brain computed what was said. 'The cells? As in, the cells we put murderers, rapists and other such creatures in? Those cells? My beautiful Ari is in a cell?' He shook with rage. All of a sudden, Odin's anger seemed more like he was mildly peeved compared to Loki's reaction. The men realised that no matter how much they pleaded their case, there was no manner for them to come out of this without feeling Loki's wrath. 'Get those responsible ready, I will deal with them later.' He snarled viciously, before turning and rushing through the grounds.

'Loki?'

'Go back to your wife, Thor.'

'Is it true, is Ariella gone?' Thor asked, ignoring his brother's demand.

'No, I found her, Father found her.'

'Where is she?' Thor walked alongside him.

'The cells.'

Thor came to a halt, 'As in the prison cells?'

'Yes.' Loki ceased walking too. 'They….they treated her like a criminal.'

'What did she do?'

'What could she have done?' Loki demanded.

Thor conceded it was true, Ariella kept to herself, she was not in anyway likely to interfere with anything. 'Let us go and retrieve her and end this madness.'

'No, Thor, go back to Sif, you are supposed to be consummating your marriage.'

'Sif is asleep, and we did that already had that fun before.' Thor winked.

'She is going to hate me, Thor, she….'

'The cells are not a nice place,' Thor agreed. 'But she is tough, she has survived far worse and she will see your concern. Let us go and get her out and deal with the rest later.' He urged Loki on, and before long, the brothers made their way to the palace prison.

Loki swallowed as he looked around, the cells were filled with different realm beings, most of whom were less than pleasant and a large portion of outright dangerous creatures. He did not wait to see where Ariella was, he rushed around scouring each cell as he searched for her.

'Cell Four.' Thor declared, having read the inmate book.

Loki was already looking at the cell as Thor said the words. He looked at Ariella, curled up in the corner furthest from anyone else, she was wearing a beautiful pastel coloured dress, her hair had been tied back, or so he assumed, it was long since roughed. She hid her head in her arms, as though not wanting to make eye contact with any. 'Open it.' A moment later, the golden shield separating them came down and Loki rushed in. 'Ari?'

She winced as he touched her, but her name made her look up. 'Loki?'

'Yes, Darling. I am here.' He smiled lovingly.

'Loki!' She lunged forward and into his arms. 'I was so scared.'

'I am here, I will look after you.' He pulled her tightly to him.

'They laughed at me, I said I was yours and they mocked me.' She whimpered.

Loki felt his rage grow more, he swallowed and stroked her hair. 'I will deal with it personally.' He swore. 'After we look after you.'

'Please do not leave me here.'

'I never would.' He held her to him. 'I promise.' He looked over to see Thor and an incredibly sheepish guard looking at them. 'Let us go back up to our part of the palace, alright?' He felt her nod against him. 'Thor is going to take you for a moment.'

'No, please.' She gripped him so tightly, Loki hissed as she pinched his skin.

'Ari. we need to get up.'

'Please do not leave me.'

'I swear, we will not leave you.' Loki looked to Thor, who gently took her in his arms and raised her as Loki rose to his feet, allowing her to remain clutching onto him. He took her back when he righted himself.

'Your Highness, I did not realise…' The guard stated.

'Is he one that mocked you?' Loki asked, turning Ariella so she could see the guard in question.

'No. The one over there did.' She pointed to the guard that was in front of some inmates, looking utterly terrified. The inmates laughing, realising the severity of the situation.

'You will be dealt with accordingly.' Loki promised the man as he carried Ariella out of the cells.

They made it two hallways before they were met by Odin. 'How is she?'

'Shook, very scared.' Thor informed him.

'You should be with your wife.' Odin growled.

'And Ariella should have been with Loki.'

'We will discuss certain matters tomorrow, but for now, she is safe, so you return to Sif and we will sort this here.' Odin stated. 'Go on. Loki you bring her to her rooms.'

'She is coming to mine.' Loki stated adamantly.

'Whichever, get her there now. She needs to be warmed and fed before she goes into shock.' Odin looked at her sadly, Ariella barely glimpsing out at him. 'Poor Ariella, you will be fine again soon.' He stated soothingly. Ariella did not react.

Loki carried her to his room and placed her on his bed. 'Ari, you need to let go. We are in my room, you are not leaving my sight.'

'Promise?'

'I swear.' She finally let go of him. 'My beautiful Ari.' He stroked her face. It was clear she had put incredible effort into her appearance for the day, she had done some makeup and done her hair for the occasion, things that she would not usually do. He looked at her dress, she had done everything to look like she was not too above her station with the design, but also look well. 'You look so beautiful.'

'But not good enough for you.' She said in a small voice.

'Ari, they will suffer for their words.'

'They laughed at me, people said...I do not belong here.'

'People will always talk Ari, we cannot stop them, but you cannot let their opinions affect you. We are happy together, we want to be together.'

'But I do not belong here, they looked me up and down and knew I was lowborn, I...I should leave.'

'No, I am not leaving you alone in your rooms after what happened today, you need someone with you.'

'I am not talking about going to my rooms, I was thinking when I was in….that place. I do not belong here in anyway.' She stated, looking at him. 'I cannot continue like this Loki, I...I cannot do that, what Thor and Sif did today. I cannot…..I know we were not considering it yet anyway, but I will not be able to marry you. This is not me.'

'Is it me?' Loki wanted to fight, wanted to tell her that they could work through it, but her words shocked him so much, he could not react as he had wanted to.

'No, no it would never be you Loki, your position, yes, but not you. I wish you were a labourer or someone who frequented the tavern, I really do, we would already be married and so happy, but this….I cannot do this. I was foolish for trying. It is like that story your father gave me, about the two mice, not being able to live as the other does.' she shrugged.

'What...what will you do?'

'I cannot say, but here is not an option. I am not what you need in a partner, I…I never felt so belittled and out of place.' She admitted. 'I wish I never came to the market that day with my father. I only brought all of this on myself.'

'You would be dead, you nearly died.'

'Death is easier than this.' She admitted. Leaning forward, she kissed Loki. 'I love you.' She stated as she got off the bed.

'I do not want you to go, I love you.'

'I know, but I am not good enough for you, today just solidified that.'

Loki swallowed at her use of that word, showing her education in her time at the palace. He forced himself to show he acknowledged her decision, even though it killed him inside. 'I respect your decision.' He forced the words out.


	41. Chapter 41

Loki stared at the wall across from him, he felt numb. Ariella's experience had caused her to feel inadequate and leave the palace, her feelings for him were not enough for her to be able to continue there. He knew she would be readying to leave. He wanted to stop her, but he did everything he had to get her to be able to make her life her own, he had to accept that, as much as it crushed him. He swallowed and bit his lips together, he wanted to fight it, but he could not. He felt the tears in his eyes as his agony consuming him.

There was a knock on his door before it opened, Odin walked in slowly, expecting to see Ariella and Loki there together, shocked to see just his son, his eyes filled with tears and anguish on his face. 'Loki?'

'She wants to leave, she does not believe this is her place.'

'We have to stop her.' Odin stated.

'No, Father.'

'But….you love her.'

'I do, enough to honour her wish, no matter what. No matter how much….' He began to weep. 'No matter what….'

Odin went over and placed his hand on his son's shoulder. 'You are an incredible young man.' He stated. 'I think it wrong, you two not being together. You are made for one another.'

'If that was true, we would have been born to the same class, so we could be together. I would have been a labourer. Do you know what she said to me? That she would have married me already if I was. If I had been born like her, we would be together, in our little homestead, no grandeur, no pageantry, just me and Ari, happy.'

'Or if she had been born to a Lord?' Odin suggested.

'Either way, we would be together, but not now.' Loki forced the words out of his mouth. 'I cannot force her to remain and be unhappy. I cannot claim to love her and ask her to be unhappy for me.'

'How are you are so wise for a man so young?'

Loki rose to his feet and walked past his father. 'I am my parents' son.' He walked out of the room and to Ariella's rooms. He did not wait to be let in, he simply entered. She turned to look at him. 'I am not going to stop you. Norns, I want to, but I am going to accept your decision, I love you and the biggest part of loving someone is accepting and respecting their decisions.' She gave him a sad smile, her nostrils flaring, showing how much she wanted to cry. 'Promise me something.' She looked at him, waiting for him to say something. 'Promise me you will go to the Inn, that you will look after yourself and that you will be happy.'

'I…'

'Promise me Ari, because I cannot let you go if you are not going to make sure you are happy.'

'What if I am not?'

'I will come to you, in a couple of months, and check, okay? I want to make sure you will be alright and if not, we will talk again.'

Ariella walked over and kissed his cheek. 'I wish you hated me because it would make this easier.'

'I could never hate you.' He stated solemnly. 'I will get you a carriage if you want, but you have not eaten or washed after….that place. Do that first.'

'Okay.' She nodded, allowing him to give orders, though part of her was somewhat confused as to why he would since it was clear he was as torn up about this as she was. 'Loki.' He looked at her, his heartbreak clear. 'If….before you visit, you find….someone….'

'Not possible.'

'But if you do….be happy, please.' she pleaded.

Loki wanted to tell her that it was not going to be "out of sight, out of mind" with her, but he did not want to prolong his misery, so he simply nodded and said nothing else. 'I will have that brought to you now.'

Odin and Frigga stood back and watched the scene in front of them, the pair almost holding onto one another simply to prevent the other from stopping the tragic scene they were witnessing. As they watched Ariella kiss Loki's cheek before turning and getting into the carriage and it moving off, Loki staring longingly at it as it did. They recalled Ariella coming to them, thanking them for everything they had done for her before she ever knew her. How their manner of raising Loki had saved her life more times than she could count. Both royals looked at her sadly as she spoke, both having pleaded vocally and silently for her to remain, but it was true what Loki had said, they stopped the wedding to the old man on the grounds that she should be free to choose her own life, they could not then force her to remain.

'Dear?' Frigga looked at her husband.

'I need to organise a meeting.' Odin turned to leave. Frigga touched his arm gently. 'She was the daughter we never had. I thought she would not truly leave him.'

'She is everything any parents could ever want.' Frigga agreed. 'But she is her own being, and as a result, her plans for life will not align with Loki's.' She looked at her son again, who seemed to look lost as he watched the carriage, which was now out of the grounds of the palace. 'My poor Loki.'

'He is to take a week off his duties, I do not think he….he will not be able to make good decisions in his current state.' Odin stated.

'And the men that caused her to have to go to the cells?' Frigga asked.

'Have found their way there themselves for a period. Loki is in no fit state to deal with them, they cemented the idea Ariella felt of being unworthy of being here. Before it was a niggling feeling, they well and truly solidified it.'

'Is Loki the only one not in a fit state?' Frigga pressed, Odin gave her a look to signify that he was not willing to discuss it. 'She has left us all, I cannot imagine you wish to be very objective with them either.'

'Hence why I am not going to deal with it just yet.' Odin stated, not waiting to continue the conversation.

Frigga looked to her husband for another moment before turning to look at Loki again, knowing that the departure of Ariella would have a resonating effect on the palace.

'Loki? Brother?' Thor looked at Loki sadly. When Ariella and Loki had been separated before by her parents' deaths and her moving to her aunts, Loki became sullen and lost; since her leaving this time, it was as though he was a high functioning version of that. He still thought of his duties, but he was not enthusiastic regarding anything, he simply did it. Sif often looked at him, feeling guilty that her wedding to Thor had been the catalyst for everything, or that her being more public with Thor had caused any resentment, but Loki never made any mention of it.

The guards that had brought Ariella to the cells were struck with incredible misfortune, including suffering with the inability to perform with any partners they had after her departure, as well as the professional demotion to being the ones to scrub the toilet facilities of the barracks for their not informing the Captain of the Einherjar of a potential intruder of the Royal Wing.

'Yes, Thor?' Loki answered tonelessly.

'I...I am going to the forests with the Warriors, we are going to be passing the Inn,' Loki looked at him. 'Do you want me to check in on Ariella?'

'No.'

'But she….'

'She left here Thor, she left to get away from everything to do with us, so no, I do not want you anywhere near her.' Loki snarled.

'Very well, we will give the inn a wide berth, I was just offering.' Thor stated, his arms up in surrender. 'Is there anything you want from the area?'

'No.' Loki's tone told his brother that there was little point in talking to him regarding anything else.

'Very, well. I will speak with you on my return,' Thor looked sadly at Loki, who barely nodded at him in response before walking away.

Loki looked over the city, thinking about different items of business he was required to do when he realised the white sheets that covered the stalls were erected, signifying it was market day. He swallowed and walked away from the window and back to his office to continue working. When he arrived back he noted a gift on his table, wrapped perfectly. There was no note saying who it was from, so somewhat scared, he opened it and frowned before pulling it out. It was a carved tree, carved to look like Ysdraggil. He studied it carefully before his eyes widened. On the bottom of the statue was a small acorn and oak leaf. He had seen it before, but for a moment, he could not remember where, before it came to him, Ariella's statue to the miners. She had that symbol on the corner of it. He studied it more, the small marks reminding him of her love for the use of horseshoe nails, it was clear she had used it again on that. He wondered was it her that sent it to him, but considering the lack of contact between them, he was unsure.

There was a knock on his door. 'Enter.'

'Did you get your gift?' Frigga smiled.

'You…? How?'

'I did as you have done. I went to the market, under disguise. There is a stall, it sells these.'

"These?"

'There was more.'

'She….?'

'Yes.' Frigga gave a small but proud smile.

Loki gave her a sad one in return, looking at the tree. 'Good, I am glad.' Frigga looked at him sadly before holding his shoulder for a moment. 'Forgive me Mother, I need to be somewhere.' He rose to his feet and walked out of the room.

He wandered around aimlessly for a while before the thought festered too greatly in his mind and he found himself rushing down the steps of the palace and out the gate as he used do when he snuck out as a commoner before, only this time without even bothering with a disguise.

As he walked through the streets, he realised it was not the same as when Ariella was there with him, or when he was rushing to meet her, there was no joy to it. He was about to turn and go back to the palace when a stall caught his eye. He stared at the stand before walking over.

'Can I help...Your Highness.' The man behind the stall bowed. 'How can I assist you?'

'Who made these?'

'A sculptor, from the forests. The one that did the memorial to the miners, I believe.'

"You believe?"

'Well, I am not privy to who it is, Sir. I am merely paid to bring them here and sell them.'

Loki took up one and smiled. 'Is there a second?'

'Yes, I think I have it here somewhere, someone was looking at it earlier but I am certain they did not buy it.'

'They are a pair.'

'Are they?' The man asked, confused as he handed the second one to Loki.

'Yes, they are. They are my father's ravens.'

The man stared at them for a moment. 'I see.'

'I will take them, and…' he looked around, looking at the different pieces, noticing they all had the same theme. He frowned as he looked at different figurines and statues, every last one was of the palace; his mother's flowers, the way the books were stacked on his father's desk, his scrolls, everything, all mundane items, but every last one of them something he had seen Ariella look at with interest. 'I want all of these.' He indicated to the majority of the table. 'Have them sent to the palace and here is your payment.'

'That is too much.' The man stated, his eyes wide in shock at the gold coins that Loki handed him.

'No, it is not, keep it.'

'Thank you.' the man stated as Loki rushed off, only the two ravens in his hands. He rushed back to the palace and as soon as he was within its walls, he transported himself to into his parents' reception room which was empty, but having heard his father snore in the bedroom he turned and banged on the door.

A few moments later, his father opened it, a tunic thrown on haphazardly as he looked at his son. 'Loki?' Loki had not sought his parents' company since Ariella's leaving, leading Odin to become concerned.

'Ari is sculpting.'

'Very good?' Odin raised a brow. 'How…?'

'Her work is for sale in the market.'

'You were in the market?'

'I am not sure how I even came to be there.' Loki attempted to explain, Odin looked at him with sympathy.

'I am glad to hear she is still sculpting.' Odin stated. 'She….' He cocked his head as Loki showed him what it was in his hands. 'My birds.'

'Everything is of our home, she only carved the palace.'

'It was her environment for some time.' Odin pointed out.

'Not in a couple of months. It also does not make sense for someone who is trying to erase their time here to make everything they sculpt to be of here.' Odin tilted his head slightly as he found himself agreeing with his son's comment. 'I want to….I need to know.'

'Well then, I suggest you ready your horse.' Odin smiled.


	42. Chapter 42

'We need a new barrel of ale, Derren, could you grab it please?' Ariella asked as she walked through the Inn. 'I will be back inside in a few minutes, I need to get something.' She smiled before leaving the bar area and going out to the old barn. Looking around, Ariella gave a sad smile. She looked at the wood and rock that she had been working on. As much as she tried, she could not stop thinking about Loki, day and night she felt as though being away from him was tearing her very being apart, but so too did she think about the comments, the scoffs and even the looks she got from those who had realised she was the commoner that Loki called his love, and that hurt almost as deeply.

She tried, for days on end, to convince herself this is where she belonged, that this was far better than she should ever have in life and to be grateful for it, but she could not be, she only wanted Loki, but therein lay the issue, she only wanted Loki, not his title and not the role that being his partner entailed. She took a sheet off a statue and looked at the figure she had sculpted. Inhaling deeply, she covered it again, sighing as she composed herself once more to head into her inn.

'Ma'am?' She turned to see one of her waitresses to call on her.

'Yes, Heidi?'

'There are people inside asking for rooms and food.'

'Well, this is an inn, that is hardly surprising.' Ariella laughed.

'Yes, but they want food now.'

'The kitchen is closed for another hour.'

'I told them that, they said they wished to speak with you regarding that matter.'

The way the young woman spoke told Ariella a lot. 'Entitled High-Borns, wonderful.' She groaned. She was learning quickly that those with money assumed that meant preferential treatment and somehow the right to act as they wished. 'I will deal with them in a moment.'

'They are in their rooms, four and seven.' The girl informed her, relieved to not have to deal with such things.

'Thank you.' Ariella smiled as she took a moment to try and compose her thoughts before reentering the inn. Frowning, she felt as though she was being watched, but as she looked around, she could not fathom as to why she felt that. Shaking her head, she walked back inside.

'The keg pipe is blocked.' Derren informed her.

'Of course, it is.' She rolled her eyes. 'Get the tools, you need the wrench to tighten the nut under the tap, that ought to do it.' The barman attempted to do it but looked at her sheepishly as the ale still refused to come out of the tap. 'Honestly, if anyone ever says to me again that there are roles for men and roles for women and one of which is that men are made to run an inn, I am going to shove this pipe so far up their rear ends they will cry ale.' She rolled her eyes as she took the wrench and leant down to deal with the pipe. Within a moment, the ale began to pour. 'See, it is hardly advanced seidr now, is it?' She handed the man the wrench and smiled, Derren looking at her in awe. 'Anything else, or is your plan to have me here beside you all day?'

'You caught me, that was my plan.' He joked as he put an arm around her.

'I knew it.' She laughed. When she looked up, her smile fell. In front of her stood a man that looked as though he had been slapped across the face. 'Loki? I thought….'

'I said I would….'

'I did not think you….'

'I did not want to…'

Derren looked at the man in front of him and his employer, wondering how the pair were having only half a conversation yet clearly were able to understand what the other was not saying. 'I…'

'Derren, could you go and organise the drinks room please.' Ariella did not take her eyes off Loki, who was staring back at her.

'Yes, Ma'am.' Derren looked at the pair for a moment more before scarpering off.

'It looks different.' Loki indicated to the room around them.

'Good or bad?'

'Good. Definitely good.' The manner in which he spoke to her, the way his eyes gazed upon hers, Ariella knew he was not just referring to her inn. 'How have you been?'

'Alright, you?'

'Alright.'

'Good.' Ariella nodded slightly for a moment. 'I thought you were not going to come.'

'I said I would.'

'But I thought you would not.'

'Clearly.' He broke eye contact and looked to where Derren had gone.

'It is not like that.' She rubbished. 'Derren is a good worker, but nothing more.'

'What happened the old barkeeper?'

'He works evenings. It is a lot busier here now. Well, not at this hour, it is hardly lunchtime, but it does get very busy. I have two separate sets of staff for the lunch trade and the evening trade.' She smiled almost disbelievingly.

'That is good to hear.'

'Well, if a place is so good the Allfather himself wants to eat here, it is one hell of a declaration and recommendation for an establishment.'

'You are still reading?' Loki could not hide his joy at her use of larger words.

'Everyday, at least two hours. I can write now too, a little, I mean, I can write my name, that is all I really need to keep this place ticking. I am good at reading though, so that helps a lot.'

'That is great.' Loki beamed with delight. 'Listen, Ari….' she looked up at him.

'Do you want the tankards polished Ma'am?' Heidi walked in, looking between the pair, utterly oblivious to who the man her boss was speaking to was.

'No, just wipe them when they come out of the wash and they will be fine, thank you, Heidi.' The girl nodded and walked off.

'You seem at ease, bossing people around.' Loki smiled.

'I am better at it than I thought I would be, but I sort of try to invoke your mother's manner in such situations.' She explained. A man came in and sat at a table. 'Could we….discuss this elsewhere?'

'Sure, perhaps….where?'

'Out in the outhouses?' She suggested. 'Heidi.' She called the other girl out again to deal with the customer.

'Yes, that is as good as anywhere else, I suppose.' Loki nodded, walking towards the exit and towards them. When Ariella opened the door to the outhouses opposite the stables, Loki looked around in shock. 'Norns.'

'I made this into a workshop, it seemed the best use for it really.'

'You have been busy.'

'I have been….well, I suppose.' There was a sadness in her voice.

'Are all of these for the market?' She looked at him in confusion. 'I saw your work, in the market in the city.'

'I...You are going out among it?'

'I had not intended to until I saw an item of work in my office, I was gifted it, I thought it was yours, I had to see if it was really was. You are incredible.'

'I...I feel like it is the only thing that matters most days, I study because I have to better myself, but this...this is what I...it consumes me, this idea that enters my mind and before I can vocalise my thoughts, I sculpt them.'

Loki studied her words for a moment. 'So, your work is a direct expression of your thoughts?'

'Yes, very much so.'

'Most of them were…'He looked at the table of completed work in front of him. 'Are, of the palace.'

Ariella looked at the floor, her expression that of shame and embarrassment. 'I know.'

'Do you miss the palace?'

'I miss those I care about in it, not the palace itself.' She explained. 'What happened the men who…?'

'Well, one of them is now divorcing.' She frowned. 'His wife is not happy with his drop in salary and other such things.'

'What does that mean?'

'He may be impotent.'

'Wait, that means he is not able to perform in bed, right?' Loki nodded. 'How in the Norns did you do that?'

'Everytime he tries to get it up, he will think of his mother and feel a crippling pain in his foot.' Ariella stared at him in shock for a moment. 'I do not regret doing it.'

'I do not hear myself telling you that it as wrong.'

'Ari…..' He walked closer to her. 'I miss you so much.'

'I miss you.'She admitted, looking into his eyes. 'But being away from there, I cannot go back.'

'So it is the palace, and not me?'

'Of course, it would never have been you.'

Loki swallowed. 'And if I was not a prince, you would marry me, down the road?'

'I would have wanted to already. But what Thor and Sif had….I could never….'

'So marriage is not the issue, the ceremony is?' she nodded. 'I was always led to believe that girls want a big extravagant wedding day.'

'I would suggest talking to more women on the matter. I never did, I just wanted someone that loved me.'

Loki looked down, unable to stop himself from wondering if she had gotten more beautiful in their time apart. 'Do you….are you happy?'

'Yes,' Loki's heart sank. 'And no.' She leant in against him, taking in his scent. 'I…' She did not need to say anymore, her hands found themselves gripping him as tightly as the day he rescued her from the cells. 'I am so conflicted.'

'I know.' In truth, he did. He did not want her to be anywhere but with him, but he knew too the palace was somewhere she could not be happy, ergo he wanted to ask her to be his again, but felt as though asking her was wrong.

Ariella sighed as she leant her head against his chest, loving the sound of his heart within. 'You are hungry.'

'Yes, and your kitchen does not open for another hour I hear.'

'No, not until….wait, you are the one that was asking about food?'

'Yes.' Loki admitted.

'But...that means you are staying?'

'I plan to.'

'But you have two rooms?'

'Well, I mentioned where I was going and well….'

'I could not say no to steak and ale pie.' A voice called out. Walking out of the barn, Ariella looked around before looking up, to see Odin sitting at the bedroom window looking down at her. 'So, how is my favourite innkeeper?'

Ariella could not help the laughter as she smiled at him with tears in her eyes. 'All the better for seeing you.' she smiled.

'You are giving him a terrible ego.' She could hear Frigga say from inside.

'Come now, Dear. You will never be replaced.' Odin consoled.

'I am curious as to who else you think would endure you.' Frigga scoffed playfully.

'You would think, as Allfather, I would be respected more by my wife.' Odin stated, rolling his eyes, Ariella laughed again. 'We miss you terribly, Sweetheart.'

'I miss you too.' She whispered, but it was clear Odin saw her lips moving and knew what she was saying.

'We want to hear everything you have been up to.' She nodded, unable to speak, her tears on the verge of falling.

Loki put his arm around her and coaxed her into the inn. A moment later, she was sitting at a table and waiting for his family to join them. 'Are you okay?'

'I am grateful that it is not me that has to be the one to leave this time, I do not think I could if I had to,' She admitted. Loki pulled her to him and kissed her forehead as he had done so many times before.

'So, where is she?' Ariella rose to her feet and rushed over to give Odin a tight embrace, the king doing the same back. 'Hello, Ari.' his own eye was watery. 'We missed you.'

'Same.' She turned and hugged Frigga, who spent a moment looking at her.

'How are you the same girl that came to our home so emaciated and sick?'

'I think I was just too stubborn to die.'

'Yes, you most certainly are that.' Odin grumbled. 'Stubborn as a mule. Now, let us speak before your kitchen opens.'

'Yes.' Ariella walked back to the table, Loki watching her as she did.

'You look so at home, so at peace.' Frigga noted. 'Yet, still, not happy.'

'I miss my family.'

'Understandable.' She nodded. 'We all want to be around those who love and care for us.'

'Yes.' Ariella gave a small smile.

'You cannot fathom the hole your departure has left in our lives.' Ariella looked at her guiltily. 'But you have to be true to yourself more than anything else in the realms, that will always go without saying.'

'Tell us everything that has been happening here.' Odin insisted, not wanting Ariella to dwell too much on anything that would upset her. Smiling, she did exactly that.

They spoke for several hours, through food and a few drinks, Frigga, Odin and Loki telling Ariella everything of note in their world as she did with hers. None of them wanting to rise from the table. When finally, it was time for the staff to close for the night, they were forced to, the monarchs saying goodnight to the younger pairing before leaving them to talk. Wanting the staff to get their cleaning done and not have to have them hear her personal conversation with Loki, Ariella had him follow her back out to her workshop.

'This inn has become a different place altogether.' Loki commented. 'Where do you sleep these days?'

'Above the stables, actually.' She smiled, looking at his horrified face. 'It is warm and so much nicer than my last stay there.'

'Really?'

'Yes. Your seidr never lifted, but it is also fixed now, so it is really well insulated.' She explained.

'And the bed?'

'I may have kept that.' She admitted unashamedly.

'Good.' Loki smiled before looking at the sculptures. 'You are getting even better if that is possible.'

'You don't have to try and save my feelings.'

'I am not,' he picked up a wooden carving of a fountain that was in the gardens. 'You are incredibly gifted.'

'Thank you.' He gave a smile before frowning and looking at a sheet that was covering a piece. He had already begun to pull it off when Ariella realised what he was doing. 'No!' But it was too late, Loki had revealed what was underneath. Ariella stared silently, feeling somewhat embarrassed at what he was seeing. 'I…'

Loki did not even hear her, he was too busy staring at the stone face staring back at him, as though he was looking in a peculiar mirror. Every detail perfect, even his hair seemed to fall the same way as it did on him. He studied it a moment longer before looking to Ariella, who looked as though she would rather be back in the cells than in the barn with him at that moment. 'Why is it…?'

'Because I am scared of it.' She replied too quickly, causing Loki to look at her hurt. 'Everytime I look at it, I feel guilty, sad, angry and completely broken.'

'Why?'

'Because as much as I cannot face the palace, I feel wrong being away from you.'

Loki walked over to her. 'Why is this so hard?'

'Because we are too different. A prince does not love and marry a pauper. You marry Ladies and Countesses.'

'I do not want them,' Loki declared. 'I cannot love someone like that, not when I love you.'

Ariella swallowed and looked at him sadly. 'I cannot go back to living there, I...I felt so wrong, so out of place, and the wedding…' She shook slightly. 'It was overwhelming, I could never be happy in that.'

'But you are happy here?'

'I will never be able to be at my happiest, for I cannot have everything that makes me happy in one place.' She stated. 'I...I need to get some rest. Goodnight, Loki.'

Loki stood in front of her, causing her to look into his eyes as he stared into hers. 'I…' He sighed, almost as though in defeat. 'Goodnight, Ari.' he forced himself to leave, wanting nothing more than grab her and shake her, telling her that what they were doing, how they were dancing around how to solve their issue was wrong, but he knew that would not aid his plight, so he remained silent and walked back into the inn and to the room that again was the one that she had lain so close to death, unsure if he was actually there or had she been hallucinating. Lying on the bed, he thought of her words, of her concerns and confessions and of the sculpture of him she had of him, she had made it from memory, that told him a lot of her thoughts of him.

In the barn, after the inn was locked up and everything dealt with for the night, Ariella lay staring at the ceiling as she thought of Loki.


	43. Chapter 43

The next morning, as the Allfather and Allmother ate breakfast, Odin again declaring his adoration for normal peasant cuisine as Loki walked down the stairs and looked at his parents sadly.

'I take it you did not rest well.' Odin assumed as he joined them.

'I am not going back today.' Loki declared.

'We did not think you would.' Odin replied. 'I had two of your boxes of files brought with us, at least attempt to look over them and not follow Ari around like a lost puppy for your time here, she has work to do, after all.' Loki stared at his father. 'We know you better than you give us credit for.' Odin chuckled.

'Indeed.' Frigga smiled.

'I will, of course, Father.'

'Good, before we go, you can eat with us.' Odin indicated for Loki to sit. 'Where is Ari?'

'I am not sure, I left her not long after you last night.'

'It did not go badly?'

'No, just…..voicing the same reasons as previous.' he informed them. 'With any other matter, it could be negotiated, but this….' He sighed. 'I cannot alter who we were born to.'

'No, but that does not mean it cannot be negotiated.' Frigga stated cryptically. Loki looked at her, confused by her words. 'Here she is….oh.'

The manner his mother spoke worried Loki, causing him to look around at Ariella in concern and immediately seeing why his mother was startled. She looked as though she was forced to endure terrible torture for the night and not be able to rest. When she looked at them, she swallowed and Loki realised her eyes were red and irritated, as though she was crying and rushed over to her. 'Are you okay?'

'Yes, fine, I just….just sawdust, it irritates my eyes.' She dismissed. Loki sensed she was not being overly truthful but did not confront her about it for fear she would be unwilling to discuss any matter with him.

'I was wondering if it would alright for me to stay, perhaps a few more nights?' Loki asked, scared of her answer.

'Sure, yes, it is not very busy at the moment, the room is free.'

'Thank you, I will settle for my parents' room as well.'

Immediately, he realised he said something somewhat insulting. 'I will never charge you or your family for coming here, ever. After everything you all….I am actually offended you would even say that.'

'You are trying to run a business, it does not make sense to….' The infuriated glare she gave him silenced him immediately. 'So…...you do not mind?'

'Why would I?'

'Well, with…..'

'I….' Ariella was about to dismiss him by saying it was not her business when she realised a woman was standing outside the door of the inn. 'Excuse me.' She walked over and opened it. 'Yes? Is everything alright, Ma'am?'

'Is it true?' Ariella frowned at her. 'That Prince Loki is here?'

'I...yes?'

'I need to speak with him, please, regarding a matter with my son's health.' The woman pleaded.

'I am afraid he is eating at the moment, can this wait or is it truly urgent?'

'It can wait, I do not want to be a fuss.'

Ariella looked at the woman, who was clearly beside herself with worry. 'Please, I do not think he will be much longer, come in and have something warm to drink as he does, it will settle you.'

'I do not have anything with me.' The woman admitted in embarrassment.

'It is fine, we can sort that at a later time.' Ariella smiled, looking to Loki who seemed to be a mix of unamused at his breakfast being cut short and agreeing. 'Come on, it is too early to be waiting around in the dew getting damp.' Ariella ushered the woman in. The woman bowed at the Prince, and indeed at the Allfather and Allmother when she realised they were there. Ariella got her something as Loki wolfed down the last of his food before Ariella led him to her office at the back of the bar for him to speak with the woman in private.

When he returned, with the woman looking as though a great stress was alleviated from her. In that time his parents had readied to leave, speaking to Ariella as they did.

'I understand the palace is not a place you wish to reside, and I would never want to force you there without you wanting to be there, but I would love for you to come visit in the future,' Frigga cupped Ariella's face in her hands. 'We miss you so much, you have brought so much to our lives. A few days of you being back would brighten my day no end.'

'Even a small meal if you come for a market, just to say hello.' Odin added.

'I think that is an easier start.' Ariella nodded.

'We would take it, willingly.' Odin smiled before leaning in and hugging her tight. 'We will miss you so much, our little Ari.'

'Everyone is little in comparison to you.' She joked. 'You would be a terrible father to a daughter, fo you know that?'

'I think you are suffering that role.' Frigga stated.

'I suspected such.' She smiled as she embraced Frigga. 'Look after both of you.'

'I get the task of both of us?'

'You are the stronger one mentally, men have never had as much of a knack for it, I felt.'

'You are not wrong.' Frigga laughed. She turned and looked at her son. 'Was that okay?'

'Yes, just a woman needing assistance for her son, he had an accident, he requires a home more suited to his abilities now.' He explained.

'I remember him, he worked in a smiths, an explosion in an oven sent a whole wall falling, right?' Loki nodded at Ariella, glad to see her confirm the woman's story. 'He lost limbs from it.'

'That is what she said also.' He turned to his parents. 'Safe journey, I will return in a few days.'

'I have little doubt you will be reporting to us before then,' Frigga smiled, before turning to the door, looking somewhat saddened.

'Look after her.' Odin ordered quietly to his son before he too exited the inn and went to the carriage.

Ariella and Loki watched as the monarchs got into the carriage and waved as it began to move away. When it went out of view, the pair looked at each other awkwardly. 'I had better run my business,' She stated, turning around slightly. 'I think it best if you consider taking my office for the day.'

'What for?'

'Well, if she knew you were here, more will soon know, you are about to get your day filled for you I would imagine.' Ariella looked at him as though she was half sorry for him before ordering Heidi and Derren to ready themselves, that it would more than likely get busy.

In the carriage, Frigga began to weep silently. 'Darling, whatever is the matter with you?' Odin asked worriedly.

'He will never return.'

'Loki?' She nodded. 'Nonsense, he will not neglect his duties.'

'Wait and see, Odin Borson, he will not leave her now. You saw them, they are unable to be apart, if she will remain there, he will remain with her.'

'For his happiness, for their happiness, I am willing to pay that price.' Odin stated, not daring to hope such an outcome. 'It is not ideal, but they will be happy and we can see them.'

As Ariella predicted, the news spread like wildfire that Loki was in the forests and people came from all over to discuss their woes with him. Loki was utterly overwhelmed and was forced to use a younger brother of Heidi who was literate as a means of making appointments for people. For her part, Ariella kept him, and the teenaged Edvin fed and watered for the day, only coming into the office when she knew someone was not there, though there was a constant stream, to retrieve what she needed as well as shooing the boy out into the fresh air every two hours to stretch his legs and breath, Loki she had less success with, but she did manage to get him out when she asked for his assistance with something.

By the time he was finished for the evening, Loki was exhausted but determined to spend time with Ariella, he went in search of her. When he was not able to find her in the Inn, he suspected that she was in the barn; as soon as he walked into the cool fresh air of the evening, he heard small hammerings coming from the barn, smiling, he walked over to the door and knocked gently on it. The hammering ceased and a moment later, Ariella emerged. 'Oh.'

'Were you expecting someone else?' Loki asked.

'Yes, actually. I thought Heidi had come to say the evening staff were in. how did your day go?'

'Good, and the evening staff are in, I think, they are the ones that served dinner last night at least.'

'That is them, have you eaten?'

'No, I just finished.'

'Okay, well, when you are hungry, they will sort you out,' She went to close the door again but noted the hurt look on Loki's face. 'Are you alright?'

'I...Are you going to join me?'

'I am somewhat busy at the moment trying not to behead a cat.' Loki looked at her, shocked at the declaration. 'I am carving a cat and it is not going well.'

'How so?'

'Well, I feel like I should not have chosen to do a long haired fur ball of spite and misery.' Loki chuckled as she stepped aside and let him in. 'I am my own worst enemy.'

'I am not disagreeing.'

'Thanks.'

Her deadpan tone caused him to chuckle more. 'It looks good.' Loki stated, taking an initial look at the wooden feline. 'This is the one that we used to see in the gardens, correct?' She nodded. 'I think you need to shorten the hair on the chin a little bit.'

'I know, I need to do the neck first though to see what sort of weight balance I have.' She explained, noting how Loki was making himself comfortable. 'It is not going to be too interesting for you, you do not need to stay.'

'I never really got to see you at work in the palace. If I am not bothering you, I would very much like to stay and watch.' He pleaded, using his best attempt at puppy eyes.

'No, it does not bother me, but it will be boring for you.' She shrugged before looking back to her work, gently chipping away at the wood.

Loki watched the precision and care she took as she ebbed into the wood, every stroke calculated to allow her to do the job carefully. He could not believe the beauty she possessed in just fixating on her work. He spent the entire time watching her, forcing himself to remain still as he did. When she ceased her work, she studied it for another moment before turning to him, looking at him apologetically. 'You are so…' Loki could not think properly with the focus he had been giving her. 'Incredible.'

'I beg to differ.' She stretched. 'You have to be hungry, come on.' She urged him into the inn with her.

'You are eating better now, I see.' Loki noted as they ordered their food.

'I force myself to. I probably could eat more, but when I….' She swallowed.

'You are smaller than Sif, you know that, right?'

'She is a large frame size to me.'

'No, she is taller, you have similar frames, however, so you can still do to gain some weight.'

'I think this is going to be an issue for me. I am so scared of being unhealthy that I think I am making myself unhealthy.'

'It is simple, you eat what is needed for you as a being a day, whatever that is and the way you look that is what you are naturally supposed to look like, petite, or meatier, so long as you are getting what you need to be healthy, that is all that matters.' Loki stated firmly.

'But what if I do not look nice?' She asked worriedly.

'I could never imagine a version of you where you are not beautiful, bar when you were on Hela's door, obviously.' She gave a slightly anxious smile at his words. 'You do not see, Ari, just how incredible you are.' He stated, walking towards her and forcing himself to halt before kissing her. The look on her face told him she was not expecting such a thing, and he knew it could cause them contention. His tongue snaked over his bottom lip for a moment before he took a step back. 'You are beautiful and incredible and it is so important that you realise that.'

She gave a smile that signified she was humouring him without saying much more and walked back towards the inn. They ate in her office, away from prying ears as Loki told her of the issues he had been met with that day and her giving her thoughts on them. They smiled as they thought back to their time in the palace doing such, neither saying nothing regarding it, but both thinking it, simply discussing the matters at hand.

That night, they both stared at their ceilings, the tension they felt was palpable and hindering their ability to do anything other than think about one another.

Exhausted, Loki rose from the bed knowing that the day would have more trials than merely assisting people with their woes, as had been the norm of the last week, his patience for dealing with the situation with Ariella was wearing thin. His resolve was all but obliterated from lack of sleep and close proximity to her. He did finally fall asleep in the early hours of the morning most nights, and this morning he dozed off only to dream of her and their intimate actions at the palace, as well as them performing the one act they had not ventured to before, it led to him being frustrated and short fused regarding matters. All it would take was one comment or look of yearning from her and he knew he would not be able to hold himself back any longer, he would confront the issue head-on, however, that would result.

He sat eating in silence, with no sign of her for the entirety of his meal. When, at the end of it, there was no sign of her, and a look of concern from her staff to the door, he decided to see if everything was alright. He walked into the stables and called out her name; when she did not answer, he went up the steps that had replaced the ladder and knocked on the now existing door. 'Ari?'

'Loki…' There was a strain to her voice. In his concern, Loki went to open the door. 'Please, just….just go away.'

Loki froze, feeling as though he had been slapped in the face. 'I...What?'

'Just leave, please.'

'Okay, I will check on you later.' he turned to go down the steps again and the door opened, causing him to turn around and look at her, seeing that she was red-eyed, pale and had clearly not slept.

'I meant for you to leave in general, not go away for now.' The slapped face feeling went to feeling as though he had been punched in the stomach. 'Why did you have to come here? I was starting to settle, then you came and now….I am back where I started.'

'I had to see you.'

'Why?'

'Because I could not go another day not knowing, because I needed you to tell me whether or not you still felt the same. There was no contact because neither of us initiated it, I wanted to give you space, I cannot say why you did not want to.'

'I cannot write is the biggest factor.'

'Would you have?'

'Yes.'

'What would you have said?' She did not answer. 'What would you have said, Ari? That you did not want to see me again?' She swallowed and made a small movement with her head that was clearly a head shake. 'Then what would you have said? That you no longer care for me, that you never did?' She looked at him, the shock in her eyes was obvious. 'What is truly going on, Ari? Why are you not able to sleep?'

'Because you are here.' She looked at him sadly, he gave her a confused look back but said nothing. 'I have to look at you and want you, but I can not have you.'

'Why not?'

'Because I cannot go back into that judgemental fishbowl life.'

'That is an accurate description in many respects.' he acknowledged. 'How can we do this Ari? I cannot be without you and I know you feel the same.' when he stepped towards her, she did not back off. 'I love you too greatly, Ari.'

'I…I know.'

'Do you…?'

'Yes.'

She had barely uttered the word when he closed the distance between them and leant in to kiss her, her hands making their way to his face and pressing her lips to his, the pair almost desperate for one another in their time in apart. Loki forced her to step back until they reached the wall, him pressing her against it, her legs coming up around his waist as they kissed with fervour.


	44. Chapter 44

Thor pulled on the reins of his horse, looking at the inn to his left. He heard Loki was there from whisperings from those he passed on his journey with his friends. Looking to the Warriors, they nodded at him, knowing full well what he was thinking. They dismounted their horses and tied them up before entering the premises.

Inside, they were met with a surprisingly busy bar and many people speaking amongst themselves and on hearing what they were saying, confirming the rumours, Loki was indeed there, and due to see people regarding their matters, the issue was, however, that there did not seem to be any sign of Loki. On speaking with the staff, Thor ascertained that his brother was after going out the stables to check on Ariella, so worried that there was an issue, Thor walked out, noting the alterations to allow Ariella have a comfortable home for herself out there. When he heard a peculiar thud from within the room, Thor burst in for fear something foul was afoot, immediately regretting his decision as he bore witness to his brother and his lover against the wall, both barely able to contain themselves.

'You are aware there is an inn filled with people looking for you, Brother.' Thor called out.

Having not noticed Thor's entrance, both Ariella and Loki ceased their actions, both panting heavily as they did so. 'Did you ever learn to knock?' Loki gasped. 'I specifically told you to stay away from here.'

'I did plan on keeping to that.' Thor admitted.

'And why did you not stick to it?' Loki growled in irritation, still not looking at his brother.

'Because the whole forest has it you are here, so I thought I would come say hello. Though, I thought Mother and Father were supposed to be here too.'

'They left, earlier in the week.'

'That is a pity.' Thor grinned at Ariella as Loki pulled back and allowed her to land safely on the floor again. 'Hello, I would have thought you both would look better or is it lack of sleep that has you both looking exhausted?' Thor wiggled his eyebrows.

'Do not start.' Loki warned.

Something in his demeanour caught Thor's attention, causing him to frown and say no more, instead looking between the pair and noting something was slightly off. As they walked back into the Inn, Loki fixed their appearances with his seidr before he addressed those gathered for him, apologising for the delay and promising to begin dealing with them immediately.

While he was doing that, Ariella went to Thor and the warriors. 'Four breakfasts?'

'Please.' Thor smiled, looking at her. 'You look well, tired, but well.'

'Thank you, I think.' She scoffed.

'So….can I ask?'

'You can, but you may not get an answer.' Ariella replied.

'When are you coming back to the palace?'

'Hopefully never as a resident, though I would not mind a short visit.' Thor's face fell. 'It was not my home.'

'But…..'

'I was never meant for such a life.'

'But you, and Loki….'

Ariella shrugged. 'I will get you your food.'

Thor watched for a time even as he ate how people went in to his brother one after another, Ariella going in with food from time to time, as well as getting him and the Warriors some more and some drinks also. When she arrived with some lunch, Thor looked at her shocked. 'Has it been like this the entire time?'

'Yes, the morning your parents left, it started, it has been busy as anything since.' She looked at Fandral, who was eyeing her studiously. 'Yes, Fandral?'

'You have changed. You are not the girl I saw on the steps of Valhalla.'

'Thank you, I will take that as a compliment, however, you meant it.' She stated, walking off with their dishes before heading towards the barn area again. Thor, tired of not knowing what was going on, decided to follow her. 'This is not public….access.' Her voice almost was a whisper on the last word as she looked at Thor. 'Yes?'

'What is the situation with you both now?'

'There is no situation.'

'I know what I saw.'

'A mistake, what you saw was a mistake. What happened this morning should not have happened and in some ways, I should be thanking you for coming when you did, it could have escalated to something else.' She stated as she walked into an outhouse.

'So you do not wish to remain with my brother?'

'I do.'

'Then how was it a mistake?' Thor asked, confused.

'Because it cannot be, not with us so different.' She replied plainly before walking out again.

Still confused, Thor walked into the inn, where Loki was just after finishing with another peasant and their woes. Apologising to the next person due to go in, he stepped inside for a moment.

'Thor, please, I am behind as is.' Loki looked at his brother.

Thor looked at the young, somewhat shocked boy sitting at a desk beside his brother. 'Could you excuse us for a moment, please?' The boy nodded and left. 'What is going on with Ariella?'

'Nothing.'

'Loki, two minutes later this morning and I would have walked in on you rutting into her, that is not nothing, yet you both dismiss it now.'

'Because it cannot happen.'

'Why not?'

'She does not want to return to the palace, I must respect that.'

'What about you?'

'What about me? I cannot force her to go and be miserable, she is happy here.'

'She does not seem happy, she seems saddened.'

'Because we are caught in this dilemma.'

'There is little dilemma to it as far as I can see.' Thor pointed out.

'She will not return to the palace, that is a fairly large issue in this, Thor.'

'Well, in some manners yes, in the overall, no.'

'Explain.' Loki asked, worried as to what Thor would say.

'Do you like it here?'

'What?' Loki looked at him as though he was mad.

'Do you like this part of the realm, this inn, this life?'

'Yes, it is fairly pleasant.'

'There you go then, we have a solution.' Thor beamed.

'Being?'

Thor looked at his brother and scoffed. 'You do not see something so simple. If she will not come to you, why not consider going to her.' Loki frowned. 'Staying here, with her.'

'But…..my duty….'

Thor looked at the mountains of paperwork around his brother. 'I think you got it covered.' He chuckled. 'You had never even considered such an idea, had you?' His response was for Loki to rush out the door and into the inn, filled with people looking at him in shock. 'Who is the idiot now?' Thor chuckled to the empty room before following him.

Loki scoured the inn for a moment before rushing out to the outhouses with assisting indications from the Warriors as to where to find Ariella. On arriving out there, she looked startled to see him. 'Is everything….?'

'If we could be together without my title affecting us, would you marry me?'

'What?'

'If me being Prince Loki did not entail us living at the palace and doing all the pageantry that it entails, if being Prince Loki and Princess Ariella allowed us to live here, doing exactly as we have done the past week, with more sleeping, of course, would you want it?'

'Yes, obviously, but….'

He kissed her passionately before pulling back. 'Then please, Ariella, marry me.'

'What?'

'We will stay here, both of us, here, in this inn, you will sculpt, I will help people as best I can, and we will not have to go back there, just us, here.' Loki pressed his forehead to hers as he spoke, his eyes closed as he visualised his dream for them.

'But you have to go back.'

'No, not long-term, yes for a few days here and there, on occasion a week, but I am not Thor, I can be here, with you.'

'No, it cannot be that simple.' Ariella tried to step back. 'You want to be with your family, you do not want this.'

'Yes, I do, Ari. I will miss my family, I will never pretend otherwise, and when it is the middle of winter and I am being forced to herd you to bed after a long day of sculpting, your eyes bleary and yet you still fighting me because you feel like you have more to do, when I have been cursed with a difficult matter and a year's supply of paperwork for it, I will want to wish we were at the palace, but I will be here with you, and who knows, maybe even our own family in the future, if it is something we think will suit us.'

'But the palace…?'

'Can you handle a holiday for a week there, once a year? No fancy dinners, no balls, just us, in the royal quarters with my parents?'

'I think….'

'Then please, Ari, please do me the immense honour of marrying me.'

'I don't want a wedding….' She explained.

'No fancy wedding, just you, me and a registrar.' Loki grinned. 'So long as the wedding is legal, that would be all that would matter.'

'But your position?'

'Ari, I do not want a fancy wedding, I want you, as my wife. If that means Thor marrying us, then I would do it.' He declared.

'I can marry you, if you want.' They turned to see Thor nearby. 'I am the Crowned Prince, I can marry you, with the legal standing, get the town magistrate to bring the paperwork, then sign it and boom, married. I could do it here in this very shed, with the barmaid and cook as witnesses if you wanted.'

'But Frigga….?'

'Yes, Mother and Father would wish to be present, however small an event it would be.' Loki nodded.

'But she would want….'

'Us to be happy. Ari, if you do not want me to be here, as much as it would crush me, I would never force you to do anything, say your thoughts Ari, or take time to consider it, but please be honest.' Loki pleaded.

Ariella's eyes darted side to side as she considered what was being offered. She wanted nothing more than having Loki, and not being in the palace. 'Would….you would still be a prince….?'

Loki swallowed, he knew his title was a point of contention. 'Yes, I would. And as my wife, you would be a princess. But we would not be living like ones with such titles, we would just be ourselves, here.' He stated.

She said nothing more for another moment. 'It cannot be that simple.'

'It can, as I said, you would have to endure a week every so often without me, I will have to deal with things at the palace, but other than that, we can live here.'

'I live in a loft.' she reminded him.

'We can both happily live there, for now, if we decide on a family, we can alter things.' He smiled, seeing that she was leaning towards a yes.

Ariella leant in against his chest. 'If? Can we wait two hundred years for that?'

'We can wait for a thousand if you choose.' Loki promised.

'I am scared it is not so simple.'

'We will make it what we need it to be, Ari.' He swore.

'If it cannot be that….'

'Then I will abandon my title and learn to run an inn.' Loki declared.

'That is not you.'

'I am not Thor, I do not want a throne, I do not want the responsibility of such things. I have everything I want here, in this inn, in the middle of the forests. Besides, none other than I would be insane enough to take on the matter of peasant issues, so I will have that to keep me busy at the very least.' He grinned.

Thor chuckled behind them. 'No truer words were spoken. You will have income enough from that, I will pay you handsomely to continue it, because from what I have seen, it is very much something I could not do.'

'See, even the idiot agrees.' Loki smiled, causing Ariella to laugh slightly.

Thor gave a small growl in annoyance. 'Need I remind you who reminded you that you could actually make this work?'

'Well you are due a good idea once every so often, you spout too many terrible ones after all.' Thor gave a bemused look, but Loki's attention was back on Ariella. 'I cannot lose you, you cannot be happy there, but we can both be incredibly happy here, together.' He pressed his forehead to hers. 'What do you say?'

Ariella bit her lips together, considering his words.

'Hello, Darling.' Frigga embraced Ariella tightly. 'You look…...is there something different about you?' Frigga studied her closely. 'How can you look so radiant since the last time we saw each other?'

'She is Ari, that is why.' Odin gruffed. 'How is my favourite daughter?' As he pulled her to him. 'We miss you terribly.'

'It has only been a year.' Ariella laughed as she patted his arm.

'A year is too long a time for an old fart like me.' Odin smiled.

'Your favourite pie is ready.' She smiled, laughing again as his eyes lit up.

'Good stuff altogether.' Odin clapped his hands together, looking at his son. 'There are files for you in the carriage. Sif organised them, she misses assisting you, but with those nephews of yours, she is busy, but that gives her some time to herself.' He stated as he clasped his son's shoulder and walked into the inn.

'What is new? One of Thor's offspring is bothersome, two is bedlam.' Loki chuckled. 'So, you got here comfortably?'

'Yes, it is nice to be able to take time to look at the realm.' Odin nodded. 'Your brother taking the throne has given me far more time to enjoy life.'

'Good, at your age, you deserve some rest.'

'Careful now boy, you may be a man, but you are never too old for your father to clip your ear for you.' Odin growled, but Loki only grinned back at him. 'I should have given him the blasted thing sooner, Norns, I was stuck dealing with all that for too long.'

'Now, you get to have some time to relax, you and Mother.'

'I was king when we were wed, this is the first time we have had time to ourselves, no crown duties between us.'

'Mother, how have you not went mad?' Loki joked.

'I was mad to begin with.' Frigga responded, looking around at the extension that had been added to the inn. 'It kept its homely appeal.'

'She said it, not me,' Odin stated before taking time to look around. 'Yes, I can see why you have not had the time to come to visit us of late, but it looks well.' Odin nodded. 'What about the barns?'

'The stables is slightly bigger, but that is because it now houses Ari's workhouse out there too.'

'And the other barn?'

'We knocked it, instead, there is a small home there now. Three bedroomed and yet, homely.'

'Three bedroomed?'

'Well, you will be staying there tonight, and if Thor and Sif were to come….actually, with the twins, where would that leave us?' Loki frowned.

'With a now far more substantial inn to put them in.' Ariella laughed. 'And the upstairs of the stables is a fully functional abode also, I am sure we can find some room, you silly man.'

'You are right,' Loki acknowledged.

'She is your wife, even when she is wrong, she is right.' Odin quipped before looking at Ariella again. 'Frigga right something is different with you.'

Ariella laughed. 'I am starting to feel somewhat self-conscious now.'

No one said any more on the matter, instead, the two retired monarchs sat to their meal and spoke regarding different matters with Loki and Ariella. After a short time, Ariella excused herself from the table, getting a small nod from Loki as she did so, an action not missed by his parents.

'What is happening with Ari, Loki?' When Odin looked to Loki, he realised his younger son was doing everything in his power to prevent himself from smiling. 'Are you….is she….?'

Frigga looked between her son and her husband a few times before looking to where Ariella had gone before looking at her son. 'Are...is….do not play with me like this, either of you, do not. I…..no, please, be honest….do not toy with me, I….' Frigga's eyes welled with tears of fear and joy mixed together.

Loki swallowed for a moment, thinking back to not long after they were wed, when they discovered that Ariella had gotten pregnant, only when she began to bleed heavily, leaving them and the family to mourn a baby they had to realised had existed until it was taken away. Ariella for a time, blamed herself terribly for it, but Eir had informed her there was an issue stemming back from when she had gotten ill, it made the family think there was little chance of her and Loki ever having their own biological children, in the three hundred years since their loss, there was no sign of another, something they all mourned, as it was, as Odin stated, the robbing of a choice to be parents, in many ways. 'Ariella is not carrying a child.' He explained, Odin and Frigga looked at him apologetically. 'But we do have something to tell you, I hope you can forgive us.'

That caused his parents to look at one another worriedly for a moment. 'Darling, whatever it is, you can tell us, we will not be angered.' Frigga stated, Odin, nodding beside her, worried as to what his son was going to reveal.

Loki looked behind them to Ariella, who nodded. 'During the last few months, at the coronation, you understand the main reason for Ari's absence, her lack of liking of such things.'

'Yes, and we all respect that.' Frigga nodded. 'Though that did not mean she could not have stayed in the rooms for such.'

'Well, there is a reason for that, she was actually quite ill.' Loki explained. Odin and Frigga looked at one another, startled to see neither of them had known such information.

'You never told us.' Odin stated.

'That is why you seemed out of sorts?' Frigga recalled her son's odd behaviour on that particular visit to the palace.

'Yes, I wanted nothing more than to be here, with my wife, helping her through it.' Loki confessed.

'What was it, is it dangerous?' Odin looked at the door again, unaware, as was his wife, that Ariella was behind them. 'She seemed very healthy a moment ago, she looks better than we have ever seen her, actually.'

'She is very well, you saw that yourself.' Loki smiled, looking at his wife adoringly. 'I fear this is the last full conversation we will have with you though, you will be too occupied with other things to be interested in us now.'

'Why, Loki, you are scaring me, why….?' Odin turned when he realised that Loki was not looking at him, but at something behind him, so he turned to see what it was that his son was looking at. 'Who….?'

'This is your granddaughter.' Ariella introduced.

Odin stared at him open-mouthed as Frigga swung around. When she saw the little dark-haired, sleeping baby gently move her hand in her slumber, she began to weep. 'Our…...she…..'

'Is she….is she of your blood, or is she an…..' Odin asked, his eyes filled with tears, knowing that Loki and Ariella had decided they would adopt at least one child, even if they could have their own, as unlikely as that seemed to be possible.

'No, she is ours.' Loki confirmed.

Frigga rushed from the table to Ariella, who was looking at her fearfully. 'Please do not be angry, I asked him not to tell you.'

'Angry, you think we would be angry with you?' Odin scoffed. 'Ari….we could never be angry with you both.'

'I did not want to...when I found out, I was so scared I would fail again.' She explained.

Frigga and Odin looked at her sadly. 'Ari….' Odin rose to his feet and walked to her, embracing her tightly. 'You could never fail us, you are our daughter, and we, your family.' He looked at her for a moment, his eyes full of the same love as he had for her since the very beginning, the young girl who single-handed altered the realm and brought out the very best in his son. 'What is our little girl's name?'

'Rosalie.' Loki declared. Odin and Frigga stared at him. 'She was born the day Grandmother was, it felt apt.'

Frigga hiccuped as she thought of her mother, she looked, as Odin took the baby from her arms, the little infant giving as big a yawn as she could muster as he did so before opening her eyes and looking at him for a moment before frowning. 'I do not blame you for your reaction, when I wake I avoid the mirror because the last thing I want to see is my face as well,' He joked as the baby tried to assess what new being was holding her. 'Our little Rosalie.' She seemed to realise it was her name as he spoke and made a small bubble with her lips. 'Your cousins are going to love you.' he grinned, thinking of the two boisterous boys his older son had sired. 'But you, you will have us utterly at your whim, I can tell.' He stated adoringly. 'I must confess, I am in agreement, we will be very much occupied with this little lady. We are not leaving, not for a time.'

'A few weeks at least.' Frigga concurred.

'We assumed as much.' Loki laughed, looking at his daughter, completely aware that had it not been for his innate sense of curiosity, as well as the pity of a streetwise peasant, she would not exist. Looking to Ariella, who had seemed to gain more weight during her pregnancy than was required for the baby, since she was terrified of under eating, looked more incredible than ever before. He smiled at her as she stood, teary-eyed as Odin and Frigga cooed over their granddaughter, promising her the sun, moon and stars. Walking over to Ariella, he smiled and kissed her neck. 'They are never going to leave, are they?'

'I am just terrified what will happen when your brother finds out.' She laughed.

'Norns, we will never have peace again.'

x


End file.
